Hogwarts, nuestro último año: una locura!
by knockturnalley7
Summary: Cap 19 UP! Todos dicen que el último año escolar siempre es más dificil... pero que pasa cuando el director, que esta medio chiflado, cambia las reglas y se convierte en un caos? Conflictos, sentimientos, confusiones y mucho mas!
1. Prologo

**Los personajes, lugares, hechizos, encantamientos, maldiciones y todo lo que se te haga conocido, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de Warner Brothers. Todo lo bizarro, fuera de lo normal, nombres extraños o nuevos así como la trama de la historia es obra de su cordial servidora.**

**Hogwarts, nuestro último año: Una locura!!  
****Historia Merodeadora  
****By: _Knockturnalley7  
_****Prologo**

-James! Levántate, se nos hace tarde! – gritaba un chico de pelo negro hasta los hombros y unos ojos grises hipnotizantes y de una sonrisa perfecta.

-Ya voy! Ya voy! – dijo el otro chico levantándose de la cama con un gesto de fastidio, tenía el pelo alborotado de punta y muy negro, sus ojos color almendra se encontraban ocultos tras gafas redondas.

Minutos después los dos chicos se encontraban corriendo en la Estación King Kross, llevando tras ellos sus pesados baúles, cruzaron inmediatamente la barrera mágica en el muro del Anden 10 y al traspasarlo se encontraron frente a un gran tren color escarlata que tenía las letras Expreso Hogwarts al frente y era el mismo que siempre los llevaba a la escuela cada 1° de Septiembre. No se detuvieron hasta estar dentro del tren y buscar un lugar disponible, cuando lo encontraron dejaron sus baúles y se detuvieron para respirar.

-Que hora…es? – pregunto James inclinado tratando de ganar aire para sus pulmones.

-Aún quedan 20 minutos – dijo Sirius – vamos a buscar a Lunático?

-Sí, vamos – dijo el otro – menos mal que ya habíamos alistado nuestros equipajes – comento este reponiéndose mientras salían del tren.

-Gracias a Lunático – dijo Sirius – ven creo que ya lo vi – y caminaron hacia uno de los muros en donde un chico de mediana estatura, pelo castaño y ojos miel buscaba a alguien impaciente.

-Lunático! – gritó James y el aludido volteo con una sonrisa de alivio.

-Al fin, creí que se habían quedado dormidos – dijo Lunático que su nombre real era Remus.

-Estuvimos a punto – dijo Sirius con inocencia – pero nos levantamos a tiempo.

-Ya sabes quien será tu compañero de premio anual? – pregunto Remus a James.

-No – contesto James – pero creo que le pediré a Dumbledore que me deje dormir con ustedes.

-Eso me parece excelente – dijo Sirius – así los Merodeadores seguirán juntos en su último año como héroes del colegio – dijo sonriendo y los demás rieron de sus ocurrencias.

-Será mejor subir al tren – dijo Remus checando su reloj – faltan 5 minutos.

-Ya tenemos compartimiento – dijo James – vamos.

Cuando ya estaban en el tren y caminaban hacía su compartimiento, se toparon con las chicas de su curso.

-Alguien ha visto a Peter? – pregunto Sirius de repente, James que volteo para mirarlo le contesto.

-Se habrá quedado dormido – dijo James y Remus asintió.

-Típico – dijo Sirius suspirando y en ese momento en el que James reía tropezó con alguien.

-Fíjate por donde caminas, Potter – dijo una chica pelirroja de unos impresionantes ojos verdes y de muy buen ver, según muchos chicos de la escuela.

-Evans – dijo James sonriendo pero sin mucho animo de discutir – que te ha hecho el verano que sigues poniéndote más hermosa? – que no tenga ganas de discutir no significa que no aproveche cada momento para alabarla.

-Piérdete, Potter! – contesto fríamente la pelirroja.

-Lily! Lily! – gritaba una chica que corría hacía ella desde el otro extremo.

-No puede ser, una rara – murmuró Sirius y James rió pero Remus lo miró mal.

-Natalia! – dijo la pelirroja. Natalie era una chica de pelo rubio, ojos azules y una sonrisa tierna.

-Por fin te encuentro – dijo Natalie ignorando a los tres Merodeadores – vamos, Jessica y yo ya tenemos lugar.

-No tienes modales o que, niña? – pregunto Sirius a Natalie.

-Ah, eres tu Black – dijo Natalie con fingida sorpresa – pensé que tu cerebro crecería tanto en vacaciones que llegaría a explotarte la cabeza y tendría el placer de no ver tu estupida cara

-También me alegro de verte – dijo con sarcasmo Sirius

-Quien dijo que me alegra tu presencia? – dijo Natalie – el día que sepa que estas bajo tierra me alegrare de verdad – Sirius que iba a contestarle con un algo hiriente fue detenido por Remus.

-Sirius, cállate! – dijo Remus mirándolo mal.

-Gracias, Lupin! – dijo Natalie con una de sus singulares sonrisas tiernas dejando sin aire al pobre de Remus.

-Vamonos – dijo Lily acompañando a su amiga.

-Chicos! – dijo una vocecilla detrás de ellos, los tres voltearon – por fin los encuentro.

-Otra vez te quedaste dormido, Colagusano? – pregunto James sonriendo.

-Que va! – dijo Peter – es que mi hermana enfermó anoche.

-Ah, que lastima – dijo este.

-Vamos al compartimiento, estamos estorbando en el pasillo – dijo Remus y al llegar al compartimiento estando a punto de entrar escucharon las voces de tres chicas platicando en el compartimiento de alado – ni lo sueñen – dijo Remus adivinando sus miradas.

-De acuerdo – dijeron Sirius y James.

-No entiendo porque defiendes tanto a Williams, si ni siquiera le hablas! – reclamó una vez dentro Sirius – deberías de decirle que te gusta.

-Claro, para que lo hechice y lo cuelgue del sauce boxeador – dijo James con sarcasmo.

-No son tan malas – dijo Remus y todos lo miraron.

-Remus, eres muy listo, pero creo que aún no te das cuenta de una pequeña circunstancia – dijo Sirius.

-Cuál? – pregunto Remus alzando una ceja.

-Esas chicas nos odian! – dijo Sirius.

-Eso no es cierto – dijo Remus.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Canuto – dijo Peter rascándose la nariz.

-Pero a ti nunca te han hecho nada – dijo Remus – y deja de picarte la nariz.

-Pero a James sí – dijo Peter – y tengo comezón.

-Lo ves, hasta Peter se ha dado cuenta – dijo Sirius.

-Pero Lily no es así, tampoco las otras dos – insistió Remus.

-Claro, como a ti no te han rechazado 345, 624 veces – dijo James.

-No estuvieron a punto de hechizarte en el lago – dijo Sirius.

-No te castigaron 5 veces en la semana – prosiguió Peter.

-Claro, no lo recordaba – dijo James – gracias Peter – este sonrió.

-Como sea – dijo Remus – ustedes se han ganado como los tratan.

-Si como no – dijo Sirius – como si deseara que Williams fuera tras de mi con un hacha.

-En fin – dijo Remus levantándose – no me voy a pasar el camino discutiendo lo que siempre discutimos todos los años en el tren, por primera vez en siete años no quiero terminar con una jaqueca.

-Esta en el itinerario – dijo Sirius enseñadole una nota.

-Voy a patrullar los pasillos – dijo Remus y salió de ahí.

Los Merodeadores eran los chicos más populares en la escuela, tenían su propio grupo de admiradoras y Filch tenía un cajón lleno de ellos solos, un logro para cualquiera. Remus Lupin era el inteligente del grupo, él daba las ideas para que los otros tres las pusieran en práctica, eso casi siempre les costaba un buen castigo, porque las bromas eran excelentes, pero como casi todo el mundo, Remus tenía un secreto que no quería que nadie supiera, solo lo sabían sus amigos, por supuesto, y Dumbledore y la señora Pomfrey, era un hombre lobo y cada noche de luna llena se transformaba en algo más peludo. Sirius Black era la otra cara de la moneda, era el más guapo de los cuatro y el más alto, poseía un talento innato para todas las materias, a excepción de Adivinación, que la consideraba un desperdicio total, poseía la sonrisa más encantadora y pertenecía a la noble y ancestral familia de los Black, todos con un oscuro pasado pero él, sin embargo, nunca compartió sus ideas ni creencias y al entrar en Hogwarts fue elegido a la casa de Gryffindor lo que le valió el despreció definitivo de toda la familia, al igual que Remus, Sirius tenía un secreto, era un animago ilegal y cada noche al mes se convertía en un gran perro como un oso negro. Vivía con los Potter desde hace dos años y era famoso por ser un mujeriego sin remedio, como él mismo decía era un alma libre. Pertenecía al equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor en el puesto de golpeador. James Potter era el único hijo de los Potter, una familia poderosa de sangre limpia pero sin un pasado oscuro como la de los Black, era el mejor amigo de Sirius y también poseía un don único para atraer los problemas, estaba profundamente enamorado de Lily Evans y vivía pidiéndole salir desde que tiene uso de razón siendo siempre rechazado. Junto con Sirius, su deporte favorito era jugar quidditch y era el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor como buscador. Su otro pasatiempo preferido era molestar y gastarle bromas a Severus Snape cada que podían. James también era un animago no registrado y tomaba la forma de un gran ciervo. Peter Pettigrew era el tímido del grupo, el más bajito y gordito de los cuatro, con unos ojos llorosos y algo gallina, algunas veces acompañaba a Sirius y James en cualquier travesura y siempre se escabullía, era un animago ilegal y se convertía en una rata pequeña.

En el compartimiento de las chicas, se encontraban Lily Evans, Natalie Williams y Jessica Spencer, esta última era alta de un cabello negro lacio y brillante con unos ojos azules zafiro muy diferentes a los de Natalie, era bastante guapa y la más deseada por la población masculina en Hogwarts.

-Es que no puedo creerlo! – decía Natalie – Black es insoportable.

-No es tan arrogante – dijo Jessica defendiéndolo.

-Eso lo dices porque estas enamorada de él – dijo Lily – no lo ves con nuestros ojos, además tienes razón en una cosa, no es tan arrogante, no al grado de Potter.

-Él no te ha hecho nada – dijo Jessica. – ni siquiera te pidió que salgas con él hoy. – Lily la miró, era cierto.

-Aún así, te parece poco 6 años de burlas, bromas y constante acoso para pedirte una cita! – dijo Lily.

-Yo solo lo veo como que esta enamorado de ti – dijo Jessica.

-Enamorado! Por favor – dijo Natalie – si Black y él son iguales, Jessica deberías saberlo.

-Exacto, nunca lograran enamorarse de alguien más que no sea ellos mismos – dijo Lily.

-Deberían tratarlos – dijo Jessica pero Natalie la corto.

-No gracias, se me puede pegar lo idiota – en ese momento Remus abría la puerta.

-Eh… disculpen – las chicas lo miraron y Natalie le dedico una hermosa (y tonta) sonrisa al Merodeador – Lily, tenemos que hacer nuestra ronda.

-Oh, lo había olvidado – dijo Lily – en un momento vuelvo chicas – y se fue con Remus.

-Podrías explicarme porque le has sonreído de esa manera tan estupida a Remus – dijo Jessica divertida.

-No fue una sonrisa idiota – dijo Natalie – fue de nerviosismo – y se sonrojo.

-Estas hasta los huesos por él – dijo Jessica riendo.

-Claro que no – dijo Natalie – pero es muy lindo.

-Es un Merodeador – dijo Jessica.

-Por desgracia – contesto Natalie y se pusieron a hablar sobre otras cosas.

Natalie Williams era una chica lista, no muy alta pero lo suficiente para atraer la atención con esos ojos como el cielo y su sonrisa de niña tierna, era de padres muggles y era adoptada, tal vez sus padres eran magos, nunca lo supo, pero ella amaba a los padres que siempre la cuidaron y aceptaron a pesar de ser bruja, estaba enamorada de Remus Lupin pero sabía que era un caso perdido, un Merodeador nunca se fijaría en ella, además su deporte y hobbie favorito era molestar y sacar de quicio a Sirius aunque no le caía mal como aparentaba. Jessica Spencer era la más alta y más atractiva de las tres aunque las otras tenían sus pretendientes, ella iba un poco más adelante por ser jugadora de quidditch y ser aficionada a este deporte, su familia era de un antiguo y poderoso linaje de magos sangre limpia parecida a la familia de los Potter, jugaba en el puesto de cazadora, estaba enamorada de Sirius hasta el cuello pero nunca lo demostró por no perder su amistad. Jessica sabía del secreto de Remus cuando un día los había visto sin querer pero nunca dijo nada, por consiguiente, sabía el secreto de los Merodeadores pero al igual que había hecho con Remus tampoco dijo nada al respecto. Lilian Evans, o Lily como prefería que la llamaran, era pelirroja e hija de muggles, tenía una hermana que la odiaba por ser bruja, pero sus padres siempre la aceptaron y estaban orgullosos de que su amada hija fuera un poco diferente a los demás. Tenía pretendientes en el castillo pero siempre eran amenazados por James que no dejaba que nadie se acercara a ella, también vivía acosada por el chico que no dejaba de molestarla, pese a que el chico era guapo, ella lo catalogaba como arrogante, prepotente, mujeriego, cabeza dura entre otras cosas aunque en realidad era una mascara de lo que verdaderamente sentía por el chico, al principio había pensado que era un sentimiento especial que alguien como James se fijara en ella, pero después de constantes bromas y burlas y acosos dejo de gustarle y comenzó a pensar que su obsesión con ella era producto de su inmadurez y se le pasaría, pero James seguía molestándola.

-Y que tal tus vacaciones? – pregunto Remus a Lily que al ser prefectos se conocían y se llevaban.

-Muy divertidas – dijo Lily riendo – nos fuimos de vacaciones a España y Petunia no estuvo tan pesada.

-Vaya! Me alegro – dijo Remus sonriendo.

-Y las tuyas? – pregunto Lily.

-Eh… pues me pase las últimas semanas en la casa de James – dijo Remus.

-Te compadezco – dijo Lily.

-No es tan mala persona, Lily deberías… - dijo Remus pero Lily lo cortó.

-No, gracias – dijo Lily – lo conozco perfectamente y no tengo intenciones de llevarme con él.

-De acuerdo – dijo Remus sabiendo que era un caso perdido, Lily a veces podía ser muy cabezotas – oye, tu sabes quien es la premio anual de este año? – dijo cambiando de tema.

-Claro – dijo Lily sonriendo – estas hablando con ella – Remus se paró en el pasillo – que pasa?

-Eh… no nada – dijo Remus mintiéndole "Cuando lo sepa James le dará un ataque" pensó Remus.

Al regresar cada uno en su compartimiento Remus les dijo a sus amigos.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos cambiando – los otros asintieron – James, adivina quien es la premio anual con la que compartirás el puesto.

-Me rindo, Remus – dijo James sin ánimos – quien es?

-Nada más y nada menos que tu querida Lily Evans – dijo Remus y James se paró a medio camino cuando se ponía su túnica.

-Estas jugando, verdad? – pregunto James – es una broma.

-Nop – dijo Remus – ella misma me lo acaba de decir.

-Genial – dijo James con sarcasmo – ahora querrá matarme de verdad.

-Ve el lado positivo del asunto – dijo Sirius – compartirán tiempo juntos.

-Claro si es que no lo mata primero – dijo Peter.

-Gracias, Colagusano – dijo James.

-Por nada – contesto Peter.

-Hola chicos puedo entrar? – pregunto Jessica con los ojos cerrados.

-Por supuesto – dijo Sirius animado de pronto.

-Tus amigas no dejaron de hablarte por venir con nosotros, cierto? – pregunto James.

-Claro que no – dijo Jessica – además ellas saben que ustedes también son mis amigos.

-Me gustaría que supieran eso cuando estén a punto de matarme y te quedes sin compañero – dijo James acomodándose la corbata.

-Porque harían eso? – pregunto Jessica sentándose.

-Porque soy su nuevo compañero de Premio Anual – dijo James sentándose también.

-Mierda! – exclamó Jessica mirándolo con comprensión.

-Eres la única que comprende el grado del asunto – dijo James.

-Te compadezco – asintió Jessica – y si logras que Lily acepte dormir en la misma habitación será un milagro.

-No te preocupes por eso – suspiró James – pensaba decirle a Dumbledore que me permita seguir durmiendo con los chicos.

-Vaya, eso es nuevo – dijo Jessica – perderás la oportunidad de acercarte a ella?

-Hay cosas peores por las que preocuparse – dijo James. Jessica parpadeo confundida. Miró a Remus en busca de respuestas y este negó suavemente con la cabeza, miró a Sirius y este hizo lo mismo.

-Bueno yo me regreso con las chicas – dijo Jessica – nos vemos en el castillo.

Cuando salió Sirius miró la puerta confundido.

-A veces me pregunto como es que puede congeniar con las dos partes – dijo Sirius.

-Es una chica – dijo Remus encogiéndose de hombros – viene con el manual de comportamiento.

-Pues Evans y Williams deberían de leer ese manual – dijo James.

-Las chicas vienen con manuales? – pregunto Peter.

-Era una forma de decirlo – dijo Remus.

-Ahh… - dijo Peter y siguió rascándose la nariz.

-Ya se ve Hogwarts – dijo Sirius mirando por la ventana – vamos bajado los baúles.

-Yo tengo que ir a guiar a los de primero – dijo Remus.

-No te preocupes, nosotros lo bajamos por ti – dijo James.

-Gracias – dijo Remus cuando iba a salir James lo llamó.

-Remus – este lo miró – por favor no le digas nada a Evans.

-No te preocupes – dijo Remus sonriendo – lista para guiar a los últimos alumnos por última vez – pregunto a Lily cuando la encontró.

-Claro – dijo Lily – estoy ansiosa por comenzar el curso y saber si voy a poder ser sanadora – comentó a Remus.

-Sanadora? – pregunto Remus – pensé que querías ser Auror.

-Bueno, la verdad es que si quiero ser Auror – dijo Lily – pero la medicina también me agrada.

-Muy buenas opciones – dijo Remus – y Natalia que piensa estudiar? – pregunto Remus tratando de sonar desinteresado. Lily lo miró y sonrió.

-No lo sé – dijo Lily – algo relacionado con Gringotts.

-Me sorprende – dijo Remus – y Jessica?

-Auror – contesto Lily – creo que además lo hace por estar con Sirius.

-Ya lo había notado – dijo Remus. Así siguieron platicando hasta que el tren se detuvo finalmente y bajaron de un salto.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo a todos!!! Pues lo prometido es deuda y aqui les dejo el prologo de la Historia Merodeadora que estoy escribiendo, espero que les guste ya que me estoy esmerando al maximo por mejorar y superar a _Como me enamore de Harry Potter _que fue mi primera historia. Espero que esta les guste y dejen comentarios. Tal vez me tarde en subir algunos capitulos pues como me estoy esforzando mucho, apenas llevó dos terminados y aún me falta porque los tengo en una libreta y luego tengo que pasarlos a la computadora y es algo agotante. En fin... si les ha gustado haganmelo saber con un Review, si lo odiaron y piensan que definitivamente me tengo que dedicar a rascarme la nariz como Peter pues también haganlo saber.**

**Espero que les guste... **

**Un saludo, y que la fuerza los acompañe y las estrellas cuiden de ustedes!**

**Atte._ Knockturnalley7_**


	2. Sorpresas de bienvenida

**Los personajes, lugares, hechizos, encantamientos, maldiciones y todo lo que se te haga conocido, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de Warner Brothers. Todo lo bizarro, fuera de lo normal, nombres extraños o nuevos así como la trama de la historia es obra de su cordial servidora.**

**Hogwarts, nuestro último año: Una locura!!Historia Merodeadora  
By: _Knockturnalley7  
_Capitulo 1 – Sorpresas de bienvenida.**

Sirius, Peter y James bajaron con sus baúles y James traía también el de Remus. Se apartaron de la marea de alumnos que inmediatamente subieron a uno de los carruajes sin corcel que los llevaban a Hogwarts. Los chicos se pararon a un lado esperando a que su amigo terminara sus obligaciones de prefecto.

-Es solo mi imaginación o es que todos están muy ansiosos por llegar? – pregunto Sirius a James.

-No, yo también noto su desesperación – dijo James.

Estuvieron esperando a Remus y mientras esperaban varias chicas de sus respectivos clubes de fans los saludaron.

Mientras los chicos esperaban, Jessica y Natalia hacían algo parecido, a unos metros de ellos.

-Recuerdame decirle a Lily que no cargue tanta porquería cuando entre al Ministerio – dijo Natalie arrastrando el baúl de la pelirroja, cuando por fin llegó a un lado de Jessica respiró aliviada – por fin, trae rocas o qué? – pregunto señalando el endemoniado baúl.

-O solo son libros – dijo Jessica encogiéndose en hombros – mira ahí vienen.

Remus y Lily regresaban de guiar a los alumnos de primero y venían platicando.

-Viste sus caras? – dijo Lily – yo no recuerdo haber estado tan asustada.

-Yo más bien creo que era emoción – dijo Remus – yo estaba igual el primer día de clases.

-Sí, yo también – dijo Lily sonriendo – creo que se asustarán un poco con Hagrid.

-Estarán bien – dijo Remus – bueno nos vemos en el castillo – y se fue hacía donde los Merodeadores lo esperaban – ya llegue, chicos.

-Porque tardaste tanto? – pregunto Sirius.

-Otras veces regresas antes – dijo James.

-Lo se, lo siento – se disculpó Remus – es que los nuevos estaban algo impresionados.

-Bueno, lo mejor será apurarnos o no encontra… - dijo Sirius y se quedó callado mirando hacia los carruajes o donde se suponía que debían de estar – genial! Solo queda uno, apurense! – y al llegar se encontraron de frente con las chicas.

-Apártate Black nosotras lo vimos primero – dijo Natalie.

-Eso no es cierto – dijo James – Sirius lo vio antes que tu, Williams.

-No le hables así a mi amiga, Potter – dijo Lily mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Evans, no te metas en esto – dijo James, Lily parpadeo – no estoy de humor para aguantar tus peleas.

-Dénos el carruaje y no habrá discusión – dijo Natalie.

-Primero andaría con Snivellius que darte el carruaje a ti – dijo Sirius y Natalie sacó su varita.

-Chicos, no creo que solucionemos esto así – dijo Remus interponiéndose entre Sirius y Natalie.

-Remus tiene razón – dijo Jessica – debe de haber otra manera.

-Acepta salir conmigo, Evans y les daremos el carruaje – dijo James y Lily lo miró con asco.

-Ya te he dicho que primero saldría con el calamar gigante que contigo! – dijo Lily. Natalie que iba a empezar a discutir fue callada por un Remus desesperado.

-Ya es suficiente! – grito Remus y todos se sobresaltaron y lo miraron con sorpresa, Remus era el más tranquilo y era muy difícil que se pusiera así – Lily tu eres prefecta, no puedes enfrentarte a los demás, Sirius deja de ser grosero con Na… Williams y tu James quédate callado, Williams se supone que tienes 17 años, eres un adulto, deberías de comportarte como tal y dejar de discutir como niños chiquitos con Sirius – Natalie se sonrojo – ahora, Jessica como tu eres la más sensata, que sugieres que hagamos?

-Mmm… no lo se – dijo Jessica – todos necesitamos el carruaje y si nos seguimos retrasando nunca llegaremos a Hogwarts, pero tampoco podemos dejarlos aquí – Jessica fue asesinada por las miradas de Lily y Natalie.

-Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Remus – porque no hacemos un volado?

-No sería equitativo – dijo James y todos lo miraron sorprendido, hacía un momento parecía dispuesto a discutir por quien se llevaría el carruaje y dispuesto a tomarlo a la fuerza, y ahora hasta defendía a las chicas.

-Tiene razón – dijo Jessica.

-Bueno… el carruaje es lo bastante grande para nosotros siete, porque no nos vamos todos juntos? – dijo Remus.

-Eh… Remus – dijo Sirius rascándose la cabeza – creo que Peter fue más listo y se fue en otro carruaje – todos lo miraron.

-Vaya… - dijo Remus – en fin, entonces tendremos un poco más de espacio, que dicen chicas.

Las chicas se juntaron en bolita para discutirlo.

-Es una locura!! – dijo Natalie escandalizada.

-No tenemos otra opción – dijo Jessica un tanto fastidiada.

-No me voy a subir en el mismo lugar que Potter! – dijo Lily.

-Miren, ya me canse de sus discusiones tontas, Remus tiene razón – dijo Jessica – las dos ya son lo bastante grandecitas para este tipo de discusiones, y si no quieren ir caminando les sugiero que acepten la propuesta de Remus – Lily y Natalie suspiraron.

-Esta bien – dijeron las dos.

-Así me gusta – dijo Jessica – muy bien, trato hecho – dijo Jessica a los Merodeadores.

Subieron los baúles de tal forma que no estorbaran, aunque hubo que encogerlos un poco mediante magia.

-Las damas primero – dijo James abriendo la puerta. Las chicas se miraron desconfiadas y Jessica fue la primera en subir negando con la cabeza, después subió Lily y por último subió Natalie. Después subió James seguido de Sirius y por último Remus. Jessica quedó frente a James, Lily frente a Sirius y Natalie frente a Remus. El trayecto procedió en silencio, hasta que Sirius lo rompió.

-Eh… que tal tus vacaciones, Jessica? – pregunto el Merodeador.

-Muy buenas – dijo Jessica con una sonrisa – mis padres te mandan saludos, y las tuyas?

-En casa de James – contesto Sirius.

-No salieron a ningún lugar? – pregunto Lily.

-No – contesto Remus – solo salimos al Callejón Diagon al Caldero Chorreante unas cuantas veces.

-Que divertido! – murmuró Natalie.

-Tuvimos muchas cosas que hacer – dijo Sirius mirando de soslayó a James que estaba muy callado y miraba por la ventana – también estuve visitando casas para mudarme – James lo miró.

-Qué? Ya no quieres vivir en mi casa? – pregunto James.

-No es eso – dijo Sirius – pero no pienso pasarme toda la vida ahí, James, no me gusta ser así.

-Si, bueno, supongo que tienes razón – dijo James.

-Y encontraste algo? – pregunto Jessica. Sirius escuchó un comentario como que en una madriguera no estaría mal.

-No aún no – dijo Sirius ignorando a Natalie. Volvió el silencio.

-Ya llegamos – dijo Remus, bajaron rápidamente y comprobaron con satisfacción que aún no empezaban. Como el viaje había sido demasiado para estar juntos, se sentaron bastante distanciados. Justo cuando se sentaron la selección de alumnos dio comienzo.

-Que termine ya! – dijo Sirius – muero de hambre!

-Tú siempre mueres de hambre – dijo James – y donde está Peter?

-Ahí – dijo Remus y señaló el extremo de la mesa.

-No lo notan algo extraño? – dijo Sirius.

-Normal – dijo James – siempre ha sido extraño.

Al terminar la selección todo el Gran Salón aplaudió dando la bienvenida a sus nuevos y pequeños compañeros de sus respectivas casas. Dumbledore se puso de pie y el silencio fue inmediato, con una gran sonrisa los recibió.

-No les quitare el tiempo con un discurso largo y privaré de un buen banquete, así que entrenle! – y con un aplauso las cuatro mesas se llenaron de rica comida.

-Mmm… delicioso – decía Sirius probando un poco de todo al igual que James.

-Alguna vez podrían comer como la gente civilizada? – pregunto Remus.

-De que te quefaf Lunático – decía James con la boca llena – ya fafes que fiempre comemof como Diofs manda en el fanquete de fienvenida.

-Mastica antes de hablar, James no logró entenderte – dijo Remus haciendo una mueca de asco.

-Que no se de que te quejas, ya sabes que siempre comemos como Dios manda en el banquete de bienvenida – repitió James – además no es que tu comas poco ciertos días al mes.

-Es diferente- dijo Remus ruborizado – no es que yo lo desee.

-Da lo mismo – dijo Sirius – vamos, Remus, alégrate, ya no tendremos otro año para este tipo de banquetes.

-Tienes razón – dijo Remus alegrándose y tomando más alimentos.

Después de deglutir como cerdos, los platos desaparecieron de la mesa y Dumbledore se puso de nuevo de pie.

-A los nuevos les digo: Bienvenidos! A los que no: Bienvenidos otra vez! – dijo el director con los brazos abiertos como si pretendiera abrazar a todos – el señor Filch, nuestro conserje, me ha dicho que la lista de artículos prohibidos esta actualizada y se encuentra en cada una de sus salas comunes así como en la celaduría – los miró a todos – también les recuerdo que el Bosque Prohibido sigue estando prohibido para todos los que no deseen sufrir una muerte aterradora – los nuevos dieron un grito de asombro – para los que deseen unirse a los equipos de Quidditch, deberán asistir con los jefes de sus casas. Ahora, es momento de noticias malas, como bien saben por ahí afuera anda un mago que se hace llamar Lord Voldemort, que anda atormentando a todo el mundo, quienes provengan de familias muggles les digo que no se preocupen, sus familias estarán a salvo así como las familias de magos – miró a la mesa de Gryffindor por un momento – y como no todas las cosas en el mundo son malas, les hago llegar la nueva noticia de este año – de nuevo silencio – las clases serán acortadas hasta el mes de octubre cambiando el sistema que comúnmente utilizábamos, no serán examinados para los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. sino que solo tendrán una prueba de todo lo que aprendieron en lo largo de los años, para los de primero sin embargo, las clases terminaran en Noviembre, la razón por la que se hacen estos cambios es debido a que los alumnos de séptimo y sexto tendrán un concurso de baile, canto, cocina y conocimientos – todo comenzaron a hablar – las fechas en las que se llevaran a cabo serán publicadas a su debido tiempo por los jefes de sus casas. Ahora quiero nombrarles a los nuevos delegados de Premios Anuales que tendremos este año – todos se callaron – Profesora McGonagall, si fuera tan amable – la profesora se levantó y desenrollo un pergamino.

-Los siguientes alumnos que serán nombrados pasaran al frente al escuchar su nombre – miró a los alumnos – fueron seleccionados debido a sus resultados en los exámenes pasados. De la casa de Slytherin: el señor Malfoy y la señorita Narcisa Black – Sirius hizo una mueca y miró a James – de la casa de Ravenclaw: la señorita Abbot y el señor Robinson – pasaron al frente – de la casa de Hufflepuff: el señor Diggory y la señorita Chang – James levantó una ceja, Lana Chang era una chica oriental que llevaba tiempo tras los huesos de James y este trataba de quitársela de enzima, no había nadie más si no era Lily – y de la casa de Gryffindor: el señor Potter y la señorita Evans.

-QUE!? – el grito de Lily asustó a todos

-Señorita Evans me parece que fue notificada de su premiación – dijo McGonagall prensando que era una expresión de sorpresa por su nombramiento.

-De notificación sí, no de condena – dijo Natalie a Jessica.

-Ahora pase al frente, por favor – dijo McGonagall. James ya estaba al frente y no la miró cuando esta lo miró asesinamente – estas son su placas, pórtenlas con orgullo porque es un gran privilegio.

-Hechas todas las noticias, pueden subir a sus cómodas habitaciones, Buenas Noches.

Todos se levantaron murmurando sobre el nombramiento de James y el de Lily, ahí abría problemas. Remus dirigió a los de primero a la torre de Gryffindor.

-Premios Anuales por favor, esperen un momento – se levantó y rodeo la mesa para quedar frente a ellos – al ser Premios Anuales ustedes se encargaran de arreglar cada uno de alguna prueba – miró a James y Lily – en equipo, ahora ya pueden regresar.

Al salir del Gran Salón y subir por las escaleras Lily estalló.

-No creas que por ser Premio Anual accederé a salir contigo, Potter – dijo Lily – tampoco esperes que seamos amigos y mucho menos que compartamos la habitación.

-Estate tranquila, Evans – dijo James fastidiado – que yo tampoco espero dormir en esa habitación, mañana hablaré con Dumbledore.

-Porque siempre arruinas todo? – dijo Lily – te empeñas en arruinarme la vida! sabes lo que me esforcé para conseguir ese premio? Algo debiste de hacer, trampa de seguro, para que no se ganará Remus.

-Mira Evans – dijo parándose a medio camino – yo no pedí ser premio anual, no fue algo que yo quisiera, yo no pedí que nada de esto y si crees que hice trampa, pues piensa lo que quieras, me tiene sin cuidado – dijo James – ahora déjame tranquilo!

-No me hables así Potter! – dijo Lily algo picada por lo que había dicho – recuerda que todavía soy prefecta.

-Y que vas a hacer? Castigarme? Quitarme puntos? – dijo James – adelante! Nunca te has tocado el corazón para hacerlo – se fue de ahí y entró en la torre sin esperarla, mientras ella se quedaba aún más confundida. Definitivamente su último año había empezado demasiado mal. Suspiró y entró en la Sala Común que ya estaba desierta y subió a su cuarto, al entrar y acostarse en su cama se pregunto que sorpresas más le esperaban.

* * *

**Holaa!! pues bien aquí les dejo el primer capitulo de la historia, recuerden que el pasado fue el prologo, muchas gracias a los reviews que recibi, espero que les guste y lo sigan y lo recomienden a otras gentes!! jajaja**

**Saludos para todos ustedes y por favor pasen por mis otras historias y diganme que les parecen. **

**Espero que esten impacientes como yo de la llegada de Deathly Hallows así como yo lo estoy y por ver la pelicula de la Orden del Fénix.**

**Sin nada más que decir, saludos a todos nuevamente y que la fuerza los acompañe y las estrellas cuiden de ustedes.**

**at. _Knockturnalley7_**


	3. Metiendo la pata

**Los personajes, lugares, hechizos, encantamientos, maldiciones y todo lo que se te haga conocido, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de Warner Brothers. Todo lo bizarro, fuera de lo normal, nombres extraños o nuevos así como la trama de la historia es obra de su cordial servidora.**

**Hogwarts, nuestro último año: Una locura!!  
****Historia Merodeadora  
****By: **_**Knockturnalley7  
**_**Capitulo 2 – Metiendo la pata**

Al día siguiente, James se levantó temprano y se arregló para ir a hablar con Dumbledore sobre el asunto de la habitación de premio anual. Al bajar a la sala común la encontró vacía y salió por el hueco del retrato. Se dirigió a la oficina de Dumbledore y al llegar a la puerta toco suavemente.

-Adelante – dijo la voz del director desde adentro – vaya! Que sorpresa, a que debo el honor de tan temprana visita, señor Potter?

-Señor, vengo a hablar con usted – dijo James algo cohibido. Era la primera vez que estaba en esa oficina por voluntad propia y no por ser castigado como muchas otras veces.

-Ya veo – dijo Dumbledore – siéntate muchacho, que es lo que pasa?

-Vera…mmm… - dijo James – usted sabe lo que paso durante las vacaciones cierto? – Dumbledore asintió – bueno, pues desde que eso pasó empecé a tener problemas para conciliar el sueño y si lo hacía no dormía a causa de constantes pesadillas y Remus se ofreció a hacerme poción para dormir sin sueños durante lo que quedaba de las vacaciones.

-Eso lo entiendo, James – dijo Dumbledore – pero que es lo que quieres decirme?

-Yo… quería pedirle que por favor me permitiera seguir durmiendo con los chicos y ocupar mi cama en la habitación de siempre – dijo James – mis amigos han estado conmigo desde… desde que eso pasó y no creo que a Lily le guste mucho la idea de compartir la habitación conmigo.

-Esta bien, señor Potter – dijo Dumbledore después de unos minutos de silencio en los que el director lo inspecciono con esos ojos azules que James aseguraba podían verlo todo – yo mismo se lo haré decir a la señorita Evans.

-Muchas gracias, señor – dijo James agradecido – con permiso – salió de la oficina de Dumbledore y como aún era temprano regresó a la sala común de Gryffindor. Al entrar se encontró con la pelirroja que lo ignoró como lo hacía siempre. James hizo lo mismo después de la pelea del día anterior y se acerco al tablón de anuncios para observar que nueva broma podía hacer con los nuevos artículos prohibidos de Filch.

Lily que bajaba las escalaras de las habitaciones de las chicas y se topó con que Potter entraba a la sala común.

_-"Seguramente venía de hacer una de la suyas"_ – se dijo Lily, se acercó a una mesa que había en un rincón a arreglar sus libros ignorando la presencia del chico. Al terminar miró de reojo a James que leía el tablón de anuncios.

-Esta es muy buena – dijo James y rió al leer un artículo, se acercó a un sillón para sacar un pergamino de su mochila y se puso a escribir algo.

-Qué es lo que estas haciendo, Potter? – pregunto Lily curiosa.

-Tengo prohibido escribir? – dijo James sin mirarla.

-Si es para armar una broma, sí – contesto Lily. James la miró antes de contestarle, la miró tan intensamente que Lily se ruborizó un poco.

-De acuerdo, me has atrapado – dijo James – era una carta de amor para ti, Evans – Lily se ruborizó más – en ella escribo posibles respuestas al porque de tus rechazos.

-Eres un arrogante! – dijo Lily frunciendo el ceño. James rió.

-No todo el mundo gira a tu alrededor, Evans – "de nuevo el apellido" pensó Lily. James se levantó y se colgó la mochila al hombro y salió de la sala común. Lily se volvió a quedar confundida como la noche anterior. James estaba actuando muy raro.

-Eh, pelirroja! – le dijo Sirius sacándola de sus pensamientos, que venía bajando las escaleras – has visto a James?

-No – contesto Lily – no lo he visto – mintió.

-Mmm… - dijo Sirius – creí haber escuchado su voz, bueno tal vez este en el Gran Salón – y también salió de ahí. Las chicas bajaron después de unos minutos y se fueron a desayunar, en la mesa ya estaban Sirius y James platicando.

-Donde esta Lunático? – pregunto James a Sirius.

-Le ayudaba a Peter con algo – dijo Sirius – hablaste con Dumbledore?

-Sí – dijo James sonriendo – y me ha permitido quedarme en la misma habitación de siempre.

-Excelente! – dijo Sirius – pregunto porque?

-No – dijo James – la verdad le conté de la poción y todo y lo entendió muy bien, me daba la impresión de que ya lo sabía.

-Eso es bueno – dijo Sirius – porque tarda tanto Remus, tiene que darnos una idea para la primera broma del año.

-Ah, mira, que te parece esto? – dijo James pasándole el pergamino que había estado escribiendo.

Lily que lo miraba desde otro extremo frunció el ceño.

-Que pasa? – pregunto Jessica a Lily.

-Potter – contesto Lily.

-Que tiene Potter? – pregunto Natalie

-Ese pergamino lo estuvo escribiendo en la sala común – dijo Lily – seguramente es su siguiente broma.

-Genial! – dijo Jessica contenta – a Remus comienzan a agotársele las buenas ideas.

-Oye, no es ningún tonto – saltó Natalie.

-Como te puedes alegrar? – dijo Lily escandalizada – si están a punto de arruinar el comienzo del año.

-Por favor – dijo Jessica – espero que el blanco esta vez sea Snape.

-Jessica! – dijo Lily.

-Vamos, Lily – dijo Natalie – Snape es desagradable y aunque no me gusta reconocerlo, ellos son buenos para hacerle bromas.

-Además Snape no es ningún santo – dijo Jessica – o quieres que te recuerde cuando estábamos en quinto?

-Eso lo dices porque eres amiga de esos inmaduros – dijo Lily.

-Vamos, no hay que ser muy inteligentes para saber que Snape los odia – dijo Jessica.

-Podríamos dejar a pelo de grasa para otro momento? – dijo Natalie con cara de asco – estoy desayunando!

Al llegar la noche, Lily fue rumbo al cuarto de las chicas.

-No se supone que deberías estar con Potter en una habitación especial? – pregunto Natalie al verla entrar y acostarse en su cama.

-No – dijo Lily – Dumbledore me mando un aviso, Potter le pidió que le dejara quedarse con los chicos.

-Que raro – dijo Natalie – pensé que estaría aprovechando la oportunidad para molestarte.

-Yo ya lo sabía – dijo Jessica – sabía que era premio anual y que pediría eso.

-Y no me lo dijiste? – pregunto Lily indignada.

-Él me pidió que no lo hiciera – dijo Jessica.

-Algo muy raro le esta pasando a Potter – dijo Natalie – comparado con el año pasado a estas horas ya habían pasado 15 salidas a Lily.

-Y solo lo ha hecho una vez – dijo Lily.

-Tal vez haya perdido el interés – dijo Natalie, Lily la miró y algo en esa idea no le gusto.

-Ojala – dijo Lily aunque no muy convencida.

Los chicos se encontraban en su habitación afinando los últimos detalles de la broma que harían a Malfoy y Snape.

-Debo de admitir, James que esta es una idea maestra – lo alabó Remus.

-Gracias, Remus – dijo James sonriendo – pero nunca seré tan bueno como tú para planear bromas.

-Todo esta listo – dijo Sirius viendo un caldero que tenían en el cuarto – ya quiero ver la cara de esos dos cuando los atrape Filch o McGonagall.

-Ahora debemos planear todo muy bien… - dijo Remus – James tú estarás sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor junto con Peter – estos dos asintieron – Sirius, tú entrarás con la capa invisible a las cocinas y pondrás la poción en las copas de Malfoy y Snape y en las de los otros Slytherin – Sirius asintió – saldrás e iras hasta las puertas del Gran Salón en donde estaré yo, entraremos juntos y así nadie va a sospechar.

-Y cuando les mandaremos el hechizo? – pregunto Peter.

-Agarrarás tu varita y fingirás preguntarle algo a James, él te dirá cuando lo mandes.

-Y los chilladores explosivos lanza llamas? – pregunto Sirius.

-Convencerás a un elfo que los ponga en las túnicas de Malfoy y Snape – dijo Remus.

-Muy bien – dijo James.

James y Peter bajaron con naturalidad a la Sala Común en donde las chicas los vieron. Lily frunció el ceño sabiendo que iban a hacer una broma. Los siguieron de cerca hasta que estos dos se sentaron.

-En donde esta Lupin y Black? – pregunto Lily a sus amigas.

-No lo se, Lily – dijo Natalie – y no me importa.

-Lily, deja de preocuparte, están tranquilos, no van a hacer nada – dijo Jessica – además si hubieran hecho algo estaría Sirius.

-Tienes razón – dijo Lily algo más relajada.

-Muy bien, Sirius – dijo Remus ocultándose atrás de una estatua y abrió el mapa – esta despejado, ve aquí te espero.

Sirius corrió con la capa invisible ocultándolo, llegó hasta las cocinas y le hizo cosquillas a la pera, entró y se destapó para hacerse visible.

-Señor Black, no lo esperábamos señor – dijo un elfo.

-Vengo para algo rápido, Elf – dijo Sirius – puedes hacerme un favor?

-Lo que usted quiera, señor – dijo Elf.

-Cuáles son los vasos de los Slytherin?

-Oh, son esos de haya, señor – dijo Elf señalando la cuarta mesa.

-Gracias – dijo Sirius y sacó un frasco de la túnica y lo hecho en todos los vasos – muy bien – susurró Sirius – Elf – el elfo se acercó – puedes asegurarte de poner esto en las túnicas del señor Malfoy y Snape? – escupió esas palabras – es que es un regalo.

-Claro señor, ahora mismo tengo que llevar unas túnicas de ellos – dijo Elf y de un chasquido se desapareció y volvió a parecer – ya esta listo, señor.

-Gracias, Elf – dijo Sirius y se volvió a poner la capa, salió corriendo y divisó a Remus detrás de la estatua. Llegó y se destapó asustando a Remus.

-Madre santa, Sirius! – dijo Remus tocándose el pecho – hubieras avisado antes.

-Lo siento – dijo Sirius sonriendo.

-Como salió? – pregunto Remus guardando el mapa mientras Sirius guardaba la capa en su mochila.

-Perfecto – sonrió Sirius.

-Ahora debemos de entrar como si nada – dijo Remus y Sirius entró bostezando.

-Buenos días, Cornamenta, Colagusano – dijo Sirius sentándose pesadamente a un lado de Peter.

-Porque tardaron tanto? – pregunto Peter guiñando un ojo.

-Sirius no despertaba – dijo Remus siguiendo el juego.

-Que raro – dijo Peter – oye, James podrías ayudarme con el hechizo de Transformación? Es que aún no logró dominarlo.

-Solo tienes que mover la varita así – dijo James moviendo su tenedor – adelante, inténtalo – dijo a Peter cuando comprobó que no había nadie mirando. Peter movió la varita y consiguió aventar el hechizo a penas murmurándolo y supo que acertó cuando James, Sirius y Remus sonrieron.

-Así, estuvo perfecto – dijo Remus.

Segundos más tarde la mesa de Slytherin rompió a carcajadas y todo el comedor los miró como si estuvieran dementes.

-Jajaja que es lo que jajaja pasa? – pregunto Lucius Malfoy riendo sin control de si mismo.

-Jajaja no tengo jajaja idea – dijo Snape sin poder contenerse.

-Ya basta! Qué es lo que pasa? – pregunto la profesora McGonagall y cuando Malfoy intentó explicarle un gran eructo salió de su boca – señor Malfoy! – dijo escandalizada y después una ola de eructos inundó el Salón haciendo que todos los demás rieran y algunos hicieran muecas de asco. Pasaron unos minutos y por fin Lucius pudo hablar.

-Fueron ellos, profesora! – dijo Malfoy señalando a los 4 Merodeadores que lo miraron con las cejas levantadas.

-No debe de acusar a nadie si no sabe realmente quien fue – dijo McGonagall.

-Pero, profesora, fueron ellos, quien más si no? – pregunto Snape – Potter fue el culpable.

-Profesora, eso no es cierto – dijo James – yo he estado aquí, usted me vio, todos me vieron – los Gryffindor asintieron.

-Entonces fue Black! – dijo Malfoy.

-Eso tampoco es verdad, profesora – dijo Remus – Sirius estaba conmigo desde la mañana cuando por fin pude despertarlo.

-Así es profesora – dijo Sirius.

-No es verdad! – gritó Malfoy.

-Pones en duda la palabra de un prefecto? – dijo Remus.

-Señor Malfoy, esta castigado al igual que usted señor Snape – dijo McGonagall molesta.

-Pero… porque? – preguntaron asombrados.

-Por hacer acusaciones a alumnos inocentes y por causar alborotos tan temprano, además porque los chilladores explosivos lanza llamas están prohibidos y usted trae uno en su túnica, señor Malfoy – dijo McGonagall alejándose.

James hizo cara de burla y disfrutó plenamente el éxito de su broma durante el desayuno cuando sintió la fuerte mirada de la pelirroja decidió ignorarla.

Así pasaron los días y pronto las clases llegaban a su fin, pues los exámenes que había dicho Dumbledore se acercaban.

Los chicos se encontraban repasando los apuntes a lo largo del año y estaban listos. El último día de exámenes apareció una nota en la sala común.

-Porque tanto alboroto? – pregunto Sirius y apartó a unos cuantos para leer el anuncio – vaya! Ya esta.

-Qué es, Canuto? – pregunto Remus y Sirius leyó en voz alta:

**ATENCION ALUMNOS:**

**Como les fue notificado el primer día de clases sobre los acontecimientos que tendrán lugar este año, aquí se encuentran las bases para el primer concurso, el cual consiste en bailar.**

**Para poder participar hay que tomar en cuenta las siguientes cuestiones:**

**1. Tendrán que acudir en parejas al concurso (las parejas pueden pertenecer a distintas casas).**

**2. Acudir con el jefe de la casa correspondiente para suscribirse anotando sus nombres y el de sus parejas.**

**3. Tendrán dos semanas para ensayar distintos ritmos de música para el concurso (todos los salones estarán a su disposición).**

**Esperando que acaten las reglas, también deberán llevar vestuario de acuerdo a los bailes y sus géneros, por lo tanto la próxima salida a Hogsmeade será el próximo sábado.**

**Atentamente. Minerva McGonagall.**

**Directora Adjunta.**

-Genial – dijo Sirius – ya se quien será mi pareja – dijo contento – Jessica! – comenzó a llamarla y justo iban entrando por el hueco del retrato – Jessica!-

-Qué pasa? – pregunto Jessica.

-Ya leíste el anuncio del primer concurso? – pregunto ansioso.

-Claro – dijo Jessica emocionada.

-Quisieras ser mi pareja para el baile? – pregunto Sirius.

-Por supuesto – dijo Jessica – ya sabes que somos los mejores.

-Así se habla – dijo Sirius feliz.

-Te compadezco – dijo Natalie – convivirás con un orangután.

-Todo lo que digas será al revés – dijo Sirius.

-Chicos, no peleen – dijo Remus salvando la situación ante el comienzo de una nueva pelea.

-Tu ya tienes pareja, Lupin? – pregunto Natalie inocentemente.

-No aún no – contesto Remus sin aire – acabo de enterarme.

-Mm… - dijo Natalie – yo tampoco tengo pareja – comentó como al aire.

-Pues si no consigues a alguien mejor, quisieras ir conmigo? – pregunto Remus algo acalorado – es que no bailo muy bien.

-No te preocupes – dijo Natalie – ya habrá tiempo para practicar.

-Eso quieres decir que aceptas? – pregunto Remus sorprendido.

-No, eso quiere decir que aún no encuentro a nadie mejor – dijo Natalie riendo – no te creas – dijo al ver la cara de desilusión del licántropo – si, eso quiere decir que acepto – dijo con una sonrisa tierna tan características de ella.

_"Perfecto, ahora estas dos iran con dos Merodeadores"_ pensó Lily. James la miraba entristecido, no la podía invitar porque de antemano sabía que la chica le diría que no y ya estaba un poco arto de tantas cosas negativas en lo que iba del año, suspiro y salió de la sala común sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Lily por un lado esperaba que James le pidiera que fuera su pareja para así quitarse la duda sí el chico aún sentía algo por ella, pero la petición no llegó y eso no le gusto.

-Chicas, voy un rato a la biblioteca – dijo Lily a sus amigas.

-Pero si veníamos de ahí – dijo Natalie confundida.

-Sí, es que olvidé un libro – mintió Lily y salió de la torre y se encaminó con pasos tristes a la biblioteca, tomó un libro cualquiera y se sentó en una mesa tratando inútilmente en concentrarse. Recordando todas las citas que James le había hecho y ella había rechazado. _"Tal vez, por fin se dio por vencido"_ pensó Lily ojeando el libro _"pero porque me duele tanto?"_ se preguntaba.

Después de salir de la sala común se encaminó a la Torre de Astronomía, ahí le gustaba sentarse a pensar y meditar. Recordó el pleito que le hecho en cara Lily el primer día y se sintió ofuscado. No entendía porque la pelirroja lo odiaba tanto…

**Flash Back**

_-No creas que por ser Premio Anual accederé a salir contigo, Potter – dijo Lily – tampoco esperes que seamos amigos y mucho menos que compartamos la habitación._

_-Estate tranquila, Evans – dijo James fastidiado – que yo tampoco espero dormir en esa habitación, mañana hablaré con Dumbledore._

_-Porque siempre arruinas todo? – dijo Lily – te empeñas en arruinarme la vida! sabes lo que me esforcé para conseguir ese premio? Algo debiste de hacer, trampa de seguro, para que no se ganará Remus._

_-Mira Evans – dijo parándose a medio camino – yo no pedí ser premio anual, no fue algo que yo quisiera, yo no pedí que nada de esto y si crees que hice trampa, pues piensa lo que quieras, me tiene sin cuidado – dijo James – ahora déjame tranquilo!_

_-No me hables así Potter! – dijo Lily algo picada por lo que había dicho – recuerda que todavía soy prefecta._

_-Y que vas a hacer? Castigarme? Quitarme puntos? – dijo James – adelante! Nunca te has tocado el corazón para hacerlo – dijo enojado caminando hacía la torre sin esperarla._

**Fin Flash Back**

… _"Que tiene de malo estar enamorado y querer estar con esa persona?"_ se preguntaba.

Estuvieron largo rato en sus respectivos sitios para pensar cuando la Biblioteca cerró ya era tarde y todos se encontraban terminando de cenar o en sus habitaciones, Lily volvía lentamente a la torre de Gryffindor justamente al otro extremo del castillo.

Caminaba rumbo allá cuando escuchó pasos cerca, no era hora de andar por los pasillos y menos hora de merodear cuando Malfoy apareció de un pasillo.

-Vaya! Vaya! Vaya! Lo que trajo el viento – dijo Malfoy mofándose de la pelirroja.

-Déjame en paz, Malfoy – dijo Lily algo asustada por encontrarse con el rubio sin nadie alrededor.

-Pero porque estas tan nerviosa – dijo Malfoy sonriendo – no deberías estar con tus amiguitas en ves de andar sola?

James que venía de regreso escuchó la voz burlona de Malfoy y pensó en continuar pero se paró en seco al escuchar la voz de Lily.

-Relájate, Evans – dijo Malfoy – no voy a hacerte nada malo que no quieras.

-Déjame en paz, Malfoy! – dijo Lily más asustada que antes pues el rubio se acercaba amenazadoramente y la miraba de arriba para abajo.

-Es una lastima que seas una sangre sucia – dijo Malfoy – tu y yo podríamos divertirnos mucho.

-Tú no le vas a tocar ni un pelo, Malfoy! – dijo James apareciendo con la varita en alto, haciendo que Lily se sintiera más segura.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí – dijo Malfoy – como están tus padres, Potter? – James sintió que le hervía la sangre, podían insultarlo a él, pero a sus padres no.

-Vete por donde viniste, Malfoy – dijo James apuntándolo con la varita que le temblaba en la mano de rabia – que no lo pensaré dos veces si tengo que matarte.

-Atrévete – dijo Malfoy – no eres más que un cobarde – James olvidándose de su varita se abalanzó sobre el rubio que era más alto que él y comenzó a golpearlo como muggle y Malfoy le regresaba los golpes.

-Paren! Paren! – gritaba Lily nerviosa – Potter, por favor! - pero James no la escuchaba.

-Pero que es lo que sucede aquí? – dijo la voz de McGonagall que resonó en el pasillo. Se acercó a los jóvenes y Lily le ayudó a separarlos, la pelirroja agarró a James que tenía el labio partido y sangrante junto con un pómulo hinchado, pero Malfoy estaba peor, tenía la nariz quebrada y salía sangre sin parar, al igual que el labio de James, esté lo tenía igual – que comportamiento es este? – pregunto molesta – vamos inmediatamente a mi despacho.

James y Malfoy se seguía mirando con odio. Al llegar al despacho de la profesora, apareció una silla más al frente de su escritorio e hizo que Lily se sentará en medio – bien quien de ustedes me va a explicar lo que paso? – Lily bajo la miraba incapaz de explicar algo y miró suplicante a James.

-Profesora – dijo James – yo me encontraba por ahí y escuche la voz de Malfoy molestando a alguien y cuando me di cuenta de que era Lily a la que estaba molestando salí de donde estaba.

-Eso no explica el comportamiento tan vergonzoso que he presenciado.

-Profesora, la insultó! – dijo James exaltándose de nuevo – insultó a mis padres y estaba… - pero Malfoy lo calló.

-Eso no es cierto – dijo Malfoy – yo iba rumbo al Gran Comedor, cuando me encontré a la señorita Evans y solo le pedí que fuera mi pareja para el concurso – James y Lily lo miraban perplejos de las mentiras que decía – y después llegó Potter amenazándome que la dejara en paz y cuando trate de explicarle se lanzó sobre mí y me golpeó y yo naturalmente me defendí en un acto reflejo.

-Eso no es cierto! – gritó James poniéndose de pie.

-Señor Potter! – exclamó la profesora McGonagall – siéntese – se sentó pero asesino con la mirada a Malfoy – su comportamiento fue vergonzoso, señor Malfoy tiene 30 puntos menos por agredir a un compañero y usted señor Potter le restaré 40 puntos por amenazas – James la miró perplejo – y usted señorita Evans 10 puntos menos por permitir el percance – Malfoy sonrió con sorna – puede irse señor Malfoy vaya a la enfermería a que le curen la nariz y el labio – Malfoy salió con una sonrisa burlona – y usted Señor Potter será castigado al igual que usted señorita Evans y para que aprendan a respetarse, ustedes irán juntos a todos los concursos como castigo – Lily bajo la mirada furiosa y James se sintió mal por ella – ahora pueden retirarse y señor Potter, le sugiero que vaya a la enfermería a que le curen ese labio.

Al salir del despacho de McGonagall y asegurarse que estaban lo suficientemente lejos los dos estallaron.

-Eres un imbecil, Potter! – dijo Lily – siempre lo arruinas todo, ahora tendré que ser tu pareja para todo el resto del curso!.

-Y tú no podrías haber desmentido a Malfoy para variar? – grito James – lo defendiste con tu silencio!

-Lo hice para no agravar la situación! – grito Lily.

-Estaba acosándote! – grito James.

-Y tú tenías que llegar con tu escena de celos estupidos! – dijo Lily.

-Porqué siempre piensas lo peor de las personas? – pregunto molesto.

-Porque he de pensar lo contrario de ti? – contesto Lily.

-Así que es por eso – dijo James recordando de pronto – sigues molesta por lo de la premiación, no es mi culpa!

-No es eso! – dijo Lily – eres tú y tu estupida actitud, idiotez, arrogancia e inmadurez! – James se quedó parado.

-Porque me odias tanto? – pregunto dolido – la gente tiene sentimientos.

-Tú no los tienes! De seguro tus padres no te quieren y por eso te comportas así y sigues molestándome! – dijo Lily yéndose de ahí y James se quedó parado. Lo que le había dicho Lily era demasiado fuerte y doloroso, se regresó a la Torre de Astronomía y contempló las estrellas.

-No es cierto… - murmuraba James abrazándose las rodillas y derramando unas amargas y tristes lágrimas – ustedes sí me querían, si me querían.

Lily llegó molesta y echando humo por la nariz, Sirius, Jessica, Remus y Natalie se encontraban "practicando" unos pasos de baile aún emocionados por la noticia. Cuando llegó la pelirroja roja de furia todos la miraron.

-Qué paso, Lily? – pregunto Natalie acercándose a ella.

-Potter – dijo Lily.

-Qué hizo esta ves? – pregunto Natalie comprensiva.

-Potter y sus estupidos celos – dijo Lily y les contó lo que había pasado con Malfoy y el castigo de McGonagall – y ahora tendré que ir con él por no poder controlarse.

-Evans – dijo Sirius de pronto teniendo un mal presentimiento – después de enterarse de su castigo, le reclamaste algo a James?

-Por supuesto – contesto Lily como si fuera lo más obvio y Remus y Sirius se miraron preocupados.

-Lily – dijo Remus – que fue exactamente lo que le dijiste? – pregunto temiendo la respuesta de la pelirroja. Lily repitió lo que le había gritado a James y Sirius palideció pero se repuso rápidamente.

-Le dijiste algo acerca de sus padres? – pregunto Sirius.

-Un poco – contesto Lily de pronto sintiendo que algo había hecho mal.

-Eres estupida o que? – pregunto Sirius sacudiéndola por los hombros – como fuiste capas?

-Black… no creo que sea la mejor manera de tratar a Lily – dijo Natalie defendiendo a su amiga.

-Demonios! – dijo Sirius y subió las escaleras corriendo en busca del mapa y bajo como rayo en busca de James.

-Hice algo que no debía, verdad? – pregunto Lily a Remus.

-Sí, así es – dijo Remus pero Lily notó que no estaba molesto y la hizo sentarse al igual que a las otras chicas – verán, no debería de decírselo a nadie, porque lo prometí, pero ya que Lily ha metido la pata un poco no tiene caso seguir ocultándolo – lo miraban atentas – no se si sabían pero los padres de James eran aurores, los mejores del Ministerio y durante las vacaciones faltando unas semanas para regresar a Hogwarts fueron enviados a una misión – tomo aire – sus padres le aseguraron a James que no tardarían en volver y que no se preocupara pero a la semana pasando los días que habían dicho no volvían, hasta que… - hizo un silencio – llegaron gente del Ministerio y un par de aurores a su casa para informarle que… los cuerpos de sus padres habían sido encontrados sin vida en una región muggle muy lejos de donde los habían mandado – a Lily le cayó como balde de agua helada la noticia.

-Porque no nos dijo nada? – pregunto Jessica.

-No quiere que nadie lo sepa y sus abuelos convencieron al profeta de no publicar nada – dijo Remus.

-Po…pobre, James – dijo Natalie consternada. Lily estaba completamente muda.

-Lily? – la llamó Remus al notar su estado de aturdimiento.

-La he cagado enormemente – dijo avergonzada y sintiéndose cobarde.

-No fue tu culpa – dijo Remus para tranquilizarla – tú no sabías de los papás de James.

Sirius corrió por los pasillos y se metió en el primer pasadizo secreto que encontró y abrió el mapa.

-"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" – el mapa se abrió y rápidamente localizó la figura de James inmóvil en la Torre de Astronomía. – "Travesura Realizada" – y cerró el mapa corriendo rápidamente con su amigo.

Al llegar a la Torre de Astronomía lo encontró sentado en el piso abrazándose las rodillas y mirando hacía las estrellas muy callado.

-Cornamenta – lo llamó pero no recibió respuesta – James – se acercó un poco – estas bien?

-Quiero estar solo – contesto James.

-James… Lily… - trató de explicarle pero James lo calló.

-Solo quiero estar solo un momento, por favor, Sirius – pidió James mirándolo suplicante. Sirius iba a rezongar pero al ver su mirada accedió y se fue de ahí dejándolo solo. James siguió en la misma posición meditando en silencio.

Al regresar a la sala común, lo esperaban todos.

-Lo encontraste? – pregunto Remus preocupado.

-Sí – contesto Sirius suspirando – pero quiere estar solo.

-Sirius, yo… lo siento, no sabía lo que había pasado – se disculpo Lily avergonzada.

-No te preocupes – dijo Sirius mirándola – pero no es a mi al que le tienes que pedir disculpas.

-En donde esta? – pregunto Natalie.

-No quiere que lo molesten – dijo Sirius a Natalie.

-Creo que lo mejor es dejarlo solo – dijo Remus – cuando quiera hablar, hablará.

-Remus tiene razón – dijo Jessica – siempre ha sido así – Lily la miró y por un momento envidió a Jessica por conocerlo tan bien.

-Entonces lo mejor será ir a dormir – dijo Natalie – vamos, Lily ya te disculparás con él mañana – y subieron las escaleras de las chicas en silencio al llegar a su habitación. – es increíble lo que le pasó a Potter, verdad?

-Muy doloroso – dijo Jessica – yo no tenía ni idea, ni siquiera me lo dijo a pesar de ser mi amigo – dijo algo dolida.

-Ya lo dijo Remus – dijo Natalie – no quiere que nadie lo sepa, no quiere que sientan lastima por él.

Lily estaba muy calmada y se acostó sin siquiera desvestirse. Se tumbó boca arriba mirando el techo.

-Lils, estas bien? – pregunto Jessica preocupada.

-Sí – contesto Lily – pero no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable.

-No fue tu culpa – dijo Natalie.

-Lo sé – dijo Lily no muy convencida y se volteó – buenas noches. – Jessica y Natalie se miraron y se encogieron de hombros. Pronto se quedaron dormidas, sin embargo Lily no podía conciliar el sueño y viendo que sus amigas estuvieran dormidas bajó silenciosamente las escaleras y miró a la sala común que se encontraba desierta solo con el fuego de la chimenea alumbrando, se sentó en un sillón decidida a esperar a James.

Cuando James regresó de meditar horas enteras se sorprendió de ver a Lily esperándolo en un sillón restregándose las manos con nerviosismo.

-Qué haces aquí? – pregunto James sorprendido. Lily se asusto un poco y lo miró y se puso de pie.

-Potter, yo… - dijo Lily tratando de disculparse – yo no quise decir lo que dije hace unas horas, yo… - pero James la calló.

-No, Lily – dijo James con voz resignada – no te disculpes, se que en realidad decías todo porque es lo que en verdad sientes – Lily lo miró tratando de negar sus palabras – y no te preocupes por el concurso que mañana iré a decirle a Dumbledore que no participaré – lo había decidido cuando estaba meditando – no quiero ser una molestia para ti.

-No tienes que… - dijo Lily pero de nuevo la calló.

-Ya no hay nada que hacer, ya lo decidí – dijo James – buenas noches – y se retiro dejando a Lily sentirse más mal de lo que ya se sentía.

* * *

**ESTUPIDO INTERNET!!! DE NUEVO YA HABÍA ESCRITO UN CHORRO EN EL MENSAJE Y SE DESCONECTO Y SE BORRÓ: EN FIN AVER QE SE PUEDE HACER:**

**Lo siento!! jejej se que ayer había dicho que subiria este capitulo pero estaba afinando unos detalles de Hermosa Inocencia y checando otras cosillas. jejej **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, no es lo mejor que he hecho pero pues fue lo que salio en ese momento de inspiracion...**

**Podrá Lily dejar de sentirse culpable? Podrá James perdonarla? Actualizaré pronto? Seguiré escribiendo historias? No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo, por la misma página, la misma autora, y la misma historia merodeadora (jaja Ok me senti como el tipo que hablaba al final de los primeros capitulos de Batman y Robin: Espere el siguiente Baticapitulo por mismo Baticanal a la misma Batihora jajaja) **

**No se preocupen, a más tardar actualizaré el sabado :D**

**P.D. YA TENGO MIS BOLETOS PARA EL PREESTRENO DE HARRY POTTER Y LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX ) EN MMCinemas Leones (Así es, señores para los que sepan de que hablo, vivo en Monterrey!! Ajúa! y Arriba el norte Iñor! jajaj)**

**Que la fuerza los acompañe y las estrellas iluminen su camino**

**att. _Knockturnalley7_**


	4. Pidiendo disculpas

**Los personajes, lugares, hechizos, encantamientos, maldiciones y todo lo que se te haga conocido, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de Warner Brothers. Todo lo bizarro, fuera de lo normal, nombres extraños o nuevos así como la trama de la historia es obra de su cordial servidora.**

**Hogwarts, nuestro último año: Una locura!!  
****Historia Merodeadora  
****By: **_**Knockturnalley7  
**_**Capitulo 3 – Pidiendo disculpas.**

Después de verlo llegar en buen estado aparentemente, subió a su habitación y se puso su pijama pero no podía dormir porque seguía sintiéndose culpable, James no la había dejado explicarse, ni disculparse, tenía que hacerlo para dejar de sentirse tan miserable, entonces recordó lo que le dijo: _"no te preocupes por el concurso que mañana iré a decirle a Dumbledore que no participaré" _no podía permitirlo porque en cierta manera ella quería ir con él, y si él no participaba se quedaba sin pareja y no tendría con quien ir y a estas horas ya todos tendrían pareja, se mordió el labio y llegó a una conclusión _"no te dejare ir, Potter"._

A la mañana siguiente se levantó más temprano aunque no hacía falta que lo hiciera porque no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche, se puso un poco de maquillaje para tapar las ojeras que se formaron debajo de sus ojos y bajo silenciosamente, no había nadie pues aún era temprano. Se encaminó al despacho del profesor Dumbledore y al llegar toco la puerta.

-Adelante – dijo la voz de Dumbledore desde adentro, Lily entró y el director se sorprendió – caramba, creo que ahora se han decidido por hacerme visitas a tan temprana hora – dijo sonriendo, Lily lo hizo por compromiso – a que debo su visita, señorita Evans? – pregunto a la pelirroja.

-Profesor, Dumbledore yo tengo que decirle algo – dijo Lily y el director le indicó por una seña que se sentara, lo hizo y comenzó a hablar – verá es que… hice algo que no debí de haber hecho.

-Va contra las reglas? – pregunto Dumbledore tranquilo.

-No, no es algo del castillo – dijo Lily tranquilizándolo – más bien, creo que metí la pata hasta el fondo.

-Qué es lo que sucedió? – pregunto interesado. Lily le contó lo de la pelea con Malfoy y todo lo que había pasado un día antes y que la profesora McGonagall los había castigado a James y a ella y después le explicó porque había metido la pata.

-Yo no sabía nada de lo de sus padres – explicó Lily que sentía un peso de menos contándolo – y no quise decirlo en serio, ni siquiera lo pensé y ahora me siento muy mal por lo que dije y ahora él quiere pedirle que lo deje sin participar para que yo vaya con otra persona – dijo Lily.

-Y qué es exactamente lo que quiere que yo haga, señorita Evans? – pregunto Dumbledore.

-Qué no le permita hacerlo – dijo Lily con ojos suplicantes – fue mi error también, no debí permitir que se pelearan y si lo hubiera hecho nada de esto estaría pasando, no nos habrían castigado y yo no le hubiera dicho lo que dije y no estaría sintiéndome tan miserable – dijo de corrido pero creyó que Dumbledore ya lo sabía – por favor, profesor, no deje que James haga lo que tiene pensado hacer – Dumbledore la miró atentamente y sonrió amablemente.

-Descuida, Lily, no dejaré que lo haga – dijo Dumbledore y Lily sonrió – ahora le recomiendo que vaya a disfrutar de un rico desayuno y deje de preocuparse.

-Muchas gracias, profesor – dijo Lily agradecida y en vez de ir al Gran Comedor fue a su habitación para tratar de descansar un poco.

James se levantó y se baño al verse en el espejo comprobó que su pómulo seguía inflamado y aún peor que la noche anterior y se alegró que sus amigos ya estuvieran dormidos cuando llegó a su cuarto porque no quería hablar de eso, su labio seguía inflamado y seguía sangrando. Se cambió y bajó rápidamente y fue a hablar con Dumbledore. Cuando llegó a su despacho se encontró con una sorpresa.

-Adelante – dijo Dumbledore sabiendo quien era y al verlo en la puerta hizo una cara de asombro por su estado – Señor Potter lo estaba esperando – James abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-A…a mi? – pregunto James temiendo que McGonagall lo hubiera acusado con el director.

-Así es, James siéntate, por favor – dijo Dumbledore – creo que no me equivoco si digo que a lo que vienes es a pedirme que te permita salirte del concurso que se llevará a cabo durante el año al cuál fuiste obligado a participar con la señorita Evans – James estaba sorprendido, ahora si estaba seguro que Dumbledore podía leerle la mente – me equivoco?

-No señor – contesto James.

-Lo sabía – dijo Dumbledore – pero antes de decirte lo que tengo que hacer, quisiera que me dijeras tus motivos para esta decisión.

-Señor yo no puedo permitir que Lily este obligada a algo que ella no tuvo que ver – Dumbledore lo miraba – no fue ella la que me impulsó a golpear a Malfoy.

-Eso ya lo se, James – dijo Dumbledore – hace unos minutos la señorita Evans vino a mi despacho y me contó lo que sucedió – James comenzó a temblar, que le había dicho Lily? – y me suplico que no te permitiera retirarte.

-Qué? – dijo James sorprendido, se esperaba cualquier cosa, todo menos eso de Lily.

-Me dijo que ella era igual de culpable que tú por haber permitido que golpearas al señor Malfoy y quiere disculparse contigo de esa forma.

-Pero ella no quiere ir conmigo – dijo James – como pudo pedirle eso?

-Me parece que deberías de asegurarte mejor sobre los sentimientos de las demás personas – dijo Dumbledore y James no lo entendió – y ahora le sugiero que vaya a la enfermería ese pómulo y ese labio no se ven muy bien – James asintió todavía consternado. Salió del despacho de Dumbledore pero tampoco se dirigió a la sala común en donde se encontró a Lily que arreglaba sus libros. Ella al verlo entrar lo miró un poco avergonzada.

Se acercó a ella pensando que decirle, tal vez pidiéndole una explicación o algo pero no articulaba palabra, ella tampoco podía porque verle el labio tan hinchado y el pómulo en mal estado le hacía sentirse culpable.

-Dumbledore me dijo lo que hiciste – dijo al fin. Lily asintió – porque?

-Soy tan culpable como tú – dijo Lily – nos merecíamos ese castigo.

-Pero tú ni me soportas – dijo James triste y Lily hizo una mueca, eso no era verdad – no podemos entablar siquiera una conversación civilizada sin acabar hechizándonos.

-Creo que ya lo estamos haciendo – dijo Lily algo sonrojada. James la miró.

-Aún así no debiste hacerlo – dijo James – tú no me obligaste a golpear a Malfoy.

-Pero tampoco lo impedí – dijo Lily encogiéndose en hombros – además no le fue muy bien que digamos – sonrió un poco y James hizo lo mismo pero hizo una mueca de dolor al hacerlo.

-Ouch – dijo James tocándose el labio volvía a sangrar – maldito labio!.

-Deberías de ir a que te curen esos cortes, no se ven bien – dijo Lily preocupada.

-Estaré bien – dijo James pero otra mueca de dolor le cruzó el rostro.

-Bueno al menos deja que te cure – dijo Lily – es lo menos que puedo hacer – James trató de negarse pero no tuvo alternativa cuando Lily hizo aparecer un kit de primeros auxilios y sacó un frasquito de alcohol y mojo el algodón y se lo puso en el pómulo inflamado.

-Ouch! – dijo James al sentir el ardor.

-Aguanta un poco – dijo Lily – debiste de irte a la enfermería en vez de quedarte merodeando por el castillo.

-Soy un Merodeador, recuerdas? – dijo James con gracia – pero no anduve merodeando por ahí.

-En donde quiera que hayas estado – dijo Lily poniéndole un ungüento para el dolor – esto ya esta en unos minutos desaparecerá la hinchazón – dijo orgullosa de su trabajo.

-Gracias – dijo James – donde aprendiste primeros auxilios?

-En la escuela muggle – contesto Lily y James se acordó de que su familia era muggle – me ponían a curar a niños traviesos que se ponían a jugar a las luchitas con sus compañeros – dijo en broma y James rió, entendió la indirecta. Guardaron silencio, James la miraba guardar sus cosas y sonrió.

-Es gracioso – dijo James y Lily lo miró – jamás me imagine que algún día podríamos entablar una conversación sin matarnos – Lily sonrió.

-Sí, yo tampoco – dijo Lily sonriendo tímidamente. Volvieron a quedar en silencio. Era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad, por fin estaba hablando con ella y sin que le gritara.

-Dame una oportunidad – dijo de pronto, Lily lo miró levantando una ceja – para demostrarte que he cambiado, que no sigo siendo el mismo de niño de antes, que he madurado, por favor – Lily lo miró estaba a punto de decirle que no, que si seguía volvería a ser el mismo arrogante de siempre pero algo en su voz le hizo convencerse que el chico tenía razón y que le diera una oportunidad, se la debía.

-No creo que… - dijo Lily pero James la tomó de las manos.

-Por favor, Evans déjame demostrarte lo que en verdad siento, al menos déjame ser tu amigo – le pidió. Lily lo miró a los ojos y vio la suplica en ellos, la esperanza.

-Esta bien – dijo Lily al fin. James sonrió. – pero nada de bromas ni juegos a Snape o a otros alumnos – James hizo una mueca – ni tampoco pelearse en los pasillos con la gente que tal vez la próxima vez no pueda curarte yo. – James sonrió.

-No te defraudare, Lily – dijo James y luego reacciono – perdón, Evans.

-Puedes llamarme Lily – dijo la pelirroja sonrojada – los amigos no se hablan de usted, James. – el pelinegro sonrió y en ese momento bajaron los demás con cara de sueño.

Los 5 se les quedaron viendo y ellos a los demás y luego Sirius con aire dramático exclamó:

-Cuidado! Va a explotar la Torre!!! – dijo corriendo haciendo reír a Lily y a James.

-No va a ver ninguna explosión, Canuto – dijo James riendo.

-Qué? Pero si estabas solo con la pelirroja! – dijo Sirius sorprendido.

-Y? – dijo Lily alegre.

-Qué tu odias a nuestro amigo – dijo Peter y Lily lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

-No lo odio – murmuró y se puso algo roja – es solo que no lo soportaba.

-Y ahora si? – pregunto Natalie confundida.

-Bueno… yo… - dijo Lily tartamudeando.

-No estaban peleadose ayer? – pregunto Jessica.

-No llegaste echando chispas después de que te castigaran? – dijo Remus haciendo que Lily se pusiera más roja y James salvó la situación.

-Lo que paso ayer fue culpa de los dos – dijo James – fue algo tonto, sin sentido.

-Pe…pero y lo de… - dijo Peter y Sirius le dio un codazo – ouch!

-Eso también fue un error – dijo Lily apenada – yo no sabía nada de… de… eso y lo dije sin pensar – James asintió.

-Pero porque no nos dijiste nada? – pregunto Jessica sentida – creía que era tu amiga.

-Lo siento, Jessica – se disculpó James – pero no me gusta hablar de ese tema.

-No te preocupes – dijo Natalie y todos la miraron asombrados – pero debes saber que nosotras tres sentimos mucho lo que paso – James las miró con una sonrisa triste.

-Gracias, chicas – dijo James – pero ya no quiero hablar de eso.

-No te preocupes, Cornamenta – dijo Sirius – que ya no hablaremos más – le paso un brazo por los hombros – ahora es tiempo de desayunar.

Todos bajaron contentos y platicando, cosa que nunca antes habían hecho, Sirius y James platicaban adelante con Lily y Jessica sobre quien sabe que cosas y Natalie y Remus sobre como le harían con los ensayos. Al llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor se sentaron los 7 juntos y para sorpresa de todo el colegio no hubo peleas solo las tontas riñas entre Sirius y Natalie.

-Bueno ahora que James y Lily han decidido tratar de ser amigos, ustedes deberían de hacer lo mismo – dijo Remus mirando a Sirius y a Natalie que se miraron duramente.

-Remus si no quieres perder a tu pareja de baile, te sugiero que no digas tonterías como esas – dijo Natalie.

-Y si tú no quieres perder un amigo, te sugiero lo mismo – dijo Sirius.

-Chicos, por favor – dijo Jessica – es tan difícil dejar de pelear?

-Jessica, es que tú no lo entiendes, yo nunca podría llevarme bien con ese idiota – dijo Natalie señalando a Sirius.

-No es tan difícil – dijo James.

-Sí, Sirius no es tan desagradable – dijo Lily y Sirius sonrió con suficiencia.

-Tú dices eso porque ya eres amiga de uno de sus compinches! – dijo Natalie.

-También soy amiga de Remus y lo era mucho antes de llevarme bien con James – dijo Lily.

-Por favor – dijo Remus – es la primera vez que podemos estar todos juntos, si no paran siempre habrá problemas y nunca podremos estar realmente juntos – todos asintieron.

-Remus estas pidiendo que se haga una tercera guerra mundial – dijo Natalie.

-Por mi no hay problema – dijo Sirius – sería un dolor de cabeza menos.

-Vamos, Natalie – dijo Jessica suplicante. Natalie la miró sabía lo que significaba para Jessica que ella pudiera llevarse bien con Sirius y que dejaran de pelear, así podría acercarse más al Merodeador y tal vez tener una oportunidad, por no mencionar a Lily que ahora se llevaba bien con James de un día para otro, sospechaba que la pelirroja estaba cambiando de sentimientos hacía el pelinegro así que aunque le costará iba a tratar.

-Esta bien – dijo Natalie al fin.

-Perfecto – dijo Remus contento – ahora dense la mano.

-Qué? – dijeron Sirius y Natalie al mismo tiempo.

-Así no podrán faltar a su promesa – dijo James.

-De acuerdo – dijo Sirius y le dio la mano a Natalie pero rápidamente se soltaron. Jessica sonrió alegre ahora por fin podría acercarse al Merodeador y poder conquistarlo.

-Ahora podrían decirnos porque siempre se llevaban o se llevan tan mal? – pregunto James.

-Ella es la que empieza! – dijo Sirius.

-Eso no es cierto, tú eres el culpable – dijo Natalie.

-Haber – dijo Remus – esto no es normal – todos lo miraron – cuando estábamos en primero todos nos llevábamos bien, Lily con James y Natalie con Sirius, todo cambió cuando entraron a segundo, podría alguno de los dos explicar que fue lo que paso? – Sirius miró a Remus y luego miró a Natalie, era cierto lo que decía Lunático, todo cambió en segundo cuando…

**Flash Back**

_Algunos estudiantes de Gryffindor se encontraban en el campo de quidditch en donde se llevaban a cabo las pruebas para los nuevos miembros del equipo. Necesitaban un buen buscador, un cazador y un bateador. James, Sirius, Jessica y Natalie se presentaron a las pruebas. Esperaban su turno con los demás alumnos de segundo, mientras el capitán del equipo observaba al grupo que había pasado._

_-Crees que te nombren cazadora? – pregunto un Sirius de 12 años a Jessica._

_-Eso espero – dijo una Jessica mucho menor. – tu a que prueba vienes? – pregunto al Merodeador._

_-Bateador – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa – y James viene a las de buscador._

_-Tú también vienes por el puesto de bateador? – pregunto una desanimada Natalie._

_-Así es – dijo Sirius – y tú?_

_-También – dijo Natalie._

_-Pues que el mejor de los dos se quede – dijo Sirius._

_-Eso no se vale – dijo Natalie – tú tienes el puesto asegurado._

_-No es verdad – dijo Sirius – nadie tiene el puesto asegurado, todo depende de lo que diga el capitán._

_-Como sí no hubieras hablado con él antes – dijo Natalie comenzando a enojarse – los vi esta mañana._

_-Solo le pregunte cuando serían las pruebas – dijo Sirius – porque ya me había anotado._

_-Sí como no – dijo Natalie._

_-Mira niña, piensa lo que quieras – dijo Sirius ignorándola. Gran error jamás, en tú vida, ignores a Natalie Williams._

_-Sirius Black! – llamó el capitán del equipo y Sirius caminó con su escoba hacía él. – Bien te mandaremos las bludgets y sí logras evitarlas todas, estás en el equipo._

_-De acuerdo – dijo Sirius montando en su escoba y elevándose en los aires, arriba lo esperaban dos integrantes del equipo y comenzaron a lanzarle bludgets, que las esquivaba fácilmente pero en el último momento algo extraño lo hizo moverse al lado contrarió y la bludget le dio de lleno en el abdomen._

_-Natalie!! – dijo Jessica al ver lo que había hecho._

_-Qué? – pregunto esta enojada._

_-Porque lo hiciste? – pregunto Jessica asustada, por suerte las pelotas no iban a gran velocidad y solo había sido el impacto. Cuando Sirius bajó porque ya había terminado su turno y había logrado desviar la mayoría de las bludget, corrió enojado hacía la chica._

_-Se que fuiste tú, Williams!! – dijo Sirius mirándola con el ceño fruncido._

_-No tienes forma de comprobarlo – dijo Natalie enojada._

_-Natalie Williams – dijo el capitán y la chica se aproximo – si logras superar el record de Black, el puesto es tuyo – Natalie se elevo en una de las escobas del colegio, que eran algo lentas, y tomo el bat, le comenzaron a lanzar bludgets pero al desviar una de una forma incorrecta se lastimo y no pudo romper el record. Bajó de su escoba porque había terminado y se frotó la mano lastimada al bajar se enfrentó a Black._

_-Tú hiciste que eso pasara! – dijo Natalie enojada con Sirius – lo hiciste porque estaba a punto de superarte._

_-Eso no es cierto – dijo Sirius – yo no soy tan egoísta hechizando a los demás para obtener un puesto, Williams – Natalie lo miró con ojos brillantes._

_-Natalie, Sirius no… - dijo Jessica pero Natalie la ignoró y se fue corriendo de ahí derramando pequeñas lagrimas, y no solo por lo que le dijo Sirius si no porque no podía cumplir su sueño de jugar quidditch y ahora tenía una muñeca lastimada._

**Fin Flash Back**

-No lo puedo creer – dijo Sirius cuando lo recordó – solo por eso dejaste de hablarme? – Natalie lo miraba alzando una ceja – por la prueba de quidditch? – Natalie lo recordó y se ruborizó.

-Me ganaste el puesto… - susurró Natalie apenada y todos la miraron incrédula.

-Pero hubo otra prueba de quidditch al año siguiente, Natalie, porque no te presentaste a esa? – pregunto Lily.

-Estaba herida!! – dijo Natalie – Me había dicho que era una egoísta y una tramposa!

-Y aún así, Sirius consiguió el puesto por el solo – dijo James defendiendo a Sirius.

-Además él no te hechizo – dijo Jessica – lo había hecho Malfoy que estaba viendo el entrenamiento desde las gradas.

-Qué? – dijo Natalie.

-Cuando Jessica y yo estábamos viendo tu turno, vimos como Malfoy movía la varita lanzándote un hechizo – dijo Sirius – trate de evitarlo hechizándolo a él pero corrió antes de que el hechizo le diera de lleno – Natalie lo miró sin poder creerlo y entonces recordó.

-Por eso se burlaba de mi… - murmuró Natalie recordando las burlas del rubio.

-Bueno – dijo Remus – creo que le debes una disculpa a alguien, Natalie. – Natalie miró al licántropo y luego miró a Sirius.

-Siento haberte acusado en vano – dijo Natalie apenada – y haberte hechizado para que no consiguieras el puesto – Sirius sonrió.

-Disculpas aceptadas – dijo Sirius tomándole una mano a modo de saludo – siento haberte dicho que eras una tramposa y una egoísta pero me dejaste sin aire – Natalie sonrió.

-Sigo pensando que eres un idiota, Black – dijo Natalie – eso no cambia mi concepto de ti.

-Bueno, no todo puede ser perfecto verdad? – dijo Sirius a los chicos y los demás rieron. Por fin después de siete años pudieron convivir como amigos, sin peleas y encontrando sin que ellos lo desearan alguien en quien confiar y ese que siempre este a su lado.

* * *

**Lo prometido es deuda!! Aqui esta el tercer capitulo, tengo que avisarles que el siguiente capitulo tardaré un poco para subirlo ya que aún no lo termino y ya no se que más escribir, es uno de esos momentos en donde la inspiración falla un poco y se batalla más pero lo máximo que les prometo es subirlo el lunes o martes, tal vez miercoles, no lo se, y como mañana ire a la casa de mi abuelita me mandaré el capitulo a otro mail para seguir escribiendolo en la otra computadora y así poderlo subir el lunes.**

**Saludos para todos los que leen esta historia y que les ha gustado, y si de algo les sirve saberlo, yo misma llore cuando escribia lo de los papás de James en el capitulo anterior ) me encontraba en mis momentos sentimentales y creo que por eso mismo lo escribi.**

**Bueno pues disfruten del capitulo y ya saben nos leeremos pronto en el proximo Knockturncapitulo por la misma Knockturnpagina. (xD Batman rules!)**

**ahhh y para los que desean ver y conocer más acerca de esta loca escritora, les dejo mi fotolog de Harry... ) solo por si acaso: www . fotolog . com / knockturnalley7 ( - la pagina va toda junta pero no se sube : ) visitenlo y dejen su comentario tambien ahi :D ahorita ai problemas con fotolog y tal vez no se abra el guestbook pero igualmente visitenlo y dejenme qe les parece aqi en un review!**

**Que la fuerza los acompañe y las estrellas iluminen su camino.**

**Att. _Knockturnalley7_**


	5. NOTA DE LA AUTORA

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Holaa!! Jeh, nunca pensé que subiría algo así, jeje bueno solo subo esta nota, para decirles que me tardaré en actualizar _"Hogwarts, nuestro último año: una locura!"_ porque mañana voy por mi libro de **Deathly Hallows** y debido a que es en ingles me tardaré más en leerlo, pero no se preocupen que aunque la historia de Harry Potter, para mi nunca terminará, al menos no hasta que salga el libro en español y la mayoría sepa de lo que se trata, seguiré escribiendo historias aún sabiendo el final de la saga, así que en las historias futuras, si ya han leído el último libro, o saben el final, no firmen nada de que _"eso no es lo que pasa, realmente"_ o que digan el final, para mi es mejor imaginarme que la historia puede seguir y estoy segura de que muchos de ustedes piensan igual que yo. Bueno, ya estoy otra vez de vacaciones dos semanas, pero aún así mi prioridad será terminar de leer Deathly Hallows, (y si después de leerlo, no actualizo, no se preocupen seguramente será porque me cortaré las venas si es que el final es emotivo, jajaj no se crean) pero actualizaré lo más rápido posible, porque también tengo 4 historias más listas, pero no me gusta empalmarme, ya ven no puedo con una, imagínense varias! JAMÁS terminaría. Espero que estén bien y para los que ya vieron la Orden del Fénix y piensen que es la mejor, así como yo lo pienso, un saludo, para los que van a comprar Deathly Hallows, otro saludo, para los que se creen todas las mentiras que están publicando los hackers, (yo pienso son mentiras, no les creeré hasta leer el libro) pues allá ustedes como quiera les va mi saludo, y para toda la gente hermosa y linda que lee mis historias, las siguen hasta el final, mantienen vivo este fanfiction y me animan a seguir escribiendo mis mejores saludos!!!

**QUE LA FUERZA LOS ACOMPAÑE Y LAS ESTRELLAS ILUMINEN SU CAMINO!!**

Att.  
_**Knockturnalley7**_


	6. El maldito ensayo

**Los personajes, lugares, hechizos, encantamientos, maldiciones y todo lo que se te haga conocido, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de Warner Brothers. Todo lo bizarro, fuera de lo normal, nombres extraños o nuevos así como la trama de la historia es obra de su cordial servidora.**

**Hogwarts, nuestro último año: Una locura!!  
****Historia Merodeadora  
****By: **_**Knockturnalley7  
**_**Capitulo 4 – El maldito ensayo**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que McGonagall publicara el anunció del primer concurso y la mayoría de los alumnos ya habían hablado con el jefe de sus casas pasa anotarse y anotar a su pareja. Natalie y Remus practicaban dos horas por día, Jessica y Sirius solamente una hora, pues bailaban muy bien y la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaban riendo y jugando, además solo era practicar los estilos que no conocían muy bien, sin embargo, Lily y James practicaban 2 horas y media cada día porque la pelirroja quería que todo saliera perfecto.

-Lily, podríamos descansar aunque sea tan solo unos segundos – pidió James – mis pies no aguantan.

-No, no podemos, James – dijo Lily – nos tiene que salir muy bien, tenemos que estar listos porque que tal que ponen un ritmo que no conozcamos.

-Solo déjate llevar por el ritmo – dijo James cansado. Lily miró al pelinegro y vio la cara de suplica que le ponía, era verdad se veía realmente cansado.

-De acuerdo – dijo Lily y ambos se sentaron en uno de los bancos del salón de Transformaciones en donde ensayaban. James se limpió las gotas de sudor que tenía en la frente, hacía calor a pesar de que comenzaba a irse el verano. – lo siento – dijo al ver que se sobaba los pies.

-No te preocupes – dijo James – entiendo tu desesperación por que todo salga bien, porque esto fue culpa mía.

-Ya te dije que fue de ambos – dijo Lily volviendo al tema.

-Bueno, bueno esta bien no te enojes – dijo James – yo solo quería descansar un rato, estoy muy cansado – Lily lo miró.

-Se que estas cansado – dijo Lily – pero se que no es por los ensayos – James no la miró bajo la vista – me equivoco?

-No – dijo James sin verla todavía – pero no me siento preparado aún para decírtelo – ahora si la miró y Lily le sostuvo la mirada.

-Pues cuando estés listo – dijo Lily poniendo una mano sobre la suya – estaré aquí para escucharte. – James miró su mano sobre la suya y luego la miró a ella que lo miraba con una sonrisa tierna.

-Gracias, Lily – dijo James.

-Cuando quieras – dijo Lily y luego se levantó – que te parece que suspendamos el ensayo de hoy y vamos por algo de comer?

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted, señorita Evans – dijo James parándose más animado. Salieron del salón y caminaron en silenció hasta las cocinas, James iba pensando en lo que había pasado en una semana, por fin tuvo la oportunidad de demostrarle a Lily lo que sentía y esta había aceptado, Sirius y Natalie por fin habían dejado de pelear y pasaba dos horas enteras con la pelirroja bailando con ella, sin embargo hacía dos días que las pesadillas habían vuelto a abrumarlo y Remus tuvo que seguir preparando más poción. Lily caminaba en silencio porque simplemente no sabía que hablar con el chico, era raro no estar peleándose con él cuando todo el tiempo lo hacían y que el ya no le pidiera salir porque le estaba demostrando que había cambiado, los ensayos estaban bien y le gustaba estar ese tiempo con James, pero hacía dos días que él chico llegaba con un poco de ojeras y se cansaba muy rápido, no sabía que le pasaba pero tampoco quería presionarlo, cuando estuviera listo él hablaría.

Llegaron hasta la pintura de las frutas y James le hizo cosquillas a la pera para que se abriera al entrar Elf los recibió.

-Señor Potter, señor en que puedo servirle? – pregunto el elfo dando una reverencia.

-Podrías traernos helado? – pregunto James.

-Por supuesto, Elf señor – dijo el elfo – de que sabor desea? – James miró a Lily y esta contesto.

-Chocolate para mi – dijo Lily.

-A mi también – dijo James sonriendo. En unos segundos tuvieron grandes copas de helado para ellos dos y se sentaron en una mesa que apareció cuando James movió la varita se sentaron y disfrutaron de su helado.

-Mm… esta muy bueno – dijo Lily que tenía la boca manchada de chocolate alrededor de los labios, James comenzó a reírse al verla – de que te ríes, que pasa?

-Jajaja tienes chocolate alrededor de tu boca ajajaj – dijo James riendo y Lily se sonrojo y se limpió con una servilleta. Tomo un poco de helado con su cuchara y lo embarró en la camisa de James que dejo de reír – oye! Eso no se vale! – ahora Lily era la que reía. James tomo de su helado y se lo aventó a la pelirroja que le cayó en el pelo.

-Hey! – dijo Lily y así comenzó una gran guerra de helado en donde acabaron embarrados y riendo.

Cuando regresaron a la sala común aún riendo y llenos de chocolate Sirius y Jessica que se encontraban ahí los miraron raro.

-Pero que es lo que les paso? – pregunto Jessica.

-Guerra de lodo? Si siquiera a llovido – dijo Sirius.

-No es lodo – dijo Lily riendo – es chocolate.

-Qué? – dijeron Sirius y Jessica a la vez.

-Acaso están dementes? – pregunto Jessica sin creérselo y James y Lily rieron.

-No – dijo James – de hecho estábamos comiendo muy a gusto hasta que Lily se llenó la boca de chocolate – Lily se sonrojo – y entonces me empecé a reír de ella y luego pues terminamos así – dijo señalando sus ropas.

-Por Merlín pero que les ha pasado? – pregunto Natalie entrando junto con Remus a la sala común.

-Se pelearon en el lodo? – pregunto Remus a James y estos dos volvieron a reír.

-No es lodo – dijo James – es chocolate – Natalie levantó la ceja incrédula.

-Se pusieron a jugar con chocolate? – dijo Natalie en el mismo plan.

-Bueno… estábamos comiéndolo – dijo Lily – y luego se convirtió en una guerra.

-Alguna vez pensarán en madurar? – pregunto Natalie pero en realidad le había causado gracia.

-Y ustedes en donde estaban? – pregunto Sirius – ensayando desde temprano? – Remus se ruborizo y Natalie también.

-Sí, eso es lo que estábamos haciendo – dijo Natalie pero sin mirarlos a los ojos, Jessica y Lily se miraron.

-Bueno yo voy a darme un baño que el chocolate se empieza a secar y quedaré como estatua – dijo Lily señalándose y subió hacia las habitaciones de las chicas.

-Yo… tengo que buscar un libro – dijo Natalie escabulléndose a las escaleras y alejarse lo más pronto de Remus. Jessica miro hacia las escaleras cuando Natalie había desaparecido y frunció el ceño, Natalie estaba nerviosa y eso era muy raro, no solía pasar seguido.

-Que le pasa a Natalie? – pregunto Jessica a Remus cuando el merodeador se sentó. Remus se volvió a sonrojar y evito su mirada.

-Porque crees que yo lo se? – contesto Remus sin mirarla.

-Porque Natalie no se pone nerviosa por nada – dijo Jessica – y porque tú estabas con ella antes de entrar por el hueco del retrato – Sirius miraba la platica como si fuera una pelea, miraba a Jessica cuando hablaba y miraba Remus cuando contestaba. James también lo hacía.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo te lo diré – dijo Remus suspirando vencido – estábamos ensayando uno de los ritmos, cuando tropezó y yo la sostuve justo a tiempo para que no cayera y – volvió a sonrojarse – nos besamos. – Sirius dio un grito de sorpresa, James estaba en stand by y Jessica lo miraba sorprendida.

-Besaste a Williams? – pregunto Sirius que aún no asimilaba la idea. Esto provoco que Remus enrojeciera más, si era posible.

-Y como fue? – pregunto Jessica. Remus se ponía más rojo.

-Te la tiraste? – pregunto James y Remus ahora estaba de un bonito color escarlata, no le envidiaba nada al Expreso Hogwarts.

-Escuchen, no lo planee – dijo Remus disculpándose y levantándose – fue un impulso, y un accidente – pero los chicos no lo escuchaban.

-Te dio asco? – pregunto Sirius.

-Sirius, no creo que… - trataba de explicar pero no lo dejaban.

-Te correspondió? – pregunto Jessica.

-Eso seria algo que… -

-Le dijiste lo que sientes? – pregunto James.

-No me dio tiem…

-Te salieron hongos en la boca? –

-No es un…

-Porque no te le declaraste?

-No estaba…

-Llegaste más lejos?

-BASTAAA!! – grito Remus y sus amigos se callaron – FUE UN ACCIDENTE, NO ME DIO ASCO FUE APENAS UN ROCE Y NO PIENSO CONTESTARLES, PODRÍAN POR FAVOR DEJARME EN PAZ?? – los tres asintieron y el subió a su habitación visiblemente enfadado.

-La hemos cagado? – pregunto Jessica a sus amigos y estos negaron.

-Solo esta molesto – dijo Sirius – y un poco confundido.

-Estará bien en unos minutos – dijo James – vendrá a disculparse contigo por haberte gritado y lo hará con nosotros, yo subiré a darme una ducha, porque ya me esta dando comezón el chocolate – dijo y subió las escaleras. Sirius miró a Jessica y esta miro a Sirius.

-De acuerdo, subiré y te contaré lo que paso – dijo Jessica comprendiendo su mirada, Sirius sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla dejando sin aliento a la chica, estaba acostumbrada a esos besos, pero seguían causándole escalofríos.

Cuando Lily salió del baño después de darse una ducha para quitarse el chocolate de encima, descubrió a Natalie sacando cosas de su baúl buscando algo, pero muy alterada.

-En donde esta ese maldito… - decía Natalie sacando y tirando todo lo que guardaba su baúl, no había escuchado a Lily salir del baño por lo enojada que estaba.

-Natalie te encuentras bien? – pregunto la pelirroja al ver a su amiga. Natalie dio un respingo al escuchar a su amiga.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien, solo estoy buscando un… - dijo Natalie pero en ese momento entró Jessica interrumpiéndola.

-Natalie, que fue lo que paso en el ensayo? – dijo Jessica apenas abriendo la puerta, Lily miró confundida a sus amigas, Natalie se puso pálida de repente, y Lily la miraba pidiéndole una respuesta y como siempre Jessica no se podía quedar callada, cuando de chismes se trataba.

-Natalie, de que esta hablando Jessica? – pregunto Lily. Natalie se puso nerviosa y de color rojo, y trato de safarse.

-No lo se – mintió Natalie pero Jessica la desmintió.

-De que estoy hablando? De que más! Del beso que te diste con Remus en el ensayo y que tenías pensado ocultárnoslo – dijo Jessica indignada.

-QUÉ? QUÉ? Te besaste con Remus? – exclamo Lily sorprendida y Natalie estaba que echaba humo de lo roja que estaba.

-Fue… fue un accidente – murmuró Natalie apenada.

-Ya… si fue un accidente porque no pensabas contárnoslo – dijo Lily.

-Porque no tiene importancia – dijo Natalie pero Lily y Jessica la miraron con los brazos cruzados. Natalie rodó los ojos – de acuerdo, se los voy a contar – dijo sentándose pesadamente sobre la cama mientras Lily se cambiaba, Natalie comenzó a hablar. – Estábamos…

**FLASH BACK**

_Estábamos en el aula de Encantamientos ensayando para la prueba, como lo hemos estado haciendo toda la semana, todo iba perfecto, hasta ahora nos salían todos los pasos pero ya estábamos agotados, cuando estábamos por terminar, hice un paso mal y me tropecé, estaba a punto de estrellarme en el piso si no hubiera sido por Remus que me agarro justo a tiempo, pero al querer pararme, lo hice demasiado rápido para evitar la vergüenza y nos besamos. Fue un beso frío, sin ánimos, sorpresivo, de hecho me quede con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa al igual que él. Cuando tuve conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo me separe rápidamente de él, muy apenada._

_-Este…yo… - me dijo Remus tratando de disculparse y explicar el accidente que había ocurrido - … Natalie… no fue mi…- pero no lo deje continua y lo callé._

_-No, fue un accidente – le dije aunque yo hubiera querido responderle pero no era el momento ni el lugar – creo que será mejor regresar a la torre – Remus me miró por un momento taladrándome con la mirada, pude ver en sus ojos un rastro de tristeza pero finalmente asintió y salimos del salón en silencio y sin decirnos nada._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Natalie terminó de hablar y miró a sus amigas con tristeza y los ojos aguados y estas la miraron comprensivas.

-Pero porque te ves tan triste? – pregunto Lily – besaste al chico que te gusta.

-Pero no fue como yo hubiera querido – dijo Natalie triste.

-Qué querías? Una escena romántica a la luz de las velas? – pregunto Jessica y Natalie no le contesto, era evidente que sí esperaba algo parecido – eso es cursi, Natalie!

-Es que no lo entiendes – dijo Natalie – no quería una cena espectacular a la luz de la luna, ni una escena sacada de una película muggle, simplemente algo más… conveniente que en un aula llena de libros y después de estar ensayando – dijo en un suspiro – y ahora no se sí quiera seguir siendo mí pareja.

-No digas tonterías, Nat – dijo Lily – Remus no es como los demás, él es bueno y seguro que aclararán este asunto.

-Eso espero – suspiro Natalie y se quedaron calladas por un momento, entonces pareció recordar algo y miró a su amiga interrogándola – y tú me vas a decir como es que terminaste llena de chocolate? – pregunto con una ceja levantada, Lily enrojeció hasta quedar del color de su pelo.

-Estábamos ensayando, pero James ya no daba ni un paso, entonces decidimos tomar un descanso e ir a las cocinas y terminamos aventándonos helado – dijo Lily con una sonrisa y Natalie y Jessica la miraban sin creerle – fue lo que paso! – vio sus caras y enrojeció de nuevo – es enserio!

-Me parece que alguien aquí esta enamorada de un tercer merodeador – dijo Jessica y Natalie rió y Lily volvió a enrojecer.

-Eso no es verdad – dijo Lily defendiéndose.

-Lily, por favor, no nací ayer – dijo Jessica – primero ya ni le hablas por su apellido, ya no es Potter con el tono frío con el que solías hablar de él, ahora es James con cierto tono de amor – Lily estaba del color de su pelo – y ahora terminas llena de chocolate?

-Admítelo, Lily – dijo Natalie – tú sientes algo más por James, verdad? – Lily no contesto de inmediato, meditó su respuesta antes de hablar.

-No estoy segura de lo que siento – dijo Lily honestamente – ha cambiado mucho, y ahora que sus padres… bueno ya saben, siento que tuvo que madurar de un día para otro y ahora ya no es el mismo – Jessica y Natalie asintieron – pero tengo miedo de sufrir y que me haga daño, no quiero sufrir.

-Ay, Lily! – dijo Jessica – en verdad tienes miedo? O te estas dejando llevar por lo que dijo Snape?

-Severus no tiene que ver – dijo Lily – estoy echa un lió, quisiera ayudarle, que salga adelante, pero si lo hago esto no va a terminar nada bien.

-Y tú como vas con Sirius? – pregunto Natalie con el ceño fruncido a Jessica.

-Va y viene – dijo Jessica encogiéndose en hombros – ya me hice a la idea de que no siente nada por mí – Lily y Natalie la miraron con tristeza – tal vez sea mejor así – se quedaron en silencio un rato y luego Natalie lo rompió.

-Saben una cosa? – Lily y Jessica la miraron – hacía años que no teníamos una platica tan íntima de chicas – sonrieron – ya extrañaba esto – y las tres se abrazaron.

-Hagamos una promesa – dijo Lily y las otras tres se miraron – nunca nos dejaremos de hablar y frecuentar, pase lo que pase – puso su mano al frente y las otras la pusieron sobre la de ella.

-Pase lo que pase – dijo Jessica.

-Para siempre – dijo Natalie y se volvieron a abrazar, su amistad podía romper cualquier barrera, de eso estaban seguras.

En la misma torre, pero del lado opuesto, Remus se encontraba acostado con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza mirando el techo de su cama. Recordando que hacia unos minutos había besado, no como él quisiera, a la chica que quería. En ese momento el ruido de la puerta al abrirse lo saco de sus pensamientos y los dos merodeadores entraron en silencio.

-Remus? – pregunto James a su amigo y este no les contesto – estas enojado?

-…-

-Lunático? – lo llamó Sirius – no te enojes, nosotros solo estábamos bromeando, para aligerar la tensión.

-…-

Sirius y James se miraron, el asunto era grave, Remus siempre contestaba cuando se disculpaban momentos después por algo que habían echo, y ahora los ignoraba. Sirius se rasco la cabeza.

-Remus – no obtuvo respuesta – lo sentimos, en verdad, nosotros no queríamos hacerte enfadar.

-Canuto tiene razón – dijo James – sabes que no lo hicimos adrede.

-Pues gran trabajo – dijo Remus pero sin mirarles. Sirius bajó la cabeza apenado y sintiéndose culpable, sabía que sus bromas habían sido las que más lo habían lastimado. James sin embargo, lo miro exasperado.

-Escucha, Lunático – dijo James en un tono molesto – si quieres enfadarte con nosotros, bien hazlo, guárdate tú enojo, pero nosotros nunca quisimos hacerte daño y si quieres ignorarnos y no contarnos que fue lo que paso, pues es tu problema, pero recuerda que eres un Merodeador, casi un hermano para nosotros – Remus lo miró sorprendido – ya me siento bastante mal sin tú ayuda – supo que había logrado su objetivo cuando Remus lo miró con culpa, ellos habían ido a disculparse y él se había portado como un adolescente.

-Lo siento – dijo Remus hablando – pero no estoy enfadado con ustedes – Sirius lo miró – tampoco contigo, Canuto – este se alegró – estoy molesto conmigo mismo, no pude ni siquiera decirle algo coherente – suspiro triste.

-Pero no fue como querías que pasara, verdad? – pregunto Sirius.

-No – dijo Remus – fue un completo desastre.

-Ya tendrás tiempo de arreglarlo – dijo James – cuando las cosas se enfríen un poco.

-Tienes razón – dijo Remus y luego lo miro – y porque te sientes tan mal? – James lo miro y luego a Sirius y sentándose en la cama murmuro:

-Eh vuelto a tener pesadillas – dijo por lo bajo y Sirius lo miró.

-Porque no habías dicho nada? – pregunto dolido.

-No quería preocuparlos – dijo James – no he dormido bien a causa de eso y Lily comienza a sospechar.

-Porque no tomas la poción? – pregunto Remus.

-No quiero depender de la poción para siempre – dijo James fastidiado.

-Trata de pensar en otra cosa – dijo Sirius y añadió:- por ejemplo, podrías cambiar tus pesadillas por seños mejores – lo miraron – trata de imaginarte a la pelirroja en bikini – rieron ante la ocurrencia.

-Eso hago todas las noches – dijo James y se sonrojo.

-No, no quiero escucharlo! – dijo Remus tapándose los oídos mientras James hacía mímicas con la boca y las manos como relatando algo y Sirius reía. Pasaron un buen rato riendo hasta que notaron la ausencia de Colagusano.

-En donde esta Peter? – pregunto James.

-Dijo algo de un castigo – dijo Sirius encogiéndose en hombros.

-Ya vendrá después – dijo Remus y siguieron bromeando y luego comenzó una guerra de almohadas.

* * *

Holaa!! Siento haberme tardado tanto para actualizar, pero es que con la emoción de **_Deathly Hallows_** mi mente solo se ocupaba de revivir y volver a leer el libro, me tarde solo cuatro dias y sin embargo cuando quería sentarme frente a la computadora para finalizar este capitulo me era imposible, no podía conectar ideas después de leerlo, pero me dije a mi misma _"Tienes que continuarlo, Claudia, porque si no lo hace habras perdido la fé en tus historias"_ y aqui estoy terminando esta historia y no se preocupen porque aunque este libro signifique el final de toda la historia de Harry Potter, para mi nunca terminara, no hasta que ningun niño, adolescente, adulto o humano deje de creer en Harry Potter, porque nosotros hemos crecido y vivido junto a los libros, por eso aquí seguire.

Hablando ahora del capitulo, como dije antes batalle un poco para terminarlo pero ya estoy escribiendo el capitulo siguiente, ya comienza el baile y que pasara con Remus y Natalie? Sirius por fin se fijara en Jessica? y Lily por fin aceptara que esta enamorada de James? Descubranlo en el siguiente knock-capitulo, por la misma knock-pagina, de la misma knock-historia!

Respecto a lo que dice el capitulo sobre lo que Snape le dijo a Lily es un pequeño spolier, los que ya leyeron _**Deathly Hallows**_ saben de que hablo.

Y ahora si como dijo Rocky Balboa: _**"Esto no se termina, hasta que se termina!"**_

**Que la fuerza los acompañe y las estrellas iluminen su camino!**

Att. **_Knockturnalley7_**


	7. El baile: primera parte

**Los personajes, lugares, hechizos, encantamientos, maldiciones y todo lo que se te haga conocido, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de Warner Brothers. Todo lo bizarro, fuera de lo normal, nombres extraños o nuevos así como la trama de la historia es obra de su cordial servidora.**

**Hogwarts, nuestro último año: Una locura!!  
****Historia Merodeadora  
****By: **_**Knockturnalley7  
**_**Capitulo 5 – El baile: primera parte.**

Al día siguiente, en el cuarto de los Merodeadores, el movimiento comenzó a temprana hora. Remus se encontraba despertando a sus amigos.

-Vamos, despierten! – dijo Remus moviéndolos, cuando por fin logró que despertaran se metió al baño.

-Estoy muerto – dijo Sirius tirandose en la cama de nuevo.

-Qué te pasa, Canuto? – pregunto Peter.

-Es que ayer tuvimos una guerra de almohadazos – dijo James riendo al recordar la pelea. Peter los miró rencoroso.

-Porqué no me esperaron? – pregunto Peter.

-Estabas castigado y ya era muy tarde – dijo James y Peter lo miró con cara de no saber de lo que estaba hablando hasta que recordó que había estado haciendo la noche anterior.

-Ah, sí, sí – dijo Peter y ya no volvió a hablar del tema. Remus salió del baño y los demás se apresuraron a seguir el ejemplo de Remus. Cuando estaban listos, bajaron los cuatro juntos hacia el Gran Comedor en donde ya estaban las chicas.

-Buenos días señoritas – saludó Sirius – y a ti también, Williams – ya habían dejado las peleas pero a Sirius le sorprendió que la chica no le respondiera con su típico y acostumbrado comentario mordaz – que le pasa? – susurró a Jessica y esta negó con la cabeza dándole a entender que no podía hablar de eso.

-Cuál es nuestro itinerario del día de hoy? – pregunto James a Lily cuando se sentó frente a ella.

-A primera hora, afinar los últimos detalles del ritmo que nos falta – dijo Lily a James – después hay que ensayar todos los ritmos y es todo.

-Muy bien – dijo James pero notó que a Lily se le había olvidado el vestuario y una idea cruzó por su cabeza, pero no dijo nada en ese momento y siguió desayunando.

Los únicos que no se habían saludado eran Natalie y Remus que estaban sentados a distancia. Natalie a un lado de Lily y Remus a un lado de Peter que estaba al lado de James.

-Qué tenemos que hacer nosotros, hoy? – pregunto Sirius a Jessica.

-Dar un ensayo en general – contesto, ellos bailaban muy bien, era un don, y cuando era juntos eran explosivos, por eso no practicaban tanto pero mientras los otros lo hacían, ellos se la pasaban jugando.

-De acuerdo – dijo Sirius- Minutos después Jessica y el Merodeador se levantaban de la mesa para ensayar. Luego le siguieron Lily y James que también hicieron lo mismo. Entonces Remus se quedó solo con Natalie y Peter, pero este estaba leyendo el Profeta.

-Natalie, podríamos hablar un segundo? – pregunto Remus.

-Ya lo estas haciendo – contesto Natalie, su voz no era fría, ni tampoco se veía enojada, si no más bien triste.

-A solas – dijo Remus y Natalie asintió y se fueron de la mesa dejando solo a Peter – te veo luego, Colagusano – y este asintió sin prestarle mucha atención.

Caminaban por el patio en donde algunos alumnos todavía practicaban algunos pasos. Caminaban en silencio hasta que Remus lo rompió.

-Natalie, yo – dijo Remus tomando aire para seguir hablando – quiero disculparme por lo que paso ayer – Natalie se sonrojo un poco pero lo miró – no lo hice adrede, ni tampoco para molestarte, mucho menos para abusar de ti.

-Creo que habíamos aclarado que había sido un accidente – dijo Natalie y Remus la miró.

-Yo no creo que haya sido un accidente – dijo Remus – fue un impulso – Natalie no dijo nada – o tú en verdad crees que haya sido un accidente? O es lo que quieres pensar?

-Qué? – dijo Natalie – de que estas hablando? – pregunto nerviosa.

-Natalie – dijo Remus deteniéndose y se paro frente a ella – tú…tú me gustas – Natalie abrió los ojos asombrada – me gustas desde hace tiempo y siento que lo de ayer fue como una señal – le tomo las manos – mírame a los ojos y dime si es verdad que crees que fue un accidente – Natalie posó sus ojos azules en los marrones. No le podía mentir, su cabeza le decía que le dijera una mentira, pero su corazón le decía lo contrario.

-No Remus – dijo finalmente – no fue un accidente – Remus sonrió y Natalie hizo lo mismo – porque no vamos a Hogsmeade en la tarde – propuso Natalie – tenemos que ver nuestro vestuario y cosas que hagan falta.

-Me parece bien – dijo Remus – Lily a sabe que hay salida al pueblo?

-Sí – contesto Natalie y sonrió – pero espera a que James le pida ir – Remus sonrió, sintiéndose feliz por su amigo, sabía que Lily no se resistiría más tiempo.

Sirius y Jessica estaban ensayando, pero los pasos les salían como si ya estuvieran preparados para le baile.

-Me gusta esta música – dijo Sirius. Habían puesto una grabadora mágica y escuchaban la música mientras bailaban – tiene ritmo.

-Sí es muy prendida – dijo Jessica riendo y comenzaron a bailar.

-Me pregunto si Remus ya habrá arreglado sus asuntos con Natalie – dijo Sirius cuando tomaban un descanso, habían bailado sin parar y estaban empapados de sudor.

-Espero que sí – dijo Jessica. Sirius la miró y algo raro le pasó en ese momento, verla así, empapada de sudor, con sus labios entreabiertos para respirar y el flequillo mojado sobre su frente, le dieron unas ganas increíbles de besarla. Jessica lo miró y Sirius aparto la mirada avergonzado, nunca la había visto como a las demás chicas, siempre como su hermana postiza y amiga, pero nunca así.

-Te pasa algo? – pregunto Jessica preocupada.

-No, no – dijo Sirius – estoy cansado eso es todo – mintió.

-Bueno, podemos ir a Hogsmeade – dijo Jessica – nos falta el vestuario.

-Sí, esta bien – dijo Sirius tratando de no mirarla – entonces te veo en el vestíbulo dentro de una hora – y salió del cuarto casi corriendo. Llegó a su habitación y se despojo de su ropa de un tirón y se metió al agua fría, no sabía que había pasado, pero le había gustado.

Jessica subió a su cuarto a bañarse y ponerse algo decente para ir con Sirius. Minutos después llegó Natalie con una gran sonrisa, pero no le pregunto nada.

Lily y James estaban ensayando. Llevaban tiempo bailando y estaban algo cansados y decidieron descansar un poco. James vio que era el momento perfecto para actuar.

-Oye, Lily – la llamó y la pelirroja lo miro – no se sí te habrás dado cuenta – dijo James – pero aún nos falta ver que vamos a usar mañana – Lily lo miró.

-Demonios es cierto! – dijo Lily fingiendo sorpresa pero le salió muy bien – no lo recordaba.

-Pues si quieres podríamos ir a Hogsmeade a comprar lo necesario – dijo James suplicándole a todos los Dioses que conocía que Lily no dijera que no.

-De acuerdo – dijo Lily sorprendiendo al pelinegro.

-Escuche bien? – dijo James atontado.

-Sí, te dije que estaba bien – dijo Lily sonriendo – al fin y al cabo solo vamos a eso no?

-Ehmm… - dijo James sonriendo como a un niño que lo habían atrapado después de hacer una de las suyas. – tal vez a comprar un helado? – Lily sonrió.

-Esta bien – dijo Lily – te veo en la sala común – y salió de ahí dando brincos de alegría mientras James hacía lo mismo dentro del salón.

Natalie bajo ya arreglada con unos jeans y unos zapatos cómodos al encuentro con Remus que la esperaba en la sala común. Salieron del castillo a esperar los carruajes que estaban llevando y trayendo a los alumnos al pueblo. Subieron en uno y se dirigieron al pueblo.

-Creo que lo mejor es ver primero mi vestuario – comentó Natalie – así sabremos mas o menos como será el tuyo.

-Es lo que estaba pensando – dijo Remus – a donde iremos?

-Creo que esa tienda que esta a una cuadra de las Tres Escobas – dijo Natalie – ella trabajo con Madame Malkin.

-Muy bien – dijo Remus. Cuando llegaron al pueblo, bajaron del carruaje y caminaron hacía la tienda que había mencionado Natalie. Ya había un poco de gente pero se movían rápido. Al entrar se les acerco una muchacha que trabajaba ahí.

-Buenas tardes, les puedo ayudar? – dijo amablemente la muchacha.

-Sí, buscamos algo para una de las pruebas del colegio – dijo Natalie.

-Ah, sí – dijo la chica – por acá por favor – dijo conduciéndolos a la parte de atrás en donde tenían los vestidos separados para el baile – que es lo que estas buscando?

-Mm… un vestido cómodo, pero que sea elegante que brille – dijo Natalie, Remus solo las miraba porque de modas de mujeres el no entendía nada.

-Ohh, tengo exactamente lo que buscas – dijo la chica con una sonrisa y se paseo por uno de los estantes buscando el vestido por fin lo encontró y se lo mostró a Natalie – que te parece? Te gusta? – Natalie miró el vestido maravillada, era hermoso de un color azul brillante, cómodo y brillaba al moverse.

-Sí, esta hermoso – dijo Natalie – me lo llevo – la muchacha sonrió y volvieron a la tienda para empacarlo y Natalie miró con una sonrisa a Remus – que te parece?.

-Eh.. sí, esta muy bonito – dijo Remus y Natalie rió.

-Aquí tienen – dijo la chica y le dio el paquete a Remus quien lo agarró y comprobó que no estaba pesado, salieron de la tienda rumbo a otra en donde buscarían el de Remus. Por fin dieron con la única tienda en donde hacían trajes para hombres y entraron, al igual que la tienda pasada, ya había gente buscando su atuendo. Se les acerco un muchacho para entenderlos.

-Le puedo ayudar, joven? – pregunto el chico que se llamaba Mark.

-Sí, estábamos buscando algo para el baile de la prueba de Hogwarts – dijo Remus.

-Ah, sí – dijo el muchacho – ya saben en que color?

-Sí, azul zafiro – dijo Natalie y el chico asintió y le mostró los trajes que tenía disponibles – ese me gusta – dijo señalando uno que consistía en un pantalón azul zafiro y una camisa del mismo color.

-Sí, me lo llevo – dijo Remus y el empleado le empaco el traje – hemos tenido suerte, verdad? – comentó cuando iban caminando de regreso.

-Lo que pasa es que las demás chicas no saben que es lo que quieren y no se ponen de acuerdo con sus parejas, no se entienden – dijo Natalie.

-Lo bueno es que tu ya tenias una idea – dijo Remus.

-Sí, lo estuve pensando un tiempo – dijo Natalie – un color que me gustara y que a ti te sentará bien – Remus se sonrojo – y entre el verde y el azul, me decidí por le azul.

-Muy buena elección – dijo Remus y Natalie sonrió – oye aún es temprano, porque no vamos a las Tres Escobas a tomar algo.

-De acuerdo – dijo Natalie y se encaminaron a las Tres Escobas que estaba lleno. Buscaron una mesa y se sentaron. Y se pusieron a platicar de muchas cosas.

Jessica terminaba de arreglarse, se había puesto una minifalda de mezclilla y un blusa azul, con unos tennis cómodos, siempre se vestía bien pero con comodidad, y debido a que tenía un cuerpo envidiable, todo le sentaba fenomenal. Bajo al vestíbulo a esperar a Sirius e ir al pueblo a conseguir sus atuendos. Sirius estaba más calmado y esperaba que no volviera a suceder algo como hacía unos minutos, se puso unos jeans cómodos y una remera blanca, con unos tennis. Se cómodo el pelo como siempre cuidando que estuviera perfecto y bajo hacia el vestíbulo en donde ya le esperaba Jessica. Se alegró de que no verla como hacía unos minutos pero al verla bien, pensó que no estaba nada mal y su mente comenzó a jugarle malas trastadas.

-"_Basta, Sirius! Deja de mirarla así!"_ pensaba y respirando hondo se acerco a la chica. – Lista? – pregunto y Jessica le miró.

-Claro – dijo Jessica y salieron del castillo, ambos levantando suspiros, Jessica por parte de la población masculina y Sirius por la población femenina, a Sirius no le gusto nada que unos chicos de sexto miraran a Jessica con deseo.

-Estupidos! – murmuro pero Jessica lo escucho.

-Qué? – dijo Jessica y Sirius se sonrojo un poco.

-Nada, nada – dijo Sirius y buscaron un carruaje y fueron como lo habían hecho Remus y Natalie a buscar sus vestuarios, en el trayecto iban platicando de cosas sin sentido y riendo. Al entrar en la tienda buscando el vestido de Jessica, muchas de las miradas de ahí se posaron en ellos. Jessica ignoró a las miradas masculinas que babeaban por ella pero se molesto que las femeninas se posaran en Sirius y este no hiciera nada.

-Les puedo ayudar en algo? – pregunto la misma empleada que había atendido a Natalie y a Remus y miraba a Sirius sonrojada.

-Sí, estábamos buscando algo para la prueba – dijo Jessica y la empleada asintió y los guió atrás de la tienda en donde le mostró los vestidos a Jessica. – Mmm.. este me gusta – dijo señalando un vestido corto, negro con piedras en plata, miró a Sirius – que te parece?

-Eh… sí, sí esta bien – dijo Sirius nervioso porque se la había imaginado en ese diminuto vestido haciendo otras cosas que no tenían nada que ver con bailar.

-Entonces me lo llevó – dijo Jessica contenta y la empleada volvió a la parte de adelante para empacarle el vestido. – Por suerte tengo los zapatos adecuados – dijo Jessica, cuando les dieron el paquete que Sirius agarró cortésmente. Salieron en busca del traje de Sirius y entraron a la misma tienda que habían buscado Remus y Natalie.

-Puedo ayudarles en algo? – pregunto el mismo empleado a Sirius pero ahora mirando descaradamente a Jessica que ahora si se sonrojo porque el chico, había que admitirlo estaba guapo, no más que Sirius, debo aclarar.

-Estamos buscando un traje – dijo Sirius mirándolo mal – tienes algo que me sirva?

-Claro – dijo el empleado obligándose a apartar los ojos de Jessica y les mostró los trajes.

-Me gusta ese – dijo Jessica señalando uno negro con una camisa gris. – que opinas?

-Mm.. sí, me parece bien – dijo Sirius y lo compró salieron del local en donde el Merodeador salió echando chispas.

-Que te sucede, Sirius? – pregunto Jessica preocupada por la salud mental de su compañero.

-Nada – dijo Sirius cortante y Jessica lo miró con el ceño fruncido nunca le había hablado así.

-Quieres ir a tomar algo o prefieres volver al castillo? – pregunto Jessica algo dolida, Sirius la miró y supo porque estaba así.

-No, vamos a tomar algo – dijo Sirius más calmado y al entrar vieron una escena impactante. Remus y Natalie se estaban BESANDO!

-Vaya! – dijo Jessica sorprendida por la rapidez con la que había actuado el Merodeador. Sirius sin embargo no encontraba palabras.

-Jesús, María y José! – dijo Sirius y Remus al escucharlo se separó de Natalie y los dos se sonrojaron y miraron a la pareja que los veía con la boca abierta.

-Interrumpimos algo? – pregunto Jessica, y Natalie la miró con la ceja levantada, era OBVIO que los habían interrumpido.

-No, para nada – dijo Natalie sarcásticamente.

-Lunático, me vas a explicar porque te estabas besando con Williams? – pregunto Sirius – estas bajo un Imperius o algo parecido?

-Claro que no – dijo Remus sonrojándose – nos estábamos besando porque, porque…

-Nos dio la gana – dijo Natalie y Jessica y Sirius la miraron – A ver, Black, veamos que tan inteligente eres, tú porque crees que se besa la gente? – Sirius la miró.

-Bueno, yo lo hago porque es un hobbie – dijo Sirius y Jessica lo miró – pero la demás gente suele hacerlo porque están… e… e… bueno la palabra "X"! – dijo Sirius.

-Exacto, porque están enamorados – dijo Natalie – y que pasa cuando dos personas están enamoradas?.

-Se hacen… n…n… - dijo Sirius – demonios, Natalie no me hagas decir las palabras prohibidas, quieres que me caiga una maldición?

-Creo que la palabra que buscas es novios – dijo Jessica algo triste, Natalie miró a su amiga y se quedó callada, Remus miró a Jessica y comprendió casi al instante que era lo que pasaba, Sirius sin embargo no lo notó.

-Así es – dijo Remus – Natalie y yo ahora somos novios.

-Qué? – dijo Sirius – desde cuando?

-Desde que tú grande cabeza entró por esa puerta – dijo Natalie enojada.

-Remus Lupin – dijo Sirius en tono serio – acabas de romper la regla número 5 de los Merodeadores.

-Tú la rompes cada semana – dijo Remus molesto.

-Eso no cuenta – dijo Sirius – porque no es nada serio.

-Podríamos hablar de otra cosa? – pregunto Jessica molesta.

-Claro – dijo Natalie sonriendo – ya tienen su vestuario?

-Sí – dijo Jessica – tienes que ver mi vestido – y así comenzaron a platicar de todo, Remus miraba a Jessica y a Natalie, era evidente que Natalie había hecho esa pregunta para cambiar de tema.

-Y que se siente estar Idiotizado? – pregunto Sirius sentándose al lado de Remus y este lo miro.

-Enamorado – corrigió Remus.

-Va! Lo que sea – dijo Sirius restándole importancia.

-No te lo puedo decir, Sirius – dijo Remus – porque todas las personas sienten diferente, ya me lo dirás tú, cuando estés enamorado.

-Jaa, pues te quedarás con las ganas – dijo Sirius.

-Algún día, Sirius – dijo Remus – una de las chicas que están a tu alrededor logrará que te enamores.

-El día que eso pase – dijo Sirius – dejaré de ser Sirius Black. – Remus lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

Mientras los dos Merodeadores se ponían a hablar de otra cosa, una tercera pareja estaba en lo suyo…

Lily termino de cambiarse y bajo a la sala común en donde ya la esperaba James, sonrió al verlo cuando bajaba de las escaleras y llegó a su lado.

-Ya estoy aquí – dijo Lily y James sonrió.

-Perfecto – dijo James y salieron del castillo atrayendo las miradas de todos, todavía no se acostumbraban a no verlos pelear y eso era una gran conmoción. – veremos primero lo de tu vestido?

-Sí – dijo Lily – así vemos que traje te queda mejor – dijo la pelirroja.

-Y ya tienes una idea de lo que quieres? – pregunto James.

-Sí, ayer estaba pensando en eso – dijo Lily y James levantó una ceja, la pelirroja se había puesto en evidencia y ella ni enterada, pero James no dijo nada.

-Y que es más o menos lo que buscas? – pregunto James.

-Algo cómodo, elegante y colorido – dijo Lily y James la miró, la moda para el era como estudiar Runas Antiguas.

-De acuerdo – dijo James pretendiendo entender. Una vez más llegaron a la tienda en donde sus amigos ya habían ido y la misma empleada los volvió a atender.

-Buenas, tardes en que puedo ayudarles? – pregunto la chica a Lily.

-Busco un vestido, cómodo, elegante, colorido pero que no muestre mucho – dijo Lily y James la miró con la ceja levantada, no podía ser que la chica fuera tan pudorosa.

-Tengo exactamente lo que buscas – dijo la chica y le enseño a Lily un hermoso vestido rojo brillante que a simple vista no parecía muy atrevido, James suspiro, no podía hacer nada para cambiar eso.

-Me gusta, me lo llevó – dijo Lily sonriendo, ya sabía que cara había puesto James, lo que James no sabía era que Lily era una extraordinaria bruja que iba arreglar el vestido a su gusto. – ahora veamos tu traje – dijo a James cuando este tomo el paquete y caminaron hacía la tienda en donde, de nuevo, ya habían entrado sus amigos. Y de nuevo el mismo empleado los atendió.

-Puedo ayudarle en algo, joven? – pregunto a James y este le dijo lo que buscaba.

-Sí, ese esta bien – dijo James eligiendo un traje de pantalón negro al igual que la camisa.

-Tienes buen gusto para la ropa – dijo Lily al salir de la tienda, James sonrió.

-Costumbres de familia – dijo James y al decir eso se entristeció un poco, Lily lo notó y cambió de tema.

-Porque no vamos por ese helado que me dijiste – dijo Lily sonriendo y James la miró y asintió todavía sintiéndose un poco triste. Llegaron a la heladería y Lily pidió los helados. – toma – le dijo a James tendiéndole el suyo. James lo miró y luego la miro a ella levantando una ceja.

-Chocolate? – pregunto sonriendo y Lily sonrió al ver que la sonrisa volvía al chico.

-Claro – dijo Lily – trae buenos recuerdos – James sonrió.

Estuvieron un rato caminando y platicando hasta que decidieron volver al castillo, no habían visto a sus amigos por ningún lado, pero ni siquiera notaron eso, estaban en su mundo, solo ellos dos.

-Sabes, James – dijo Lily – siento que se muy poco de ti y estoy segura de que tu sabes demasiado de mi – James se sonrojo un poco pero sonrió.

-Que quieres saber? – pregunto James.

-Me contestarás con la verdad? – pregunto Lily y James la miró.

-Solamente si es algo que pueda contestarte – dijo James y Lily asintió.

-Tienes hermanos? – pregunto Lily y James la miró.

-No – dijo James – soy hijo único.

-Que envidia – dijo Lily frunciendo el ceño – tu no tienes nadie con quien pelear y quien te insulte – James la miró.

-Tú hermana te insulta? – pregunto James, Lily lo miró sorprendida de que supiera que tenía una hermana, James contesto a su pregunta sin que ella hablara – hace muchos años que la vi en la estación.

-Bueno… - dijo Lily – antes nos llevábamos bien – dijo triste – pero cuando recibí mi carta de Hogwarts, cambió completamente – James miró a Lily y como se ponía triste.

-Estas equivocada – dijo James y Lily lo miró sin comprender – Sirius es casi como mi hermano, y si crees que por ser así no nos peleamos, deberías de ver la cicatriz que tiene en una pierna – Lily rió.

-Cuantas novias has tenido? – pregunto Lily y James la miró incomodo.

-Formales? – pregunto James y Lily lo miró sorprendido.

-Sí – contesto Lily.

-Ninguna – contesto James y Lily lo miró incrédula – es en serio! – dijo James – ninguna fue muy especial para considerarla formal, y desde hace tiempo que ya no salgo con nadie.

-Bueno, esa no fue muy buena pregunta – dijo Lily y volvió a decir – tu equipo de quidditch favorito

-Chuddley Cannons – contesto James.

-Película favorita – pregunto Lily.

-Qué es una película? – pregunto James.

-Oh, lo siento – dijo Lily – es una cinta que pasan en las teles o en los cinemas, con personas que actúan y crean historias ficticias.

-Ah – dijo James – nunca he visto alguna.

-Bueno – dijo Lily – banda favorita?

-The Weird Sisters – dijo James y Lily sonrió.

-Gran banda – dijo Lily – tu peor miedo? – aquí James calló y no la miró.

-Eh.. lo siento – dijo James – no puedo contestarte eso – Lily lo miró y este esquivo su mirada.

-Lo siento – dijo Lily – puedo seguir preguntando?

-Claro – dijo James pero seguía sin mirarla.

-Mm… - dijo Lily – que quieres hacer después de Hogwarts?.

-Quiero entrar en la academia de Aurores – dijo James.

-Vaya! – dijo Lily pero sintió que desde la otra pregunta se había acabado la oportunidad de seguir preguntando, a pesar de que James le había dicho que podía seguir con sus preguntas. – puedo preguntarte una última cosa?

-Adelante – dijo James.

-Cuál es tu sueño? – pregunto Lily y James la miró, por un largo rato sin decir nada hasta que le contesto.

-No puedo contártelo – dijo James – no es el momento – y Lily asintió apenada.

-Bueno, hay que volver al castillo – dijo Lily y James asintió y la siguió al entrar en el Gran Comedor para la cena, vieron a Remus y a Natalie besándose y se quedaron igual que Sirius y Jessica al verlos – ejem, ejem – dijo y la pareja se separo.

-Otra interrupción – dijo Natalie y Remus rió, Lily levantó la ceja y luego miró a la pareja que estaba enfrente de ellos, Jessica asintió y Sirius estaba en shock viendo horrorizado la escena y James rió al ver su cara.

-Si no les quitas la vista de encima, Williams te embrujara – dijo James por lo bajo a Sirius y este aparto la vista de la pareja y miró a su amigo.

-En donde habías estado? – le pregunto a James.

-Con Lily – dijo James y Sirius levantó una ceja – comprando el vestuario.

-De acuerdo – dijo Sirius y siguieron cenando mientras Natalie le contaba a grandes rasgos como había terminado de novia con Remus.

Al terminar Dumbledore se puso de pie y se hizo el silencio.

-Solamente les recuerdo que mañana se llevará a cabo la primera de las cuatro pruebas del colegio – miró a todos con una sonrisa – espero que hayan ensayado y estén preparados, mañana los esperamos aquí a las 7 en punto para dar comienzo al concurso – algunas caras palidecieron – no me queda más que desearles buena suerte y que vayan a descansar – todos salieron del Gran Comedor platicando más ruidosamente y subieron a sus cuartos para relajarse y prepararse para el día de mañana y preguntándose que les esperaría en la pista de baile.

* * *

**Holaa!! **

**Siento haberme retrasado tanto con el otro capitulo y algo con este, pero no se preocupen ya voy a medias con el siguiente, espero que lo disfruten, porque el que viene es muy bueno!! **

**Saludos para todos!!**

**Que la fuerza los acompañe y las estrellas iluminen su camino!!**

**[The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death!**

**att.  
_knockturnalley7_**


	8. El baile: segunda parte

**Los personajes, lugares, hechizos, encantamientos, maldiciones y todo lo que se te haga conocido, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de Warner Brothers. Todo lo bizarro, fuera de lo normal, nombres extraños o nuevos así como la trama de la historia es obra de su cordial servidora. Las canciones que aparecen en este capitulo son propiedad de Kenny Loggins, David Bisbal, Village People, Fall Out Boy, Selena y los Kumbia Kings, Ricky Martín y Prince and the Revolution. Todos los derechos reservados.**

**Hogwarts, nuestro último año: Una locura!!  
****Historia Merodeadora  
****By: **_**Knockturnalley7  
**_**Capitulo 6 – El baile: segunda parte **

Las horas parecían haber pasado como Flash, a la velocidad de la luz, nadie durmió bien esa noche, los nervios estaban a flor de piel para los alumnos e incluso había algunos que se encontraban ensayando de último momento, solamente los Merodeadores parecían estar un poco más calmados que los demás, tenían confianza en si mismos, pero no por eso dejaban de tener nervios, sabían que iban a estar bailando frente a toda la escuela y serían calificados y una sola falla por mínima que fuera sería el punto clave para ser descalificados y ser el blanco de las burlas. Remus se sorprendió al levantarse y repasar todos los pasos mentalmente, sentía que no había descansado ni un minuto, como si hubiera pasado la noche bailando, y es que hasta en sus sueños se visualizaba bailando, y su recién relación con Natalie no lograba disminuir el terror que comenzaba a crecer dentro de él. James se levantó un poco mejor que Remsie, pero al igual que este no dejaba de repasar inconscientemente todo lo que habían practicado. Peter era un nudo de nervios, ya que la chica con la que había conseguido ir solo habían tenido tres días para ensayar y estaba psicotizado. Sirius sin embargo, era el más relajado de los cuatro, él veía la prueba como un juego, y sabía que si algo salía mal él y Jessica se reirían de lo que pasará, pero algo en la noche, un sueño en especial había logrado alterarlo al recordarlo, de nuevo vio a Jessica en esa pose tan sexy que había visto en el ensayo, empapada de sudor y haciendo cosas que no tenían nada que ver con bailar, pero saco eso rápidamente de su mente al ver a James salir del baño y corrió para ganarle el lugar a Peter quien protesto al ser empujado de nuevo a su cama por Sirius.

-Podría haberme dicho que le diera la oportunidad de dejarle el baño, no? – dijo Peter y James que había sido el único que lo había escuchado rió, Remus aún estaba en trance repasando los pasos.

-Ya sabes como es Canuto – dijo James terminando de ponerse los pantalones y secándose el cabello haciendo que se le pusiera más de punta – Remus – el licántropo no lo escucho – llamando Tierra a Lunático!! – dijo James pasando su mano frente a Remus quien dio un brinco y se alteró.

-Qué paso? Ya es mi turno? Olvide algo? – dijo Remus visiblemente alterado.

-Calmate, Lunático – dijo James tomándolo de los hombros – aún faltan unas horas para que comience la prueba.

-Enserio? – pregunto Remus aún alterado.

-Remus, que te sucedió? – dijo Peter – creo que tu prematura relación con Williams afecto tu salud mental – James rió y Remus volvió en si al escuchar a su novia.

-Mi relación con Natalie es perfectamente normal – dijo Remus por fin coherentemente.

-Normal? – dijo Sirius saliendo del baño con una toalla enredada a la cintura – según quien?

-Sirius – dijo Remus advirtiéndolo y Sirius levanto los brazos en señal de paz – ya sabía yo que no me ibas a dejar en paz con eso.

-Solo estaba bromeando – dijo Sirius riendo – por fin nos vas a contar como fue en realidad que paso este tormentoso milagro? – Remus lo miró por un momento.

-No te lo diré si sigues metiéndote conmigo – dijo Remus a la defensiva.

-De acuerdo – dijo Sirius – ya no diré nada respecto a ti y a tu n…n… - parecía que la palabra jamás saldría de su boca – bueno de Williams, pues.

-Se dice NOVIA – dijo Remus – y deberías de dejar de tenerle miedo a esa palabra, algún día caerás tú también – Sirius iba a replicar con lo mismo pero James habló para callarlo.

-Bueno, cuéntanos ya! – dijo James – ayer no quisiste dar detalles.

-Bien, bien – dijo Remus fastidiado – esto fue lo que pasó…

**FLASH BACK**

_Ya habíamos aclarado el problema del beso accidentado, y estábamos en Hogsmeade comprando nuestros atuendos, ya teníamos el de los dos y nos fuimos a las Tres Escobas a tomar algo y hablar sobre cualquier cosa. La estábamos pasando muy bien hasta que Natalie volvió a tocar el tema del beso, y volvió la misma historia, aunque ahora con un mejor final._

_-Remus – me dijo Natalie y yo la mire invitándola a que siguiera hablando – porque me preguntaste si para mi había sido un accidente lo del beso o que eso era lo que quería creer? – la pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, pero igual conteste._

_-Ya te lo había dicho – conteste y sentí como el color subía a mi cara – me gustas desde hace tiempo – Natalie me miró y se sonrojo._

_-Remus, yo… - dijo Natalie como buscando algo que decirme, tal vez pensando una manera no tan fría para no darme esperanzas – yo… hay algo que quiero decirte…_

_-Que sucede? – pregunte temiéndome lo peor. Natalie me miró a los ojos y continúo._

_-Tú también me gustas desde hace tiempo – dijo y sentí como volvía a ponerme como un tomate, ella estaba igual después de confesarme sus sentimientos. No le conteste porque no sabía que decirle, mi mente se había trabado y sentía que no podía articular palabra, pero me alegro que eso sucediera porque ella siguió hablando – ahora entiendes porque quería creer que había sido un accidente? Porque yo no sabía que tú… sentías lo mismo por mi – sonrió levemente – pero ahora que por fin me lo has dicho, creo que pienso lo mismo que tú, no fue un accidente, fue un impulso – nos quedamos en silenció unos minutos y yo baje mi vista a la botella de cerveza de mantequilla que tenía en mis manos._

_-Estarás de acuerdo entonces que no fue una muy buena escena para un aula de estudios – dije tratando de romper el silencio que se había formado y lo conseguí porque Natalie rió nerviosamente._

_-Fue lo mismo que pensé – dijo Natalie y un tono rosado cubrió sus mejillas._

_-Natalie… - le llamé y me miró a los ojos aún con ese tono rosado - … tal vez no sea el mejor momento y a lo mejor es algo apresurado, pero… quisieras ser mi novia? – sentí estallar en calor cuando termine de hablar y ella se puso roja pero me miró a los ojos y me habló con seguridad._

_-No es nada apresurado – dijo Natalie sonriendo – y no quiero ser tu novia – sentí como mi alma caía a mis pies – añoro serlo – sonreí como un tonto, estoy seguro y luego volvimos a retomar la escena que debió de haber sido la del ensayo, un beso deseado, con amor y algo de pena, debo admitir y luego llegó Sirius y Jessica y ya saben el resto._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Remus terminó de hablar y sus amigos lo miraban fijamente, no dijeron nada por un momento, Remus sintió como se volvía a poner rojo hasta echar humo y bajo la vista porque Sirius parecía recuperar el sentido y en cualquier momento hablaría.

-Es lo más cursi que he escuchado – dijo Sirius y estalló en carcajadas que hicieron reír a los demás, incluso a Remus – muy bien, Lunático, al menos solucionaste tu problema.

-Estoy orgulloso – dijo James fingiendo llorar – nuestro Remsie esta enamorado.

-Palabra "**X**", Cornamenta – recordó Sirius.

-Qué más da, Canuto – dijo Remus hablando antes que James – si ya dos Merodeadores lo están.

-Peter no ha dicho que haya caído en ese hechizo – dijo Sirius.

-No hablaba de Colagusano – dijo Remus – me refería a James – Sirius lo miró tan profundamente que James sintió el color subir a su cabeza.

-Dime por favor que lo que dice Remus es mentira – dijo Sirius psicoticamente y James solo rió con nerviosismo – TÚ TAMBIÉN?

-Bueno… Sirius… tú ya lo sabías… - dijo James y retrocedió lentamente hasta su cama mientras Sirius caminaba amenazadoramente hacía el y Remus y Peter reían.

-Violaste una de las principales reglas, James – dijo Sirius y James rió nerviosamente casi estaba encima de su cama – una regla que tú y yo creamos, una regla que jamás hemos violado, James.

-Bueno… las reglas suelen cambiar… - dijo James pero Sirius lo calló.

-NO LAS DE UN MERODEADOR!! – gritó Sirius – Entiendo a Lunático, Williams es capaz de cualquier cosa y él es débil para eso – Remus lo miró ceñudo – no lo creó de Peter porque jamás nos ha dicho que le guste alguien – Peter rió – pero tú, James, eres mi hermano, mi camarada, mi compadre, mi amigo…

-Sirius no creo que sea para tanto… - dijo James defendiéndose pero Sirius volvió a estallar.

-VIOLAS OTRA REGLA ENTONCES? LAS…N…N… CITAS ANTES QUE LOS AMIGOS? – gritó Sirius. James quería hablar para defenderse pero Sirius no lo dejo, porque siguió hablando – Bueno… - respiraba rápido pero ya estaba un poco más tranquilo – creo que lo menos que merezco es saber quien fue la que te embrujo a ti también – James ahora se puso blanco de miedo, ahora si no salía vivo de esta.

-ili evan… - murmuró James en voz baja, Remus y Peter estaban que lloraban de risa.

-Perdón? – dijo Sirius – Quién?

-Lily Evans!!! – gritó James y Sirius perdió el color. – ya lo sabías, lo saben desde cuarto, se los dije después de que me dejará en la enfermería por una semana. – Sirius lo miró fijamente, pero James ya no estaba asustado, la cara de Sirius ahora era de sorpresa.

-Yo pensé que sería algo pasajero… - dijo Sirius.

-Pues ya ves que no – dijo Remus hablando por James quien agradeció la tardía intervención de su amigo. Sirius se dejó caer en su cama, pensando aparentemente en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, James y Remus lo miraron preocupados, pero Sirius solo pensaba en que lo habían traicionado.

-Sirius, no seas infantil – dijo James y Sirius lo miró – que Remus ya tenga novia y este enamorado no cambia absolutamente para nada, para nosotros sigue siendo un Merodeador – Sirius iba a replicar pero James añadió – con unas cuantas infracciones a sus reglas. – Remus sonrió – y el que yo este enamorado de Lily, no tiene porque preocuparte, no ha pasado nada entre nosotros en 6 años, no va a pasar ahorita.

-Pero si ya no pelean – dijo Sirius.

-Eso no significa que sienta algo por mi, verdad? – dijo James – para ella sigo siendo, el inmaduro, cabeza hueca, arrogante, James Potter – Remus miró a James y negó mentalmente, si supiera James lo que en realidad sentía la pelirroja, no hablaría tan seguro.

-De acuerdo – dijo Sirius y se levantó y les paso los brazos por los hombros – pero te advierto, Lunático, si nos dejas a un lado me encargare de martirizarte hasta el final de tus días.

-Ya lo se – dijo Remus.

-Lo mismo para ti, Cornamenta – dijo Sirius mirando a su amigo.

-Tienes mi palabra de Merodeador – dijo James levantando una mano, dando su palabra.

-Perfecto, ahora podemos ir a desayunar? – dijo Peter – me muero de hambre.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Peter – dijo Sirius terminando de vestirse y los cuatro bajaron riendo al Gran Salón, la sonrisa se les congelo al ver que el lugar parecía más pequeño de lo normal, pues habían corrido las mesas hacía adelante mientras un gran velo tapaba lo que sería la mesa de los maestros, que en la noche sería el lugar del jurado y en donde tenían todo preparado. Caminaron hacía la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentaron con las chicas, Remus saludo con un beso a su novia y se sentó a un lado de ella; a un lado de Natalie estaba Jessica y Sirius se sentó a su lado; James se sentó a un lado de Lily quien estaba sentada frente a Remus y Peter se sentó al otro lado de James.

-Sara y Richard hicieron un buen trabajo – dijo James mirando hacía el telón negro que ocultaba lo que había atrás.

-Sí, están desde temprano preparando todo y lo escondieron para que no pudiéramos ver que hicieron – dijo Lily mirando hacía el telón.

-Hablando de eso – dijo Peter – tengo que ir a ensayar de última hora, nos vemos chicos – y salió corriendo del Comedor.

-Nunca cambia – dijo Sirius negando con la cabeza.

-Cuidado con tu lengua, Canuto puede irse muy lejos – dijo Remus y Sirius lo miró con la ceja levantada.

-Recuerda que tengo información en su contra que puedo utilizar en cualquier momento – dijo Sirius y miró también a James quién levantó los brazos.

-Yo no he dicho nada – dijo James y Sirius asintió y siguió comiendo, Jessica y Lily se miraron.

Después de desayunar, la profesora McGonagall se levantó de la mesa y pidió silencio.

-Buenos días – dijo McGonagall – sí ya han terminado de tomar sus alimentos, les pedimos por favor que desalojen el Gran Salón – todos la miraron – los alumnos responsables de decorarlo deben de terminar de hacerlo y este será cerrado hasta las 8 de la noche, hora en la cuál ya deben de estar todos presentes en el vestíbulo – los alumnos de sexto y séptimo se miraron con nervios – los alumnos que no participaran en esta prueba, podrán pasar, guiados por los maestros, ustedes tienen que llegar antes de las 8 para ocupar sus mesas. Alumnos participantes, tendrán que presentarse en el vestíbulo con el jefe de sus casas para confirmar la asistencia a las 7 de la noche en el vestíbulo – todos la miraron – que tengan un buen día.

La masa de alumnos salió corriendo del Gran Salón y los platos con comida desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, seguramente gracias a los elfos domésticos, los tres Merodeadores se miraron y decidieron ir a los jardines a pasear un rato, en lo que restaba del día. Se sentaron bajo el haya en donde alguna vez James hechizo a Snape y donde Lily lo rechazó por milésima vez.

-Qué aburrido – dijo Sirius – porque no jugamos a algo para matar el tiempo?

-Como a que? – dijo Jessica.

-No se – dijo Sirius – algo para distraerme de escenas no aptas para mí – dijo mirando a Remus y a Natalie que se estaban besando.

-Sirius, son novios – dijo James excusando a su amigo.

-Y? – dijo Sirius – busquen un hotel. – los demás rieron.

-Vamos a jugar Snap Explosivo – dijo James.

-De acuerdo – dijo Sirius y sacó su baraja de naipes de su pantalón. Y se pusieron a jugar todos contra todos, y el tiempo pasó volando. Cuando llevaban casi 2 horas jugando Lily tomó la muñeca izquierda de James y miró el reloj.

-Madre Santa!! – exclamó Lily – ya es muy tarde, debo de arreglarme.

-Pero si faltan casi 4 horas – dijo James.

-Ya, pero ustedes no tienen que prepararse como nosotras – dijo Lily y se levantó del césped y miró a Jessica.

-Vienes? – pregunto a la chica.

-Sí – dijo Jessica y también se levantó y se fueron juntas hacía la torre de Gryffindor.

-Van a cambiarse por otras, o que demonios hacen durante tres horas!! – dijo Sirius horrorizado, jamás entendería a las mujeres.

-Nuestra belleza es primero – dijo Natalie y se despidió de su novio – te veo en después – y corrió tras las otras dos dejando a los tres Merodeadores mirando horrorizados hacía donde corrieron.

-Gracias a Dios no soy mujer – dijo James y se tiró en el piso.

_Cuatro horas después…_

Las chicas que compartían el cuarto con Lily, Jessica y Natalie se encontraban también ahí, Alice ayudaba a su amiga, Mónica a arreglarse el cabello mientras las otras tres corrían de un lado para otro buscando sus cosas. Ya estaban casi listas, al menos ya estaban peinadas, en eso se iba la mayoría del tiempo, pues se ayudaban la una a la otra a peinarse mágicamente. Natalie llevaba el pelo peinado hacía atrás agarrado lo de enfrente con algo de crepe, el resto del pelo lo llevaba adornado en elaborados rizos rubios, se veía muy bien y el color de sus sombras resaltaba en sus ojos azul cielo. Jessica llevaba el pelo suelto, lacio pero agarrado de los lados, con el flequillo cayendo sobre sus ojos pintados de gris y el contorno de los ojos delineado con negro. Lily llevaba el pelo muy lacio agarrado del frente como Natalie pero no llevaba rizos, solo suelto sus ojos estaban pintados de una sobra rojiza pero no tan intensa como su vestido.

Natalie saco de su bolsa su vestido y fue al baño a ponérselo, al salir todas quedaron muy impresionadas, se veía muy bonita con ese vestido tipo halter azul zafiro como los ojos de Jessica, brillando cuando se movía, resaltaba su blanca piel y se dio una vuelta en si misma pidiendo la opinión de los demás.

-Y bien? – dijo mirando a sus compañeras.

-Te queda excelente Nat! – dijo Alice emocionada.

-Gracias – dijo Natalie – era exactamente como lo quería.

-Remus se va a quedar boca abierto – dijo Jessica guiñándole un ojo. Y Natalie se sonrojo. El vestido tenía un leve escote al frente, que no mostraba mucho, pero tampoco muy tapado, sin embargo, la espalda estaba descubierta.

Jessica se puso el suyo que era estraple negro, ajustado del frente con un escote pronunciado, de la cintura para abajo el vestido se abría dando un toque muy a la moda, las piedritas color plata brillaban al tiempo que se daba una vuelta sobre si misma buscando la opinión de las demás.

-Me gusta – dijo Mónica la amiga de Alice.

-Jessica siempre ha tenido buenos gustos en cuanto a ropa – dijo Natalie.

-A que te refieres cuando dices "en cuanto a moda"? – pregunto Jessica con una ceja levantada.

-Merodeador – dijo Natalie con los labios sin emitir ningún sonido y Jessica le hizo una seña grosera con el dedo.

-Chicas, no peleen – dijo Lily interviniendo y sacó su vestido, todas interrumpieron su trabajo para ver el vestido de la pelirroja.

-Lily – dijo Jessica levantando una ceja y señalando el vestido – no pensarás ponerte eso, verdad? – Lily miró al vestido examinándolo y luego con una mirada inocente contesto a su amiga.

-Porque? A mi me gusta – dijo Lily haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contener la risa.

-Es anticuado!! – dijo Natalie apoyando a Jessica.

-Lily – dijo Alice – yo estoy de acuerdo con ellas – Mónica asintió dando su opinión también. Sin embargo, Lily estalló en risas y las demás la miraron como si estuviera enferma mental.

-FINTA! – dijo Lily pero sus amigas la miraban con desconfianza. Ignorándolas saco su varita y con un complicado movimiento el vestido se transformo a su gusto, haciendo un escote que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y un corte en la caída, por un lado, las chicas simplemente se quedaron boquiabiertas cuando después Lily se puso el vestido ya terminado y con la varita le dio los últimos toques. Divertida miró sus caras y sonrió – qué? Creían que me lo pondría como lo compre? Claro que no, chicas! Para eso existe la magia!

Cuando estaban listas fueron bajando rápidamente para encontrarse con sus respectivas parejas.

-Nos vemos después, chicas – dijo Alice saliendo por la puerta – quede de verme con Frank hace 10 minutos – y tiempo después salió Mónica.

-Voy con un amigo de Frank – se excusó y las otras terminaron de alistarse.

**SsSsSsS**

_Mientras tanto con los Merodeadores…_

Después de haber visto a las chicas marcharse con tres horas de anticipación, los chicos se la habían pasado platicando, contando chistes y jugando con ese pequeño tiempo que tenían a solas, faltando una hora para que empezara el movimiento en Hogwarts subieron a cambiarse y prepararse.

Remus fue el primero en meterse de nuevo a la ducha y en cambiarse, el traje color azul que le había conseguido Natalie le quedaba de maravilla, se veía elegante, como requisito del baile, los trajes no deberían de llevar sacos, puesto que no los necesitaban y solamente estorbarían, al estar vestido se puso a buscar sus zapatos formales, en su baúl. James fue el siguiente en usar el baño y salió rápidamente, y se puso su traje negro que también le sentaba de maravilla, dejo abiertos los primeros botones de la camisa que dejaban entrever el bien formado torso del chico, todo gracias al Quidditch. Trató, inútilmente, de acomodarse algo el pelo, pero todo lo que intentaba no funcionaba, al final decidió por revolvérselo y al menos aplacárselo un poco lo que dejo con un buen resultado, Sirius había sido el último en utilizar el baño y el que más se tardo en salir, se puso su traje finamente escogido por él mismo y se acomodó el pelo teniendo un resultado mucho más satisfactorio que el de James ya que Sirius no lo tenía de punta.

-Alguien ha visto en donde demonios puse mis malditos zapatos? – pregunto Remus sacando todo lo que traía en el baúl.

-Revisaste debajo de la cama? – dijo James sin mirarlo pues se estaba acomodando la camisa.

-Ohh! Aquí están – dijo Remus al ver debajo de la cama – gracias, Cornamenta. – James asintió.

-Por lo que puedo ver, el vestido de Jessica es negro con plata? – dijo James incapaz de explicar como era un vestido. Sirius asintió.

-Sí – dijo Sirius – pero no me pidas que te explique como es porque no se describirlos.

-Nadie te lo iba a pedir – dijo James. Después de unos minutos, Remus decidió bajar.

-Nos vemos en el vestíbulo, chicos me quede de ver con Natalie en la sala común – y salió del cuarto dejando a los otros dos.

-Bueno… y como vas con Lily? – pregunto Sirius cuando Remus se fue.

-Pues… ya no peleamos, supongo que eso es un gran logro – dijo James – aunque – frunció el ceño – ayer me estuvo haciendo muchas preguntas mientras estábamos en Hogsmeade – Sirius le volteó para mirarlo.

-Qué te pregunto? – dijo Sirius preocupado.

-Nada de los Merodeadores, si es lo que piensas – Sirius respiró aliviado – me pregunto cosas personales, mi equipo favorito, mi color preferido, banda favorita y cuantas novias había tenido.

-Y tú que le dijiste? – dijo Sirius.

-Pues que nunca había tenido una novia formal, es una regla de los Merodeadores – dijo James.

-Qué Remus no se molesto en romperla – dijo Sirius. James rió.

-Bueno, te espero o te veo abajo? – pregunto James a Sirius.

-Te veo en el vestíbulo – dijo Sirius y James asintió y salió de la habitación.

**SsSsSsS**

Después de que Mónica y Alice salieran de la habitación, Natalie se despidió de las otras dos minutos después.

-Nos vemos luego, chicas – dijo Natalie corriendo hacía la puerta – quede de verme con Remus en la sala común. – y salió de la habitación sin decir más. Al bajar las escaleras vio que Remus ya la estaba esperando, recargado en un sillón. Al verla se quedo hipnotizado, pues la rubia se veía hermosa. – lo siento, tienes mucho esperando? – pregunto a su novio.

-No, acabo de bajar – dijo Remus y sonrió – estas muy linda.

-Gracias – dijo Natalie algo sonrojada – tú también te ves muy bien.

-Bueno, tienes buen gusto para la ropa – dijo Remus y rieron – vamos al vestíbulo?

-Sí – dijo Natalie y Remus le ofreció el brazo y salieron juntos de la torre.

**SsSsSsS**

Después de que James saliera de la habitación y que Sirius considero estar completamente listo, se puso algo de loción y bajo de la habitación a esperar a Jessica en la sala común, cuando bajo todavía gente ahí y las chicas al verlo bajar en ese traje suspiraron. Afortunadamente para Sirius, no tuvo que esperar mucho porque minutos después apareció Jessica bajando las escaleras, a Sirius casi se le fue el aliento, al ver el pronunciado escote y verla en ese lindo vestido, no tenia palabras. Jessica al bajar lo vio y sonrió. Llegó hasta él y Sirius aún la veía idiotizado.

-Me veo bien? – pregunto inocentemente señalando su vestido, Sirius salió de su trance y batalló para encontrar palabras.

-Bien? Te ves fabulosa! – dijo Sirius y Jessica sonrió.

-A ti te queda muy bien el traje – dijo Jessica y Sirius sonrió. El Merodeador no había notado que Jessica había bajado con la pelirroja y de hecho no la había visto, ni notado hasta que habló.

-Sirius, has visto a James? – pregunto Lily, Sirius la miró y se quedó sorprendido por el vestido de la pelirroja.

-Esta en el vestíbulo – dijo Sirius y Lily le agradeció y salió de la torre para buscar a su pareja. Luego miró a Jessica sorprendido – pensé que como es, se pondría el atuendo de monja. – Jessica rió.

-Fue lo que pensamos todos – dijo Jessica – pero parece que quiere impresionar a cierto Merodeador.

-James? – dijo Sirius sorprendido. Y Jessica asintió – vaya! Cornamenta se va a quedar sin palabras!

-No puedes decirle nada – dijo Jessica y Sirius la miró – no podía decirlo, pero ya te lo dije, pero por favor, prométeme que no le dirás a James lo que te acabo de decir! – Sirius miró directo a esos ojos zafiros y no pudo negarse.

-De acuerdo – dijo Sirius – nos vamos? – le ofreció el brazo a Jessica y esta asintió.

Lily bajo corriendo a pesar de los tacones, buscando a James al llegar al vestíbulo, afortunadamente lo vio recargado en una pared y se aproximo a él por atrás. Cuando le iba a tapar los ojos para sorprenderlo, él se volteó sonriendo.

-Hola, Lily! – dijo James y Lily se sorprendió.

-Como sabías que era yo? – dijo Lily. James se encogió de hombros.

-Instinto Merodeador – dijo James sonriendo arrogantemente y Lily hizo lo mismo. – vamos a confirmar nuestra asistencia – dijo el Merodeador aparentemente no había visto a Lily bien y esta suspiro, cuando se diera cuenta, el chico se quedaría sin palabras. Y es que James había estado distraído, por eso no la había visto bien.

Después de confirmar su asistencia con McGonagall que iba vestida de gala, decidieron buscar a los demás. No tardaron en encontrar a Remus que ya estaba con Natalie parados frente a la puerta guardando un lugar bueno para entrar, fueron hacía ellos y los saludaron.

-Caray, Williams, te ves muy bien! – dijo James viendo a la rubia con asombro. Natalie sonrió.

-Gracias, Potter – dijo Natalie, ellos aún no dejaban las formalidades, porque aunque Natalie ya fuera novia de Remus no había tanta confianza para hablarse como amigos.

-Tú también estas espectacular, Lily! – dijo Remus viendo a la pelirroja y esta rió inocentemente, James que no la había visto bien se quedo así O con los ojos muy abiertos, y el que pensaba que Lily había escogido un vestido detestable.

-Gracias, Remus! – dijo Lily – eres el primero que me lo dice – golpe bajo! Para James.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Lunático – dijo James y la pelirroja solamente sonrió triunfante, ahora el pelinegro no le quitaría la vista de encima.

Minutos después se les unió Jessica y Sirius que ambos atraían miradas de parte de los dos sexos.

-Cielos, Jessica atraes las miradas de todos los hombres! – dijo James riendo y Jessica sonrió, Sirius que no se había dado cuenta miró alrededor, y frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que vieran así a Jess.

-Bueno, Jessica siempre ha sido muy popular entre los hombres – dijo Natalie dándole un golpe bajo a Sirius, por parte de la chica y Jessica se sonrojo un poco.

-No digas tonterías, Natalie – dijo Jessica pero Natalie ya no volvió a hablar.

Pero ya no pudieron seguir hablando porque justo en ese momento, McGonagall se paro frente a todos y pidió silencio.

-Muy bien, dentro de unos minutos serán abiertas las puertas del Gran Salón, por favor quiero que formen cuatro filas, separadas por favor – los alumnos inmediatamente comenzaron a moverse – así, muy bien, ahora esperen aquí mientras comienza la prueba – con una media vuelta entró en el Gran Salón pero las puertas se cerraron de inmediato y no pudieron ver nada.

-Rayos, no vi nada! – dijo James poniéndose de puntitas para ver algún detalle de que pasaba dentro del Gran Salón.

-Solo pude ver luces y gente en mesas – dijo Sirius a su amigo que estaba delante de él.

-Que nervios! – dijo Natalie pero Remus le apretó la mano y ella sonrió.

Después de unos cuantos minutos las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron dando paso a una magnifica vista, las mesas de las cuatro casas habían sido remplazadas por mesas circulares a ambos lados de la pared, dejando en medio una gran pista de baile adornada con luces multicolor, en el lugar en donde debería de estar la mesa de los maestros, fue remplazada por una mesa alta, en donde se sentaba el jurado, que eran: los cuatro jefes de las casas, el profesor Flitwick y el director, Albus Dumbledore. El techo encantado estaba adornado de estrellas brillantes, que daban un toque de estar al aire libre.

Las parejas entraron en las cuatro filas y se acomodaron cada una en la pista empezando a que la música comenzara a sonar, los demás alumnos también iban vestidos de gala, y estaban de pie viendo a sus compañeros más grandes llevar a cabo la primera prueba. El director se puso de pie y todos lo miraron.

-Buenas noches – saludo a todos con una gentil sonrisa – estamos a punto de llevar a cabo la primera de las pruebas, la cual consiste en el arte de bailar, sus compañeros de los grados de sexto y séptimo son los encargados de participar, pero les recuerdo que más entrada la noche los demás alumnos podrán unirse a la música – todos sonrieron – que comience el baile! – y al dar un aplauso, la música comenzó a sonar.

Al tiempo que comenzó a sonar la música de inmediato los alumnos se prendieron y se dejaron llevar por el ritmo…

**_Been working so hard  
I'm punching my card  
Eight hours, for what  
Oh, tell me what I got  
I've done this feeling  
That time's just holdihg me down  
I'll hit the ceiling  
Or else I'll tear up this town  
Now I gotta cut_**

Sirius se prendió de inmediato contagiando a Jessica y comenzaron a moverse, bailando espectacular, disfrutando la música, bailar con Jessica era lo más simple y estaban confiados en llevarse el premio.

Jessica no se concentró, no lo necesitaba, disfrutar esos escasos momentos con el Merodeador era un verdadero milagro y estaba dispuesta a dejarse llevar por el momento, pasara lo que pasará, perdieran o ganaran.

**_Loose, footloose  
Kick off your Sunday shoes  
Please, Louise  
Pull me offa my knees  
Jack, get back  
C'mon before we crack  
Lose your blues  
Everybody cut footloose_**

Remus y Natalie estaban disfrutando de la música, por suerte eran uno de los ritmos que más habían ensayado y el que más les gustaba, Remus estaba encantado de no equivocarse y pisar a su novia, por primera vez en siete años podía estar bailando con ella y disfrutar de su compañía, le sonreía y hacía que la chica se relajara y se dejará llevar.

Natalie estaba emocionada, esa canción era su favorita, desde que había visto una película muggle en donde salía, el nerviosismo que tenía antes de entrar al Gran Salón se iba poco a poco cada que daba un paso, y eso era muy bueno.

**_You're playing so cool_**  
**_Obeying every rule  
Dig way down in your heart  
You're yearning, yearning for some  
Somebody to tell you  
That life ain't passing you by  
I'm trying to tell you  
It will if you don't even try  
You can fly if you'd only cut_**

James estaba prendido, al igual que Sirius a él le gustaba bailar y ahora por fin podía bailar con la pelirroja, tantos bailes de navidad pidiéndole ser su pareja y ahora lo era, aunque las condiciones que lo llevaron a serlo, no eran lo más conveniente como él lo hubiera querido, pero eso que importaba ahora? Ahí estaba su sexy pelirroja y cada movimiento que hacía la chica lo prendía y animaba.

Lily estaba sorprendida de lo bien que bailaba el Merodeador, tenía que admitir que por muchos años pensó que era un completo inadaptado incapaz de bailar y con dos pies izquierdos, pero ahora podía comprobar que estaba muy equivocada, y estar con el chico tan cerca la ponía de nervios pero James cuando sentía que se tensaba la hacía relajarse, un solo paso en falso y podía ser la diferencia entre ganar o perder.

**_Loose, footloose  
Kick off your Sunday shoes  
Oowhee, Marie  
Shake it, shake it for me  
Whoa, Milo  
C'mon, c'mon let's go  
Lose your blues  
Everybody cut footloose  
We got to turn you around  
You put your feet on the ground  
Now take a hold of your ball  
I'm turning it_**

Todas las parejas parecían estar disfrutando de la música, la canción había sido uno de los ritmos más fáciles y todos se estaban dejando llevar y tranquilizándose, unos pedían que todos los ritmos siguientes fueran así, pero igualmente lo disfrutaban.

Peter estaba teniendo complicaciones para adaptarse a los pasos de su pareja, pero no era por que no hubieran ensayado o algo similar, si no que traía muchas cosas en la cabeza como para relajarse en un momento así, pescó una mirada de un Slytherin y piso sin querer a su compañera.

**_Loose, footloose  
Kick off your Sunday shoes  
Please, Louise  
Pull me offa my knees  
Jack, get back  
C'mon before we crack  
Lose your blues  
Everybody cut footloose  
Everybody cut  
Everybody cut  
Everybody cut  
Everybody cut footloose_**

La música seguía y aunque sentían que el final de la canción estaba cerca, no pararon y disfrutaron, todos ya estaban completamente metidos dentro de la música como para parar y sorprendidos por la excelente música, siguieron bailando la siguiente canción.

**_Buleria, buleria, tan dentro del alma mía  
Es la sangre de la tierra en que nací.  
Buleria, buleria, mas te quiero cada día  
De ti vivo enamorado desde que te vi._**

James al escuchar la letra de la canción supo inmediatamente que era el genero latino, que habían estado practicando, no sabía mucho español pero esa canción la había escuchado la última vez que fue con sus padres de vacaciones a España y sabía un poco de lo que se trataba la canción, se sonrojo un poco al comprobar que la letra de la canción le iba perfectamente a su situación con Lily pero no perdió la concentración.

**_Ven, como loco por la vida  
Con el corazón latiendo  
Porque sabe que tu estas._**

Corazón latiendo? Claro con la letra de esa canción había sido exactamente el momento en donde comenzó a experimentar cosas raras hacía su pareja, y ahí estaba ella, en ese vestido tan llamativo, tan seductor, lo estaba haciendo perder la cabeza, se preguntó en ese momento si la chica lo haría a propósito para que le diera un ataque cardiaco, pero luego llegó a la sabía conclusión de que Jessica no sabía nada de lo que últimamente había experimentado.

**_Ay vida, que palpita de alegría  
Que me embriaga el sentimiento  
Con tus besos más y más._**

Natalie entendía perfectamente la letra de la canción, durante su estancia en la escuela muggle le daban clases de español, y sabía el idioma, y lo que decía en esos momentos la canción la hizo recordar como es que ahora estaba con Remus, no como amiga, no, si no como su novia y eso la hacía enloquecer, lo que siempre soñó se había echo realidad y no podía pedir más para estar feliz.

La canción de pronto cambió a otra, y los alumnos ahora si estaban metidos en el ritmo, algunos ya comenzaban a cansarse, pero seguían de pie, dispuestos a durar hasta que el Director lo considerará.

**_Young man, there's no need to feel down.  
I said, young man, pick yourself off the ground.  
I said, young man, 'cause you're in a new town  
There's no need to be unhappy._**

Sirius estaba que se partía de la risa al reconocer la canción, era una de las muchas con las que se había puesto a payasear con James y Remus en una Navidad, cuando celebraban su escape de la residencia de los Black y ese día ya estaban muy tomados, Jessica lo miraba raro y Sirius solamente negó con la cabeza y siguieron bailando al ritmo de la canción.

**_Young man, there's a place you can go.  
I said, young man, when you're short on your dough.  
You can stay there, and I'm sure you will find  
Many ways to have a good time._**

James también había reconocido la canción y rió a rienda suelta en ese momento pero gracias a su gran capacidad para hacer dos cosas a la vez, seguía bailando, Lily lo miraba alarmado y se arriesgo a preguntarle.

-De que te ríes en un momento como este? – pregunto Lily sobre la música.

-Larga historia – dijo James sonriendo – no te preocupes, luego te lo diré. – y siguieron bailando.

**_It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.  
It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a._**

**_They have everything for you men to enjoy,  
You can hang out with all the boys ..._**

**_It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.  
It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a._**

Remus se recordó visualizándose a si mismo con un penacho sobre la cabeza hace dos años, cuando se encontraban en un bar muggle celebrando la desheredación de Sirius y se sonrojo, pero rió en silencio, Natalie parecía conocer la canción y bailaba como había visto una vez en la televisión el video, de 5 hombres gays vestidos de diferentes profesiones y bailando.

La música siguió durante una hora más y durante ese trayecto ya se habían salido varias parejas exhaustas, Sirius y Jessica no estaban cansados para nada y no tenían ni una sola gota de sudor sobre ellos, James y Lily seguían bailando, estaban algo cansados pero dispuestos a aguantar lo que fuera, al igual que Remus y Natalie. Después de unos minutos más Dumbledore se paro y habló de nuevo.

-Hasta aquí se ha llevado a cabo la primera fase de la primera prueba, alumnos y maestros, pueden unirse a la pista, los demás pueden ir a tomar algo si lo desean, ya no serán calificados a partir de este momento – y la música siguió como si no la hubieran parado, muchas parejas que quedaban se fueron a tomar algo a sentarse, otras como Sirius y Jessica continuaron en la pista.

-Voy por un refresco, quieres algo? – pregunto Lily cuando se acercaron a una mesa y salieron de la masa de gente de la pista.

-Jugo de calabaza, por favor – dijo Lily y James asintió y fue hacía las bebidas, Lily aprovecho para darse algo de aire, el esfuerzo había hecho que sus mejillas se pusieran un poco coloradas.

-Que prueba, verdad? – dijo Natalie al unirse a la pelirroja, mientras que Remus iba por refrescos.

-Ya lo se – dijo Lily – no pensé que duraría tanto – Natalie asintió.

-No duraría un minuto más, gracias a Dios, Dumbledore lo paró justo a tiempo – dijo Natalie y rieron. Después se aproximo James con dos vasos en la mano, se veía más relajado que cuando habían salido de la pista.

-Toma, Lily – dijo James entregándole un vaso a la pelirroja y esta tomo a prisa y el color se fue se sus mejillas.

-Gracias, ya lo necesitaba – dijo Lily agradecida y James sonrió de una manera distinta – James, te sientes bien?

-De maravilla, porqué? – dijo James con una sonrisa igual a la anterior. – me veo mal?

-No – dijo Lily – te ves más relajado que de costumbre. – James sonrió y se encogió en hombros.

-No se porque lo dices – dijo James dándole un trago a su vaso y Lily lo miró con una ceja levantada.

-No será porque alteraste tu bebida? – dijo Lily y le quitó el vaso de las manos y lo olió – James!! Esto tiene Wiskey de Fuego! – James sonrió.

-Bueno, necesitaba relajarme – dijo James y le quitó el vaso – por favor, Lily, tu también lo necesitas, vamos dale un trago.

-No, gracias – dijo Lily tomando de su propio vaso.

-Andale, por un trago no pasa nada – dijo James insistiendo – te sentirás mejor – Lily lo miró con desconfianza y luego acepto y al darle un trago, sintió una sensación ardiente en la garganta, pero reconfortable con el jugo de calabaza. – mejor?

-Wow! Sí – dijo Lily y el color volvió a sus mejillas, James sonrió y le tendió la mano – vamos a bailar?

-Claro – dijo Lily más animada y se volvieron a unir a la fiesta, mientras Remus y Natalie aprovechaban que se quedaban solos para hacerse cariñitos.

Después de bailar por otra hora, Lily estaba cansada y le pidió a James descansar un poco.

-Podemos parar por un momento? – le dijo la pelirroja al oído al pelinegro y James asintió y salieron de la masa de alumnos.

-Quieres ir al aire fresco? – sugirió James y Lily asintió y salieron a los jardines y el aire les dio la bienvenida. Aún no estaba tan frío pero el aire fresco comenzaba pero estaba bien. Caminaron por unos minutos hasta sentarse en una banca y mirar el cielo.

-Me vas a contar de que te reías cuando estábamos bailando? – dijo Lily y James la miró.

-Hace dos años, Sirius se escapó de la casa de sus padres – Lily asintió ya lo sabía – esa noche, le hablamos a Remus y nos fuimos a un bar muggle a celebrar el rechazo de los Black hacía Sirius – volvió a reír – ya estábamos muy ebrios cuando esa canción comenzó a sonar y nos pusimos a cantar y bailar frente a todos, y ya sabes, fue todo un espectáculo.

-Vaya! – dijo Lily – siempre creí que a ustedes les faltaba un tornillo algunas veces – James la miró – ahora lo compruebo. – rieron.

La prueba termino hasta la media noche hora en la cuál, Dumbledore mandó a todos a sus camas a descansar, James por un momento deseó que compartiera la habitación de premio anual con Lily, pero no se podía quejar, no ahora que ya no peleaban.

Al día siguiente todos amanecieron demolidos por el baile y el cansancio de la noche anterior.

-Dios, no puedo moverme – dijo Peter quejándose al despertar.

-Cielos, Peter duraste toda la noche – dijo Remus sorprendido – un record para ti, no?

-Sí – dijo Peter sonriendo.

-Escucharon la canción con la que hicimos el ridículo en aquel bar muggle? – dijo Sirius rascándose la cabeza y los demás rieron.

-Como olvidarlo – dijo James – estábamos borrachos a morir.

-Fue una suerte que regresáramos a tu casa completos – dijo Remus. Peter solo los miraba, él no había estado presente esa vez.

-Por cierto, me dijeron que alteraste tu bebida, Cornamenta – dijo Sirius a James y este rió.

-Una bebida no es una bebida si no la altera un Merodeador, no? – dijo James y Sirius asintió.

-Calabawiskey? – dijo Sirius y James asintió.

-Yo tome aguamiel – dijo Peter.

-Yo solo jugo, sin alteraciones – dijo Remus.

-Yo en cambio tome la bebida sin reparos, Wiskey de Fuego entero – dijo Sirius y los demás rieron.

Pero si creían que podían descansar para la siguiente fase estaban muy equivocados, ya que se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente. Con la agitación del día, solamente tuvieron tiempo de limpiar sus ropas y volver su cabeza a la Tierra y concentrarse de nuevo en la noche que vendría.

Las horas parecían haber sido alteradas pues en menos de los que un hipogrifo vuela, ya se encontraban de nuevo bailando. En el Gran Salón, cada vez quedaban menos parejas, pero todas daban lo mejor de si mismas.

Esta vez comenzaron con un ritmo completamente distinto. Rock Dance Músic.

**_Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me_**

Lily se sentía incomoda por la letra de la canción y sentía de una manera muy rara como si el Merodeador se la dedicará, pues se veía que James se la sabía. Sin embargo, el Merodeador solo le gustaba el grupo y no se daba cuenta de lo que la pelirroja sentía en esos momentos.

**_I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by  
Why don't you show me the little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress, love_**

**_Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me_**

Sirius y Jessica eran los líderes según los cálculos de los demás alumnos y no se equivocaban si decían que los maestros pensaban lo mismo, siguiéndoles el paso, se encontraban James y Lily pero no había forma de comparación a la pareja de los más deseados en el colegio. Remus y Natalie ya habían sido descalificados desde la mitad del baile, pues ya no daban ni una, pero no les preocupaba y alentaban a sus amigos.

Las parejas seguían saliendo de la pista victimas del cansancio, Sirius y Jessica se miraban sonriendo, ya faltaba poco y ganarían la prueba.

**_Baila, baila esta cumbia  
Mueve, mueve la cintura  
Todos, las manos en alto  
Y griten, griten con locura_**

**_Baila, baila esta cumbia  
Un ritmo, ritmo sin igual  
Nadie se quede sentado  
Todos vamos a bailar_**

James ahora sí se estaba comenzando a agotar, pero dispuesto a resistir hasta el final aunque no ganará la prueba, Lily lo miraba con preocupación.

-James si ya no puedes, podemos salirnos, no importa – dijo Lily a James.

-No, estoy bien – dijo James – si aguanto. – Lily ya no dijo más y siguieron bailando.

**_Pégate un poco mas, pegado a los tambores  
Olvida los temores, que el tiempo se nos va  
(mujer)  
Pégate un poco más, y mueve esas caderas  
Mamita cosa buena, que a mi me pone mal  
(ay Dios!)_**

En la pista de baile solo quedaban cuatro parejas, Sirius y Jessica, James y Lily, Bellatrix y Rodolphus y otras dos parejas de Hufflepuff.

Sirius miró a la pista a ver que parejas quedaban y vio con desagrado que su prima era una de ellas y frunció el ceño.

-Qué pasa? – pregunto Jessica y Sirius fijo la vista en su pareja.

-Mi prima es una de las parejas que quedan – dijo Sirius a Jessica y esta la buscó con la vista y comprobó con desagrado que así era.

-No te preocupes, Sirius nosotros le ganaremos – dijo Jessica y este sonrió.

**_Mueve tus caderas muchacha morena  
Báilame ese ritmo con sabor a pena  
Ay, una pesetita pa'esa vellonera  
Para que te olvides de todas tu penas  
Y esta noche quiero más  
Y esta noche quiero fiesta  
Hoy no abra mal que por bien no venga  
Unamos los corazones, hoy todos somos multicolores_**

James miró alrededor y comprobó que Remus ya no estaba en la pista y vio con disgusto que la prima de Sirius era una de las pocas parejas que sobrevivían el cansancio y vio a Sirius bailar con toda candela con Jessica.

-Mira a Sirius, parece que esta disfrutando – dijo James a Lily y este miró hacía donde apuntaba James y vio que Sirius y Jessica no parecían estar cansados y tenían pila suficiente para bailar una eternidad.

-A eso yo le llamo disfrutar del baile – dijo Lily y James rió. Era verdad y ahora sí, la última canción de la prueba, el último tramo hacía la victoria.

**_'Cuz in this life  
Things are much harder than in the afterworld  
In this life  
You're on your own_**

**_And if de-elevator tries 2 bring u down  
Go crazy - punch a higher floor_**

Sirius y Jessica estaban emocionados, sabían que esta canción era la última y pusieron todo de si mismos para superar la prueba y bailaban como no habían bailado antes, Jessica ya comenzaba a resentir tantas horas de baile y comenzaba a correr sudor por su frente, Sirius miró a Jessica a los ojos y no supo lo que sentía, de nuevo volvió a imaginarla con él a su lado, pero que era?

_**Are we gonna let de-elevator  
Bring us down  
Oh, no Let's Go!  
Let's go crazy  
Let's get nuts  
Let's look 4 the purple banana  
'Til they put us in the truck, let's go!  
We're all excited  
But we don't know why  
Maybe it's cuz  
We're all gonna die**_

Morir? Pero de cansancio! Era lo que pensaba James, ya no daba una más, pero tenía que resistir, tenía que superar esa prueba. Lily estaba igual o más cansada que el Merodeador, miro alrededor y una de las parejas ya no estaban, solo quedaban ellos, Sirius y Jessica y al prima de Sirius con su novio y una pareja de Hufflepuff. Y para alegría y descanso de James, la pieza término y la música paro finalmente, todos aplaudieron y Sirius y Jessica se miraban triunfantes. Dumbledore se puso de pie y pidió silencio.

-Muy bien hecho, alumnos – dijo a las parejas que estaban bailando – ya tenemos un ganador de esta prueba, fue un decisión difícil pues ustedes aguantaron hasta el final y lo hicieron muy bien – todos lo miraban expectantes – quiero pedirles por favor, que les den un gran aplauso al Señor Black y a la Señorita Spencer, los ganadores de la primera prueba. – todos aplaudieron y gritaron emocionados, Sirius y Jessica se abrazaron de felicidad mientras los demás les aplaudían.

-Bien hecho, Canuto – dijo James felicitando a su amigo.

-Lo hicieron! – dijo Natalie acercándose a la pareja y abrazando a Jessica, todos estaban emocionados.

-Los premios serán entregados al finalizar todas las pruebas – dijo Dumbledore cuando todos se calmaron – y serán avisados con tiempo en que consistirá la segunda prueba, por ahora esto ha terminado pueden quedarse a disfrutar de la fiesta o retirarse a sus habitaciones. – algunos se unieron a la pista y otros, como James y Lily se fueron a sentar, acompañados de sus amigos. La primera prueba había terminado, ahora solo quedaba esperar la siguiente y las sorpresas que traería.

* * *

Holaaa!! Siento tardarme tanto, pero es que es el capitulo más largo que he escrito! casi 19 hojas completas en Word!! Espero que realmente valgan la pena!! espero que les guste porque a mi en lo personal es el capitulo que más me ha gustado.

Les tengo que dar una mala noticia, ya el lunes comienzo a ir de nuevo a la prepa y estare en la tarde y saldre hasta la noche, no se si vaya a tener tiempo siquiera de prender la computadora y escribir un poco más de la historia y actualizar entre seman, pero si no se logra, esperen el siguiente capitulo para el fin de semana, sabado o domingo, ustedes no se preocupen que lo tendran, si puedo actualizare los fines de semana o cuando pueda.

Pero no dejen morir las historias que ustedes son mi unico motivo por el que sigo escribiendo estas cosas bizarras que salen de mi mente y las explayo en este espacio.

Tambien quería pedirles su opinión acerca de otra historia, de la cual ya tengo 10 capitulos escritos, pero el titulo es **_La Batalla Final_**, ya se imaginaran de que se trata, bueno como se me adelanto el lanzamiento de **Deathly Hallows** y muchos e incluso muchos no, pero la gran mayoria ya sabe de lo que se trata el último libro, pues queria preguntarles su opinión, ustedes que opinan, subo esa historia aunque sepan el final de la serie de Harry Potter? o ya no lo subo? espero sus respuestas, cualquier opinión es buena ) y para mi la más importante es la de ustedes.

Espero que esten bien y que disfruten de sus últimos días de vacaciones, si es que tienen, y si no pues a trabajar, nimodo, así es la vida.

**p.d.** aqui les dejo la lista de las canciones que utilize para este capitulo, si quieren y las consiguen escuchenlas mientras lo leen, todas son mis favoritas y me gustan por igual.

**Footloose - Kenny Loggins  
Buleria - David Bisbal  
Y.M.C.A. - Village People  
Dance, Dance - Fall Out Boy  
Baila esta cumbia - Selena y los Kumbia Kings  
Pegate - Ricky Martín  
Let's Go Crazy - Prince and the Revolution**

**Que la fuerza los acompañe y las estrellas iluminen su camino.**

_[La muerte es solo la siguiente gran aventura  
[We're damned after all, through fortune and flame we fall_

_Att.  
**Knockturnalley7**_


	9. La fiesta de Halloween

**Los personajes, lugares, hechizos, encantamientos, maldiciones y todo lo que se te haga conocido, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de Warner Brothers. Todo lo bizarro, fuera de lo normal, nombres extraños o nuevos así como la trama de la historia es obra de su cordial servidora. La canción que aparece en este capítulo es propiedad de Tim Burton al igual del personaje del que habla la canción y el cuál aparece en esta historia y del cuál me tome la libertad de cambiarlo un poco para adaptarlo a esta historia. **

**Hogwarts, nuestro último año: Una locura!!  
****Historia Merodeadora  
****By: **_**Knockturnalley7  
**_**Capitulo 7 – La fiesta de Halloween. **

Había pasado una semana desde que la primera prueba finalizara y los alumnos aún no eran notificados de la siguiente, así que disfrutaban de los días jugando y platicando en los jardines en donde empezaba a refrescar el tiempo, pues Octubre estaba pasando muy rápido para todos. Remus y Natalie seguían juntos y dedicando escenas melosas en presencia de Sirius quien siempre que los veía besándose se molestaba, Natalie disfrutaba plenamente de esos momentos por dos razones: la primera, era que besar a Remus era exquisitamente delicioso y la segunda, porque había logrado apartar un poco a su novio de los Merodeadores y eso molestaba a Sirius. Jessica seguía sin decirle sus sentimientos al Merodeador pero seguía igual que siempre aunque Amos Diggory últimamente la estaba pretendiendo, Sirius no tenía conocimiento de esto, de lo contrario hubiera sido capas de matar a Diggory con sus propias manos, hacía unos días que sus sentimientos hacía Jessica comenzaban a cambiar, ya no la veía como la amiga casi hermana que siempre fue, y se comenzó a verla como a las demás chicas, y eso era la razón por la que no había dicho nada a sus amigos, pues sabían que ellos se burlarían de él y que Remus no dejaría de molestarlo echándole todo el día el sermón típico de todos los años, aunque ahora que pasaba tanto tiempo con Natalie pensó que eso sería improbable. James y Lily seguían llevándose y tratándose como amigos y eso tenía picado a más de uno. Ya no era cotidiano verlos pelear y discutir, pareciese como si les hubieran echado una maldición _imperius_ y fueran controlados por sus amigos. Peter seguía tan raro como siempre, aunque más de normal, se le veía decaído, enfermo y más miedoso que de costumbre, sus amigos estaban preocupados por él pero Peter les negaba todo. Así pues, siguió la vida cotidiana de los chicos, hasta que llegó Halloween.

-Me aburro – dijo Sirius acostado sobre el césped bajo el gran haya cerca del lago estaba con los Merodeadores, al menos con tres de ellos, porque Peter estaba recuperando horas de sueño.

-Lee – dijo Remus quien estaba leyendo Quidditch a través de los tiempos por décima ocasión.

-Naah! Esa cosa es para idiotas – dijo Sirius y Remus lo miró mal por encima del libro y Sirius rió – no te creas, Lunático – Remus no respondió y volvió a su lectura – Cornamenta, porque no molestamos a Snivellius.

-Porque no esta por aquí – contesto James quien estaba acostado igual que Sirius pero con los brazos tras la cabeza y los ojos cerrados.

-Para eso tenemos el Mapa – dijo Sirius girando ligeramente la cabeza para ver a su amigo.

-La verdad es que no me quiero meter en problemas de nuevo, Canuto – dijo James sin abrir los ojos. Sirius lo miró con molestia.

-Tú estas igual de empelotado que Remus – dijo Sirius – el romance les hace mal.

-Sirius… - dijo James pero este no le contesto – Canuto, por favor, sabes que si me vuelvo a ver envuelto en un problema de nuevo me expulsaran. – dijo James sentándose y mirando a su amigo.

-No tienen por que saberlo – dijo Sirius.

-Sirius, pareciera que no conocieras a Quejicus – dijo Remus – es más lengua larga que Gene Simmons.

-No tengo la menor idea de quien sea ese tal Simmons – dijo Sirius – pero da igual, quiero hacer algo, estoy aburrido!

-Porque no sacas el Snap Explosivo? – dijo James. Sirius negó.

-No, mejor voy por allí a ver que hago – dijo Sirius levantándose y caminado hacía el castillo con fastidio. James lo miró irse y se volvió a acostar en la posición en la que estaba. Remus bajó el libro y lo miró.

-Lo haces por Lily, cierto? – pregunto Remus a James.

-En parte – dijo James cerrando los ojos, Remus seguía mirándolo y sin hablar por lo que James añadió – casi es Halloween y la verdad no me quiero perder de la fiesta que organizan todos los años en Hogsmeade.

-Cierto, no lo recordaba – dijo Remus más animado – no nos lo tenemos que perder.

**SsSsSsSsS**

Sirius iba caminando por los alrededores de Hogwarts, buscando a quien molestar o alguna chica a la quien cortejar y pasar un buen rato con ella, cosa que últimamente había dejado de hacer por los repentinos sentimientos hacía Jessica. Se acordó de la chica y al tiempo que levantaba la mirada vio con horror algo que hizo que algo dentro de él se pusiera frío.

No podía creerlo, simplemente no podía ser posible. Se quedó parado como paralizado mirando la escena que sentía como balde de agua fría. Algo peor que el sentimiento que te provocan los dementores. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo mirando, ni porque no hizo nada para impedirlo, y cuando comenzó a volver en sí, se dio media vuelta y camino directo a las habitaciones de los chicos, con la cabeza baja, pensando que era un idiota por no haberse dado cuenta antes, por ser tan lento. No supo cuando, ni como llegó a la Sala Común y cuando estuvo dentro subió a su cuarto inmediatamente sin prestar atención a unas fans que lo llamaban desde la otra punta de la sala y que se quedaron mirando sorprendidas de la falta de atención.

Cuando entró en la habitación se sorprendió de no ver a Peter, se encogió de hombros pensando que estaría comiendo en las cocinas o metiéndose en problemas en algún lugar, se dejó caer en su cama y mirando al techo recordó la escena que había visto momentos antes y que era la causante de esa extraña sensación que tenía dentro. No bajo a cenar, no podría comer si quiera algo. James y Remus subieron preocupados a las habitaciones a buscar a su amigo y se sorprendieron cuando lo vieron en la misma posición en la que se había quedado al entrar en el cuarto.

-Canuto, te sientes bien? – pregunto James preocupado por su mejor amigo, no sabía cuanto rato llevaba ahí y no sabía la razón por la cuál, Sirius parecía estar ausente del mundo.

-Bien – dijo Sirius automáticamente, aunque la verdad era que no sabía como se sentía – bueno eso creo. – Remus y James se miraron interrogantes.

-Sirius, si estas así por lo que te dije en… - dijo James pero Sirius lo tranquilizó.

-No es por eso – dijo Sirius mirando todavía el techo se su cama.

-Entonces? – pregunto Remus.

-Es que… no se – dijo Sirius aunque más para él mismo que para los otros – no se como me siento… nunca antes me había pasado.

-Sirius, quieres hacernos el favor de decirnos de que diablos estas hablando? – pidió James. Sirius los miró como si apenas se diera cuenta de que estaban allí y asintió. James y Remus se sentaron en la cama de James a un lado de la de Sirius.

-Remus, como sabes cuando estas enamorado? – Remus se sorprendió de que Sirius dijera esa palabra después de tantos años de que el Merodeador no podía siquiera escucharla.

-No lo sé, Sirius – dijo Remus confundido – solamente lo sientes.

-Sí, pero como te das cuenta? – dijo Sirius. Remus miró a James en busca de ayuda.

-La verdad es que no te das cuenta de inmediato – dijo James ayudando a Remus a salir de ese aprieto y contestando a la pregunta de su amigo – solo cuando notas que has pensado mucho en esa persona, no la ves como antes solías hacerlo y comienzas a experimentar sentimientos extraños, cosas que nunca habías sentido.

-Y duele sentirlas? – pregunto Sirius aún sin mirarlos

-No – contestaron los dos.

-Entonces porque me duele tanto? – dijo Sirius en un suspiro.

-Sirius, tú estas… estas… -dijo Remus buscando no ser tan brusco – sientes algo por alguien?

-Eso creo – contesto Sirius. – pero no estoy seguro de que es.

-Por que no nos cuentas? – dijo James amablemente. Sirius lo miró – no diremos nada, lo prometemos. – Remus asintió, Sirius también asintió y les contó lo que había visto que le tenía tan deprimido.

-Estaba…

**Flash Back**

_Después de que me marchará de donde estábamos me la pase merodeando por los alrededores del castillo, buscando a Quejicus para molestarlo un rato, o alguna chica para pasar el momento de ocio, ya saben y la encontré pero no como yo quería. Estaba ahí con el idiota de Diggory riendo y muy juntos, platicando de no se que cosas. Con ese Hufflepuff que juega de buscador en el quidditch, y sentí una furia grande dentro de mi, de que estuviera con ella. Pero no me moví de donde estaba, me quede ahí paralizado cuando vi que se despedía de ella con un beso muy cerca de la boca, con intención, vi como se sonrojaba y como le decía adiós y como sonreía él como idiota. _

_Después cuando se fue, corrió hacía sus amigas que exclamaban algo emocionadas, como si estuvieran esperando que eso fuera lo que pasará y terminaran juntos, y entonces me di la media vuelta y sin darme cuenta llegué aquí y aquí he estado, lamentándome por ser un idiota._

**Fin Flash Back**

Sirius termino de contar con la cara triste, se veía incluso más maduro de lo que aparentaba siempre, y James y Remus lo vieron con lastima.

-Sirius, pero quien es esa chica de la que estas hablando? – pregunto James. Sirius lo miró algo sonrojado y murmuró.

-Jessica – dijo Sirius muy rojo, pero sin quitar la cara de abatido.

-Qué? – dijeron los otros dos al mismo tiempo.

-Desde cuando? – pregunto James emocionado.

-Desde antes de la primera prueba – dijo Sirius – no lo planee simplemente sucedió, un día cuando estábamos ensayando me di cuenta de que no sentía por ella simple amistad como todos estos años.

-Pero dices que estaba con Diggory? – dijo Remus – Amos Diggory?

-Sí – dijo Sirius apretando la mano con fuerza – ese idiota anda tras de ella, como su sombra, y por lo que veo a Jessica le agrada. – volvió a bajar la cabeza.

-Tal vez solo sean amigos – dijo James.

-Qué clase de amigos te dan un beso cerca de la boca, James? – dijo Sirius con ironía. – por primera vez un idiota le ha ganado a Sirius Black. – dijo con odio.

-No te des por vencido tan rápido – dijo James y Sirius lo miró – eres un Merodeador, tú mismo nos lo has dicho muchas veces, y un Merodeador nunca se da tan vencido tan rápido ni tampoco es rechazado por las chicas.

-James tiene razón – dijo Remus por primera vez apoyando los ideales de los Merodeadores – eres un Black, y como tú nos lo has demostrado muchas veces, nadie se resiste a sus encantos, mucho menos a Sirius Black – Sirius los miró agradecidos por levantarle el animo.

-Gracias, chicos – dijo Sirius – que haría yo sin ustedes?

-Morirías – dijo James riendo.

-Y para que estés a gusto y te sirva de ayuda – dijo Remus – creo que te convendría saber que estas enamorado, Canuto. – Sirius asintió.

-Muy bien – dijo James – ahora no te darás por vencido y le harás entender a esa chica que tú eres el indicado para ella y se lo demostraras.

-Pero como? – dijo Sirius.

-No lo sé – dijo James encogiéndose en hombros – tú eres bueno para improvisar, eres el amo en estos casos.

-Pero tiene que ser algo bien planeado, y que en realidad lo quieras así – dijo Remus. Sirius asintió.

-Ya pensaré en algo – dijo Sirius sonriendo y cambiando su semblante de pronto a uno más serio – ahora tienen que jurarme por Merlín que no dirán nada de lo que les conté. – James y Remus levantaron su mano derecha y la izquierda la pusieron sobre el corazón.

-Palabra de Merodeador! – dijeron los dos y Sirius asintió.

-Así me gusta – dijo Sirius – ahora podemos ir a las cocinas, muero de hambre! – y los tres bajaron a las cocinas en busca de comida para Sirius.

**SsSsSsSsS**

Al día siguiente los tres Merodeadores bajaron a desayunar como de costumbre y se sentaron con las chicas, Sirius se sonrojo un poco al ver a Jessica pero se controlo rápidamente.

-Porque no viniste a cenar con nosotros, Sirius? – pregunto Jessica al Merodeador y este casi se atraganta con el cereal y James le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda.

-Estaba ocupado – contesto Sirius mintiendo y Natalie lo miró.

-En que? – pregunto esta de metiche.

-En algo que no te importa, Williams – dijo Sirius mordazmente – estaba por ahí – dijo a la chica morena que lo miró sorprendida.

Siguieron desayunando muy a gusto hasta que Amos Diggory pasó por la mesa y saludo a Jessica.

-Buenos días, Jessy! – dijo Amos sonriendo a la chica y esta se sonrojo por que Sirius había escuchado como la había llamado, Jessica le dijo hola con la mano y Sirius miró a James con la ceja levantada.

-No sabía que Diggory fuera amigo tuyo – dijo Sirius tratando de sonar casual.

-No lo es – dijo rápidamente Jessica sonrojándose al máximo – solamente somos compañeros.

-Jessica, sabes que te he dicho muchas veces que ya deberías de decirle que sí al pobre – dijo Natalie mordazmente dando un golpe bajo para Sirius – ya tiene mucho tiempo pidiendo una cita.

-Sí… tal vez – dijo Jessica tratando de no mirar a Sirius a los ojos que en ese momento la penetraban.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Natalie – dijo Lily y James la miró incrédula – deberías de darle una oportunidad, se lo merece y el detalle de las rosas ha estado fenomenal – James hizo una nota mental de regalarle flores a la pelirroja un día mientras Sirius sentía que su corazón caía en mil pedazos. Sirius ya no fue capaz de hablar desde ese momento en adelante y Jessica no tenía el valor para verlo a los ojos, Amos la había dejado en ridículo y sus amigas la hicieron sentirse malvada. Aunque no sabía si Sirius estaba enojado con ella o no así que tampoco habló durante el resto del desayuno.

Al volver a la Sala Común se toparon con una masa de alumnos reunidos en el tablón de anuncios, James lo primero que pensó que en la segunda prueba.

-Demonios, no me digan que ya esta el anuncio sobre la segunda prueba – dijo James lamentándose.

-No, no es de la segunda prueba – dijo Remus que había logrado apartar a unos cuantos alumnos y leyó el anunció – mira dice:…

**ATENCIÓN ESTUDIANTES DE SEXTO Y SÉPTIMO GRADO:**

_Queridos y apreciados estudiantes de Hogwarts, el motivo de este anuncio es para invitarlos al pueblo de Hogsmeade la noche del 31 de Octubre, para celebrar la gran fiesta de Halloween que organiza el Rey de esta fecha, el temido Jack Skellington. _

_Solamente podrán asistir los alumnos de sexto en adelante y podrán disfrutar de los distintos lugares de entretenimiento. Para terminar con la famosa fiesta de disfraces en las Tres Escobas, recuerden que el mejor disfraz ganará un premio de manos del mismo Jack. _

_Esperamos su visita a la espeluznante fiesta._

**Atentamente.  
**_**The Pumpkin King!**_

**IMPORTANTE:** Los alumnos que quieran adquirir sus disfraces podrán acudir el jueves 30 de Octubre al pueblo de Hogsmeade a comprar sus atuendos.

**Atentamente**.  
_**Minerva McGonagall  
**__Subdirectora y Jefe de la Casa de Gryffindor._

-Excelente!! – dijo James – por fin podremos asistir!

-Sí, es raro que ahora hallan incluido a los de sexto – dijo Lily – el año pasado solo podían ir los de séptimo.

-Amo a Dumbledore! – dijo James y Lily rió de las ocurrencias del chico. – Muero por conocer a ese Jack Skellington.

-Dicen que es escalofriante – dijo Natalie.

-Tal vez sea un mago disfrazado – dijo Lily.

-No lo creo – dijo Remus – hay un libro en la Biblioteca que habla de la historia de ese sujeto, una vida con excesos y descontrol, por eso solo podían acudir alumnos de séptimo mayores de edad.

-Y porque incluyeron a los se sexto esta vez? – pregunto James.

-No lo se – dijo Remus encogiéndose en hombros.

Jessica se le había quedado viendo fijamente al anunció y pensando rápidamente en lo que se vestiría para la fiesta de disfraces, Sirius estaba a su lado leyendo también el anuncio por segunda vez y cuando termino le dijo:

-Bueno, ahora puedes ir con Diggory como tu pareja – dijo Sirius dolido y Jessica lo miró a los ojos por primera vez y vio algo que nunca antes había visto en esos ojos grises. ¿Tristeza¿Dolor¿Celos?

-Black tiene razón – dijo Natalie felizmente – puedes darle la oportunidad a Amos en la fiesta!

-No creo que… - dijo Jessica mirando a Sirius pero este ya no estaba. Y las dos chicas siguieron molestando a Jessica.

James que había escuchado lo que había dicho Sirius y lo había visto, fue tras de él.

-Canuto, estas bien? – pregunto cuando lo encontró en la Torre de Astronomía, era exactamente el mismo lugar en donde James había estado cuando Lily habló de sus padres muertos.

-Sí – dijo Sirius mirando hacía el soleado día – parece que Diggory es muy rápido.

-No puedes dejarte vencer por él – dijo James – nunca nos ha ganado en nada – Sirius solamente lo escuchaba – ni siquiera en quidditch, no es famoso, ni siquiera tiene tantas admiradoras como tú, Sirius, puedes con él.

-Sí – dijo Sirius – tienes razón – dijo de pronto decidido – haré que Amos Diggory se quede esperando, y yo me quedo con la chica.

-Tienes pensado algo? – dijo James de pronto entusiasmado, oír hablar así a su mejor amigo siempre lo emocionaba.

-En Halloween – solo dijo Sirius sonriendo maliciosamente y James compartió su sonrisa. – y Rachel me ayudará en esto.

-Rachel Addams? – dijo James de pronto sorprendido – la Hufflepluff?

-La misma – dijo Sirius – la última vez que salí con ella y que terminamos me confeso que siempre le ha gustado Diggory.

-Y como es que salió contigo? – pregunto James confundido.

-Porque soy irresistible! – dijo Sirius y los dos rieron.

**SsSsSsSsS**

A la hora de la cena, Sirius vio a Rachel salir del Gran Comedor acompañada de sus amigas y corrió hacía ella.

-Hey, Rachel!! – gritó Sirius y sus amigas voltearon al escuchar al Merodeador – puedo hablar contigo.

-Claro, Sirius – dijo Rachel algo colorada – ahora vuelvo – les dijo a sus amigas y se fue con Sirius algo apartada.

-Tengo algo que proponerte… - y así Sirius comenzó a decirle su magnifico plan y el pequeño problema que tenía – entonces, que dices Rach? Me ayudarás? – Rachel lo miró suspiciosamente.

-Estas completamente seguro de lo que me dices es cierto? – pregunto la chica.

-Nunca había dicho tantas verdades en mi vida – dijo el Merodeador y la chica asintió.

-De acuerdo – dijo Rachel – pero como demonios Amos terminará conmigo? Como estas tan seguro?

-Rachel, Rachel – dijo Sirius – soy un Merodeador – dijo con suficiencia y arrogancia – esto es mi deporte favorito – Rachel rió – no, ya en serio – dijo Sirius riendo también – eres muy guapa y si el idiota de Diggory no se ha dado cuenta de que estas allí es por que es un gran pendejo – Rachel se sonrojo.

-Por que haces esto, Sirius? – pregunto Rachel curiosa – es por una chica? – Sirius se sonrojo – el Gran Sirius Black se ha enamorado por primera vez?

-Algo así – dijo Sirius – esa chica en realidad me gusta, no es como las demás – Rachel le miró ofendida – tú tampoco lo eres, eres una gran amiga y si puedo ayudarte con esto a que seas feliz con el hombre que amas, es algo extra.

-Muy bien – dijo Rachel – entonces todo lo que debemos de hacer es fingir que hemos vuelto a ser pareja? – Sirius asintió, Rachel siempre supo que nunca sería una novia en serio – y esta chica nos tiene que ver? – Sirius volvió asentir – y en la fiesta cada oveja con su pareja?

-Oveja? – dijo Sirius – no son ovejas! Somos nosotros!

-Era un decir, Sirius – dijo Rachel con impaciencia.

-Ah, lo siento – dijo Sirius – si, has comprendido todo a la perfección.

-Va a ser difícil – dijo Rachel – y si no consigues que Amos se fije por primera vez en mi, yo misma me encargare de decirle al mundo tu secreto de que estas enamorado – Sirius asintió.

-Ya verás que todo sale bien – dijo Sirius y en ese momento Jessica venía saliendo con Lily del Gran Salón y vieron a Sirius platicando con la Hufflepuff. Sirius que ya la había visto que venía le dedico una de esas irresistibles sonrisas a Rachel – entonces nos vemos el jueves, nena.

-Claro – dijo Rachel sonriendo y Sirius se despidió de un beso rápido de la chica en los labios. Jessica que había visto todo se quedo de piedra, y ella que pensaba que Sirius tenía celos de Diggory. Sirius se fue triunfante al ver la cara de aturdimiento de Jessica y se fue a su cuarto.

-Jessica? – dijo Lily que también había visto al Merodeador besar a la chica – estas bien?

-Sí – dijo Jessica – te veo en la habitación, tengo algo que hacer – dijo Jessica y salió corriendo de allí derramando lagrimas porque al parecer, Sirius Black volvía con esa chica.

**SsSsSsSsS**

La noticia de que Sirius Black salía de nuevo con Rachel Addams corrió como agua fría por todo el castillo, las admiradoras del Merodeador estaban sorprendidas, porque era la primera vez que volvía a salir con una de sus ex parejas. Sirius estaba muy feliz de que su plan había salido a la perfección y cuando se entero de que todo el castillo lo sabía, supo que eso había sido obra de Rachel.

-Sirius – dijo Remus entrando corriendo a la habitación en donde estaba el chico jugando con un Snap Explosivo – es cierto que has vuelto con Addams? – pregunto el licántropo.

-Sí – dijo Sirius sonriendo.

-Pero no nos habías dicho que…- dijo Remus y en ese momento entró James que había escuchado al chico.

-Es parte del plan – dijo James y Remus los miró interrogante.

-El plan que hice para poder llegar hasta Jessica – dijo Sirius y Remus entendió – se supone que ella piensa que yo no siento nada por ella, solo amistad – Remus asintió – pero debido a los días anteriores me puse un poco en evidencia, así que cuando vi la invitación para la fiesta de Halloween, me vino la gran idea.

-Pero no veo como eso va a hacer que Jessica este a tu lado – dijo Remus confundido.

-Es muy simple – dijo Sirius – Diggory le esta rogando que salga con él (pobre perdedor) pero en fin, - tomo aire para seguir – así que le explique a Rachel mi plan y el pequeño problema, Rachel siempre ha estado enamorada del idiota de Diggory y este nunca la ha fumado en el mundo, así que matamos a dos pájaros de un tiro, y me asegure de que Jessica nos viera besándonos.

-Que se qué? – pregunto Remus sorprendido, James solo reía de la cara del chico.

-Besarnos – dijo Sirius quitándole importancia – ya lo habíamos echo antes y la chica es muy buena en eso – tuvo que admitir – y en esos momentos Diggory ya sabrá que la chica de su equipo de quidditch, y compañera de casa y amante silenciosa anda con el guapo, simpático y Don Juan Sirius Black.

-Todo esto esta muy bien – dijo Remus – pero como le hiciste para convencer a Addams?

-Psicología Inversa – dijo Sirius – fingí que lo hacía por ayudarle a una de mis mejores amigas, le dije unos cuantos halagos y **pum!,** ahí esta el resultado, una noticia que salió de la misma Rachel, la chica tiene talento para eso.

-Es un plan maestro, no lo puedes negar, Lunático – dijo James a Remus.

-Sí, tengo que admitirlo – dijo Remus – pero estas seguro de que funcionará?

-Por supuesto que sí – dijo Sirius – o dejare de llamarme Sirius Black

**SsSsSsSsS**

Jessica después de haber visto a su amor platónico besando a Rachel Addams, había salido hacía los alrededores a dejar escapar su coraje, ella tenía la culpa por no actuar rápido, tal vez si se le hubiera insinuado más cuando pasaban horas ensayando podría haber logrado algo, pero de eso no podía estar segura, sentada bajo el gran haya en donde solían pasar el día o irse a relajar, miró hacía el lago dejando escapar su frustración mientras tímidas y silenciosas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. No se había dado cuenta que alguien más estaba con ella hasta que habló.

-Jessica, estas bien? – Jessica volteó rápidamente algo asustada por que no lo había visto ni sentido. Era Amos Diggory.

-Sí, perdón estaba distraída – dijo Jessica tratando de limpiarse las lagrimas sin que Amos lo notará, pero era demasiado tarde.

-Estabas llorando? – pregunto Diggory con suavidad.

-Qué? Llorando? – dijo Jessica haciéndose loca – claro que no.

-Claro que si, tienes los ojos hinchados y rojos – dijo Diggory. Jessica se sonrojo.

-Esta bien, me has atrapado – dijo Jessica bajando la cabeza.

-Porqué llorabas?

-No tiene importancia – dijo Jessica cortante.

-Era por Black, no? – dijo Diggory y Jessica lo miró y lentamente asintió – sí, he escuchado que ha vuelto con Rachel – dijo Amos algo molesto, cosa que notó Jessica de inmediato – la verdad es que no se como una chica como ella puede andar con un patán como él.

-No es tan mala persona – dijo Jessica defendiendo a su amor. Amos levantó las cejas.

-Como sea – dijo Diggory.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, un silencio en el cuál Amos Diggory se debatía por pedirle a Jessica que fuera con él a la fiesta de Halloween.

-Ya supiste lo de la fiesta? – pregunto rompiendo el silencio, Jessica asintió triste, siempre había sido su ilusión asistir a una fiesta como esas con Sirius como pareja pero al parecer eso solo podría ser en su imaginación.

-Sí – dijo Jessica – dicen que es una gran fiesta.

-Sí – dijo Amos – este… yo… Jessica… - la chica lo miró divertida – yo me preguntaba, sí… sí quisieras ir conmigo a la fiesta de Halloween? – pregunto algo tímido, Jessica lo miró un momento como evaluándolo, meditando si valía la pena decirle que sí y darle una oportunidad, estaba a punto de decir que no, hasta que una voz en su cabeza la hizo reaccionar.

"_Vamos Jessica podría ser tu oportunidad, dile que sí al chico"_ dijo la voz de su conciencia.

-_"Pero yo no quiero ir con él" _– dijo Jessica dentro de ella.

"_Con quien entonces?"_ dijo su conciencia _"veló por el lado positivo, puede ser un gran plan para darle celos a Sirius"_

-_"Celos?" _– dijo Jessica mentalmente con voz sarcástica – _"ni siquiera siente nada por mi"_

"_Como estas tan segura?"_ pregunto la voz.

-_"Pues no se, simplemente lo siento así_" – dijo la voz de Jessica algo insegura.

"_Por Dios, Jessica Spencer! No viste como te miraba el día del ensayo?"_ dijo la voz _"en esa mirada había más que cansancio"_

-_"Bueno puede ser" _– dijo Jessica – _"Entonces que hago?"_

"_Dile que sí a Diggory y en el baile pondrás tu plan en marcha y verás como Sirius cae redondito a tus pies"_

-Esta bien – dijo Jessica en voz alta sorprendiendo a Amos que había esperado una respuesta muy diferente.

-Lo dices en serio? – pregunto sorprendido.

-Claro – dijo Jessica sonriendo y Amos también sonrió encantado.

-Gracias, Jessica – dijo Amos – ya verás que nos la pasamos muy bien

-_"De eso no tengo duda" _– dijo Jessica mentalmente y su voz interna rió con malicia.

**SsSsSsSsS**

Al día siguiente a la hora de la comida, Lily bajo al Gran Comedor con un gran pergamino en las manos, se sentó a un lado de James dejándolo un poco sorprendido por las agallas de la chica.

-Qué es eso? – pregunto James a Lily señalando el pergamino que la pelirroja leía mientras comía.

-He estado en la biblioteca – dijo Lily.

-Ya no tenemos tareas – dijo James algo estresado por la manía de la chica de perderse en los libros.

-Ya lo se – dijo Lily – no fui a hacer tareas – dijo mirándolo.

-Entonces? – pregunto James invitándola a continuar.

-Fui a leer ese libro que dijo Remus en donde hablan de la historia de ese tal Jack Skellington – dijo Lily – según el libro fue un mago muy famoso, tenía mucho poder y a veces era algo cruel con las personas – James asintió eso ya lo sabía – pero todo cambio cuando conoció a una chica muggle llamada Sally y se enamoro perdidamente de ella, que vivía en un pueblo cerca de donde él vivía.

"Cuando supo que la chica había muerto, su corazón se quedo destrozado, había hablado alguna ocasión con la chica y había llegado a conocerla, así que espero hasta que la enterrara para en la noche hurtar su tumba y robar el cuerpo de la chica – dijo Lily, James la miraba atentamente eso nunca lo había escuchado – dicen que utilizó magia muy oscura y algunos ritos malignos tratando de volver a la vida a su amada, hasta que por fin logró traerla a la vida"

-Qué paso después? – pregunto James interesado.

-Pudo modificarle la memoria a la chica, una vez viva y la convenció de que se conocían y según dicen, logró enamorarla y casarse con ella.

-Yo no había escuchado nada de eso – dijo James sorprendido – que paso después?

-Bueno, había sido tanta la magia que había usado con la chica que un día casi pierde sus poderes y había indicios de que la chica volvía a recuperar la memoria y antes de que lo logrará decidió ponerse un hechizo a sí mismo – dijo Lily – cuando la chica supiera lo que había echo atentaría contra su vida tratando de vengarse, ella había muerto por causas naturales, una enfermedad muggle muy antigua y no deseaba volver a la vida, entonces el hechizo consistía en que una vez que la chica intentará matarlo su cuerpo estaría protegido y preparado y si lo lograba ocuparía el cuerpo del ser vivo más cercano u objeto.

-Y la chica lo logró? – preguntó James.

-Eso parece, pero cuando logró matarlo, o eso pensó ella, el único objeto que había cerca era una especie de calabaza con cuerpo de espantapájaros y dicen que ocupo ese cuerpo, la chica se mató a si misma y él ya no trato de volverla a revivir, su experiencia le había enseñado eso.

-Entonces por eso es llamado el Rey Calabaza? – preguntó James.

-Sí – dijo Lily. James se quedó en silencio recordando las palabras de la chica, vaya que había tenido mala suerte ese tal Jack, pero entonces si ocupaba el cuerpo de ese espantapájaros con cara de calabaza, como era que seguía vivo? Lily pareció pensar lo mismo y dijo – el hechizo debe de haber permitido eso – James asintió.

-Aún así – dijo James – muero de ganas de conocerlo.

-Ya has pensado en tú disfraz? – pregunto Lily guardando su pergamino en un bolso de sus jeans.

-Sí – dijo James – ayer estuve pensando en eso y ya llegue a una conclusión.

-Y de que será? – pregunto Lily tratando de no parecer interesada.

-No te lo diré – dijo James – es secreto.

-Vamos! Dime! – dijo Lily.

-Nop – dijo James riendo – de todas maneras, para que quieres saberlo?

-Como te reconoceré? – dijo Lily y parecía que esa palabras se le habían escapado, James levantó las cejas y Lily se apresuró a añadir: - o te has olvidado que estamos obligados a ir juntos a todos los eventos de la escuela?

-Ah, claro – dijo James algo decepcionado, había pensado que la chica por fin había comenzado a tener algún interés, pero parecía que se había equivocado. Lily se mordió el labio por ser tan estupida.

-Entonces, me lo dirás? – pregunto Lily con un tono inocente, James levantó la mirada y vio que Lily ponía cara de niño suplicando por un dulce y le causo una ternura grandisima.

-Tú sabrás quien soy – dijo James sonriendo – ya te lo dije es una sorpresa. – Lily gruñó.

-De acuerdo – dijo Lily.

-Y tú ya tienes tu disfraz? – pregunto James.

-Sí, pero es secreto – dijo Lily molesta y James rodó los ojos.

-Oye, lo siento no puedo decírtelo – dijo James – si lo hago, Sirius se enterará y querrá copiarlo – Lily lo miró y suavizo su mirada.

-De acuerdo – dijo Lily – voy de gitana – dijo finalmente y James sonrió triunfante.

-Genial – dijo James – que buen disfraz _"muero por vértelo puesto"_ pensó James.

-Sí – dijo Lily. _"Ya verás James Potter, como babearás ese día"_ dijo Lily internamente y sonrió inocentemente.

**SsSsSsSsS**

El 30 de Octubre los alumnos de sexto y séptimo fueron los primeros en levantarse y desayunar temprano. Pues ese día irían a Hogsmeade a comprar sus disfraces para la gran fiesta de Halloween preparada por el famoso Jack Skellington.

Jessica, Natalie y Lily decidieron ir solas, sin los chicos, muy a pesar de Natalie, a comprar sus disfraces, ninguna quería que los chicos vieran sus trajes. Mucho menos Jessica que llevaba toda la noche preparándose para el día siguiente y asombrar a Sirius. Procurando que los chicos no las siguieran entraron en la primera tienda de disfraces que vieron que estaba abarrotada de alumnos. El pueblo entero parecía emocionado ante la presencia de Jack Skellington y todos se preparaban para el día siguiente.

Lily encontró su disfraz en esa tienda, y satisfecha de que le quedará a la perfección, lo compro y espero a que las otras terminaran de ver los demás para seguir con la búsqueda. Natalie no encontraba algo apropiado para asombrar a Remus y la verdad era que no sabía muy bien de que quería disfrazarse. Jessica no encontró lo que quería y salieron de esa tienda. Caminaron unas cuadras y entraron a la segunda tienda, que al igual que la primera, estaba tan llena de gente como todo el pueblo. Natalie vio por fin algo que le llamó la atención y se lo probo, Lily quedó sorprendida y casi no reconoció a Natalie cuando salió disfrazada de un Morticia con un vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo y con un escote en V algo profundo, el vestido era pegado al cuerpo y en la parte de abajo terminaba como telaraña y en la figura de la chica se veía genial.

-Me gusta – dijo Lily.

-Sí – dijo Jessica.

Natalie sonrió y volvió a meterse al cambiador para quitarse el disfraz y llevárselo. Cuando salieron de esa tienda, ya dos de las chicas tenían lo que buscaban y ahora solo sobraba Jessica que no encontraba lo que buscaba.

Después de recorrer dos tiendas de arriba para abajo llegaron a la última en donde las otras dos le ayudaron a Jessica a encontrar lo que buscaba hasta que lo vio, ahí en un aparador estaba el disfraz ideal y que había imaginado. Corrió hacía él antes de que alguna otra chica lo viera. La encargada se acercó a ella y le dijo:

-Gustas probártelo? – pregunto amablemente.

-Sí – dijo Jessica. Se lo bajó y Jessica se lo probó, comprobó con satisfacción que le quedaba de maravilla y salió a que las chicas la vieran y aprobaran.

-Tiene suerte, señorita – dijo la encargada que la había atendido – cientos de chicas han venido a probárselo y a nadie le había quedado.

-Entonces me lo llevó – dijo Jessica sonriente y salió de nuevo con en disfraz bajo su brazo y se lo envolvieron.

Cuando ya tenían lo que buscaban fueron a las Tres Escobas a tomar algo.

-Por fin nos vas a decir con quien decidiste ir al baile? – dijo Lily algo molesta, Jessica no les había querido decir con quien iba y porque había cambiado su punto de vista.

-Esta bien – dijo Jessica sonriendo – les he hecho caso y le di una oportunidad a Amos Diggory.

-Enserio? – preguntó Natalie emocionada.

-Sí – dijo Jessica – creo que a al pobre casi le da un infarto cuando le dije que sí – rieron. – de todas maneras también lo hago para ver si le puedo causar celos a Ya-Saben-Quien.

-Pero como estas segura de que… - dijo Natalie pero Jessica la cortó.

-Será la última vez – dijo Jessica – si no funciona, lo dejaré para siempre y trataré de darle su lugar a Amos.

-Pero aquí puede salir perdiendo él – dijo Lily – en caso de que funcione.

-Ya lo se – dijo Jessica – pero creo que a Amos le interesa también otra persona.

-Quién? – dijeron Lily y Natalie al mismo tiempo.

-Rachel Addams – dijo Jessica y las otras se quedaron sorprendidas.

**SsSsSsSsS**

Al igual que las chicas, los Merodeadores se fueron juntos a Hogsmeade a comprar sus disfraces, como todos querían que fuera sorpresa se separaron en el camino y James entró en una tienda en donde estuvo viendo todos los disfraces y no encontraba alguno apropiado ni tampoco el que él tenía en mente. Tuvo que visitar dos tiendas más para encontrar su disfraz y quedar completamente satisfecho. Después pasó a la tienda de objetos encantados y cosas por el estilo para comprar algo que complementará el vestuario.

Sirius buscó por todas las tiendas buscando algo apropiado. Hasta que lo encontró. Un disfraz de mosquetero que estaba hecho a su medida. Lo compró satisfecho y por el camino se encontró con el idiota de Diggory, como ahora le gustaba llamarlo.

-Vaya! – dijo Sirius – los idiotas saben buscar.

-Piérdete, Black – dijo Amos sin buscar pelea.

-Porqué? – dijo Sirius – Hogsmeade es libre de donde yo quiera ir.

-Pues entonces, largate a otro lado – dijo Amos molesto.

-Mmm… no eres muy amigable – dijo Sirius – que te pasa? Aún no encuentras pareja?

-Te equivocas – dijo Amos – ya tengo con quien ir – dijo con suficiencia.

-Quién querría ir contigo? – pregunto Sirius.

-Jessica Spencer – dijo Amos y Sirius se quedó estático con la sonrisa burlona congelada en su cara.

-Enserio? – dijo Sirius indiferente – que te aproveche – dijo pero cerró los puños fuertemente. Amos lo miró levantando una ceja.

-Pensé que te gustaba – dijo Amos y Sirius lo miró con cara indescifrable.

-Eso no te importa, Diggory – dijo Sirius molesto – además, para que lo recuerdes, tengo novia, Rachel Addams, por si no lo recuerdas. – Amos apretó los dientes y se fue de ahí sin decir nada – animal – murmuró por lo bajo y luego se encontró con Rachel que parecía haber visto la escena y se acercó a ella.

-Vi lo que pasó – dijo Rachel – te dijo algo?

-No – dijo Sirius – no dijo nada.

-Ya tienes tu disfraz? – pregunto Rachel cambiando de tema.

-Sí – dijo Sirius – un sexy mosquetero – Rachel rió y contagió al chico haciendo que se le quitara un poco lo molesto.

Remus había recorrido las tiendas y casi de inmediato encontró lo que buscaba un disfraz algo popular, pero le gustaba, vampiro, era una de las criaturas que más le gustaban y definitivamente no quería disfrazarse de hombre lobo, estaba arto de ese personaje, cuando tuvo lo que quería, se encontró a James que salía de la tienda de artefactos mágicos y fueron a las Tres Escobas en donde se encontraron a las chicas.

Pasaron un rato agradable y en al atardecer regresaron al castillo esperando ansiosamente para el día siguiente.

**SsSsSsSsS**

El 31 de Octubre llegó con emoción a la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Los alumnos de sexto y séptimo iban a disfrutar una gran fiesta en el pueblo de Hogsmeade y lo mejor era que tenían permiso hasta el amanecer. Para compensar a los demás alumnos, Dumbledore les comunicó que tendrían una fiesta en el Gran Salón también con disfraces y disfrutarían de música. No era lo mismo, pero estaba bien.

Los alumnos que se asomaban por las ventanas hacía Hogsmeade o que usaban telescopio veían al pueblo como estaba normalmente porque tenía un hechizo protector para darles una sorpresa. Al igual que en la primera prueba las chicas fueron a cambiarse desde temprano y se alistaron en dos horas. Los Merodeadores estaban también listos a las 7 de la noche.

Lily bajo vestida de gitana, con una falda color rojo y una blusa descubierta de los hombros algo suelta y con un cinto con monedas. Había adornado su cabello con una cinta roja y su pelo lo había rizado un poco y le había dado volumen, se veía realmente hermosa y llevaba unas zapatillas de suelo para aguantar la noche. Bajó a la sala común esperando ver a James e ir junto con él, pero no sabía cuál era el disfraz del Merodeador. James bajó las escaleras de los dormitorios de los chicos y vio a una sexy y linda gitana esperando a alguien, bajó silenciosamente y llegó por detrás.

-Buscaba a alguien, señorita? – dijo apareciendo sorprendiendo a Lily quien lo miró desconfiada y tardo un rato en reconocerlo.

-James? – pregunto no muy segura. James rió y asintió – vaya! Gran disfraz!

Era cierto, James iba vestido de pirata: con unos jeans negros pegados a las piernas, una camisa blanca con abierta del pecho enseñando su musculoso torso y con varios cintos en la cintura. Un paliacate rojo en la cabeza y para sorpresa de Lily llevaba el pelo largo, seguramente gracias a un hechizo, también tenía una barba crecida en el mentón dándole un toque sexy, se había quitado las gafas para reemplazarlas por unos pupilentes. Lily ahora podía ver sus ojos avellana brillantes.

-Estoy bien, no? – pregunto James dando un vuelta sobre si mismo.

-Claro – dijo Lily riendo – y ahora señor pirata, me raptará o iré yo sola a la fiesta?

-Desde este momento queda usted prisionera, señorita – dijo James siguiéndole el juego y ofreciéndole el brazo, riendo salieron del castillo.

Después de que James bajara a la Sala Común para encontrarse con su pareja, Remus le siguió había quedado con Natalie de verse ahí mismo, no sabía de que iba disfrazada la chica pero seguro la reconocería, al verlo bajar los alumnos más pequeños que también iban disfrazados se asustaron porque pensaron que era un vampiro de verdad, pero cuando les sonrió y saco sus colmillos y luego habló con su voz, todos se tranquilizaron. Minutos después bajo de las escaleras de las habitaciones de las chicas una Morticia sexy y encantadora, Remus la miró boquiabierto y la Morticia le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, Remus a pesar de que traía maquillaje blanco en la cara se sonrojo, entonces la chica empezó a reír y se acerco a él.

-Soy yo, tontito – le dijo Natalie y entonces Remus la miró fijamente.

-Natalie? – pregunto Remus embobado.

-Sí – dijo Natalie riendo – que te parece mi disfraz?

-Esta muy bien – dijo Remus sonriendo – pero siento que lo he visto en otro lado.

-En una película muggle – dijo Natalie y entonces Remus recordó.

-Claro – dijo Remus – bueno, nos vamos? Los carruajes ya llegaron.

-Por supuesto, no hay que perdernos nada – dijo Natalie y Remus le ofreció el brazo y salieron juntos al igual que James y Lily.

Sirius bajó después de que sus amigos bajaran, Peter no iba a ir al castillo porque estaba castigado y tenía que quedarse. El sexy mosquetero bajó y como sospechaba, Jessica no estaba ahí pero las demás chicas suspiraron cuando lo vieron bajar, a pesar de que traía un antifaz en los ojos lo reconocieron, al igual que habían reconocido a James. Su atuendo era parecido al de James, pantalones negros, botas negras, camisa blanca pero no tenía cintos si no una capa negra y un sombrero negro. (Tipo el Zorro) salió de la Sala Común rápidamente, ya que no tenía que esperar a nadie y fue en búsqueda de Rachel quien le había dicho que lo veía en el vestíbulo y ahí encontró a una novia muerta esperándolo.

-Hola – saludo la novia y Sirius la miró.

-Rachel? – pregunto dudativo.

-Sí – dijo Rachel – no tenía mucha creatividad y fue lo único que encontré.

-Y como se supone que te mataron? – pregunto Sirius bromeando.

-Mi marido – dijo Rachel siguiéndole el juego – era muy celoso – rieron y se fueron juntos, al menos sería divertido pensó Sirius.

Jessica al igual que Sirius bajó después de sus amigas, los hombres se quedaron sin aliento cuando vieron a una sexy, atrevida y hermosa hada negra bajar las escaleras, Jessica sonrió, su primer plan iba en función, si los hombres babeaban también lo haría Sirius. Salió hasta el vestíbulo en donde se encontró con Amos Diggory que iba disfrazado de Aquiles. "Muy creativo" pensó Jessica pero sonrió al chico cuando llegó. Llevaba un vestido cortó con crinolina bajo la cintura para levantar el vestido y un corsé muy pegado arriba que relucía sus senos y el pelo lo llevaba suelto con algunos brillos y una alas negras en la espalda que se movían mágicamente.

-Nos vamos? – pregunto Amos sonriendo y pensando que era un chico afortunado de ir con esa hermosa chica.

-Claro – dijo Jessica que pensaba que el disfraz de Diggory le quedaría perfecto a Sirius y suspiró.

Al llegar a la fila en donde los alumnos esperaban los carruajes jalados por Therstals se encontraron a Sirius y Rachel y a los demás. Al verlos acercarse a Sirius casi se le va el aire de los pulmones y tendrían que resucitarlo, el vestido de Jessica dejaba sin aliento a cualquiera. Jessica sonrió con sorna cuando lo vio un poco paralizado, Rachel solo tenía ojos para Amos quien también la veía a ella vestida de novia.

-Gran disfraz, Addams – dijo Jessica a Rachel con cierto tono irónico.

-Gracias, Spencer – dijo Rachel notando el tono de su voz.

-Piensas casarte con alguien en la fiesta o qué? – pregunto Jessica. Lily la miró reprobatoria mente y los demás solo veían la reacción de las chicas.

-Tal vez con el mosquetero que tengo a mi lado – dijo Rachel y ese fue un punto para ella pues se quedó de piedra. Sirius intervino.

-Ahí viene nuestro carruaje – dijo Sirius y se la llevó de ahí antes de que Jessica pudiera darles su bendición.

Al meterse en el carruaje Sirius le recriminó a Rachel.

-Como pudiste decirle eso? – dijo Sirius entre molesto y divertido.

-Para que se callara – dijo Rachel – porque por si no te habías dado cuenta lo que buscaba era insultarme.

-Sí, bueno Jessica suele tener ese tipo de actitud – dijo Sirius recordando que así era con los jugadores de quidditch de Slytherin, después de ganar un juego.

-No será nada fácil, verdad? – pregunto Rachel sacando a Sirius de sus recuerdos.

-No – dijo Sirius – pero nosotros podemos contra ellos – le guiño un ojo y siguieron hasta llegar a Hogsmeade.

El pueblo estaba completamente distinto, los locales tenían un aspecto tétrico, como si una guerra acabara de pasar por ahí y hubiera sufrido las inclemencias del tiempo varías veces, en las calles de Hogsmeade habían sido caracterizadas como un cementerio, a las orillas de las calles había lapidas con distintos nombres de magos famosos ya difuntos, podían observar nombres como Salazar Slytherin y Sir Nicolás. Las Tres Escobas quedaba al final del camino y no se veía que estuviera lista para una gran fiesta. En la entrada a Hogsmeade el anunció había sido cambiado por no que decía "Bienvenidos a la ciudad de Halloween" Los alumnos comenzaron a preguntarse si la fiesta se trataba de una broma pesada o una trampa. Había calabazas colgadas de alambres con velas prendidas adentro pero daban una luz apenas visible. Miraban a todos lados en busca de algo o de las demás personas hasta que de pronto comenzó a sonar una música y los alumnos fueron hechos a un lado para dejar pasar al más raro y terrible desfile que habían visto nunca.

De pronto una sombra que apareció en una lapida comenzó a cantar.

**SHADOW  
**_Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?  
(Niños, niñas y los demás, si venís os voy a contar  
algo extraño que hay aquí)_

Siguiéndole una sombra de unos siameses.

**SIAMESE SHADOW  
**_Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Halloween  
(Ven con nosotros y verás, nuestra  
ciudad de Halloween)_

De pronto unas calabazas que hasta entonces parecían comunes y corrientes comenzaron a hablar y moverse, seguramente mediante magia.

**PUMPKIN PATCH CHORUS  
**_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night  
(Esto es Halloween, esto es Halloween.  
Gritos en la oscuridad.)_

Y unos fantasmas diferentes a los del castillo comenzaron a desfilar desde la entrada y deslizándose por los callejones oscuros y comenzaron a cantar.

**GHOSTS  
**_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright  
It's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween  
(Esto es Halloween!  
La función ya va a empezar, somos traviesos y a todos vamos a asustar.  
Mi ciudad ¡Vamos a gritar! En la ciudad de Halloween. )_

Y las más raras criaturas comenzaron a desfilar por la calle los alumnos miraban de un lado a otro cada que salía algo nuevo y se animaban un poco con la canción siguiendo la letra.

**CREATURE UNDER BED  
**_I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red  
(Yo soy el monstruo que se esconde en todas partes  
dientes afilados, ojos muy brillantes)_

Le siguió un extraño mounstro con arañas en la cabeza y largas manos como serpientes.

**MAN UNDER THE STAIRS**  
_I am the one hiding under your stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair  
(yo siempre me escondo detrás de la escalera,  
siempre tengo arañas en mi cablellera.)_

Y le siguieron una manada de esqueletos que se movían como si estuvieran aún vivos siguiendo la canción.

**CORPSE CHORUS**  
_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
(Esto es Halloween, esto es Halloween)  
_

Y tres vampiros de diferentes tamaños y formas salieron de unos sarcófagos que había recargados afuera de un local y se unieron al desfile siguiendo con su parte de la canción.

**VAMPIRES  
**_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song  
( Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween,  
En la ciudad, que es mi hogar, el día de difuntos voy a celebrar)_

Y un hombre que cambiaba de rostro que parecía ser un Ministro, tal vez ya muerto desfilo por la calle mirando a los alumnos y cantando, como dando la bienvenida.

**MAYOR  
**_In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise  
(mi ciudad, os encantará, todo el  
mundo sabe que algo va a pasar. )_

Mas cadáveres salieron desfilando y cantando.

**CORPSE CHORUS  
**_Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can  
Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll scream  
(Mira dónde vas, muy bien escondido  
hay algo que te asustará y te hará gritar!)_

Y después le siguieron un arlequín diabólico y un hombre lobo que hizo que Remus se tensara un poco, Natalie le miró confusa y apretó su mano, Remus a ese contacto se relajo y salieron con otro hombre.

**HARLEQUIN DEMON, WEREWOLF, AND MELTING MAN**  
_Scream! This is Halloween  
Red 'n' black, slimy green  
(¡Gritar!  
Esto es Halloween.  
¡Míralo!  
¡Qué asco da! )_

Y el hombre lobo se acercó a los alumnos y dijo.

**WEREWOLF  
**_Aren't you scared?  
(¿Te asusté?)_

Remus asintió y los demás se hicieron un poco para atrás, podía ser un disfraz o un hombre lobo real.

Y entonces tres brujas llegaban volando en unas escobas para unirse al desfile. Para continuar la canción

**WITCHES  
**_Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take the chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night  
(¡Pues ay que bien!  
Si quereis apostar, tira el dado y a jugar  
brilla la luna en la oscuridad. )_

Y un árbol mounstroso se acercaba y se sus ramas colgaban mas cadáveres y para la sorpresa de los alumnos habló.

**HANGING TREE  
**_Everybody scream, everybody scream  
(¡Vamos a gritar¡Vamos a gritar! )_

Y los cadáveres colgando se movieron entonces y también cantaron.

**HANGED MEN**  
_In our town of Halloween  
(En la ciudad de Halloween )_

Y un horrible payaso montado en un monociclo se unió al desfile causando que algunas chicas gritaran, posiblemente una de sus pesadillas parecía hacerse realidad.

**CLOWN  
**_I am the clown with the tear-away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace  
(yo soy el payaso que te hace llorar,  
de pronto aparece y desaparecerá. )_

Y una sombra paso entonces cantando no podían ver su cara pero escuchaban su voz

**SECOND GHOUL  
**_I am the who when you call, \"Who's there?\"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair  
(Yo soy aquel al que nunca ves,  
yo soy el viento estremecedor)_

Y un aire recorrió a todos. Y en la luna que estaba sobre ellos apareció la sombra de un ser extraño cantando.

**OOGIE BOOGIE SHADOW**  
_I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright  
(sueño enemigo del astro rey  
lleno tus sueños de terror. )_

Y más cadáveres salieron desfilando, parecía un ejercito de inferís pero estos parecían no querer estrangular ni matar a nadie, solo cantaban.

**CORPSE CHORUS**  
_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!  
(Esto es Halloween, esto es Halloween.  
Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween  
Halloween, Halloween)_

Y entonces dos niños cadáveres salieron con dulces aventándolos a la multitud y cantando con cada paso que daban.

**CHILD CORPSE TRIO**  
_Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare  
(Escuchadme con atención sin  
terror no hay emoción)_

Y una pareja de cadáveres posiblemente sus padres salieron siguiéndolos, y cantando.

**PARENT CORPSES**  
_That's our job, but we're not mean  
In our town of Halloween  
(Junto a ti yo soy feliz  
en la ciudad de Halloween. )_

Y un cadáver que había estado desfilando volvió a aparecer y cantó.

**CORPSE CHORUS**  
_In this town  
(Mi ciudad)_

El Ministro volvió a cantar abriendo los brazos.

**MAYOR  
**_Don't we love it now?  
(Os encantará)_

Y el Ministro y los cadáveres cantaron juntos.

**MAYOR WITH CORPSE CHORUS  
**_Everyone's waiting for the next surprise  
(todo el mundo sabe que algo va a pasar. )_

Y entonces otra manada de cadáveres arrastraba a un espantapájaros montado en lo que parecía un caballo también de paja, y cantaron mientras lo arrastraban, hacía un pozo de agua.

**CORPSE CHORUS**  
_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everyone scream  
Won't ya please make way for a very special guy  
(Si Jack Skellington te atrapa un susto de muerte de dará,  
te hará saltar fuera de tu piel  
Esto es Halloween  
¡Vamos a gritar!  
Vamos a acabar con un tipo especia)_

Todos cantaron.

_Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now  
(Nuestro rey es Rey de la Oscuridad,  
todos aplauden al Rey del Mal.)_

Lily jaló el brazo de James y señalo al espantapájaros como diciéndole algo y el espantapájaros comenzó a moverse y sacó una vela y la metió en su boca haciendo que prendiera su cabeza y todos gritaron, después se puso a hacer piruetas y se aventó al poso mientras los demás seguían cantando.

**EVERYONE**  
_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
(Esto es Halloween, esto es Halloween  
Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween)  
_

Los cadáveres de los niños se acercaron al poso para ver que salía de allí mientras cantaban.

**CORPSE CHILD TRIO  
**_In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song  
(En la ciudad, que es mi hogar,  
el día de difuntos voy a celebrar…)_

**EVERYONE  
**_La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!  
(LA, LA, LA  
LA, LA, LA, LA, LA…  
¡HUY! )  
_

Todos los que habían desfilado cantaron de nuevo y poco a poco fue surgiendo del pozo un cuerpo, su cabeza era como una calabaza blanca, con dos grandes hoyos negros en los ojos y una boca como si hubiera estado cocida, con un traje negro a rayas blancas y una corbata que parecía un murciélago, salió y todos los demás comenzaron a aplaudir.

* * *

**Holaa!!** Pues lo prometido es deuda! como dije que actualizaria el fin de semana aqui me tienen poniendoles este capitulo que es mas largo que el pasado 21 hojas de Word!! un record! jajaj la verdad era que lo queria subir ayer pero solo le pude avanzar por eso aqui me tienen terminandolo, jejej.

Quisiera hacer unas aclaraciones:

1. Pendejo. Es una palabra que usamos los mexicanos para decir tarado, imbecil, tonto, idiota cosas asi. Si ustedes la buscan en el diccionario aparecera como pelo pubico o mesero. La verdad es que es un modismo mexicano.

2. Si, Jack Skellington es el de **_El extraño mundo de Jack_**, o como los españoles le llaman, **_La pesadilla antes de navidad_**, que es la verdadera trauduccion de **_The Nightmare Before Christmas_**.

3. La canción se llama This Is Halloween y la cantan los habitantes de Halloween Town.

4. El personaje de Jack Skellington lo modifique para que quedara con esta historia.

5. Tendran que esperar para mañana o el lunes para la segunda parte porque aqui no acaba esta fiesta!

6. En la version del 2006 el soundtrack fue hecho por Marylin Manson, Panic! at the disco, Fionna Apple, y otros más!

7. El disfraz de James es algo así como Jack Sparrow (baba)

8. TIM BURTON ES GRANDE Y CUALQUIERA QUE DIGA LO CONTRARIO SE LAS VERA CONMIGO!! JAJAJ él debió de haber echo todas las peliculas de Harry, serían lo mejor!

9. La traducción no es de lo mejor pero fue lo que encontre.

Espero que les haya gustado. y si pueden conseguir la canción y escucharla cuando lean la historia sería mejor.

_**Que la fuerza los acompañe y las estrellas iluminen su camino.**_

Att.  
**_Knockturnalley7_**


	10. La fiesta de Halloween: segunda parte

**Los personajes, lugares, hechizos, encantamientos, maldiciones y todo lo que se te haga conocido, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de Warner Brothers. Todo lo bizarro, fuera de lo normal, nombres extraños o nuevos así como la trama de la historia es obra de su cordial servidora. La canción que aparece en este capítulo es propiedad de Tim Burton al igual del personaje del que habla la canción y del cuál me tome la libertad de cambiarlo un poco para adaptarlo a esta historia. **

**Hogwarts, nuestro último año: Una locura!!  
****Historia Merodeadora  
****By: **_**Knockturnalley7  
**_**Capitulo 8 – La fiesta de Halloween: segunda parte. El lamento de Jack y el plan de Sirius y Jessica.**

El hombre que se hacía llamar Jack Skellington era en realidad eso un esqueleto con forma de espantapájaros, los demás se hicieron a un lado y entonces el hombre comenzó a cantar su propia canción. Acercándose a los alumnos.

_**There are few who'd deny, at what I do I am the best  
For my talents are renowned far and wide  
When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night  
I excel without ever even trying  
**(Nadie puede negar  
Que soy un tipo singular  
Un talento por demás sin igual  
Si se trata de sustos en la oscuridad  
Nadie hay quien me pueda imitar)_

Camino hacía el otro extremo con rapidez acercándose a los alumnos que se intimidaban un poco y retrocedían.

_**With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms  
I have seen grown men give out a shriek  
With the wave of my hand, and a well-placed moan  
I have swept the very bravest off their feet  
**(Basta una pequeña dosis de mi encanto fantasmal  
y hasta al mas valiente hago correr  
con tan solo mover una mano esqueletal  
he espantado a mil guerreros a la vez)_

Entonces comenzó a caminar y saltar por las lapidas que habían colocado alrededor de la calle mientras seguía cantando.

_**Yet year after year, it's the same routine  
And I grow so weary of the sound of screams  
And I, Jack, the Pumpkin King  
Have grown so tired of the same old thing  
**(mas año tras año todo sigue igual  
y ya estoy cansado de tanto espantar  
y yo jack el rey de aquí  
ya me canse de vivir así)_

Y comenzó a caminar ahora hacía atrás haciendo señas para que los demás lo siguieran poco a poco, los alumnos caminaban siguiéndolo. Querían escuchar lo que cantaba.

_**Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones  
An emptiness began to grow  
There's something out there, far from my home  
A longing that I've never known  
**(dentro de mi huesudo interior  
vacío estoy, vacío voy  
debe haber alguna razón  
yo debo hallar la solución)_

Lily supo que hablaba de la tal Sally que había leído en la biblioteca, siguió acercándose a los alumnos cantando y haciendo caras.

_**I'm a master of fright, and a demon of light  
And I'll scare you right out of your pants  
To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mister Unlucky  
And I'm known throughout England and France  
**(soy un profesional  
del espanto infernal  
y ni un ser hay que aguante mi faz  
no hay en todo el planeta  
quien conmigo se meta)_

Se acercó al otro extremo como ya lo había hecho y siguió cantando.

_**And since I am dead, I can take off my head  
To recite Shakespearean quotations  
No animal nor man can scream like I can  
With the fury of my recitations  
**(mi leyenda no morirá jamás  
y siendo yo muerto  
mi cabeza desprendo  
y recito a shakespeare en versos  
no hay hombre ni animal  
que me pueda imitar  
con la furia de mis gritos y mis gestos)_

En ese momento se quito la cabeza y las chicas dieron un grito de asombro y entonces se la volvió a poner, los hombres estaban fascinados, Jack Skellington era el amo.

_**But who here would ever understand  
That the Pumpkin King with the skeleton grin  
Would tire of his crown, if they only understood  
He'd give it all up if he only could  
**(mas quien va, jamás a comprender  
que este pobre rey quien dicto la ley  
se canso de reinar  
si pudieran entender  
que podría renunciar  
si pudiera ser)_

Jessica lo entendía empezaba a sentir ese vacío de no tener a Sirius a su lado y entonces Jack siguió caminando acercándose cada vez más hacía las Tres Escobas.

_**Oh, there's an empty place in my bones  
That calls out for something unknown  
The fame and praise come year after year  
Does nothing for these empty tears  
**(hay un vacío aquí en mi interior  
en busca de un que se yo  
poder y honor no quiero ya mas  
con eso no se acaba el dolor)_

Paró en la puerta y bajo la cabeza en tono de derrota y entonces las luces de las Tres Escobas prendieron y la música comenzó a sonar.

-Bienvenidos! – dijo Jack Skellington a la masa de alumnos que se había agrupado frente a él – yo soy Jack Skellington, el Rey Calabaza – todos lo miraban con asombro – me alegro que hayan venido a este pueblo y asistido a esta fiesta que siempre organizo año con año para los alumnos de séptimo. Ahora también incluí a los de sexto, para que tengan la oportunidad de divertirse junto a sus compañeros. Sientanse como en su casa – y las puertas se abrieron y los alumnos entraron algunos saludaron a Jack y las chicas sonreían.

La fiesta estaba súper prendida y todos se la estaban pasando bien, James y Lily estaban bailando y se la pasaban muy bien, Sirius y Rachel también estaban bailando pero Sirius vigilaba de cerca de Jessica que bailaba a unos cuantos metros de él con el idiota de Diggory que según Jessica, tenía dos pies izquierdos, el pobre no sabía dar ni un paso. Remus y Natalie en cambio estaban sentados en la barra tomando algo, besándose y platicando y escuchando la música.

Jessica pensó que nunca había asistido a una fiesta tan aburrida como esa, Diggory solo se la pasaba hablando de quidditch y de él, y ella qué? No se supone que debería de preguntarse cosas a ella, que ella era el punto de interés? Pues no parecía, porque por lo visto Amos Diggory pensaba que por el hecho de que Jessica fuera su pareja en esa fiesta lo sería para siempre. ERROR!.

-Amos, estoy cansada, vamos a sentarnos – dijo Jessica después de un baile muy aburrido. Amos pareció un poco disgustado pero acepto. Y se fueron a donde estaba Natalie y Remus. Amos pidió un whiskey de fuego y a ella le pidió una cerveza de mantequilla, Jessica lo miró con la ceja levantada.

-No es bueno que una mujer tome cosas tan fuertes – le dijo cuando Jessica le pregunto porque no le había pedido un whiskey también a ella. Natalie rió por lo bajo.

-Ahora vuelvo, Natalie, voy al baño – dijo Remus y fue a hacer sus necesidades.

-Te diviertes? – pregunto Natalie a Jessica que estaba sentada al lado de ella mientras veían a la multitud de alumnos bailar y divertirse.

-Como no tienes idea – dijo con sarcasmo, luego bajo la voz para que solo Natalie la pudiera escuchar – ya me arto! Solo habla de él y de lo bueno que es en quidditch, de él y de cómo se libro de no se que, y de él bla bla bla – dijo fastidiada – ni siquiera me ha preguntado nada sobre mi.

-Apuesto a que solo sabe tu nombre – dijo Natalie mirándola.

-Creo que fue un error venir a la fiesta – se lamentó Jessica.

-Al contrario, fue un error que vinieras con Diggory – dijo Natalie y Jessica levantó las cejas. – mira, no me gusta verte sufrir por el idiota de Black, pero tampoco me gusta Diggory para ti.

-Entonces quién? – pregunto Jessica.

-Si me dieras a escoger entre el cabeza dura de Black y el idiota de Diggory – dijo Natalie – creo que mi respuesta esta clara, no?

-Escogerías a Diggory – dijo Jessica asintiendo pero para su sorpresa Natalie negó.

-Escogería a Black – dijo Natalie y Jessica la miró por un momento, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo llegó Remus y se fue con Natalie a bailar, Jessica seguía mirando en donde hasta hace unos momentos había estado Natalie y no se dio cuenta de que otra persona había llegado a su lado.

-Que fiesta tan divertida, verdad? – pregunto Sirius y Jessica casi da un salto de sorpresa y miró a su lado en donde estaba Sirius contemplando a la multitud que bailaba.

-Qué haces aquí, no deberías de estar con tu novia? – dijo Jessica tratando de que los celos no le ganaran. Sirius levantó una ceja ante el claro tono de celos.

-Pues si, pero resulta que esta con tu pareja – dijo Sirius fingiendo molestia y señalo a Amos Diggory con unas cuantas copas de mas bailando con Rachel Addams. Jessica miró a la pareja con diversión, parecía que Diggory no sabía ni con quien estaba bailando. Entonces miró hacía Sirius que la miraba fijamente y ella se ruborizó un poco – no deberías de ir por tu Diggory para que baile contigo?

-Lo haría si quisiera hacerlo – dijo Jessica con molestia. Sirius levantó las cejas.

-Y no quieres? – pregunto picado.

-No – dijo Jessica – es un idiota, un egocéntrico, narcista, solo habla de él y de todas las "maravillas" que ha hecho. – Sirius rió.

-Bueno, ya sabíamos que Diggory era un idiota – dijo Sirius _"desde el momento en que me ganó la oportunidad de pedirse salir"_ quiso añadir pero no pudo.

-Y tú no deberías de estar lleno de furia y celos e ir por Rachel? – pregunto Jessica.

-Estoy cansado de bailar – dijo Sirius encogiéndose en hombros – tiene derecho a seguirse divirtiendo.

-Ya, y vaya que lo hace – dijo Jessica señalando a la pareja que se estaba besando, Sirius los miró y no pudo evitar sentirse alegre, la segunda parte de su plan había resultado. Y para sorpresa de Jessica, Sirius se quedó ahí con ella bebiendo.

-Mmm, esta muy bueno – dijo Sirius bajando el vaso – quieres? – le ofreció a Jessica y esta negó.

-No gracias, todavía no me acabo mi cerveza de mantequilla – dijo Jessica levantando su botella, Sirius levantó de nuevo las cejas – Amos, _"No es bueno que una mujer tome cosas tan fuertes"_ – dijo Jessica imitando a la perfección a Diggory, Sirius se rió a carcajadas y después de un momento también ella se empezó a reír.

-Que tipo tan idiota – dijo Sirius negando.

**SsSsSsSsS**

Mientras Jessica y Sirius platicaban y se burlaban de Amos y de Rachel, Remus y Natalie los veían mientras bailaban.

-Míralos – dijo Natalie – riéndose como tontos.

-Jessica no debe de estar muy contenta, Diggory no esta bailando con ella – dijo Remus mirando a su novia.

-A Jessica no le interesa Amos – dijo Natalie negando.

-Entonces porque vino a la fiesta con él? – pregunto Remus confundido.

-Para darle celos a Sirius – dijo Natalie como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Entonces Jessica si siente algo por Sirius? – pregunto Remus, ahora sabía que Sirius tenía una oportunidad.

-Desde segundo – dijo Natalie – es como un amor platónico.

-Vaya!! – dijo Remus sorprendido – y nunca le dijo nada en el transcurso de estos cinco años?

-No – dijo Natalie – para no perder su amistad.

-Siempre pensé que Jessica era mas sensata – dijo Remus – como pudo pensar eso?

-Acaso Black siente algo por Jessica? – pregunto Natalie y Remus se ruborizo sobre su maquillaje blanco. _(Recuerden que iba de vampiro)._

-No puedo decir nada – dijo Remus y Natalie paró de bailar para mirarlo con una ceja levantada.

-No confías en mi? – dijo Natalie.

-No es eso – dijo Remus – es que prometí no decirlo.

-Puede que si me lo digas, pueda pasar algo entre ellos – dijo Natalie – acaso no quieres que tus amigos estén juntos?

-Claro que si, pero… - dijo Remus y Natalie frunció el ceño – de acuerdo, si, esta enamorado de ella. – Natalie chilló y salto y siguió bailando.

-Desde cuando? – pregunto más animada.

-Desde hace tiempo – dijo Remus, no le iba a decir que tenía poco de que Sirius lo descubriera.

-Entonces, porque no se lo dice? – pregunto Natalie de pronto confundida.

-Porque Sirius no sabe que Jessica siente lo mismo por él – dijo Remus.

-Pero por Dios! Hay que estar completamente tarados para no darse cuenta que Jessica esta hasta los huesos por él! – dijo Natalie.

-Lo sé – dijo Remus – pero acaso Sirius Black es el más rápido en ese sentido? – Natalie rió y siguieron bailando, deseando verdaderamente que sus amigos llegaran a estar juntos.

**SsSsSsSsS**

En el mismo lugar pero con otra pareja distinta, James y Lily llevaban bailando buen rato, Lily tenía que admitir que le divertía estar con James y bailar con él era excitante, la pelirroja se sorprendió a si misma pensando eso, pero no le importo, ahora se arrepentía de todo el tiempo desperdiciado que no pudo pasar al lado de ese hombre que estaba más que sexy con el pelo largo y esa barba mágica, Lily sonrió y le agradeció a Merlín por que existiera la magia.

-James, podríamos ir a sentarnos? No aguanto los pies! – dijo Lily a James gritando para que la escuchará el chico.

-Claro – dijo James pero al salir de la masa de alumnos bailarines vieron que ya no había lugares en donde sentarse, al menos no dentro de las Tres Escobas – Vayamos afuera – propuso James a Lily y esta asintió, James la tomó de la mano y la guió hacía la salida.

Al estar de nuevo en el aire libre, fue un alivio. Siguieron caminando por los alrededores de Hogsmeade que algunos lugares aún se encontraban abiertos y adornados de acuerdo a la ocasión, James y Lily seguían tomados de la mano, aparentemente no se habían dado cuenta, o no querían hacerlo. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un pequeño lago que había en Hogsmeade en el pequeño jardín, en donde las parejas solían ir cuando había salida en el colegio.

Se sentaron en la orilla del lago y lo contemplaron por largo rato hasta que Lily rompió el silencio.

-Faltan dos meses para navidad – dijo Lily y James asintió – como vuela el tiempo verdad?

-Sí – dijo James suspirando y mirando hacia el lago – pasa volando – Lily notó su tono melancólico y lo miró.

-James, que pasa? – pregunto Lily suavemente y James la miró por un momento antes de contestarle y voltearse a mirar al lago de nuevo.

-Nada – dijo James pero se arrepintió y añadió: - es solo que… será la primera navidad que pase sin mis padres – Lily lo había olvidado y se sintió terrible al haber recordado a James una fecha tan importante para ella y tan triste para él.

-Ellos estarán contigo – le dijo Lily – siempre están a tu lado, aunque tu no los puedas ver – le puso una mano en el hombro y James la miró, él tenía los ojos brillosos.

-Lo se – dijo James – pero no me basta – Lily lo miró suavemente y luego le sonrió.

-Con quien pasarás esos días? – pregunto de pronto Lily, se le había ocurrido en ese momento una idea para enmendar su error.

-No lo se – dijo James en el mismo tono melancólico – supongo que con mis abuelos y con Sirius – Lily frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, si quieres puedes pasar la navidad en mi casa – dijo Lily sonrojándose un poco. James la miró levantando una ceja y rió.

-Gracias, Lily – dijo James – pero no creo que tus padres quieran.

-No te preocupes por ellos – dijo Lily – mis padres entenderán, además será menos pesado aguantar a Petunia si hay alguien más en la casa.

-Debes de odiarla para no querer estar cerca de ella – dijo James divertido.

-No la odio – dijo Lily – pero Petunia cambió mucho desde… - se calló por un momento – bueno desde que supo que yo era una bruja. – James la miró con un tanto de lastima y le sonrió así como ella le había sonreído a él.

-Creo que deberíamos de regresar a la fiesta, antes de que se den cuenta de que no estemos y empiecen a imaginarse cosas malas – dijo James y Lily lo miró.

-Son así de mal pensados? – pregunto Lily.

-Pareciera que no conoces a Sirius – dijo James haciendo reír a la chica. Pero cuando entraron a las Tres Escobas se encontraron con una escena que jamás hubieran pensado encontrarse.

**SsSsSsSsS**

Sirius y Jessica habían estado platicando y olvidado las rencillas que había tenido el merodeador con la chica, Jessica parecía haberse olvidado que iba con Amos Diggory y este estaba tan borracho que también lo había olvidado. Sirius estaba nervioso y tenía miedo de continuar con su plan pues él quería declarársele en ese momento y sentía que no le salían las palabras, así que la única manera de poder calmar los nervios era seguir hablando con la chica hasta que sintiera que era el momento adecuado.

-No quieres ir a tomar aire afuera? – pregunto Sirius a la chica y esta lo miró por un momento y luego a su pareja al ver que seguía igual o peor de borracho que la última vez que le había prestado atención y seguía abrazado a Rachel.

-Vamos – dijo Jessica sonriendo y olvidándose de Amos salió junto con Sirius por la puerta de atrás de las Tres Escobas y caminaron un rato por el pueblo.

Caminaron en silencio unos minutos sin saber de que hablar, y esto era realmente extraño pues Sirius y Jessica siempre tenían algo de que hablar.

-Sirius… - dijo Jessica después de unos minutos en los que llevaba debatiendo si soltar lo que venía pensando o mejor se quedaba callada, pero había decidido que era el momento de actuar – puedo preguntarte algo.

-Claro – dijo Sirius sonriendo.

-Es cierto que volviste con Rachel? – pregunto Jessica controlando a la perfección su voz y no dejando escapar ninguna nota de celos o tristeza. Sirius la miró un momento antes de contestarle y borrar su sonrisa por completo.- dime la verdad – Sirius suspiro.

-No – contesto sinceramente Sirius y algo dentro de Jessica se movió satisfecho.

-Entonces por que viniste con ella al baile? – pregunto la chica sin contenerse. Sirius miraba a cualquier parte menos a sus ojos.

-Por una tontería – dijo Sirius esquivándola. Jessica no parecía satisfecha pero ya no pregunto nada más – porque viniste con Diggory? – era su turno de preguntar y acorralar.

-Quise darle una oportunidad – dijo Jessica – pero no pensé que fuera tan idiota – Sirius sonrió y Jessica hizo lo mismo.

-Quieres volver al baile? – pregunto Sirius a Jessica después de un momento de silencio en el que la música y la alegría se escuchaban a lo lejos en las Tres Escobas.

-No quiero descansar un momento de tanto ruido – dijo Jessica y Sirius asintió y se sentaron en un tronco que había sobre el césped acostado. Se quedaron en silencio sin volver a decir nada.

-Por ti – dijo Sirius rompiendo el silencio y Jessica lo miró extrañado.

-De que hablas? – pregunto Jessica pensando que su amor platónico había perdido la cabeza.

-Vine al baile con Rachel por ti – dijo Sirius controlando su enrojecimiento. Jessica estaba sorprendida.

-Yo no te pedí que vinieras con ella – dijo Jessica sin entender muy bien.

-No, no, vine con Rachel por ti, porque… - Sirius sintió que su garganta se secaba -… porque quería darte celos – añadió en un susurro que Jessica escucho muy bien.

-Qué? – dijo sin creérselo, no podía ser.

-Te vi con Diggory el día que publicaron el anunció – dijo Sirius mirando al piso. Jessica lo miraba atentamente y en silencio lo que hacía que Sirius se sintiera por primera vez en 17 años nervioso ante una chica – por eso invite a Rachel porque ella ama a Diggory y yo… yo… lo quería lejos de ti. – uuff! Había estado a punto de decirle que él la amaba a ella. Jessica pareció darse cuenta y sintió como una niña chiquita ganas de brincar después de recibir una sorpresa.

-Yo te vi besando a Rachel – dijo Jessica tratando de conectar las ideas.

-También lo planee – dijo Sirius disculpándose más no arrepintiéndose. Se volvieron a quedar en silencio y Sirius deseaba que la chica dijera algo al respecto.

-Porque me dices todo esto? – pregunto Jessica confundida y Sirius tomo aire antes de hablar.

-Por la misma razón por la que no quiero a Diggory cerca de ti – dijo Sirius y Jessica levantó las cejas, claro estaba no entendía bien el porque – porque yo… estoy enamorado de ti, Jessica – ahora si Jessica sentía que iba a estallar y chillar de emoción lo que añoró y soñó escuchar en 7 largos años por fin se lo decía.

-Sirius yo… - dijo Jessica tratando de decirle que ella también lo amaba y lo quería con loca pasión desenfrenada.

-No, déjame hablar – dijo Sirius quien una vez que empezaba ya no podía quedarse callado – fui un tonto, no me di cuenta antes, desperdicié muchos años jugando con las demás chicas y nunca me di cuenta realmente que eras tú la que siempre estuvo a mi lado, la chica que yo necesitaba, necesito. – Jessica lo miró a los ojos ¿pasaba lo que ella creía que estaba pasando? – no lo planee, simplemente sucedió y me di cuenta demasiado tarde porque Diggory ya estaba tras de ti y sentí, por primera vez en mi vida, que ese pedazo de animal me había ganado y derrotado.

-Sirius, Di… - intentó decirle que nunca le había ganado porque su corazón siempre perteneció a Sirius pero el chico de nuevo la interrumpió.

-Déjame hablar – dijo Sirius – entonces, mientras ensayábamos para la primera prueba fue cuando realmente me di cuenta de lo que sentía, y cuando te vi con Diggory, Merlín fue peor que ser aplastado por el sauce boxeador – Jessica sonrió y entonces fue como si el tiempo se detuviera en el instante en el que Sirius siguió hablando y dijo las palabras que Jessica había siempre anhelado del chico – pero creo que no es demasiado tarde – tomó aire lo iba a hacer – Jessica, quisieras ser mi novia? – pregunto el Merodeador.

Jessica parecía estar en un cuento de hadas, y en realidad lo era, ella era un hada y el un sexy y apuesto mosquetero. No lo pensó dos veces.

-No, Sirius – el mundo se le vino abajo al chico – no quiero ser tu novia – Sirius estaba a punto de estallar en llanto – lo deseo con toda mi alma!! – dijo Jessica sorprendiendo al chico y sonriéndole y Sirius tardo un momento en asimilar a noticia.

-Dijiste que si? – pregunto todavía conmocionado. Y Jessica asintió sonriendo – Dijiste que sí!!! – y en ese instante la abrazo y la elevo en el aire dando vueltas y luego la bajo y se miraron a los ojos, Sirius miraba los labios de la chica que tanto lo habían atormentado en los últimos días y sin esperar un momento más se acercó lentamente para besarlos, Jessica estaba en la gloria, por fin tenía los labios del chico sobre los suyos.

Fue un beso tierno, apasionado y con mucho amor, cuando se separaron Sirius miró a la chica a los ojos y le sonrió y Jessica hizo lo mismo.

-Creo que lo que decían todas las chicas era cierto – Sirius la miró sin entenderle – que besabas excelente – Sirius rió.

-En cambió yo todavía no logro definir mi decisión si lo que decían los chicos era cierto – dijo Sirius en tono serio – creo que lo comprobare otra vez – y sin más la volvió a besar y cuando se soltaron dio su veredicto – definitivamente es mejor de lo que decían – y Jessica sonrió y se abrazó del Merodeador. Y así estuvieron un momento hasta que Jessica habló sin soltarlo.

-Esto es real? – pregunto cerrando los ojos – es simplemente un sueño? – Sirius sonrió antes de contestarle.

-No me gustaría despertar si lo es – dijo el chico y entonces Jessica se separó y lo miró a los ojos, esos ojos que siempre le gustaron.

-Solo hay una forma de comprobarlo – dijo ella y entonces sin que Sirius lo sospechará Jessica lo pellizco fuerte en el brazo.

-AUCH! – gritó Sirius – Jessica, eso dolió!! – se quejó el Merodeador y Jessica rió.

-Bueno al menos comprobaste lo que querías – dijo Jessica y Sirius sonrió. – volvamos a la fiesta – lo tomo de la mano y se encaminaron de nuevo hasta la fiesta en donde bailaron y se divirtieron y se besaban constantemente y en uno de esos besos fue que James y Lily los habían visto.

-Jessica!! – exclamó la pelirroja y Jessica se soltó con fastidió del Merodeador.

-Qué pasa? – pregunto molesta.

-Qué se supone que estas haciendo? – pregunto Lily sorprendida, James miró a la pelirroja era obvio lo que estaban haciendo, Sirius la miró de la misma manera.

-Besando a mi novio? – dijo Jessica y Sirius sonrió.

-A tu novio? – pregunto Lily – no se supone que venias con…? Que fue lo que…? – pero Jessica la cortó.

-Cambio de planes – dijo Jessica sonriendo – ahora si me permites interrumpiste algo sumamente importante – y se volvió dejando a la pelirroja perpleja y volvió a besar a Sirius. James reía y alejó de ahí a la pelirroja que seguía escandalizada.

-Vamos Lily – dijo el chico llevándola hasta la barra y pidió una cerveza de mantequilla. – por que te sorprendes si era claro que esos dos tarde o temprano iban a terminar juntos? – fue entonces que Lily lo miró.

-Tú lo sabías! – dijo Lily y James sonrió.

-Sabía lo que había planeado Sirius – dijo James – y por lo visto funcionó – señaló a Diggory quien ahora se besaba con Rachel Addams.

-Bien – dijo Lily – solo espero que tu amigo no le rompa el corazón a la mía.

-Tranquila – dijo James riendo – si te sirve de consuelo nunca habíamos visto a Sirius tan enamorado.

-Sí y eso es una gran novedad – dijo Remus que se había acercado por otra parte hasta la barra con Natalie a su lado.

-A la primera lagrima que le vea a mi amiga y le partiré la cabeza – dijo Natalie firmemente pero sonriendo.

-Descuida – dijo James – no serías la única que lo haría – y todos rieron.

Mientras los chicos y alumnos disfrutaban de la gran fiesta que había en Hogsmeade un hombre, o lo que había sido alguna vez miraba todo desde el piso de arriba y se alegraba, había estado siguiendo y viendo a los chicos que Dumbledore le había dicho y sonrió con su cadavérica boca, al fin Dumbledore había predicho bien las cosas, una pareja más se había juntado.

-Solo espero que tus ideas den resultado – murmuró Jack Skellington mientras le escribía una carta al director para decirle las buenas noticias.

Dentro del castillo, Dumbledore se encontraba sentado en su oficina, hacía un tiempo que se había retirado de la fiesta de los menores en el Gran Salón y estaba frente al pensadero contemplando sus recuerdos y pensando profundamente. Mientras una voz salió del pensadero.

_-"… y ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida…"_ – Dumbledore se talló los ojos y se sentó en su silla cuando una lechuza negra cruzo la ventana y tomó la carta que esta traía y sonrió al terminar de leerla.

-Solamente faltan dos – dijo el anciano – y que uno lo traicione – murmuró el director y volvió a contemplar el pensadero en el que esta vez una persona se veía claramente dentro y fue sustituida por muchas imágenes, un chico cayendo de 6 pies de altura, un hombre cayendo tras un velo, y hombre resurgiendo de un caldero – solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

* * *

**HOLA!!!**

Siento mucho retrasarme con este capitulo pero esque en verdad las ideas se me agotaron y no sabía como seguirlo. Disculpen!! Pero ahora si sin falta el fin de semana tendran el proximo capitulo, si no es el viernes lo tendrán el sabado, pero de una vez los aviso que sera un capitulo corto, no tan largo como este como la primera parte que fueron 21 hojas! jajaja

Bueno espero que les guste y que disfruten del capitulo. Y para los que pidieron que entre Sirius y Jessica sucediera algo, estan complacidos, los que esperan que James y Lily se unan más tendran que esperar, porque si se unen desde ahorita, no tendría chiste.Ahh y les apuesto que el final de este capitulo no se lo esperaban verdad? jaja

Así que nos vemos en el siguiente knockcapitulo, por la misma knockpagina!

Gracias a todos los que dejan reviews y que toman su tiempo leyendo esta historia y la siguen. Este capitulo es para ustedes.

**_Que la fuerza los acompañe y las estrellas iluminen su camino._**

(Solan dos meses para que venga My Chemical Romance xD)

atte.  
_**Knockturnalley7**_


	11. Me das asilo?

**Los personajes, lugares, hechizos, encantamientos, maldiciones y todo lo que se te haga conocido, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de Warner Brothers. Todo lo bizarro, fuera de lo normal, nombres extraños o nuevos así como la trama de la historia es obra de su cordial servidora. **

**Hogwarts, nuestro último año: Una locura!!  
****Historia Merodeadora  
****By: **_**Knockturnalley7  
**_**Capitulo 9 – Me das asilo?**

Después de la excitación que había provocado la fiesta organizada por Jack Skellington en Halloween y después de que el rumor corriera como agua de que Sirius Black y Jessica Spencer por fin salían, eran los temas de conversaciones de todo el colegio, al menos para la mayoría de los alumnos. Seguían sin tener noticias de la siguiente prueba y eso los tenía tranquilos y podían disfrutar de los últimos días de Noviembre y del tiempo frío que había llegado por fin.

-Yaaa!! Podrían dejar de besarse? – grito Natalie fastidiada, porque una vez que Sirius y Jessica comenzaron su relación se besaban en todo momento y frente a quien fuera, cosa que no les disgustaba a ninguno de los dos, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de sus amigos, James lo miraba con envidia porque Sirius había sido más astuto y se le declaró a la chica que quería y luego recordó que una ves trato de conquistar a Lily siguiendo los consejos de Sirius y el resultado había sido terminar en la enfermería tres días con un gran dolor de cabeza, Lily también se sentía incomoda porque ahora ella era la única de las tres amigas que no tenía novio ni tenía con quien besarse, claro, estaba James pero no eran más que amigos.

Sirius y Jessica se separaron cuando escucharon a Natalie que se había sentado en el Gran Salón y estaban desayunando.

-Bueno, ahora ya sabes lo que sentía yo cuando tu y Remus se la pasaban pegados todo el día – dijo Sirius mordazmente.

-Mira Black – dijo Natalie con repulsión – mi situación con Remus es distinta, nosotros no nos comíamos frente a los demás!

-Ehm… - dijo Lily que había llegado en ese momento y dio su opinión – si lo hacías – le dijo a su amiga.

-Enserio? – pregunto Natalie sorprendida.

-Si, pero como tu eras la que se estaba besando no lo ves así – dijo Lily.

-Bueno, pero es distinto – dijo Natalie necia de nuevo y en ese momento llegaron Remus, James y Peter.

-Cariño, es exactamente igual nuestra situación – dijo Remus sentándose al lado de la chica y Natalie lo miró.

-Nosotros no nos estamos besando como si la vida se nos fuera en ello – dijo Natalie y tenía razón se besaba mucho con Remus pero no lo hacían como Sirius y Jessica.

-Bueno, Williams debes de tener en cuenta que Jessica llevaba deseándolo mucho más que tú y ahora Sirius esta con ella – dijo James defendiendo a sus amigos. Jessica se puso roja cuando James había dicho que lo deseaba desde hacía tiempo.

-Sí, Williams – dijo Sirius – debo de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-No lo hubieras perdido si te hubieras fijado en ella antes – dijo Natalie y Jessica se molesto.

-Pueden parar, por favor? – dijo Jessica bastante molesta con Natalie – Sirius no le contestes, y tú Natalie harías bien en no remover el pasado – dijo Natalie – porque por si no lo recuerdas tú también te morías por Remus y nunca le dijiste lo que sentías porque es un Merodeador! – Remus miró sorprendido a su novia y ahora era el turno de enrojecer de Natalie.

Y así comenzó una guerra de insultos entre los cuatro, mientras que todos los del Gran Salón los miraban y James y Lily no sabían donde meterse, ninguno había querido hablar porque sus respectivos amigos podían decir algo que no debían. Lily ya harta de tanto grito los calló.

-BASTAAA!! – grito a todo pulmón la pelirroja y los cuatro se callaron al instante, James que se había sentado a un lado de la pelirroja se sobo los oídos al igual que Peter. – cállense! No ven que lo que hacen es ridículo? Los esta viendo toda la escuela – miraron a las demás mesas y vieron que tenía razón – y Natalie no tienes derecho a replica porque el echo de que te fastidie que Sirius este con Jessica porque te cae mal no es una excusa para reclamarles todo el día en la cara porque se besan – Natalie bajo la vista al piso – Remus tú ya sabías el porque Natalie nunca te dijo lo que sentía y tú hacías lo mismo por la misma razón – Remus también bajo la vista – Sirius se que estas emocionado y contento de que estés con Jessica y se que ella esta de la misma forma, no me molesta que se besen todo el día ni que se soben el pulmón frente a todos, pero no metas más el dedo a la herida. – dicho esto todos los seguían mirando, incluidos James y Peter – y ustedes que miran! – todos volvieron a hacer lo que estaban haciendo.

-Discúlpame! – dijeron Natalie y Remus al mismo tiempo – no quise decir eso – volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo – te perdono! – parecían gemelos sincronizados – vas a hablar tú o habló yo? – volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo – vale, habla tú – de nuevo.

-Yaaaaaaaa! – grito Peter – Remus déjale hablar – por primera vez Colagusano dijo algo coherente.

-Gracias Peter – dijo Natalie – lo siento, no debí exaltarme – se disculpó con Jessica y Sirius.

-Descuida – dijo Jessica sonriéndole – vamos a los jardines? – pregunto a su novio quien asintió y se paro de inmediato, pero Jessica no se movió.

-Qué pasa? – pregunto Sirius.

-No deberías disculparte con alguien? – dijo Jessica mirándolo como una madre regañando a su hijo. Sirius suspiro.

-Lo siento, Williams – dijo Sirius. Y Natalie sonrió.

-Disculpas aceptadas, Black – dijo Natalie quien ahora era abrazada por su novio y entonces Sirius y Jessica salieron abrazados hacía los jardines con sus respectivas túnicas para protegerse del frío.

Mientras las parejas se disculpaban James aún seguía sobandose las orejas. Lily lo miró preocupada.

-Te pasa algo? – pregunto Lily a James.

-Eh, creo que me reventaste un tímpano – dijo James y Lily se ruborizó.

-Lo siento – dijo Lily – pero estábamos siendo el centro de atención.

-Lo se – dijo James.

Los días pasaron rápidamente para nuestros amigos, James había parado de tener pesadillas por unos días, pero a medida que se acercaba Diciembre las pesadillas volvieron, pero ahora eran diferentes. Esto lo había notado Remus y Sirius quienes se pasaban la mayoría de esas noches preocupados cuando James comenzaba a moverse violentamente en su cama y gritaba cosas incoherentes y se levantaba exaltado, para luego de ser calmado y que se volviera a dormir no recordará lo que había soñado, cosa que no pasaba con las pesadillas de antes, pero para no preocupar a su amigo no le comentaron nada.

Lily seguía con su cabeza llena de pensamientos y dudas respecto a lo que sentía con James, ya que los últimos días, prácticamente meses, no había peleas desde el comienzo del curso, y ya se la pasaba muy bien con el chico.

Y las parejas seguían juntas y felices pero algo que paso la última semana aumento la felicidad de Jessica y Sirius.

-Sí!! – gritó Jessica al recibir una carta en la hora del desayuno.

-Qué pasa, Jess? – pregunto Sirius a su novia quien después de leer la carta se había puesto muy feliz.

-Es que mis padres quieren que vayamos a España a pasar la navidad – dijo Jessica y Sirius la miró algo resentido – pero les dije que si no te veía no podría irme de vacaciones.

-Tus padres saben, que salimos? – pregunto Sirius asustado.

-Tuve que decirles – dijo Jessica mientras los demás los miraban divertidos – entonces le pedí a mi papá que te dejara venir con nosotros y ha aceptado! – dijo emocionada y Sirius la miró sorprendida.

-Es genial – dijo Sirius contento pero entonces recordó que el ya no vivía con sus padres y que ahora vivía con James y que este iba a pasar solo navidad con sus abuelos y quería estar con el. Jessica notó su cambió de animo instantáneo.

-Que pasa? – pregunto preocupada a su novio.

-Nada – mintió Sirius – vamos a la Sala Común – le dijo a su novia y esta entendió que querían hablar a solas y se fueron hacía allí.

Los demás se quedaron en el Gran Salón desayunando.

-En donde pasarás navidad, Remus? – pregunto Lily a su amigo prefecto.

-No lo se – dijo Remus – no he recibido carta de mis padres y no se si lo pasaré aquí o que haré.

-Sí te quedas en el castillo yo me quedo contigo – dijo Natalie a su novio – y si te vas a casa de tus padres podremos vernos.

-Por supuesto – dijo Remus sonriéndole a su novia – pero aún no decido que hacer.

-Y tú que harás James? – pregunto Natalie al Merodeador que había estado muy callado desde que Jessica le diera la noticia a Sirius.

-Seguramente pasaré la navidad con mis abuelos – dijo James tratando de sonreír, Lily lo miró preocupada.

-Mi oferta sigue en pie, James – le recordó Lily y James la miró agradecido.

-Gracias, Lily – dijo James – la tomaré en cuenta si es necesario – Lily sonrió. Remus supo inmediatamente el porque del animo de James, pues junto a las pesadillas que habían vuelto, Navidad representaba un día importante para James y ahora sus papas ya no estaban con él para festejar.

-Puedes venir a mi casa – dijo Remus ofreciéndole lo mismo que Lily, James sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Gracias, Remus – dijo James – enserio pero la pasaré con mis abuelos.

**SsSsSsSsS**

Sirius llegó a la Sala Común con Jessica y se sentaron en un sillón junto al fuego para mantener el calor en sus cuerpos.

-Que pasa, Sirius? Cambiaste de ánimo momentos después de que te dijera lo de España – dijo Jessica.

-Jessica – dijo Sirius – hay un problema – dijo preocupado – ya sabes lo de los padres de James – Jessica asintió – y… bueno es la primera navidad que pasará sin ellos – Jessica comprendió.

-Te entiendo, Sirius – dijo Jessica con una sonrisa comprensiva y triste a la vez – y querías estar a su lado para que no se sintiera tan solo, cierto? – Sirius la miró.

-Sí – dijo Sirius – lo siento, nena, enserio quería pasar contigo esta navidad, y me hubiera gustado acompañarte a España, pero… - Jessica lo calló con una mano sobre su boca.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones, Sirius – dijo Jessica – yo haría lo mismo por Natalie o por Lily. Ya tendremos tiempo de irnos de vacaciones después de Hogwarts. – Sirius sonrió y la abrazo.

-Gracias, Jess – dijo Sirius en su oído. Y luego la beso. Justo en ese momento llegaron los demás.

-Ejem, ejem – dijo Lily aclarando su garganta sonoramente y la pareja se separo.

-Lo siento, no los había visto – dijo Sirius y Jessica lo abrazó por la cintura.

-Acabábamos de llegar – dijo James – Canuto, puedo hablar contigo un minuto? – Sirius asintió y subieron hacía las habitaciones de los chicos. Al llegar a su cuarto Sirius pregunto preocupado:

-Qué pasa, Cornamenta?

-No tienes porque rechazar la invitación de Jessica – le dijo James firmemente.

-Qué? – dijo sorprendido Sirius.

-Mira se que querías pasar la navidad con ella y ahora que ya están juntos no es justo que por mi culpa no estés con ella – dijo James.

-Jessica comprende – dijo Sirius – y fue una decisión mía quedarme en tu casa.

-Lo se – dijo James – pero yo quiero que vayas con ella – Sirius lo miró desconfiado.

-Estas seguro de lo que dices? – pregunto Sirius.

-Completamente – dijo James sonriéndole sinceramente – no pasará nada, además creo que será mejor que este solo con mis abuelos, y no te arruinemos la navidad – dijo James.

-Esta bien – dijo Sirius – pero me escribirás contándome como están las cosas, eh!

-Por supuesto – dijo James y bajaron sonrientes. Con los demás.

**SsSsSsSsS**

Diciembre llegó silencioso y con mucho frío, y todos los estudiantes estaban listos para partir con sus padres y pasar la navidad con ellos o quedarse en el castillo disfrutando de la comida de los elfos. Remus y Natalie decidieron quedarse en el castillo, pues los padres de Remus iban a viajar para visitar a sus abuelos y le dieron permiso de quedarse. Natalie se disculpó con sus padres alegando que quería pasar estos días con sus amigos, aunque en realidad solo lo iba a pasar con el Merodeador. Sirius y Jessica tenían sus baúles listos con todo lo necesario para partir a España en cuanto los padres de Jessica los recogieran en King Kross. James iba a pasar la navidad y las vacaciones con sus abuelos aunque tenía intenciones de ir a visitar a la pelirroja algún día. Lily estaba algo triste porque James no tomará en cuenta su oferta pero viendo que también había rechazado la de Sirius y Jessica de que fuera con ellos a España no se sintió rechazada.

Al llegar a la estación todos bajaron con sus ropas muggles y bien abrigados por el frío y esperaron a que llegaran sus respectivos padres.

-Ahí están mis padres – dijo Jessica señalando a una hermosa mujer con el pelo negro, largo y lacio como el de la chica y unos ojos verdes, no como los de Lily, a su lado un señor alto también muy guapo con los ojos azules zafiro como los de su hija y un chico de unos 8 años llamado Matt, hermano de Jessica, con el pelo negro al igual que su hermana y los mismos ojos de su madre, con el pelo a los hombros. – vamos – dijo a los demás y se acercaron a sus padres – mamá, papá! – dijo Jessica agitando la mano y los señores voltearon sonrientes.

-Jess, te extrañamos – dijo su madre abrazándola y saludándola y luego saludo a su padre y a su hermano.

-Mira mamá, ella es Lily, te acuerdas de ella verdad? – dijo Jessica a su madre.

-Por supuesto que sí – dijo la señora Spencer saludando a Lily – como están tus padres?

-Muy bien – dijo Lily – no deben de tardar – dijo la pelirroja.

-Él es James, papá – dijo Jessica presentando a James.

-Potter, verdad? – pregunto el señor Spencer.

-Sí – contesto James dándole la mano – es un gusto conocerlo señor Spencer.

-Llámame John – dijo el papá de Jessica – era gran amigo de tu padre cuando estábamos en Hogwarts.

-Sí – dijo James melancólico – lo mencionaba mucho.

-Y este joven quien es? – pregunto la mamá de Jessica señalando a Sirius.

-Es Sirius mamá, no lo recuerdas? – dijo Jessica divertida.

-Oh, chico! Has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que te vimos con tus padres – dijo la mamá de Jessica pues al ser familias de sangre pura se conocían de las fiestas que hacían la alta sociedad. – entonces eran amigos, cierto? – pregunto la madre de Jessica.

-Así es, señora Spencer – dijo Sirius.

-Llámame Alma – dijo la madre de Jessica.

-Así que tú eres el novio de mi pequeña? – pregunto el señor Spencer con recelo. Sirius se sonrojo al igual que Jessica y James y Lily reían de sus caras junto con Matt.

-Sí señor – dijo Sirius algo cohibido.

-Qué cara tienes chico – dijo el padre de Jessica divertido – pareciera que te hubiera atacado un dementor – definitivamente el señor Spencer tenía el mismo sentido del humor que Jessica. Después de esto se calmaron un poco y se pusieron a conversar con los padres de Jessica hasta que John Spencer checo su reloj. – ya es tarde, deberíamos ir camino a la base o perderemos el trasladador.

-Nos vemos en la escuela, Lily – dijo Jessica despidiéndose de su amiga.

-Escríbeme – le dijo Lily al oído y Jessica sonrió.

-Un gusto volver a verte, Lily – dijo la madre de Jessica despidiéndose de la chica.

Por otra parte, Sirius se despedía de James.

-Llevo el espejo – le dijo Sirius a James – si quieres hablar o pasa algo solo tienes que ponerte en contacto – le dijo a su amigo.

-Descuida – dijo James – te mantendré informado – Sirius asintió y luego se abrazaron – diviértete – y Sirius sonrió.

-Nos vemos, chico – dijo el señor Spencer – un justo conocerte.

-Igualmente –dijo James y los Spencer desaparecieron entre los muggles.

-Bueno, ahora solo hay que esperar – dijo Lily a James.

-No veo a mis abuelos – dijo James buscando entre la gente que había en la estación.

-Ya llegarán – dijo Lily y en ese momento llegaron los padres de la pelirroja. – mira son mis padres – dijo a James y lo arrastró junto a ellos a pesar de que el chico se resistió.

-Lily! – dijo su madre abrazándola y saludándola – disculpa la tardanza es que había mucho trafico y ya sabes como se pone tu padre – se disculpo.

-No hay problema – dijo Lily abrazando también a su padre – mm.. veo que no vino Petunia – dijo a su madre.

-Se quedo en la casa – dijo la Señora Evans.

-Bueno, no importa – dijo Lily – mira mamá te quiero presentar a alguien – arrastró a James que había estado un poco alejado de la familia y al que el Señor Evans miraba aprensivamente como si supiera sus sentimientos hacía su hija – él es James Potter madre – la señora Evans era pelirroja al igual que Lily, pero tenía ojos castaños y amables.

-Mucho gusto, señora Evans – dijo James saludándola. La mamá de Lily parecía complacida con el joven.

-Y él es mi padre – dijo Lily mirando a su padre – Papá el es James Potter un amigo de la escuela – dijo a su padre.

-Mucho gusto señor – dijo James mirando con cierto temor al padre de Lily.

-Vamonos Lily, se nos hace tarde y tengo que regresar al trabajo – dijo el padre de Lily y lo miró confundido.

-De acuerdo – dijo Lily y se volteó hacía James y no supo que decirle, nunca se habían despedido porque nunca se habían llevado bien.

-Creo que no le guste a tu padre – dijo James por lo bajo a Lily.

-Siempre es así cuando conoce a mis amigos, hizo lo mismo cuando le presente a Remus – dijo Lily y James respiro aliviado.

-Podré buscarte algún día? – pregunto James a Lily y esta se sonrojo un poco.

-Por supuesto – dijo Lily y sacó un pedazo de pergamino y anotó algo en el – este es mi número telefónico – dijo a James – sabes lo que es verdad?

-Sí – dijo James que había llevado la asignatura de Estudios Muggles. – descuida te llamaré.

-Nos vemos – dijo Lily y le dio un abrazo y se fue con sus padres, su madre la miraba con picardía, leyendo los sentimientos de Lily y su padre con cierta aprensión.

Después de unos minutos llegaron los abuelos de James.

-Cielo, disculpa la tardanza – dijo Edna Potter, la abuela de James – pero hubo un pequeño percance.

-Mortifagos? – pregunto James alarmado y su abuelo lo tranquilizo.

-Nada de eso – dijo William Potter – te lo explicaremos en el camino.

Los abuelos de James tenían un auto muggle que estaba encantado para volar y hacerse invisible, ellos trabajaban en el Ministerio pero de Francia y constantemente viajaban, pero después de la muerte de su hijo y se su nuera tenían que estar al pendiente de James. Durante el trayecto el abuelo de James le explicó lo que había pasado.

-Nos han llamado del Ministerio de Francia – dijo William Potter – nos pidieron que fuéramos inmediatamente para allá.

-Qué? – dijo James – se van a ir a Francia?

-No queremos dejarte solo, cariño – dijo Edna Potter – pensamos que Sirius estaría contigo y si se quedaban los dos podrían quedarse solos en la casa, bajo vigilancia del Ministerio, pero cuando nos escribiste que Sirius se iba a ir a España con su novia, pues cambiaron los planes.

-No ofensas abuela – dijo James – pero sinceramente yo no quiero ir a Francia – dijo testarudo – no en estas fechas – sus abuelos se miraron preocupados, porque sabían lo que significaba Navidad para James.

-Lo sabemos, James – dijo su abuelo – pero si tan solo hubiera alguien con quien pudieras quedarte, estaríamos más seguros.

-Qué tal con Remus? – pregunto su abuela. James negó.

-Se quedó en Hogwarts, sus papás salieron de viaje – dijo James.

-Con los Pettigrew? – pregunto su abuelo.

-No he visto a Peter – dijo James y la verdad era que no le apetecía nada quedarse en la casa de su amigo – no se si se quedo en Hogwarts o regresó a su casa.

-Bueno, ya hallaremos la forma de solucionar esto – dijo Edna Potter y en ese momento llegaron a una gran casa, que estaba oculta bajo el encantamiento _Fidelius_ y que solo los Potter y Sirius podían ver en ese pueblo.

James al momento de poner un pie en el jardín le volvió la nostalgia y no pudo evitar recordar momentos de su niñez en ese jardín, ahora un tanto descuidado, jugando con su padre, aprendiendo a volar en escoba o ayudándole a su madre a plantar tulipanes, sus preferidos. Siguió su camino hasta la casa, tratando de no recordar nada más y que estallará en llanto frente a sus abuelos, no quería parecer un niño pequeño indefenso ante la falta de sus padres, pero es que era imposible no recordarlos cuando vivió tantos momentos lindos y felices en ese lugar.

Pensó que al entrar en la casa no volvería a viajar tiempo atrás cuando era pequeño y era mimado por sus padres, pero se equivoco pues la casa estaba exactamente igual que cuando Sirius y él la habían dejado para volver a Hogwarts. Dejó su baúl en su cuarto y se quedó un momento ahí tratando de calmarse y pensando en una buena alternativa para solucionar el problema que tenía con sus abuelos. Como no se le ocurrió nada, volvió al salón en donde sus abuelos hablaban y trataban de solucionar con quien se quedaría James. Éste entro en el salón en el momento en el que su abuelo decía:

-No se puede quedar aquí en un lugar en donde hay tantos _"muggles"_ – la palabra _muggles _había prendido una idea a James en la cabeza, lo había olvidado por completo, y entonces busco en el bolsillo de su túnica que aún la llevaba puesta y encontró la solución en el instante.

-Ya se como solucionarlo – dijo James sorprendiendo a sus abuelos.

-James, cariño no te quedarás solo – dijo Edna pero James la cortó y le negó.

-No, no era eso – dijo James – puedo quedarme con los Evans – los abuelos le miraron confundidos.

-Los Evans? – pregunto William Potter – quienes son los Evans?

-Cierto – dijo James recordando que no sabía de quienes hablaban – Lily Evans, la chica pelirroja de la que les he contado.

-La chica que te gusta? – pregunto su abuela y James se sonrojo un poco. – creí que no te hablaba.

-Bueno, no lo hacía – dijo James – pero las cosas han cambiado este año y ahora somos amigos – su abuela lo miró sin creerle – es cierto! – dijo intentando convencer a su abuela pero como siempre, nunca lo podía lograr – ella me ofreció pasar las vacaciones en su casa, pero no le quise decir que no en ese momento.

-Cuando te lo dijo? – pregunto su abuelo.

-En el baile de Halloween – dijo James y les mostró el trozo de pergamino en donde estaban escritos unos números – me dio su numero telefónico – sus abuelos lo miraron confundidos – esos artículos muggles que usan para comunicarse – sus abuelos asintieron – puedo preguntarle si su oferta sigue en pie y si no es mucha molestia.

-Pero que dirán sus padres? – pregunto Edna.

-Sí Lily les dice el porque, estoy seguro que entenderán – dijo James no muy convencido del señor Evans, que era un poco raro y rudo.

-No cuesta nada tratar – dijo William Potter a su esposa – además James estará seguro en un lugar que no este rodeado de magos – Edna pareció dudar un momento.

-Esta bien – dijo Edna – háblale, pero en donde conseguirás un fetefono?

-Teléfono – dijo James corrigiéndola – los Stivens tienen uno – dijo refiriéndose a los locos vecinos que vivían a un lado de ellos. – puedo pedírselos prestado.

-De acuerdo – dijo Edna – pero no les digas el motivo, nadie puede saber que estas solo – James lo sabía y asintió.

-Descuida – dijo James y salió de su casa tratando de no contemplar el jardín y caminando rápidamente, y pronto llegó ante la puerta de los Stivens, una familia un tanto rara, fascinada con los muggles. Al momento en el que James toco el timbre que decía "Tocar", un señor de mediana edad abrió la puerta. – buenas tardes, señor Stivens – saludo James educadamente – quería pedirle un favor.

-Qué pasa, muchacho? – pregunto el señor Stivens que era calvo y llevaba la ropa muggle más extraña que James había visto jamás.

-Quería pedirle prestado su teléfono, es que necesito llamarle a una amiga – dijo James y el señor Stivens se sorprendió de que James supiera lo que era un teléfono.

-Claro, pasa muchacho – dijo el señor Stivens y James pasó y contemplo la casa por dentro, igual de rara que los dueños con la mayoría de objetos muggles y retratos móviles e inmóviles colgadas en la pared – es ese de ahí – señalo el pequeño teléfono rojo que descansaba sobre una mesa de madera – sabes como usarlo, cierto? – James asintió no muy convencido – de acuerdo, tomate el tiempo que quieras.

James avanzó hasta la mesa y tomo el teléfono, había visto algo de esto en la clase de Estudios Muggles y recordó que después de descolgar el teléfono tenía que marcar el numero, sacó el pergamino y comenzó a marcarlo dándole vuelta a los números, no muy convencido de haberlo hecho bien se lo puso en el oído, de pronto tuvo una duda terrible ¿estaría Lily ya en su casa? Seguro que sí, el viaje desde King Kross hasta su casa era largo y estaba seguro que Lily estaría para esas horas en la de ella, entonces una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-_Bueno?_ – dijo una voz femenina, James tragó saliva, no sonaba como la voz de Lily – _diga? Hay alguien del otro lado?_

-Sí – contesto James algo desconfiado – eh… vive ahí Lily Evans? – la voz calló por un momento.

-_Por desgracia_ – dijo la voz, James frunció el ceño – _quien le habla?_

-James Potter – dijo James y entonces la voz dio un tono de sorpresa – podrías ponerla en esta cosa?

-_Un momento_ – dijo la voz y entonces James escucho que la persona al otro lado gritaba – _LILY TE HABLAN POR TELEFONO._ – James estuvo a punto de perder el sentido del oído por segunda vez – _UNO DE TUS AMIGOS RAROS!_ – parecían haber preguntado quien hablaba, al instante se escucharon unos pasos que venían corriendo y un jaleo con el teléfono – _Largate, Petunia!_ – dijo la inconfundible voz de Lily entonces se escucharon los pasos de alguien alejándose – _Sí?_

-Lily? – pregunto James algo dudoso.

-_James?_ – pregunto Lily igual de sorprendida. – _eres James?_

-Eh… eso creo – dijo James – no estoy seguro de cómo funciona este cacharro, Lily – dijo James desesperado.

-_Tranquilo_ – dijo Lily riendo – _que pasa?_

-Este… verás surgió un pequeño problema en mi casa – dijo James y Lily inmediatamente se alarmo.

-_Estas bien? Que paso? Quieres que vaya?_ – pregunto Lily preocupada pero James la calmó.

-No no es nada grave – dijo James con una extraña sensación de que la pelirroja se preocupara por él – lo que pasa es que mis abuelos tienen que volver a Francia y yo no quiero pero no quieren que me quede solo, así que… yo me preguntaba si… tu oferta sigue en pie – Lily calló por un momento. James pensó que se iba a negar y que no había sido correcto avisarle de pronto – si no quieres no hay problema ya pensaré en algo.

-_No!_ – dijo Lily rápidamente – _no, esta bien_ – dijo Lily – _espera les diré a mis padres, aguanta un minuto _– James asintió torpemente aún sabiendo que Lily no lo podía ver porque estaban en lugares distintos.

Lily corrió hacía la cocina en donde sus padres estaban empezando a hacer la cena.

-Mamá, papá – dijo entrando a la cocina corriendo.

-Qué pasa, cielo? – pregunto su madre.

-Verán… recuerdan a mi amigo, James Potter? – su madre asintió confusa y su padre levantó una ceja – el chico del andén – su padre asintió.

-Qué pasa con él? – pregunto con brusquedad su padre y Lily se sintió algo apenada.

-Verán es que yo… yo le dije que podía venir a pasar las vacaciones con nosotros – su padre levantó de nuevo una ceja – porque no quería que estuviera solo.

-Y que paso con su familia? – pregunto su madre algo confundida – no pasará con ellos este día?

-Es una larga historia – dijo Lily – por favor! Solo serán unas semanas, les aseguro que no molestará y podrá ayudarnos con la casa, si se lo pido.

-Esta bien – dijo su madre antes de que su papá se lo negara porque estaba claro que este no iba a aceptarlo.

-Gracias – dijo Lily y volvió corriendo al teléfono. – James, sigues ahí?

-_Sí_ – contesto James – _que paso? Me admitieron en tu casa?_

-Sí, te admitieron – dijo Lily – mañana nos veremos en…

-_Ehh… Lily_ – dijo James – _no puedo esperar hasta mañana_ – Lily se calló – _es que es urgente que mis abuelos regresen a Francia esta noche_ – Lily ahora parecía dudar que esto fuera cierto.

-James, no estas bromeando verdad? – pregunto algo dudosa.

-_No, no es verdad te lo juro!_ – dijo James rápidamente – _no es ningún intento para fastidiarte y mucho menos a tus papas, y creeme que me da pena, pero necesito tener un lugar en donde pasar la noche y el resto de las vacaciones._

-De acuerdo, te creo – dijo Lily convencida – entonces vendrás hoy?

-_Sí, estoy ahí en una hora, máximo dos_ – dijo James – _solo dime en donde vives, para aparecerme correctamente, no vaya a parar en España con Sirius_ – Lily rió.

-Es en el número 4 de Privet Drive, en Little Whining, Surrey – dijo Lily.

-_Little Whining_ – repitió James – _de acuerdo, nos vemos en un momento, entonces_ – dijo James.

-Esta bien – dijo Lily pero antes de que colgará dijo – James sabes como colgar la conversación, verdad? – James no contesto – no te preocupes solo tienes que ponerlo en donde estaba y la llamada terminará.

-_De acuerdo_ – dijo James – _nos vemos_ – James hizo lo que Lily le había dicho y entonces le dio las gracias a los Stivens y volvió a su casa con una emoción extraña, iba a pasar las vacaciones con Lily, cuatro semanas enteras, acaso la vida podía ser más perfecta?

* * *

**Holaaa!!!**

Pues como les prometí, aquí esta el capitulo 9! Espero que les guste, y para los que pidieron que hubiera más acción entre Lily y James esperen los capitulos siguientes.

Hay unos puntos a aclarar:

Las palabras en esta _forma _es cuando James y Lily estan hablando por teléfono. Parte de la historia que más risa y mas facilidad me dio de escribir.

Espero que les gusteee!!! Esperen el capitulo a mas tardar el miercoles o jueves!!!

**_Que la fuerza los acompañe y las estrellas iluminen su camino!!_**

(Les he dicho ya que voy a ver a My Chemical Romance?? siiii!!! 4 de octubre, Auditorio Coca-cola 8:30 y yo estaré ahi!! le aventare mi sosten a Gerard y le gritare cosas obsenas! jajaja)

Att.  
_**Knockturnalley7**_


	12. Vacaciones con los Evans

**Los personajes, lugares, hechizos, encantamientos, maldiciones y todo lo que se te haga conocido, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de Warner Brothers. Todo lo bizarro, fuera de lo normal, nombres extraños o nuevos así como la trama de la historia es obra de su cordial servidora. **

**Hogwarts, nuestro último año: Una locura!!  
****Historia Merodeadora  
****By: **_**Knockturnalley7  
**_**Capitulo 10 – Vacaciones con los Evans  
Capitulo dedicado a: _Sion-Allegra, claumalfoy, flowerweasley16, Lord Xolur, uNiCal00, marina66_ y todos los que han leído esta historia!!**

Lily colgó el teléfono y se puso a dar brincos en el vestíbulo que era en donde estaba el teléfono, al final su petición se había cumplido, pero su fantasía dorada fue rota cuando su padre apareció en el vestíbulo y la miraba pidiéndole una explicación, Lily paró al instante y vio a su madre ir tras de su padre y miraba a Lily preocupada.

-Puedes decirnos porque este muchachito no va a pasar las vacaciones con sus padres? – pregunto muy molesto el señor Evans. Lily suspiró, ya sabía que su padre se pondría un poco difícil, pero estaba segura que cuando supiera el verdadero motivo, la apoyaría y cambiaría su postura.

-Sí, se los voy a decir – dijo Lily calmada –pero por favor podemos ir a la sala para contarles lo que ocurre? – su padre levantó una ceja pero obedeció a su hija, su madre le siguió y Lily fue la última en entrar tomando mucho aire antes de hablar – será mejor que se sienten – así lo hicieron y se hizo silenció.

-Y bien? – pregunto su padre con impaciencia.

-James no va a pasar las vacaciones en su casa porque sus papás no están – dijo Lily aunque pensó que no había sido la forma correcta de comenzar porque su papá la miraba escéptica.

-Y porque no lo llevaron con él? – pregunto el señor Evans.

-Porque era imposible – dijo Lily pero antes de que pudiera continuar su papá la interrumpió.

-Era imposible? Y prefirieron dejar a su hijo solo, pasando la navidad en una casa ajena? – pregunto el señor Evans – no me lo creo!

-Eliot! – dijo la señora Evans aprensivamente regañando a su esposo – deja que Lily hable!

-Gracias mamá – dijo Lily agradecida con su madre – él no puede ir con sus padres – pero de nuevo fue interrumpida por su padre.

-Porque? Para mi que lo corrieron de su casa y es un vago – dijo el señor Evans – lo supe desde que vi ese pelo tan largo y esa facha que tiene.

-Papá! Déjame hablar! – dijo Lily desesperada – estas equivocado, él no es…

-Por Dios, Lily! – dijo el señor Evans – jamás te habías juntado con él, seguro anda en malos pasos y te quiere involucrar, pensé que eras más lista y conocías a la gente antes de entablar relaciones con ella! – dijo el Eliot Evans inventando una historia que era tan surrealista como que Paris Hilton se hiciera monja.

-No me digas que soy una estupida – dijo Lily – por supuesto que conozco a las personas antes de entablar relaciones con ellas, pero eres tú el que no entiende y no quiere escuchar.

-Lily… - dijo su madre pero fue callada por Eliot.

-Así, entonces explícame porque demonios ese muchacho no va a pasar la navidad y vacaciones en su casa y al contrario tengo que tenerlo como huésped en mi casa? – pregunto el señor Evans y Lily no aguantó más y le dijo el porque.

-PORQUE SUS PADRES ESTAN MUERTOS! – no había sido su intención gritarlo pero la impaciencia de su padre la molestaba además de que la tachara de estupida y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, al instante en el que había dicho eso, su papá se quedó muy callado y sorprendido y su madre se tapó la boca con las manos.

-Qué? – dijo su madre suavemente – que fue lo que paso, Lily? – Lily tomó aire antes de seguir ahora estaba segura de que su padre no la interrumpiría.

-Antes de volver a la escuela, los padres de James fueron llamados del Ministerio de Magia, eran aurores, como policías, eran los mejores pero era una trampa, semanas antes de que volviéramos tuvieron que irse, dejándose llevar por la trampa, pues les habían dicho que era urgente que se presentarán, pero… pasaron los días y no tuvieron noticias de ellos, hasta que… - su voz se cortó y tomo aire – hasta que gente del Ministerio llegó a la casa de James diciéndoles que… que habían encontrado los c-cuerpos de sus padres sin vida, muy lejos de Londres – su madre derramaba lagrimas silenciosas mientras Lily luchaba por no dejarlas salir de sus ojos, había recordado lo mal que se había portado con James cuando insulto a sus padres, actuando exactamente igual que su padre, sin conocer la verdad – y fue muy duro para él, y sus abuelos viven en Francia, pero vienen cuando James regresa de la escuela, pero tienen que regresar y James no quiere irse de Inglaterra, fue por eso que le ofrecí venir aquí y que no estuviera solo.

-Porque no nos lo dijiste antes? – pregunto su madre, pues Eliot Evans no podía ni hablar de lo arrepentido que estaba.

-Porque es algo muy difícil de decir – dijo Lily – y doloroso – entonces miro a su padre. Y este levantó sus ojos esmeraldas iguales a los de su hija y se disculpó.

-Siento lo que dije – dijo apenado – no debí de hablar sin conocer antes los motivos – su hija le miró suavemente.

-Se como te sientes, papá – dijo Lily comprensiva – porque yo cometí el mismo error – su madre la miró sorprendida y Lily suspiro antes de hablar y limpiarse las lagrimas – James y yo nunca fuimos grandes amigos, de hecho me molestaba mucho – omitió que el chico le pedía salir con ella a cada minuto del día, pues su padre podría reaccionar negativamente – y desde el año pasado cambió mucho, pero este al volver este año… lo sentí diferente, tuvo que madurar de un día para otro, dar un salto enorme y ya no nos peleamos como solíamos hacerlo – miró a su madre – cuando supe lo de sus padres yo los había insultado en su cara sin saber la verdad y tuve que disculparme con él, no sin enfrentarme a su resentimiento, pues tenía todo el derecho de estar resentido, pero al final nos hicimos amigos, y ya ven, las cosas dieron un giro de 180 grados – su madre le sonrió comprensiva, ahora entendía porque la felicidad de la chica y que esta sentía algo más que solo amistad por James Potter.

-Por supuesto que será bienvenido – dijo su madre – trataremos que se sienta como en su hogar, rodeado de una familia – Lily sonrió agradecida.

-Viene en una hora – dijo Lily

-Qué? Pensé que llegaría mañana – dijo su padre sorprendido.

-Necesita tener un lugar para esta noche – dijo Lily.

-Entonces hay que preparar la cena, Caroline – dijo Eliot a su esposa – y arreglar el cuarto de huéspedes.

-Yo me encargo del cuarto – dijo Lily. – ustedes preparen la cena que llegará en cualquier momento.

**SsSsSsSsS**

Después de agradecerles a los Stivens el haberle prestado su teléfono, James volvió rápidamente a su casa a empacar lo necesario en su baúl y darles a sus abuelos la buena noticia, así que en cuanto llegó, corrió al salón en donde lo esperaban impacientes, se sorprendieron al verlo llegar con una cara de felicidad que no le habían visto en mucho tiempo.

-Listo! – dijo sorprendiendo a sus abuelos – los Evans me acogerán en su casa – su abuela suspiro aliviada.

-Merlín los bendiga – dijo William Potter – y cuando podrás irte con ellos?

-Este mismo día – dijo James – tengo que arreglar mis cosas – subió corriendo a su habitación.

-William, crees que estará bien? – pregunto Edna Potter preocupada por su nieto.

-Claro que si, querida – dijo William – James ya no es un niño chiquito y ha cambiado mucho en estos últimos meses.

Mientras tanto James se encontraba en su habitación y abrió su baúl y con un nudo en el estomago vio que había echado sin cuidado sus cosas y estaba todo revuelto, sacó todo y lo selecciono.

Separo la ropa sucia de la limpia y la junto en dos montañas, sacó sus libros y los puso desordenadamente en una gran pila al lado de la ropa limpia, su espejo de doble sentido lo puso sobre su cama, su chivatoscopio, el Mapa del Merodeador, la caja en donde tenía su pequeña snitch, su escoba y por último las fotos con las que siempre cargaba.

Cuando el baúl quedó completamente vació doblo la ropa limpia y la metió dentro (naa!) después acomodo los libros más ordenadamente y también los puso dentro, después busco ropa más abrigadora, porque a como iban los días, estaba seguro de que se congelaría hasta el culo, así que puso más ropa, después metió el chivatoscopio, la caja de su snitch, el Mapa doblado y luego puso las fotografías pero antes de meterlas las contemplo. Su rostro se entristeció un poco al ver una foto tomada con sus padres, cuando tenía 5 años y le habían regalado su primera escoba, otra foto era un poco más reciente en donde sorprendía a su mamá dándole un beso en la mejilla y luego sonreía a la cámara, en otra estaba con su papá con un brazo sobre su hombro mientras con la otra manos sujetaba la correa de su caballo, cuando se fueron a montar, en otra foto salía con los Merodeadores y los contemplo era en su primer año de escuela, Remus, Peter y Sirius se veían como unos niños chiflados y se sorprendió de que ya habían pasado 7 largos años desde que los conoció y se hicieron amigos, y entonces contemplo a Peter se pregunto cuando fue que había cambiado tanto que ya no estaba tan pegado a ellos; otra foto era con Sirius haciendo caras raras a la cámara y riendo, vio otra foto más reciente de con sus padres que había tomado Sirius, en donde salían en la sala como la familia feliz y la última foto, fue la que más lo enterneció y lo llenó de melancolía, era una foto tomada el año anterior, en navidad, en donde salía con Sirius y sus padres sentados bajo el árbol de navidad y sus padres a los lados riendo, una lagrima rodó por uno de sus ojos, pero no la limpió, era mejor desahogarse. Reponiéndose un poco y viendo que faltaba un cuarto de hora para ir a la casa de Lily metió las fotografías con cuidado y tomo el espejo de doble sentido, tenía que decirle a Sirius.

-Sirius Black – dijo James poniendo el espejo a la altura de su cara y su aliento empaño su reflejo y para después empezar a escuchar la voz de alguien.

-Oh, claro en mi bolsillo – dijo la voz de Sirius y la imagen se movió hasta mostrar a Sirius con preocupación – Cornamenta, casi me matas del susto, que pasa?

-Nada – dijo James más tranquilo de lo que aparentaba y Sirius lo notó porque levantó una ceja – ohh, de acuerdo – admitió James – pasaré 4 semanas en casa de Lily!!! – gritó James sonriendo y Sirius lo miró sorprendido.

-Enserio? – dijo Sirius aliviado de que no fueran malas noticias – como le hiciste?

-Bueno, la verdad ella ya me lo había propuesto desde antes – dijo James y Sirius levantó las cejas sorprendido.

-Desde antes? Te lo había dicho antes y no me lo dijiste?

-Bueno, nadie lo sabía – dijo James algo sonrojado.

-Cuando te lo dijo? – pregunto Sirius.

-En la fiesta de Halloween – dijo James.

-Vaya… - dijo Sirius – bueno sígueme contando.

-No te esperan? – pregunto James.

-No – dijo Sirius – acabamos de llegar de un mini tour – explicó Sirius – y las mujeres se fueron a cambiarse, y el papá de Jessica esta abajo en el bar.

-Y no quisiste acompañarlo a beber? – pregunto burlón, James.

-No – dijo Sirius – me vas a contar?

-De acuerdo – dijo James y le comenzó a contar toda la odisea que habían vivido en la última hora. Los problemas que tenían sus abuelos y que luego había mantenido una conversación con Lily por ese aparato muggle.

-Y que se siente? – pregunto de pronto Sirius cuando James mencionó el momento del teléfono.

-Nada – dijo James – pero es muy extraño, la voz de la otra persona llega por el uno de los extremos del teléfono, y no los puedes ver.

-Wow! – dijo Sirius pues el nunca había usado un teléfono.

Siguieron platicando de cosas sin sentido por un buen rato y a James se le olvido que dentro de unos cuantos minutos tenía que estar completamente listo y partir en trasladador a un lugar cerca de la casa de los Evans, hasta que la voz de su abuelo viniendo desde la planta baja, lo hizo recordarlo.

-James! Dentro de 10 minutos sale tu trasladador! Te lo acabo de conseguir! – grito William Potter y James abrió los ojos horrorizados! No se había cambiado y aún le faltaban unas cosas por meter en su baúl y él perdiendo el tiempo con Sirius.

-Lo siento, Canuto – se disculpó con Sirius – pero aún tengo que cambiarme.

-Tranquilo – dijo Sirius comprensivo – escríbeme como te va en la casa de la pelirroja. – James asintió – nos vemos en Hogwarts – y a imagen de Sirius desapareció del espejo.

Rápidamente James se despojó de la ropa con la que había llegado de Hogwarts y se puso algo decente para ese día, un sweater blanco de cuello alto y un pantalón negro junto con unos zapatos del mismo color, su pelo estaba igual de revuelto que siempre e intento acomodarlo un poco con el mismo éxito como si Snape hubiera usado un shampoo anti-grasa. Metió los pergaminos que tenía sobre la cama al baúl que ahora lucía un poco más acomodado y se puso su capa de viaje y bajo arrastrando su baúl tras él. Al llegar al vestíbulo vio a su abuelo listo también para viajar, seguramente él lo acompañaría hasta Little Whining.

-Estoy listo – dijo al llegar y su abuelo asintió.

-Cuídate mucho, James – se despidió su abuela con un cariñoso y maternal abrazo que James recibió con cariño – pórtate bien, y dales las gracias a los padres de esa chica por acogerte en su casa, no les des muchos problemas y nosotros estaremos en contacto.

-Sí, abuela – dijo James que ya se sabía ese sermón de memoria.

-Vamos, chico – dijo su abuelo y salieron al jardín en donde había una vieja lata de un refresco algo doblada – sale en un minuto – James se aseguró de agarrar bien su baúl y con la otra mano tomar la lata, miró hacía la casa recorriéndola para memorizarla, como si pudiera hacerlo más y su mirada se detuvo en la puerta en donde su abuela los observaba y en ese momento comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas hasta llegar a un pequeño callejón en un lugar distinto. – creo que ya hemos llegado – dijo su abuelo sacudiéndose un poco la capa, James hizo lo mismo.

-Ya estamos en Privet Drive? – pregunto James mirando el lugar.

-Sí, creo que estamos en la dirección correcta – dijo su abuelo – que número dijiste que era la casa?

-4 – contesto James y así comenzaron a caminar por la calle, James arrastrando su baúl y mirando las simpáticas y raras casas de los muggles, por fin llegaron a una hogareña y por lo que se veía calida casa, con un Mini Cooper 73 rojo en la cochera. – debe de ser aquí – dijo James mirando la casa que se veía movimiento dentro y luz en la sala.

-Bueno, aquí nos despedimos, James – dijo su abuelo y James lo abrazó de despedida, su abuelo lo abrazó un poco más fuerte, como si no quisiera separarse de él, James se dislocó un poco por la actitud de su abuelo pero lo asoció por las fechas, si James extrañaba a sus padres, como lo haría su abuelo, que extrañaba más a su hijo? – pórtate bien, James. Estaremos en constante contacto contigo.

-Sí abuelo – dijo James algo preocupado – suerte en su viaje a Francia – su abuelo sonrió.

-Cuídate mucho, hijo – le dijo William Potter a su nieto y James sonrió, desde que su padre falleciera, era la primera vez en meses que su abuelo lo volvía a llamar hijo.

-Lo haré – dijo James – nos vemos, abuelo. – William Potter lo miró acercarse al número 4 de Privet Drive, sonrió con tristeza y luego asintió, era mejor que James no supiera nada, lo destrozaría, más en estas fechas. Se dio la media vuelta y volvió al callejón en donde habían aparecido. James se dio la media vuelta y miró a su abuelo alejarse, algo le preocupaba, como un mal presentimiento, lo miró desaparecer por el callejón y una luz azul le indicó que ya había partido de nuevo en el trasladador. Suspiró y miró la puerta firmemente. A un lado de la puerta de madera, había un timbre igual al de los Stivens, pero no decía la leyenda "Tocar" lo tocó y enseguida de escucho más movimiento dentro de la casa, James trato de acomodarse por última vez el pelo, sin éxito de nuevo, y la puerta se abrió, pero James no vio a quien esperaba, si no a una chica alta, algo mayor que Lily, con el pelo castaño oscuro y unos ojos castaños, la mujer lo miró un momento y luego llamó.

-Lilian, ya llegó tu gente!!! – gritó Petunia y James la miró extrañado ¿su gente? En ese momento se escucharon unos pasos corriendo y James vio aparecer a Lily bajando las escaleras.

-Yo me encargo, Petunia – dijo Lily a su hermana que se encogió de hombros y subió de nuevo las escaleras tan rápido como pudo, como si quisiera estar lo más lejos posible de ellos dos. James miró a Lily un poco sonriente, no queriendo que se le notase que estaba feliz de estar ahí en vez de estar con su familia. – pensé que ya no llegarías.

-Se me hizo un poco tarde – se disculpó James. Lily lo dejó pasar y James se quito la capa, y la dobló sobre su brazo, aún con el baúl arrastrando. – en donde pondré mis cosas?

-Vamos arriba – dijo Lily – acabó de arreglar tu cuarto – y con un hechizo de levitación, James subió con su baúl tras de Lily quien lo condujo hasta una puerta que estaba en medio de otras dos. – esta es mi habitación – dijo Lily señalando la primera puerta – esa es de Petunia – señalo la tercera puerta – la de mis padres esta al fondo – señalo la puerta al fondo – ese es baño – señalo otra puerta – y este es en el que estarás. – abrió la puerta que estaba al lado de la de su habitación y entraron a un cuarto mediano, con una cama pegada a una de las paredes, un closet abierto, pero desalojado, una ventana que daba a los jardines y una repisa que James estaba seguro, era para libros. – no es la gran cosa, pero la acomodé lo mejor que pude.

-Esta bien – dijo James y puso su baúl en una pared y su capa la tendió sobre la cama. Lily le miró – como reaccionaron tus padres cuando les dijiste? – pregunto de pronto y Lily se sonrojo un poco.

-Bueno, no lo entendían al principio – dijo Lily – pero tuve que decirles la verdad – James asintió ya sabía que tendría que hacerlo – después de eso, entendieron a la perfección.

-Quien era la chica que me abrió? – pregunto James y Lily arrugó el ceño.

-Petunia – dijo Lily – mi hermana mayor.

-Ya veo – dijo James – nos odia no es cierto? – Lily lo miró sin comprender por que se refería a ellos – a nuestra gente? Los magos – Lily suspiró y asintió.

-Cuando recibí mi carta – dijo Lily – y Petunia supo lo que era, le escribió a Dumbledore – James abrió los ojos sorprendido de que un muggle pudiera hacer tal cosa – le rogó que la admitiera en Hogwarts, pero obviamente Dumbledore le dijo que no era posible – dijo Lily.

-Por eso llorabas en el tren el primer día que pisamos el expreso, verdad? – recordó James y Lily lo miró asombrada que lo recordará.

-Sí – dijo Lily entristeciéndose un poco – me llamó fenómeno y me dijo muchas cosas hirientes, me dijo que era bueno que me tuvieran separada de los muggles, que no debíamos mezclarnos.

-Podría ser una fiel seguidora de Voldermort si fuera bruja – dijo James sin pensarlo. Y Lily lo miro horrorizado.

-No digas eso – dijo Lily – Petunia no es mala – trato de converserse Lily – solamente sigue resentida.

-No crees que son demasiados años para estar resentida? – pregunto James y Lily lo miró tan duramente que James se sintió pésimo por decirle esas cosas de su hermana – de acuerdo, ya no diré nada. – Lily suavizo un poco su mirada. Se quedaron un momento en silencio.

-Es que… no entiendo porque es así – dijo de pronto Lily – cuando éramos niñas nos llevábamos bien, éramos las mejores amigas – dijo Lily recordando esos felices momentos – solíamos ir al parque a jugar, jugábamos a las muñecas y nos contábamos todo – sonrió con tristeza – hasta que… - su voz se cortó un poco.

-Hasta que descubriste que eras una bruja y tu hermana no lo era – dijo James por ella y Lily asintió, sus ojos estaban brillosos de lágrimas que querían salir. Era extraño nunca había hablado de esto con nadie, ni siquiera con las chicas. Y era una casualidad que James estuviera ahí para escucharle y desahogarse. Sintió que al hablarlo con el chico una gran carga que llevaba sobre los hombros durante siete años por fin había sido liberada.

-Gracias – le dijo Lily sonriéndole tiernamente al chico – nunca le había dicho esto a nadie – James le sonrió de vuelta.

-Para eso están los amigos, Lils – dijo James – para escuchar a los demás. – Lily le sonrió, le había gustado que le llamara de esa forma.

-Lily! Ya esta la cena!! – grito su madre desde la planta de abajo. James de pronto sintió mucha hambre.

-Vamos, es hora de cenar – dijo Lily.

-Me muero de hambre – dijo James y Lily rió.

-Le dije a mi madre que tendría que hacer una comida como para un ejercito – James se sonrojo un poco – creo que estas acostumbrado a comer demasiado.

-Un poco – dijo James sonriendo y así bajaron a la cocina, en donde estaban cinco platos puestos. El señor Evans le ayudaba a su esposa a poner la mesa junto con Petunia, que al verlos a los dos en la mesa se puso un poco rígida, después trato de ignorarlos. La señora Evans se limpió las manos y saludo al chico.

-Como estas, muchacho? – pregunto la señora abrazándolo a modo de bienvenida.

-Muy bien, gracias señora Evans – dijo James.

-Llámame Maggie – dijo la mamá de Lily y James le sonrió, su hija era igual a su madre.

-Espero no causarles ninguna molestia por llegar de improvisto – dijo James pero para su sorpresa y la de Lily fue su padre quien contesto.

-Claro que no, chico – dijo Eliot Evans – esperamos que te sientas como en casa – Lily miró a su padre con una sonrisa agradecida y James asintió.

Cuando se sentaron en la mesa, James lo hizo a un lado de Lily, Petunia a un lado de su madre y su padre en la punta de la mesa, como siempre.

-Cuéntame, chico – dijo Eliot Evans a James mientras comían – que piensas hacer después de salir del colegio?

-Quiero ser Auror, señor – dijo James – lo que para ustedes es una especie de policía.

-Sí, Lily ya nos lo había explicado – dijo Maggie Evans – pero no crees que es peligroso? Con toda esa gente malvada que anda por ahí – James rió amargamente.

-Es lo mismo que piensa mi abuela – dijo James – que por cierto le agradece por dejarme pasar estas semanas con ustedes – la madre de Lily sonrió.

-Entonces no piensas estudiar lo mismo que mi hija? – pregunto Eliot.

-Bueno, la carrera que escogió Lily es muy buena – dijo James y Lily le sonrió agradecida – y además así ella no estará en peligro como nosotros.

-En eso tiene razón James, Eliot – dijo Maggie a su marido.

-Pero no piensas formar una familia? – pregunto Eliot y James se atraganto de pronto – los dejarías preocupados.

-Por el momento esa no es mi intención, señor – dijo James – si llego a formar una familia, ellos serán mi prioridad – miró de reojo a Lily – nunca dejaría que les pasase algo por mi culpa – Eliot asintió le había gustado su respuesta.

Siguieron platicando sobre el futuro de los chicos, Petunia se había mantenido callada hasta ese momento escuchando elogios de sus padres hacía la rara de su hermana y halagando al raro de su amigo. No hablo hasta que su madre le pregunto por su novio.

-Vendrá Vernon a pasar la navidad con nosotros? – pregunto amablemente su madre y Eliot interrumpió lo que estaba haciendo para ver la contestación de su hija.

-Sí – contesto Petunia – como todos los años – dijo esta hablando por primera vez.

-Su novio es igual de raro que ella? – susurró por lo bajo James a Lily quien rió un poco.

-Sí – contesto Lily – comparado con Peter, el merodeador es esbelto – James abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

-Bueno, es hora de comer el postre – dijo Maggie Evans levantándose y acercando un pie de manzana a la mesa, James lo miró fijamente y de pronto se quedó muy quieto y serio.

-Sucede algo? – le pregunto Lily.

-No te gusta el pie de manzana? – pregunto Maggie. James miró a las dos pelirrojas.

-No es eso – dijo James – es que no pude evitar acordarme de… ellos – dijo el chico apenado y los padres de Lily lo vieron con ternura y Petunia con recelo. Lily le tomo de la mano y la apretó suavemente, James la miró y le sonrió levemente, este detalle no paso desapercibido por su padre quien internamente sonrió, ahora veía los verdaderos sentimientos del chico para con su hija y estaba seguro de que a su hija el chico no le era indiferente. – lo siento.

-No tienes que disculparte – dijo Eliot – es normal que los recuerdes – James lo miró y toda la atención se centro en el padre de Lily – a veces es inevitable no recordar a las personas que quisimos tanto y que ya no están a nuestro lado – James asintió silenciosamente.

La cena continúo en silencio y al terminar los padres de Lily se subieron a su cuarto y Petunia al suyo, James y Lily se quedaron un momento en la sala, charlando.

-No puedo creerlo, eso es un tedevisor? – pregunto James emocionado apuntando al aparato muggle que había reconocido.

-Televisor – le corrigió Lily – si, eso es, quieres probarlo? – pregunto al chico y este asintió emocionado. Lily cogió el control y prendió la pantalla, James dejo escapar un sonido de asombro, cuando los colores aparecieron en la pantalla.

-Genial – dijo James – y que son esos?

-Se llaman canales – dijo Lily – en ellos salen personas muggle actuando – le explicó al chico – hay algunos programas que se llaman novelas, y los muggles aparecen actuando, haciendo una vida ficticia.

-Oh! – dijo James asombrado.

-También hay dibujos animados para niños – le contó Lily – mi favorito era Sandy Bell. – comenzó a explicar la historia de la chica y James estaba fascinado. – también hay programas para adultos que no te diré en que canal salen – James rió – y muchas cosas más.

-Vaya, ustedes si que tienen medios de entretención – dijo James.

-Entretenimiento – le volvió a corregir la pelirroja, James rodó los ojos.

-Es lo mismo, pero me entendiste no?

-Sí, claro – dijo Lily – bueno será mejor que vayamos a dormir – le dijo a James apagando la tele con el control y el chico soltó un gruñido disgustado – podrás ver la tele mañana – James asintió y subió con la pelirroja – si necesitas algo solo despiérname – le dijo a James – buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Lily – dijo James entrando a su cuarto. Se puso su pijama que consistía en un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca. Dejo sus gafas en el mueble que había a un lado de la cama y se acomodo en esta, sonriendo. Por fin se quedó dormido.

Lily había entrado en su habitación e hizo lo mismo que James, se puso su pijama color rosa y se metió en su cama, disfrutando del cansancio y se quedó dormida. En ambos sueños de los chicos aparecían ellos. Lily soñaba con James y éste soñaba con Lily.

* * *

**Hola!!**

Tengo varios puntos que aclarar:

1. Creo que en este capitulo menciono el nombre de Paris Hilton, si te considerás fan de esta perdedora, niña rica, mimada, chiflada, estupida, güera oxigenada, delincuente, etc..etc.., lo siento pero a mi me cae gorda, la odio, no la puedo ver ni en pintura, además de que no se me hace bonita y es una mustía, prostituta barata!! Así que si eres fan de ella, ignora la parte en donde la insulto.

2. _**Maggie Evans**_, bueno, como ya se abrán dado cuenta Petunia y Lily son nombres de flores, así que decidí ponerle a la mamá de Lily un nombre de flor, le pude haber puesto Violeta, Rosa, Jazmín, Orquidea u otro nombre, pero el nombre de Margarita me gusto más.

3. _**Mini-Cooper 73**_. Bueno pues a mi en lo personal soy amante de los **_Mustang_**, pero mi segundo carro preferido es el Mini Cooper y dado que estamos hablando de años antes a los 80's , pues le puse que era un 73. Rojo mi color preferido.

4. En el capitulo anterior mencione que cuando James regresa a su casa, y ve el jardín recordaba que cuando era niño le ayudaba a su madre a plantar tulipanes, bueno esa información tiene importancia en capitulos más adelante.

5. Sí haz leído _**Deathly Hallows**_ y leíste el capitulo de _**The Prince Tale (El cuento del Principe)**_ que es en donde Harry entra en los recuerdos de Snape, omiti el nombre de este, y esas cosas pasaron en realidad.

6. Solo para que quede claro:

John Spencer y Alma Spencer son los padres de Jessica. Ella tiene un hermano de 7 años o algo así dije que se llama Matt.

Eliot Evans y Maggie Evans son los padres de Lily y Petunia.

William Potter y Edna Potter son los **ABUELOS** de James. Recuerden que sus padres están muertos y no dire sus nombres hasta algún capitulo más adelante.

Espero que haya quedado aclarado todo, pues estos nombres eran nuevos y pueden confundirse. Si lo hago yo, que no lo hagan ustedes.

Gracias por sus Reviews! espero más con este capitulo que aunque es algo corto es lo mejor que pude hacer.

Sigo esperando su opinión acerca de la historia que tengo a medio camino, tengo 10 capitulos, de como creía yo que acabaría Harry Potter. Opinen si debo subirla o no.

_**Que la fuerza los acompañe y las estrellas iluminen su capitulo.**_

Att.  
**_Knockturnalley7_**


	13. Compras navideñas

**Los personajes, lugares, hechizos, encantamientos, maldiciones y todo lo que se te haga conocido, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de Warner Brothers. Todo lo bizarro, fuera de lo normal, nombres extraños o nuevos así como la trama de la historia es obra de su cordial servidora. **

**Hogwarts, nuestro último año: Una locura!!  
****Historia Merodeadora  
****By: **_**Knockturnalley7  
**_**Capitulo 11 – Compras navideñas**

_Se encontraba caminando en un laberinto, rodeado de una extraña niebla, estaba indefenso, no llevaba su varita, estaba a la merced del peligro. Miro a su alrededor, al menos, todo parecía en calma, solamente el susurro de los setos al ser agitados por el aire. _

_Tanta calma lo ponía aún más nervioso, no era normal, no sabía en donde se encontraba ni que era lo que estaba haciendo ahí. Siguió caminando pero no se topo con nada. _

_De pronto comenzó, los setos se agitaban violentamente, era la hora de correr por su vida, comenzó a correr, alejándose del peligro pero la pregunta era ¿hacia donde ir¿Cuál era el camino correcto? Dobló a la derecha, despejado, izquierda, de nuevo a la derecha y de pronto lo vio, ahí estaba lo que esperaba. La presencia que esperaba encontrarse, era un chico de más o menos de su edad, tenía la varita sostenida en la mano, alerta al peligro, pero ese chico no era el único que se encontraba con él, había otra persona, una figura alta, que se movía lentamente con la varita en alto, de pronto la luz de la luna iluminó su cara, no lo conocía, pero su mirada feroz no le gusto, mucho menos cuando su varita apunto al otro chico y digo algo en un idioma extraño, y una luz lo cegó de pronto. ¡Estaban atacando al chico! Cuando miró hacía el otro lado para ver mejor, lo miró, ahora apuntaba directamente a la cara del chico, trato de gritar para protegerlo, algo le oprimía el pecho y le costaba respirar, el tipo iba a matar al muchacho y él no tenía su varita para hacer algo y de pronto…_

James se movía violentamente dentro de su cama, sudando copiosamente y retorciéndose entre las sabanas y de repente abrió los ojos. Respirando ruidosamente, tratando de agarrar el aire que sus pulmones le exigían. Miró a su alrededor, no se encontraba en Hogwarts, era un cuarto distinto al suyo y entonces recordó que se encontraba en casa de Lily. Se llevó una mano a la frente, en donde las gotas de sudor eran más numerosas, y luego estiró una mano para ponerse sus gafas, se sentó en la orilla de la cama tomándose la cabeza con sus manos tratando de serenarse. Cuando se tranquilizó quiso recordar que era lo que había soñado y visto, pero no pudo recordarlo. Se volvió a acostar y estuvo alrededor de una hora despierto, tratando de recordar, pero era en vano y por fin volvió a caer rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

Al amanecer, Lily se levantó temprano y corrió a levantar a James, tocó la puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar pero no obtuvo respuesta, frunció el ceño y volvió a tocar pero sucedió lo mismo. Decidió entrar sin tener permiso y abrió la puerta lentamente y suspiró aliviada. James seguía dormido en la cama, cubierto con las sabanas y respirando pausadamente. Se acercó a la cama y se inclinó un poco y lo contempló dormir. Incluso dormido se veía más guapo, con sus largas pestañas reposando sobre sus mejillas y el pelo largo cayéndole sobre la frente, sonrió sin proponérselo ¿se estaría enamorando de James Potter? Se arrodilló junto a la cama como una niña chiquita y lo trató de despertar.

-James – lo llamó suavemente pero el chico no respondió – James – lo llamó un poco más fuerte y el chico solo se movió un poco – James!! – ahora decidió moverlo y el chico comenzó a moverse incomodo.

-Déjame dormir otro rato, Lunático! – reclamó el chico volteándose al lado opuesto del que estaba.

-James Potter!! – dijo Lily en una idéntica y perfecta imitación de Minerva McGonagall cuando se impacientaba. James abrió los ojos de golpe y se volteó asustado hacia la voz.

-Yo no fui profesora!! – dijo el chico en defensa propia y Lily rió al ver su cara de terror. James al ver que había sido Lily la que le había despertado le reclamó – Por las barbas de Merlín, Lily! No vuelvas a despertarme de esa manera!! Puedo morir de un infarto!! – Lily rió a carcajadas.

-Lo siento, pero no reaccionabas con nada – se disculpó la pelirroja.

-Si no te molesta preferiría que mañana pusieras la alarma – dijo el pelinegro poniéndose los lentes – que horas son, apropósito?

-Las nueve – dijo Lily y James casi se cae de espalda.

-Las nueve? – dijo James – porque me levantaste tan temprano?

-En esta casa todos se levantan temprano – dijo Lily y James sintió el alma caer a los pies – bueno, vayamos a preparar el desayuno.

-Preparar? – pregunto James.

-El primero que se levanta se encarga de hacerlo y como yo fui la primera, lo tengo que hacer, pero tú e vas a ayudar – James la miró resentido.

-Por eso fuiste a despertarme, verdad? – pregunto cuando ya habían llegado a la cocina.

-Sip – dijo Lily sonriendo inocentemente y James rió. Les llevó aproximadamente una hora decidir que harían cuando James dio la idea de hacer hot cakes. Entre los dos prepararon la mezcla y James se encargó de hacerlos. Cuando iban a la mitad la mamá de Lily bajo a la cocina.

-Huele delicioso – dijo Maggie.

-James hizo el desayuno – dijo Lily.

-En realidad Lily se levantó primero y me engañó para ayudarle – dijo James a su futura suegra y Lily sonrió.

-Pues esos hot cakes tienen buena pinta – dijo Maggie y James sonrió agradecido. Cuando estuvo listo el desayuno, Lily ayudó a su madre a poner la mesa y pronto todo estuvo listo y el señor Evans y Petunia bajaron minutos después de que Maggie los fuera a levantar.

-Esto esta verdaderamente delicioso – dijo Eliot Evans al probar uno de sus hot cakes – Lily, no sabía que cocinarás tan bien.

-En realidad los hizo James – dijo Lily a su padre y este miró al chico sorprendido.

-Pues te felicito, James – dijo el señor a James – eres muy bien cocinero.

-Mamá necesito ir al centro comercial esta tarde – dijo Petunia a su madre como si los otros dos no estuvieran presentes.

-Cuál es el motivo? – pregunto su padre.

-No le he comprado el regalo a Vernon! – dijo Petunia escandalizada – y faltan tres días para Navidad.

-Nosotros tampoco hemos comprado nuestros regalos – dijo Lily a James y este asintió.

-No iré a ningún lado contigo – dijo Petunia a su hermana.

-Acaso dije que quería acompañarte? – contesto Lily a la defensiva.

-Chicas, no peleen – dijo Maggie – Petunia si quieres que te acompañe, yo iré contigo.

-Nosotros podemos ir al Callejón Diagon – dijo James a la pelirroja – no tengo dinero muggle.

-Tienes razón, mamá podemos ir? – pregunto a su madre.

-No puedo llevarlos hasta allá sin desviarme – dijo Maggie.

-Podemos ir en el _Autobús Noctámbulo_ – dijo James.

-Nada de eso – dijo Eliot – Maggie, yo iré con ustedes, también tengo que comprar algo, podemos dejar a los chicos por el camino.

-Me parece bien – dijo Maggie conforme, pero Petunia no parecía estar de acuerdo con sus padres.

Ya en la tarde, los 5 salieron bien vestidos y abrigados del frío. Era una suerte que James tuviera ropa muggle y no se viera muy diferente de los Evans. James agradeció su inteligencia al haber cargado con una chaparra lo suficientemente caliente para ese frío tiempo. Se colocó un gorrito negro en la cabeza y unos jeans de mezclilla a juego con un sweater rojo. Lily llevaba unos jeans también de mezclilla y un sweater naranja con amarillo, a diferencia de James, esta se puso un gorro rojo que se confundía con su pelo. Al meterse en el Mini Cooper, James tuvo que sentarse entre las dos hermanas para evitar que se mataran a golpes pues a Petunia no le parecía la idea de ir con su hermana y el raro de su amigo, como había decidido cuando lo vio.

-En donde los dejo? – pregunto Eliot Evans cuando se acercaban al Caldero Chorreante.

-Aquí esta bien – dijo Lily – el Caldero esta a una cuadra.

-Muy bien – dijo Maggie cuando la pelirroja y el pelinegro bajaron – pórtense bien y regresen antes de las 10.

-Sí mamá – dijo Lily y con James se fue camino al Caldero que lo encontraron abarrotado de gente como era costumbre, debido a las fechas. Pasaron hacia atrás del local donde pasaron al Callejón Diagon.

-A donde vamos primero? – pregunto James mientras veían a la masa de gente caminar y entrar y salir de una tienda a lastra.

-Compremos según veamos en las tiendas – dijo Lily y James asintió. Al cabo de una hora ya tenían la mayoría de los regalos de sus amigos. James le compro a Remus un libro y con su ayuda Lily le compró otro, a Sirius le compro algo de la tienda de quidditch, a Peter, como ni a él ni a Lily se les ocurrió algo, le compro unos chocolates. Lily le compró a Natalie el nuevo disco de las Brujas de Macbeth, a Jessica le compro unos guantes nuevos para el quidditch, sugerencia de James.

-Qué le puedo regalar a tu madre, Lily? – pregunto el chico a la pelirroja.

-No tienes que regalarle nada – dijo Lily rápidamente. James negó con la cabeza.

-Me ha acogido en tú casa, es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerle.

-Un libro de cocina puede ser – dijo Lily y entraron a una tienda de donde James le compró a Maggie dos grandes libros de cocina.

-Tu padre fuma? – pregunto James a Lily.

-Solo cuando esta algo tenso – dijo Lily – porque no entramos a la tienda de antigüedades, tal vez allí encontremos cosas que nos faltan – James asintió y entraron. Al salir James había encontrado un gran tocadiscos del siglo XV que Lily le aseguró amaría su padre. Lily le compró dos discos de música clásica y a su madre le compró un alhájelo tallado en roble.

-Ahora me falta solo tu regalo – dijo James y Lily se sonrojo – pero no puedes verlo.

-Bueno a mi me falta el tuyo – dijo Lily – porque no nos vemos aquí en el Caldero dentro de 40 minutos?

-Perfecto – dijo James y se alejó con sus respectivas bolsas a buscar algo decente para la chica.

Recorrió locales de arriba para abajo pero nada le parecía suficiente para la chica. Entró a una joyería que no estaba tan llena como la mayoría de las tiendas.

-Buenas tardes, lo puedo ayudar? – pregunto un señor de mediana edad a James y este supuso que era el dueño.

-Sí, estoy buscando un regalo para una chica – dijo James.

-Es de mucho compromiso? – pregunto el señor.

-Sí – contesto James – es la chica que me gusta.

-Su novia?

-No, no somos pareja – dijo James.

-Bien en ese caso, creo que tengo lo que usted busca – dijo el señor y saco una cajita de terciopelo – para alguien especial, pero que no insinué tanto compromiso como un anillo – le enseñó una hermosa gargantilla de oro con una esmeralda en forma de corazón – oro tallado por duendes, por supuesto.

-Me gusta – dijo James mirando la gargantilla y se imaginó a la chica con la joya puesta – ahora tendrá algo para chicas que son las mejores amigas.

-Le servirá esto? – le mostró 3 pulseras de cristales en colores – es mágico, se calienta cuando una de las personas a las que esté vinculado este en peligro.

-Sí, esta bien – dijo James – me llevó el collar y las pulseras – el señor sonrió y le entregó sus cosas, pero aún le faltaba un regalo para Lily. Para él nada era suficiente.

**SsSsSsS**

Lily también llevaba buen rato recorriendo las tiendas del Callejón Diagon, no sabía que regalarle al chico y ahora que lo recordaba, también le faltaba el regalo de Petunia. Entró en la tienda de quidditch pero sentía que el chico ya tenía todo, y entonces lo vio, colgado sin que nadie le prestará mucha atención un sweater de los Chuddley Cannons autografiado por todo el equipo. Sonrió y lo compró. Entonces, recordó que le seguía faltando el de Petunia pero decidió cómprale algo muggle. A Sirius le compro un disco de The Weird Sisters. Al terminar sus compras regresó al Caldero Chorreante a esperar a James.

El chico llegó minutos después con dos bolsas más de las que tenía cuando se habían separado. Divisó a la pelirroja porque esta se había quitado el gorrito y llamativa cabellera sobresalía sobre las mesas, se acercó a la chica y este sonrió al verlo llegar.

-Conseguiste mi regalo? – pregunto divertida.

-No te lo voy a decir – dijo James – pero debo de admitir que aún me falta un regalo más.

-Sí, a mi también – dijo Lily cuando James se sentó en la silla de enfrente – pero como es el de Petunia el que me falta he decidido comprarlo en el centro comercial muggle.

-De acuerdo – dijo James – yo también me olvide de ella – admitió James y Lily sonrió.

Se quedaron unos minutos en el Caldero, comiendo una rica sopa de chicharos que les sirvió amablemente Tom. Después de disfrutar del calor que ofrecía el lugar decidieron irse caminando hacía un centro comercial que había cerca.

-El cielo se ve extraño – comentó Lily contemplando las nubes.

-Es posible que vaya a nevar – dijo James asintiendo.

-Como lo sabes? – pregunto Lily sorprendida.

-Mi padre me dijo como averiguarlo – dijo James sonriendo melancólicamente, Lily le sonrió de vuelta.

-Mira creo que eso podría gustarle a Petunia – dijo Lily señalando un entandarte de la calle de enfrente que tenía un bonito sweater color verde.

-Es verde – dijo James haciendo una mueca.

-Qué tiene que ver? – pregunto Lily.

-Es el verde de Slytherin – dijo James.

-Ya, pero Petunia no sabe nada de eso – dijo Lily – nunca quiso escuchar las novedades que traía cuando regresaba del colegio, así que, qué mas da?

-Bueno – dijo James. Le compraron el vendito sweater y decidieron caminar un poco. – cuál es tu animal favorito? – pregunto de repente James.

-Otra vez el juego de preguntas y respuestas? – dijo Lily divertida.

-Para olvidarnos del frío – dijo James sonriendo y Lily rió, James podría hacer cualquier cosa para hacerla olvidarla de las demás cosas – anda, contesta.

-Quieres que te diga mi animal favorito muggle o el mágico? – pregunto Lily.

-Los dos – dijo James.

-De acuerdo, el basilisco – dijo Lily y James la miró alarmado y Lily rió – era broma! – James la miró con las cejas levantadas – no, ya enserio, el dragón – dijo la pelirroja – y muggle me gustan mucho los perritos de razas pequeñas.

-Un ejemplo? – pregunto Lily.

-Chihuahueños, pero son pequeños y frágiles y se congelarían en el frío, así que esos no, los cocker spaniel pero es demasiado pelo (_maldita!!!)_ pero un Beagle creó que estaría muy bien – dijo Lily – de pequeñas teníamos uno, pero murió.

-Como? – pregunto James.

-Lo atropelló un auto – dijo Lily.

-Vaya, lo siento – dijo James y Lily sonrió – como se llamaba?

-Capuccino – dijo Lily y James levantó las cejas.

-Capuccino? Que nombre es ese para un perro? – dijo James y Lily rió.

-Teníamos 6 y 4 años – dijo Lily – teníamos demasiada imaginación.

-No lo dudo – dijo James y Lily le golpeó en el brazo en forma de broma y así llegaron hasta el Caldero Chorreante de nuevo – creo que deberíamos regresar – dijo James al ver que empezaba a anochecer – tus padres nos dijeron que llegáramos temprano y son casi las nueve.

-Tienes razón – dijo Lily – vamos, tenemos que tomar el autobús noctámbulo – y así caminaron hasta una calle algo despejada, y Lily levantó su varita, al instante un veloz y gran autobús morado de tres pisos se materializó ante ellos. El conductor que tenía unos lentes de fondo de botella abrió la puerta.

-Necesitan ayuda para subir algo? – pregunto desde el asiento.

-No, Ernie, podemos con ello – dijo Lily y subió ella primero, James subió después de ella y se sentaron en dos sillas que había a un lado de la ventana.

-Hacia donde? – pregunto Ernie cerrando la puerta.

-Little Whining – dijo James y el autobús arrancó a gran velocidad. James tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no vomitar en ese momento. Lily agarró fuertemente el brazo de James para no caer.

-Little Whining, ya llegamos – dijo Ernie alegremente y James abrió los ojos, era cierto se encontraban en la entrada a Privet Drive y ayudó a Lily a pararse y bajaron del autobús.

-Gracias, Ernie – dijo Lily y al bajar el autobús desapareció con un ¡Plop! – vamos – le dijo a James y llegaron a la casa de Lily en donde ya estaban sus padres preparando la cena – ya llegamos, mamá! – gritó Lily en el vestíbulo.

-Que bien – dijo Maggie desde la cocina – en un momento estará la cena lista – y mientras los chicos subieron a sus habitaciones, James escondió sus regalos en el baúl que había colocado frente a su cama, sacó la cajita de terciopelo negro y contempló un rato el collar, y sonrió, a Lily le iba a encantar. La volvió a guardar y luego salió del cuarto, la puerta de Lily estaba cerrada, tocó para pedir permiso.

-Adelante – dijo Lily desde adentro y James abrió la puerta. Lily ya había guardado sus regalos. – conseguiste todo?

-No, aún me falta un regalo – contesto James – pero ya veré la forma de conseguirlo.

-Podemos ir mañana de nuevo – dijo Lily.

-No, ya veré como le hago – dijo James sonriendo y Lily le devolvió la sonrisa. – bien, vayamos a cenar, que muero de hambre – y así los dos bajaron hacía el comedor para disfrutar de una rica cena.

Al día siguiente James se levantó sobre saltado de nuevo, había vuelto a tener una pesadilla, pero era muy confusa, no podría descifrarla bien, estaba en un bosque, parecía el bosque prohibido y entonces…

-Claro porque no se me ocurrió antes – dijo James y abrió su baúl y sacó un trozo de pergamino y escribió unas líneas y entonces cerró fuertemente los ojos con la varita en alto y una lechuza café apareció en su ventana – llévala a Hogwarts, a Remus Lupin.

La lechuza le pico suavemente la mano y la observó desaparecer en el cielo. Sonrió y se volvió a acostar, el regalo de Lily estaría pronto en sus manos.

Al día siguiente como de costumbre, se encontraban desayunando en la mesa de los Evans y tuvieron un desayuno tranquilo.

-Como les fue ayer con las compras? – pregunto el padre de Lily.

-Muy bien – dijo Lily y James asintió.

-Consiguieron todo? – pregunto Maggie.

-No, aún me falta un regalo – dijo James – pero ya lo solucione.

-Muy bien, porque el día de hoy quiero que me ayuden a adornar la casa – dijo Maggie – faltan dos días para Navidad y no hemos puesto nada.

-Yo iré a comprar el árbol – dijo Eliot.

-Sí necesita ayuda… - se ofreció James pero Eliot negó con la cabeza.

-No, tú quédate a ayudarles en lo que haga falta – James asintió.

En la tarde, Petunia, Lily y James se encontraban ayudando a Maggie Evans a poner todo en orden.

-Deberíamos de comenzar por mover los muebles y dejar el espacio para el árbol – dijo Maggie y con ayuda de James dejaron un espacio suficientemente grande para el árbol que traería el señor Evans. Petunia se estaba encargando de los arreglos de la casa, las figuras y el nacimiento. Mientras tanto, James y Lily se dedicaron a sacar los focos y esferas de la pequeña alacena que había debajo de la escalera.

-Estos focos tienen siglos – dijo Lily mirando la extensión de focos de colores – no creo que sigan funcionando.

-Se podría solucionar con un hechizo – dijo James mirando la extensión justo en ese momento iba pasando Petunia por ahí.

-No te atrevas a utilizar tus cosas anormales en esta casa, Lilian – dijo Petunia aprensivamente y Lily la miró con fastidio – sabes que a mamá no le gusta y no tienes permitido hacer tus anormalidades aquí.

-Ya lo se, Petunia – dijo Lily – gracias! – Petunia la miró molesta y luego dedico una mirada de asco al amigo de su hermana y subió las escaleras – ya la escuchaste y tiene razón – James la miró – no podemos hacer magia.

-Es una lastima – dijo James y en ese momento se escucho el motor de un auto estacionarse y Lily abrió la puerta.

-Es papá – dijo Lily y el señor Evans salió del carro.

-Ven a echarme una mano, James, quieres? – dijo el Eliot señalando el árbol y James se apresuró a ayudarle. Juntos llegaron hasta la sala en donde colocaron el gran árbol y quitaron los amarres.

-Es precioso, Eliot – dijo Maggie admirando el árbol.

-Eso pensé cuando lo vi – dijo Eliot – sabía que les gustaría.

-Bueno, vamos a arreglarlo de una vez – dijo Lily y James le ayudó a traer los arreglos y en pocos minutos estuvo listo.

-Hermoso – dijo Maggie.

Cenaron tranquilos y divertidos, la alegría de Noche Buena comenzaba a llenarlos y estaban felices, solamente James parecía no compartir la misma alegría que los demás, esas fechas le recordaban mucho a sus padres y era la primera Navidad que pasaría sin ellos, pero estar con los Evans lo hacía sentirse como en casa, de vuelta con sus padres.

-Es muy tarde ya – dijo Eliot – vamos, arriba, que mañana hay que arreglar los regalos y nadie los debe de ver.

-Tienes razón querido – dijo Maggie – pido el comedor.

-Yo el cuarto – dijo Eliot.

-A que se refieren? – pregunto James confundido cuando subían las escaleras.

-Siempre deciden un lugar para envolver sus regalos sin que nadie los moleste – dijo Lily – nosotros no contamos, puesto que tenemos nuestros propios cuartos – entraron al cuarto de Lily.

James jamás había puesto demasiada atención en el cuarto de la chica y lo encontró realmente extraño, para ser una chica, no tenía colores rosas si no que su cobertor era color morado y las paredes estaban pintadas de un rosa llamativo. Tenía un póster de una banda muggle llamada Aerosmith y otro de The Weird Sisters. Una banderilla de Gryffindor y a un lado de su cama varías fotografías, pronto se dio cuenta de que había más sobre todo el cuarto, algunas muggles y otras mágicas.

-Quien es? – pregunto James sosteniendo un pequeño portarretrato con una hermosa bebé sonriendo a la cámara.

-McGonagall – dijo Lily y James levantó las cejas – quien crees?

-Eres tú? – pregunto James incrédulo y Lily asintió un poco sonrojada – eras muy bonita, que fue lo que te paso?

-Oye! – dijo Lily ofendida y le aventó un cojín que James esquivo rápidamente gracias a sus habilidades de quidditch. – tenía 10 meses, que querías!

-Era una broma – dijo James riendo – eras un bebé muy bonito – Lily lo miró seria – es en serio! – Lily rió.

-Yo nunca he visto ninguna de ti cuando eras pequeño – dijo Lily – seguramente tenías el pelo más alborotado que de costumbre.

-Qué comes que adivinas? – pregunto James y los dos rieron – después te enseño una.

-De acuerdo – dijo Lily y la chica bostezo y James rió.

-Es mejor que duermas – dijo James – hablamos mañana – Lily asintió y James fue hacia su habitación se puso su pijama y se quedó dormido. Lily al igual que James durmió rápidamente. Mientras afuera el mundo comenzaba a cambiar.

* * *

Holaaa!! Perdon por la tardanza!! en serio lo siento, pero es que los examenes y la falta de inspiración en estos dias estan agotandome!, les aviso de una vez que tardaré más en subir el proximo capitulo porque me falta escribirlo. Pero les prometo que lo tendran a más tardar el domingo o lunes en la tarde.

Varios puntos a aclarar:

**_1) Aerosmith:_** la única banda de rock que pude recordar que fuera de los 70's y una de las que me gustan, es un agazajo ver a Steven Tyler en vivo, yo lo vi el 18 de abril, fue un privilegio.

**_2) Autobus Noctámbulo:_** Si no mencione a _Stan Shunkpike_ es porque si recuerdan o leen el **_Prisionero de Azkaban_** recordarán y se darán cuenta de que Stan, tiene aproximadamente la misma edad de Harry en esos momentos, así que es practicamente imposible que viviera cuando Lily y James estaban en la escuela.

Bueno espero que disfruten el capitulo, porque fue lo mejor que pude hacer.

**P.d.** Nada que ver Navidad con el mendigo calor que hace en estos días!

**_Que la fuerza los acompañe y las estrellas iluminen su camino._**

att.  
**_Knockturnalley7_**


	14. Feliz Navidad!

**Los personajes, lugares, hechizos, encantamientos, maldiciones y todo lo que se te haga conocido, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de Warner Brothers. Todo lo bizarro, fuera de lo normal, nombres extraños o nuevos así como la trama de la historia es obra de su cordial servidora. **

**Hogwarts, nuestro último año: Una locura!!  
****Historia Merodeadora  
****By: **_**Knockturnalley7  
**_**Capitulo 12 – Feliz Navidad!!**

Estaba profundamente dormida, descansando cómodamente, hasta que algo interrumpió en sus sueños, una serie de imágenes incomprensibles, ocurrieron tan rápido que no se dio cuenta de ellas, ni las pudo ver bien. Sin embargo, esa intromisión le había quitado el sueño. Abrió los ojos de golpe estaba acostada de lado, abrazando a su almohada viendo de frente a la ventana. Parpadeó varias veces para asegurarse de lo que veía. Sí estaba nevando, sonrió ampliamente y trato de volver a dormir pero el sueño parecía haberse ido. Estuvo mucho rato dando vueltas en su cama. Rendida decidió sacar las cosas que había comprado.

Se levantó de la cama y busco la tablilla suelta del piso, al encontrarla la abrió y sacó los regalos. Miró el libro que James le había aconsejado que le comprara a Remus, era un libro muy raro, pero estaba segura de que le gustaría, miró los guantes nuevos de Jessica, el disco que le había comprado a Natalie y lo que le había comprado a James y sonrió, estaba segura de que al chico le gustaría.

Después de mirar todo lo que había comprado, volvió a meter los regalos en la trampilla y volvió a su cama, se quedó mirando largamente al techo pensando en muchas cosas. Últimamente pensaba mucho en James y en como había cambiado desde que fallecieran sus padres, también pensaba como era que sus amigas y ella misma habían acabado de amigas de los Merodeadores, y dos de ellas enamoradas. Enamorada, esa palabra le daba miedo. No sabía lo que sentía por James, no estaba segura. En ese momento recordó la primera vez que el chico la había invitado a salir por primera vez.

_**Flash Back.**_

_Estaba en la sala común, terminando unos deberes. Natalie se había ido con Jessica a la Biblioteca a buscar un libro, por suerte no había mucho alboroto en la Sala Común y esto le permitió concentrarse en su trabajo. No tenía ni idea de donde se encontraban los Merodeadores y la verdad era que no quería saberlo. _

_Pero justo en ese momento aparecieron como si los hubiera atraído con el pensamiento. James Potter con su característico pelo revuelto, un poco más corto que en la actualidad, entraba riendo fuertemente junto a sus amigos, pero quien reía al igual que el moreno era su mejor e inseparable amigo Sirius Black, con el pelo ligeramente largo, sus ojos grises y esa sonrisa encantadora que a pesar de tener 14 años, atraía a las chicas. Detrás de Potter y Black, venían Remus Lupin con el cabello castaño y su cara más jovial al lado de un asustadísimo Peter Pettigrew de ojos llorosos y un tanto más bajo que sus compañeros. _

_-Vaya! Mira quien esta aquí – dijo James con fingida sorpresa – la señorita Evans – Sirius rió junto con Peter, Remus sin embargo, no parecía muy contento._

_-Si no tienes nada mejor que hacer, Potter, se sugiero que vayas a molestar a alguien más, tengo mucho trabajo – dijo Lily sin siquiera mirarlo pero con un tono de voz con clara molestia._

_-Vamos, Evans – dijo James con fastidio – olvídate de los deberes por un momento y diviértete como la demás gente – dijo el chico y la pelirroja lo miró con molestia._

_-Yo no soy como la demás gente, Potter – dijo con frialdad. James se encogió de hombros y se quedó en la sala platicando y riendo con sus amigos._

_-Yo opino que deberíamos de vengarnos de_ _**Quejicus**_ – _dijo Sirius en voz baja pero Lily lo escucho y se puso alerta._

_-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Sirius – dijo James – pero que le podremos hacer ahora?_

_-Remus, tienes alguna idea? – pregunto el tímido Peter._

_-No estoy de acuerdo con esto – dijo Remus – recuerden que casi nos pillan la vez anterior._

_-Bueno, Peter metió la pata hasta el fondo – dijo Sirius y Peter se sonrojo – pero esta vez no lo harás, verdad Pet?_

_-Por supuesto que no, Sirius – dijo Peter y entonces se juntaron más para detallar la siguiente broma. Lily bastante molesta con los chicos se levantó enojada._

_-Podrían parar de ir molestando a la gente? – dijo en voz alta y los cuatro se voltearon a verla – no les ha hecho nada para que lo ataquen de improvisto._

_-Mira Evans, eso no lo sabes – dijo Sirius y los demás asintieron. – has estado aquí metida desde temprano y no te enteras de lo que pasa allá afuera._

_-Snape puede llegar a ser muy malvado – dijo Peter. Gran Error, Lily ahora si estaba enojada._

_-Me voy de aquí, no se puede ni estar tranquilo – dijo Lily bastante enojada y cuando estaba por salir por el hueco del retrato James le gritó._

_-Ehh, Evans!! – Lily se volteó con molestia – quieres ir conmigo a Hogsmeade? – Lily se quedó tan sorprendida que se quedó un momento muda._

_-El día en que los cerdos vuelen! – dijo enojada por que el chico se estaba burlando de ella y cuando iba a salir se volvió a voltear – y si me entero de que le hicieron algo a Snape le diré a McGonagall que ustedes fueron los causantes._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Y desde ese momento James no paró de invitarla a salir y pedirle una cita. Lily le mordió el labio, como saber lo que sentía por James, si este hacia apenas unos meses que la seguía molestando y humillando? Como saber que no le partiría el corazón? Se dio la vuelta tratando de volver a dormir y dejar de pensar en sus conflictos sentimentales.

**SsSsSsS**

James se levantó gracias al picoteo que había en su ventana, abrió los ojos y se puso las gafas, afuera había una lechuza café, la misma que había enviado un día anterior a Remus. Se apresuró a levantarse y abrir la ventana y la lechuza entró volando y James pudo observar que la lechuza traía una caja pequeña en las garras y James frunció el ceño¿qué había hecho Remus? se apresuro a quitarle el paquete a la lechuza y sobre el paquete había una carta.

La abrió y esto era lo que venía escrito:

_**James, hice lo que me pediste, tuve que decirle a Natalie porque si no, se hubiera enojado conmigo. En el pueblo me dijeron que llegará esta noche, así que no te duermas temprano, les explique que eran muggles pero que había un mago ahí, así que te lo mandarán vía lechuza. **_

_**P.S. Nunca vuelvas a pedirme un favor faltando 3 días para Navidad.  
**__**P.S.2. La caja trae algo para que lo mantengas escondido.**_

_**Atte.  
Remus.**_

James sonrió y abrió el paquete, y vio a lo que Remus se refería, lo guardó junto a los demás regalos y le dio unos dulces a la lechuza que volvió a salir por la ventana y se perdió de vista.

Bostezó y se fijó en su reloj para ver que horas eran. Las 8:00 de la mañana!!! Que estaba pensando Remus? En fin, se acomodó un rato en su cama y se quedó meditando.

¿Cómo acercarse a ella?, sabía que él le había pedido una oportunidad, que le conociera, que viera realmente como era, y habían logrado hacerse amigos, pero él seguía amándola, y no sabía como acercase sin intenciones de amigo, si no de algo más. Suspiró. No lo sabía porque si le decía algo en esos momentos adiós amistad recién construida.

Se levantó y bajó a la cocina en donde se sorprendió de ver a la señora Evans preparando el desayuno.

-Oh, buenos días James – dijo Maggie al verlo entrar.

-Buenos días, señora Evans. – dijo James.

-Veo que te levantaste temprano – dijo Maggie amablemente – te importaría ayudarme a preparar esto – dijo refiriéndose al desayuno – Eliot aún no se despierta y no creo que lo haga en este momento – sonrió y James asintió.

Se pasaron unos momentos preparando todo para el desayuno, en ese momento a James se le vino a la mente el regalo para Lily.

-Señora Evans – dijo James y Maggie volteó a verlo – yo quería preguntarle algo.

-Sobre que, querido? – pregunto Maggie que seguía cocinando.

-Es sobre el regalo de Lily – dijo James y Maggie le presto más atención – verá es que yo tenía pensado…

**SsSsSsS**

Lily despertó cuando sonó la alarma de su despertador, miró la hora y vio que eran las 9:00 de la mañana, bostezó y bajó hacía la cocina, rogándole a Dios que su madre se hubiera levantado primero y ella hubiera preparado el desayuno. Al entrar en la cocina se sorprendió de ver a James y a su madre preparando todo y platicando animadamente. Bueno al menos no se había equivocado y su madre ya estaba preparando el desayuno.

-Buenos días – dijo Lily saludando a los dos.

-Buenos días tesoro – dijo Maggie y James solo le sonrió. – hace una mañana muy fría no se les hace?

-Es que en la noche comenzó a nevar – dijo Lily y James la miró.

-En serio? – pregunto James emocionado.

-Sí, me desperté en la noche y estaba nevando – dijo Lily.

-Ya vez, yo tenía razón – dijo James.

-Sobre que? – pregunto Maggie no quierendo perderse de la platica.

-El día que fuimos por nuestros regalos, yo le comente a James que el cielo estaba raro y él me dijo que era probable que fuera a nevar – dijo Lily a su madre.

-Y como lo supiste, chico? – pregunto Maggie sorprendida a James.

-Mi padre me enseño – dijo James y Maggie abrió la boca sorprendida.

-Pues tu padre era muy listo – dijo Maggie y James sonrió con melancolía – apuesto a que era igual que tú – James le sonrió agradecido y Lily le sonrió a su madre.

Después de un desayuno delicioso en la casa de los Evans, todos se dedicaron a envolver sus regalos y ponerlos debajo del pino. James subió rápidamente a su habitación y comenzó a envolver sus regalos. Cuando tuvo los de Remus, Sirius, Natalie y Jessica listos, los dejó sobre una mesita que había en la habitación listos para mandarlos por lechuza. Después se puso a envolver los de los señores Evans y el de Petunia. El de Lily no lo podía envolver aún puesto que todavía no llegaba.

Lily al igual que James dejó listos los regalos de Remus, Sirius, Jessica y Natalie sobre su escritorio y después envolvió el de James, siguió con los de sus padres y con el de Petunia, recordando el comentario que había hecho James al ver el color del sweater. Cuando tuvo los de su casa, bajo con ellos para ponerlos debajo del árbol en donde James ya estaba poniendo los suyos y los de sus padres ya estaban, al igual que los de Petunia.

-Qué emoción, mañana es navidad! – dijo Lily emocionada.

-No te emociones tanto – dijo Petunia entrando en la habitación – puede que no recibas nada.

-Petunia, no tengo humor ni ganas para aguantar sus estupidos comentarios – dijo Lily tomando aire y James solo las veía divertido.

-Bueno, puedes contar con mi regalo, Lily – dijo James para hacer molestar a la hermana de la pelirroja y Lily sonrió agradecido.

-Gracias, James – dijo Lily – lo vez, al menos James me regalará algo. – Petunia la vio molesta y volvió a subir las escaleras.

-James, Lily será mejor que vayan a cambiarse y bañarse para que estén listos para la cena de Navidad – los dos chicos asintieron cuando Eliot les dijo que fueran a alistarse.

James se metió a bañar primero y salió muy rápido con el pelo mojado y cubierto con una toalla, se metió al cuarto que le habían asignado los Evans y comenzó a buscar su ropa. Se puso un pantalón negro y un sweater blanco con rojo, muy navideño y trato de acomodarse el pelo, pero como siempre que lo intentaba, volvía a quedar igual, incluso ahora que lo tenía más largo, era imposible de peinar. Cuando estuvo vestido correctamente se echo un poco de loción y bajó a la sala.

Lily terminó de bañarse y se metió en su cuarto, decidiendo que era lo mejor que podía poner ese día, sacó toda la ropa que tenía en su closet, pero nada la convencía, ni siquiera sabía porque quería vestirse especial, ese día. Entonces recordó a James, era por él. Se mordió el labio y sacó una falda roja que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y un sweater blanco, se puso unas botas negras algo altas y se secó el pelo, dejándolo liso y suave, acomodó su flequillo hacía un lado y se pintó suavemente. Ojos delineados y un poco de brillo en los labios. Al terminar se dio una vuelta sobre si misma y sonrió cuando vio que le gustaba como se veía.

Bajo las escaleras en donde su padre había puesto la estación del radio de villancicos navideños que ponían ese día y al entrar vio que James ya estaba listo con un vaso de ponche en las manos. Este al sentir la presencia de otra persona en la sala, volteó la mirada hacía la entrada de la sala y cuando vio a Lily casi se le sale el aire, se veía muy bella y cuando sonrió al verlo, no pudo hacer nada más que sonreírle de vuelta. Los señores Evans que veían la escena desde la cocina, solamente sonrieron al ver a los chicos tan enamorados el uno del otro que no se habían dado cuenta.

-Te ves muy bella – dijo James cuando Lily se acercó más y pudo ser capas de articular palabra.

-Gracias – dijo Lily sonrojándose un poco, tomo un vaso de ponche y le dio un trago, se sentaron en la sala esperando a que la cena estuviera lista, mientras platicaban y escuchaban los villancicos navideños. Después de unos minutos tocaron a la puerta.

-Yo voy!! – grito Petunia bajando rápidamente las escaleras y abriendo la puerta – Vernon! Que bueno que veniste! – se escucho la voz de Petunia desde el recibidor y se escucho como se daban un beso y cerraban la puerta – pasa, pasa.

Al entrar en la sala, James miró a la persona más fea y gorda que había visto en su vida. Vernon Dursley carecía de cuello y era alto, estaba rellenito más de lo que Peter estaba en ese momento, tenía ojos azules que parecían caniquillas debajo de toda esa gordura de su cara. Vernon miró a James sin reconocerlo.

-Es el novio de mi hermana – dijo Petunia y tanto James como Lily enrojecieron.

-Solo somos amigos – dijo Lily rápidamente y James asintió, le dio la mano a Vernon y este lo miró con desconfianza y con algo de miedo, Vernon sabía lo que era Lily, pues Petunia se lo había dicho con una mirada hacía su novia esta respondió asintiendo levemente y separó su mano rápidamente de la de James y este le miró algo sorprendido.

Lily que había visto todo, le susurró a James.

-Vernon sabe que somos magos – le dijo a James y este la miró y Lily asintió.

-Es como tu hermana – dijo James y Lily le miró confundida, Petunia era muy flaca y ella no tenía cara de morsa, la tenía de caballo. – odia a nuestra gente.

-No es odio – dijo Lily – al menos no el de Vernon – dijo al chico mientras los veía de reojo – es miedo.

-Tienen miedo de que los convirtamos en sapos? – pregunto James.

-Creo que sí – dijo Lily y James la miró con una sonrisa divertida – ni se te ocurra, podrían expulsarte.

-No iba a hacer nada – dijo James inocentemente y Lily le miró no muy convencida.

-Chicos la cena esta lista – anunció Eliot y todos se acercaron a la mesa. La cena estaba deliciosa, el pavo al horno que había hecho el señor Evans estaba exquisito y la lasaña que había preparado Maggie también estaba muy rica. En la mesa quedó el señor Evans en la punta como siempre, en la otra punta estaba sentada la señora Evans y en uno de los extremos estaban Lily y James y del otro Petunia y Vernon.

Después de una cena tranquila, Petunia y Vernon se fueron a sentar a la sala a platicar con los padres de Lily, la pelirroja no queriendo escuchar lo que su hermana dijera le pidió a James que la acompañara al jardín, tomaron sus abrigos y se sentaron en el columpio que había, meciéndose lentamente. Estuvieron en silencio por un momento cuando James lo rompió.

-Tenías razón – dijo de repente y Lily lo miró sin entender – sobre Vernon, es una morsa con patas – Lily rió.

-No se como es que Petunia se pudo fijar en él – dijo Lily.

-Si no supiera que no tiene magia, yo diría que la hechizaron con un encantamiento _confundus_ – Lily rió.

-Con tantos hombres que hay en el mundo, tuvo que fijarse en él – dijo Lily escandalizada – ni siquiera es atractivo.

-Yo pensé que te atraía – dijo James en tono de broma y Lily lo miró ofendida.

-Como te atreves – dijo Lily – me gustan con más masa y peso – y entonces los dos rieron. – no debería de burlarme a costa de ellos.

-Vamos, Lily ellos te molestan – dijo James.

-Tú también lo hacías – dijo Lily.

-Pero yo adoró verte enojada – Lily se sonrojo y James notó su metedura de pata – además ellos lo hacen para molestarte y con mala gana.

-Y tú no lo hacías? – pregunto Lily, la pregunta se había escapado de sus labios y James la miró por un momento antes de contestarle.

-Yo solo quería llamar tu atención – dijo James mirando hacía al frente y las casas adornadas y como la nieve cubría el asfalto – quería ser tu amigo, pero siempre que intentaba acercarme me hechizabas – Lily se sonrojo nuevamente.

-Es que no lo hacías de la forma correcta – dijo Lily y James la miró – hechizar a la gente sin razón, gastarle bromas a otras personas no son maneras de llamar la atención de una chica – James asintió.

-Sí, ya me lo habían dicho antes – dijo James y Lily lo miró con un poco de lastima. – sabes, mis padres también se conocieron en Hogwarts – era la primera vez que James hablaba de sus padres en esos tiempos, Lily le escucho atenta, era bueno que el chico se desahogara. – mi padre me lo contó muchas veces – había un tono de melancolía en su voz que era difícil no escucharlo – él estaba en Gryffindor y mi madre también, pero ella era prefecta y él era un rebelde – Lily sonrió ahora sabía de quien lo había sacado James – siempre peleaban y discutían hasta que…

_**Flash Back.**_

_Charles Potter, era un chico rebelde, capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor y todo un casanova, con el pelo negro siempre alborotado y esas gafas rectangulares que ocultaban sus ojos azules, le hacían irresistibles a cualquier chica de Hogwarts, a todas excepto por una. Sí, esa chica prefecta de su casa, del mismo curso, y la que siempre se encargaba de pillarlo con las manos en la masa y la responsable de varios castigos, era su dolor de cabeza. _

_Era una chica atractiva, demasiado para la edad que tenía, con ese pelo rojizo y sus ojos almendrados, y esas facciones tan suaves, y ese carácter. Era tan bella y tan hermosa pero era la única que no había caído en sus redes y la chica con la que siempre discutía._

_Dorea Black se encontraba estudiando en la sala común de Gryffindor cuando un alboroto le hizo desconcentrarse, venía de fuera del retrato, espero a que entraran y vio al equipo de quidditch entrar y gritar de felicidad y muy animados._

_-Ya saben, mañana tenemos que ganar el partido a Slytherin si queremos ganar la copa – dijo Charles Potter a su equipo._

_-Lo sabemos, Charlie – dijo uno de los bateadores del equipo._

_-Sí, no hay necesidad de recordárnoslo – dijo una de las chicas del equipo._

_-Y no hay necesitad de hacer tremendo escándalo – dijo la chica del pelo rojizo, Charles se volteó a verla con la misma sonrisa de galán que derretía a las demás chicas – habemos gente que queremos estudiar._

_-Dora, cielo, debes de alegrarte – dijo Charles a la chica. – estamos a punto de ganar la copa de quidditch, acaso no te importa eso?_

_-Claro que me importa – dijo Dorea – pero no hay necesidad de hacer tanto escándalo, porque no se guardan sus emociones para el final del partido? – dijo bastante molesta con el chico que estaba sentado a su lado. Se quedó callado un momento mientras el equipo observaba curioso a su capitán, luego este se puso de pie y se dirigió a sus compañeros._

_-Bueno, ya la han escuchado, es hora de descansar – dijo Charles y Dorea lo miró sorprendida – siento haberte molestado, Dora – y así dejándola sorprendida, desapareció todo el equipo por las escaleras._

_Al día siguiente en el Gran Comedor, se armaba un alboroto, el equipo de Gryffindor salía en ese momento hacía los vestidores y toda su casa los alentaba incluso las demás casas estaban con ellos, mientras que los Slytherin los abucheaban. Al momento de pasar junto a donde estaba la chica con sus amigas, Charles se adelanto rápidamente._

_-Espero verte en el estadio – dijo Chales a la chica y esta lo miró atentamente – tienes que darme suerte para ganar este partido – y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo sonrojarla y se alejó corriendo. _

_Horas después el juego de quidditch ya iba muy avanzado, Dorea había decidido no asistir para llevarle la contra a Charles pero ya era muy tarde y le preocupaba que todavía siguiera el juego, así que de última hora salió hacía el estadio, al llegar a las gradas y abrirse camino hacía delante escucho la voz del alumno que comentaba el juego._

_**-Y allí vemos a Charles Potter volando rápidamente en su Cometa 360 buscando la snitch**__ – decía la voz de Brandon Jordan – __**esperemos que la encuentre pronto pues de lo contrario la copa de quidditch se la llevará Slytherin este año. **_

_Dorea escuchó el último comentario sorprendida y nerviosa, Charles aún no había encontrado la snitch. Tenía que encontrarla pronto. _

_**-Y ese es otro tanto para Slytherin, caray van muy parejos 150 – 130 a favor de Gryffindor, vamos Potter, encuentra la snitch. **_

_Mientras tanto en el aire, Charles Potter volaba alrededor del campo de quidditch, buscando la bendita snitch, que no había aparecido en todo el juego, con el buscador siguiéndole los pies, miró hacía las gradas de Gryffindor, no había asistido, lo había ignorado y acelero más la escoba y justo en el momento que se acercaba a las gradas la divisó, su cabellera y sonrió justo en ese momento divisó la snitch en lo bajo del capo, voló como flecha hacía ella mientras Dorea se tapaba la boca asustada. Y justo cuando iba a chocar contra el campo, tomo la snitch y se elevo en el aire._

_**-Lo ha logrado!! La ha atrapado!! Charles Potter tiene la snitch dorada, Gryffindor ganaa!!**__ – gritó Brandon Jordan emocionado y todo el estadio estalló en gritos. _

_Charles voló hacía donde estaba Dorea que parecía a punto de llanto y cuando estuvo cerca le grito._

_-Te dije que tenías que venir – grito sobre la multitud – para darme suerte!_

_-Charles William Potter! Nunca vuelvas a hacer algo así!! Me matarás de un infarto!! – grito Dorea y Charles sonrió inmediatamente fue acorralado por una masa de jugadores y Dorea sonrió._

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

-…y desde ese momento mis padres no volvieron a pelear jamás, y comenzaron a salir – terminó de relatar James que seguía con la vista perdida. Lily sonrió.

-Pues creo que ya se de donde sacaste tu carácter – dijo Lily divertida y James la miró – es el mismo de tu padre, con las mismas formas de intentar llamar la atención.

-Bueno… todo se hereda, no es cierto? – pregunto James y Lily rió – aunque creo que no ha funcionado del todo bien.

-Sí, no te ha funcionado – dijo Lily dándole la razón. – vamos adentro, me estoy congelando – James asintió y siguió a la pelirroja.

La noche siguió tranquila y divertida gracias a los chistes que empezó a contar Eliot cuando el ponche comenzó a hacerle efecto. Después de que dieran las 12, Vernon se retiró de la casa y se fue y Petunia subió de inmediato a su habitación, James y Lily subieron tiempo después a sus respectivos cuartos mientras los señores Evans hacían lo mismo.

James ya estaba vestido con su pijama y estaba acostado en su casa, con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza y recordando todo lo que le había dicho a Lily. Era algo que ni siquiera Sirius sabía, nunca se lo había contado a nadie e inconscientemente su memoria retrocedió hasta ese momento en el cuál su padre le había contado su historia.

_**Flash Back.**_

_Durante todo el trayecto de regreso a casa había estado distante, callado y contestaba con monosílabos las preguntas que le hacía su madre sobre como le había ido en su más reciente curso, teniendo apenas conciencia de que era lo que ella le preguntaba, su padre lo miraba preocupado por el retrovisor y pensó que sabía cual era la razón por la que su_ _hijo se veía tan decaído, era algo muy raro en él pues siempre estaba riendo y contando emocionado todas las bromas que había hecho junto con Sirius y los chicos, así que la razón de su estado de animo solo podía ser una sola cosa…_

_James apenas comió y subió a su cuarto a encerrarse su padre miró preocupado las escaleras y como desaparecía el chico al llegar al final de estas, la situación rebasaba sus expectativas. _

_Subió las escaleras y se acercó al cuarto del chico, estaba cerrado como supuso y toco antes de entrar, un casi inaudible "esta abierto" se escuchó desde adentro. Abrió la puerta lentamente y asomo su cabeza._

_-Se puede? – pregunto amablemente su padre y James que estaba recostado en su cama se levanto al instante._

_-Claro – dijo James pero sin perder la falta de ánimo que traía desde que había bajado del expreso. Su padre entró y se sentó en la cama del chico junto a este._

_-Como estas? – pregunto su padre de sopetón. James lo miró._

_-Bien – contesto James, su padre levantó una ceja en señal de exceptismo._

_-Quizás me equivoque… - dijo Charles Potter – pero creo que contestar con monosílabos a las preguntas de tu madre, mirar distraído por la ventana del carro y sin contarnos tus bromas, no es característico de mi hijo para estar bien – James sonrió con tristeza, su padre lo conocía tan bien._

_-Bueno, tal vez no estoy tan bien – contesto James._

_-Y… se puede saber el motivo? – pregunto Charlie curioso._

_-Pues… - dijo James vacilante, sabía era algo normal pero nunca había tenido este tipo de conversaciones con su padre y además tenía le presentimiento de que ya lo sabía. – este año no ha resultado ser como yo esperaba – confeso James._

_-Creí que te morías por estar en tu quinto curso – comento Charles._

_-Lo estaba – asintió James – pero… bueno… al final no ha resultado como yo creía._

_-__**T.I.M.O.S.?**__ – pregunto Charles y James negó. –Quidditch – de nuevo negativo – Chicas? – James miró a su padre y este tenía una sonrisa cómplice._

_-Te lo ha dicho Sirius!! – dijo James enojado – voy a matarlo!! _

_-Sirius no me ha dicho nada – dijo Charles riendo y James lo miró sorprendido – lo he adivinado yo solo, así que Sirius puede seguir viviendo, que no es culpa de él – James asintió – a ver cuéntame que fue lo que paso para que una chica haya logrado cambiar al gran James Potter – James sonrió y le contó a su padre de Lily. _

_Charlie estaba atento a todo lo que le contaba James sobre esa chica de la que por lo que veía se estaba enamorando, la describía como si fuera una diosa, y como si fuera la única chica que existiera en el planeta para él._

_-… pero este año – suspiró – la invité a salir y rechazó sin más – miró a su padre con gravedad y dramatismo como el autentico y único James Potter que su padre conocía – me dijo que preferiría salir con el Calamar Gigante antes que conmigo._

_-Vaya… - dijo Charlie – eso si que es un problema – su hijo lo miró – que chica preferiría salir con el Calamar Gigante? – James rió – bueno por lo que me has contado, no creo que la chica te haya rechazado por nada – James se sonrojo y Charlie lo miró suspiciosamente – la habías invitado antes?_

_-Eh… solo un par de veces – dijo James._

_-Mmm… y ese par… son dos veces? – pregunto Charlie sabiendo de antemano la respuesta._

_-Bueno… si ese dos lo multiplicas por otro dos, no es malo cierto? – su padre asintió – pero si lo multiplicas por 14… - su padre abrió los ojos sorprendido._

_-La has invitado más de 10 veces? – pregunto sorprendido y James se encogió._

_-365 veces en realidad – murmuró James completamente rojo y su papá se quedó con la boca abierta._

_-La invitabas todos los días? – pregunto su padre._

_-Todos los días? No que va! – dijo James alegre – si no la veía en todo un día le preguntaba dos veces al día siguiente – su padre rió._

_-Y todas estas veces, no ha habido una en la dijera que sí? – pregunto Charlie._

_-Bueno… - dijo James pensativo – un día me dijo que si me tirara de la Torre de Astronomía tal vez me diría que sí – su padre abrió los ojos – pero como no le encontraba sentido, pues no lo hice._

_-Al menos aún sigues vivo – dijo Charlie y James asintió – bueno, James, creí que esta platica la tendríamos en unos cuantos años más, pero creó que ahora es el momento adecuado – James lo miró atentamente – te voy a contar como es que tu madre y yo terminamos juntos._

_-Genial! – dijo James y escuchó atento a su padre._

_-Cuando tu madre y yo íbamos a Hogwarts, yo era exactamente una replica de ti – James sonrió – un chico problemático que le gustaba llamar la atención, obtuve el mayor record de visitas a la oficina del director y eso… ya es mucho decir – rió recordándolo – tu madre en cambió era la prefecta del curso, la primera en la clase y una chica estudiosa y que amaba las reglas y pasar horas enteras en la biblioteca – James abrió los ojos sorprendido, Lily era exactamente así – siempre vivíamos peleándonos y siempre terminaba castigado gracias a ella, cuando la trataba de defender, ninguna vez recibí muestras de agradecimiento porque como era lógico, ella no sabía que lo había hecho para defenderla – James asintió – pero un día, en un partido de quidditch estuve a punto de estamparme en el piso, tratando de salvar a mi equipo, tu madre estaba en las gradas y cuando iba en picado, escuche su grito de terror, cuando tuve la snitch en mis manos hice una maniobra que jamás en mi vida había hecho y tu madre me grito que jamás volviera a hacer algo así._

_-Pero… no me habías dicho que no te hablaba? – pregunto James algo confundido._

_-Sí, pero ese año necesitábamos la copa y ella era la única que me daba suerte, después de ahí me di cuenta que tratarla como lo hacía no iba a hacer que me fijará en ella – suspiró – así que con un gran autocontrol, deje de gastarles bromas a los Slytherin – James rió – al menos no cuando estaba cerca, y poco a poco nos fuimos haciendo amigos, y cuando creí que era el momento ideal para volverle a proponer una cita, no hubo ninguna negación y así comenzamos a salir._

_-Vaya! – dijo James sorprendido – dudo que Lily hiciera algo así – había dicho el nombre sin querer._

_-Lily? – pregunto Charlie._

_-Es la chica de la que te hablé – dijo James ahora ya sin apenarse – es exactamente como has descrito a mamá y dudo que algún día me llegue a pasar algo como a ustedes._

_-Mira James, lo que debes de entender es que ya no eres un niño y estas entrando en la adolescencia, es común que estas cosas pasen y que te empieces a fijar en las chicas, pero la vida es larga y no es la única mujer en el mundo – James lo miró queriendo replicar algo pero su padre no lo dejo – además el mundo no se va a acabar porque te digan que no, pero por otro lado piensas que ella es la mujer de tu vida, intenta cambiar para bien._

_-Entonces tu crees en el amor a primera vista? – pregunto James._

_-Qué si creó? Vaya James, no te he contado que me enamore de tu madre desde que la vi en el tren? – James rió._

_-Sí, ya me lo habías dicho – dijo James sonriendo._

_-Así me gusta verte, sonriendo – dijo Charlie a su hijo – bueno es muy tarde y debo de ir con tu madre a preparar la cena – se levantó de su cama y caminó hasta la puerta en donde se volvió y le dijo una última cosa – piensa al menos en lo que te dije y si quieres hacerlo, sabes que funcionará – James asintió._

_-Gracías, papá – dijo James y Charles sonrió y salió de la habitación de su hijo._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

James seguía acostado en su cama mientras una pequeña lagrima rodaba por su mejilla, parecía que la historia de sus padres quería volverse a repetir con él y Lily, pero James ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que sentía Lily, tal vez… ella no era la indicada, o tal vez necesitaba cambiar más y darle más tiempo.

Justo en el momento en el que parecía vencerlo el sueño, un ruido en su ventana lo hizo abrir los ojos y mirar hacía allí, una lechuza enorme traía un paquete sobre sus garras e intentaba pasar, corrió y rápidamente abrió la puerta, la lechuza entró y deposito con cuidado el paquete en la mesita, le tendió una carta que traía en el pico a James y salió por la ventana. James vio la postal y sonrió fijándose en el paquete, con cuidado, bajó hacía la sala y puso el paquete junto a los demás regalos, junto a la caja que Remus le había mandado previamente, poniendo una tarjeta que decía **_"Lily".__

* * *

_  
Holaa!! Tarde pero seguro!! aqui tienen el capitulo de la historia, me tarde horrores en terminarlo porque mi cerebro no daba para más, espero que les guste, ya se que este capitulo se basa en puros _flash backs_ pero recuerden que esta fecha es muy importante para James y también muy triste porque es la primera navidad que pasará sin sus padres. **

**Por otro lado les informo que ya no me tardaré tanto para actualizar porque ayer ya me puse a hacer un itinerario y ya tengo las ideas principales de los capitulos restantes y ya tengo visto el final, solo falta plasmar las ideas en papel y tener un tiempo libre... yo creo el proximo capitulo estará a más tardar la proxima semana, el sabado que viene o si no el domingo, tambien les informo que el motivo por el que no actualizaba era porque como ya les dije lineas arriba, mi imaginación no daba para más, y también porque estaba en examenes indicativos y tenía que estudiar o ir a asesorias y así... todo para no dejar segundas... en fin... esta semana también me ha servido para adelantar proyectos que tenía inconclusos, y de hecho todavía me faltan capitulos de** _The Last Stand_**, que quiero decirles tienen que leerla, no tengan miedo de encontrarse con una replica de** _Deathly Hallows_ **porque no lo es, es mi visión de como creía que acabaría el libro antes de leerlo.**

**Bueno creo que ya dije mucho y ya pedi mis disculpas no me queda más que decir...**

_**Que la fuerza los acompañe y las estrellas iluminen su camino.**_

**atte.  
_Knockturnalley7_**


	15. El orfanato

**Los personajes, lugares, hechizos, encantamientos, maldiciones y todo lo que se te haga conocido, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de Warner Brothers. Todo lo bizarro, fuera de lo normal, nombres extraños o nuevos así como la trama de la historia es obra de su cordial servidora. **

**Hogwarts, nuestro último año: Una locura!!  
****Historia Merodeadora  
****By: **_**Knockturnalley7  
**_**Capitulo 13 – El orfanato**

Al día siguiente, Lily se levantó como una alarma puntual y exactamente a las 8:00 a.m. como solía hacerlo todas las navidades, aún en pijamas fue y entró en el cuarto del Merodeador que estaba tumbado boca abajo durmiendo profundamente.

-Ya es navidad!! Ya es navidad!! Despierta!!! – gritó Lily saltando sobre su cama haciendo que James se levantará asustado.

-Lily!! No vuelvas a hacer eso!! – gritó todavía tocándose el corazón.

-Despierta!!! Ya es navidad!!! – gritó Lily como si tuviera 10 años y saltó de la cama hasta el piso – vamos!! Hay que abrir los regalos!! – James sonrió y rió de la efusividad de la pelirroja y se puso las gafas que reposaban en la mesita de al lado y bajó junto con Lily, en el árbol había más regalos de los que James había visto cuando bajo a media noche para dejar el de Lily.

Lily rápidamente se sentó en el piso y se escucharon pasos provenientes de la planta de arriba, eran sus padres y Petunia que se habían levantado con el escándalo que Lily había hecho para levantar a James.

-Tranquila, Lily, los regalos no se van a ir – dijo Maggie a su hija.

-Yo primero!! Yo primero!! – dijo Lily impaciente su madre rodó los ojos.

-De acuerdo, tú primero Lily – dijo Eliot y Lily se acercó a un regalo que había.

-Este es… - dijo Lily leyendo la tarjeta – de parte de ustedes – dijo mirando a sus padres y estos sonrieron, el regalo no duró ni un segundo envuelto en sus manos cuando ya lo tenía abierto, abrió la caja y vio toda la colección de _The Rolling Stones_ – GENIAL!!! – gritó – gracias papá, gracias mamá! – le dijo cuando fue a darles un beso, James miraba todo sentado desde el piso riendo.

-Ahora es tu turno Petunia – dijo Maggie levantándose y dándole un regalo envuelto a Petunia, esta lo abrió pero tardó un poco más que Lily.

-Wow, mamá! Esta hermoso! – exclamó Petunia al ver un vestido color vino que le quedaba perfectamente a Petunia.

-Es para que lo lleves a la cena de los Dursley – dijo su padre sonriendo y Lily y James se miraron.

-Gracias! – dijo Petunia emocionada con el regalo y doblándolo con cuidado de nuevo en la caja.

-Ahora creo que es el turno de ustedes – dijo James – son de parte mía.

-James, no te debiste de haber molestado – dijo Maggie sin abrir el regalo pero James negó con la cabeza.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes por permitirme quedarme aquí – dijo el chico y los señores Evans sonrieron y abrieron sus regalos.

-Wow! Como cocinar los 365 días del año y La variedad del postre! – exclamó Maggie – has dado en el clavo – James sonrió y Lily le guiñó un ojo.

-Un tocadiscos del siglo XV! – exclamó Eliot al abrir el regalo – y esta completamente conservadísimo.

-Era lo que estabas buscando, Eliot – dijo su esposa emocionada y Eliot se sintió terriblemente mal por haber desconfiado del chico en un principio y le agradeció con una vergüenza enorme.

-Muchas gracias, chico, no debiste molestarte! – dijo Eliot y James negó.

-No fue nada – dijo el chico y Eliot asintió.

-Bueno, yo no encontré algo que en realidad te pudiera servir para… tus cosas – dijo Petunia levantándose – así que te compre esto – y le dio un regalo pequeño a su hermana. Lily lo abrió rápido por la emoción que tenía, sin importarle que era de Petunia y vio un cuaderno pequeño con flores en la portada, James lo miró minuciosamente y Lily solo le agradeció extrañada a su hermana.

-Gracias, Petunia – dijo Lily y su hermana solo asintió.

-También te compre algo – le dijo a James y le dio otra caja, James la agarró y la abrió, era un sweater verde Slytherin como el que James odiaba pero lucho mentalmente para no hacer ninguna expresión de desagrado.

-Gracias – dijo James y Petunia solo asintió como si se avergonzará de lo que había hecho, James sospecho entonces que Maggie le debió de haber insistido.

-Bueno este es un regalo de mi para ustedes – dijo Lily dándoles sus regalos a sus padres.

-Esta bellísimo, hija – dijo Maggie al abrir el alhájelo tallado en roble – necesitaba uno.

-Lo se – dijo Lily sonriendo.

-Esto es genial, ya tengo discos para ponerlos en el tocadiscos! – dijo Eliot abriendo su regalo – gracias, Lil – su hija asintió.

-Bueno, este regalo es para ti, hijo – dijo Maggie dándole un regalo a James, este lo abrió y se quedó maravillado.

-Gracias señores Evans – dijo James sacando la hermosa bufanda café a conjunto con unos guantes que le quedaban a la perfección – solo me faltaban unos cafés – los señores Evans rieron.

-Bueno, ahora el mió – dijo Lily y le dio una caja envuelta, James leyó la tarjeta y la guardó en un bolsillo de la pijama disimuladamente y abrió el regalo, dentro estaba un sweater autografiado por todo el equipo de los _Chuddley Cannons._

-ESTO ES GENIAL!! LILY, MUCHAS GRACIAS! WOOO!! – se puso en ese momento el sweater y vio que le quedaba la perfección se acercó a la pelirroja y la abrazó – Gracias, Lily!! Esta genial!! Y autografiado!! – Lily solo reía al igual que sus padres por la emoción del chico con un simple sweater.

-Quienes son los… Chuddley Cannons? – pregunto Eliot, Lily estaba por contestar pero James la interrumpió.

-El mejor equipo de quidditch de la historia, señor Evans – dijo James emocionado.

-Bueno, no les ha ido muy bien esta temporada… - dijo Lily y James la volvió a interrumpir.

-Pero han quedado campeones 5 veces consecutivas – dijo James – bueno, no me voy a poner a discutir eso contigo – Lily suspiró aliviada – además te falta abrir mi regalo. – cargó la caja y se la puso en el suelo a Lily, esta leyó la tarjeta y levantó una ceja, James se mordía el labio esperando y Lily abrió el primer regalo que era un collar. Levantó una ceja y lo puso a un lado, cuando abrió la caja más grande se quedó sorprendida.

-UN PERRITO!!! – dijo emocionada y sacó al cachorro que movía la cola contento de ver a su nueva dueña y lo cargó, el perro le lamió la cara alegre – es un beagle! Petunia como Cappuccino! – Petunia asintió recordando – muchas gracias, James!! – James sonrió.

-Cuando me contaste de él, aún no tenía tu regalo y lo fui a comprar – dijo James.

-Esta hermoso!! – dijo Lily y el perrito se puso a jugar y Lily le colocó el collar – y es niño, como le pondremos?

-Yo no se, es tu perro – dijo Petunia algo molesta y Lily solo la ignoró.

-Mmm… - dijo Lily mirando a su alrededor en busca de un buen nombre, cuando su mirada se paró en James y miró a la ventana viendo que comenzaba a nevar de nuevo, el nombre apareció en su mente – se llamará _**Copito.**_

-Qué nombre tan ridículo – murmuró Petunia por lo bajo que solo James pudo escucharlo y solo la miró duramente hasta que la voz de la madre de Lily los sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Bueno, se esta haciendo tarde así que es mejor que suban y se arreglen, o llegaremos tarde – dijo Maggie.

-A donde? – pregunto James a Lily mientras estos subían a sus cuartos y Lily cargaba al nuevo miembro.

-Bueno, mi mamá se dedica a brindar apoyo a centros de beneficencia, y todos los años en Navidad, visitamos el orfanato de la ciudad.

-Es un gesto muy noble de parte de tu madre – dijo James.

-Sí – asintió Lily – aunque a veces es algo triste – miró al chico – pero siempre se siente bien ayudar a los niños y a la gente necesitada – James asintió.

**SsSsSsS**

Tardaron un poco más de una hora para llegar al orfanato pues las calles estaban llenas de tráfico debido a que todos querían llegar a las casas de sus familiares y la nieve en el pavimento hacia que los carros fueran a una velocidad aún más lenta. El orfanato quedaba a las afueras de la ciudad y era una enorme casa con un enorme jardín, los niños del orfanato tenían una maravillosa vista al pequeño lago que había frete a la casa. Bajaron todos del carro bien abrigados contra el frió y bajaron las bolsas con los regalos para los niños.

Al entrar los recibió una de las maestras el orfanato y los saludo amablemente, sobretodo a Maggie Evans, quien era una de las que más ayudaba a ese orfanato, la casa era acogedora y se veía mucho más grande por dentro, también era cálida y tuvieron que deshacerse un poco de los abrigos. James quien ya lucía la bufanda que le habían regalado los padres de Lily y llevaba un gorrito de lana del mismo color, se quito la chaqueta y se quedó solo con el sweater café que traía.

-Esperábamos su visita, señora Evans – le dijo la maestra a la madre de Lily.

-Había mucho tráfico pero logramos llegar – dijo Maggie amablemente.

-Chicos, por que no reparten los regalos? – sugirió Eliot Evans, padre de Lily y estos asintieron. Petunia escogió los regalos para las niñas más grandes y para los niños de kinder, James por otra parte decidió ayudar a Lily a repartir los regalos con los demás niños.

-Vamos, tenemos que ir al segundo piso – dijo Lily tomando unas bolsas y James otras más, subieron por las grandes escaleras y avanzaron por un largo pasillo que estaba llenó de puertas que daban entrada a los cuartos de los chicos.

-A donde vamos? – pregunto James viendo que Lily avanzaba sin detenerse por el pasillo.

-Petunia siempre se encarga de las niñas y de los niños más chicos, mis padres de los nuevos y de los más grandes, y yo siempre me hago cargo de los niños enfermos – dijo Lily avanzando por los pasillos, hasta que pararon frente a una puerta blanca – escucha, tal vez al verlos te sorprendas, pues no son niños enfermos con alguna clase de fiebre o gripa, son niños que tienen una enfermedad incurable y en un estado avanzado. – James asintió y Lily sonrió – te agradarán, vamos – y abrió la puerta con cuidado asomando la cabeza – hola! – saludo a los niños que estaban dentro quienes esperaban esa visita y la saludaron emocionados, al abrir un poco más la puerta, James vio que el cuarto parecía ser uno de los más grandes y que parecían dos cuartos compartidos, había alrededor de 20 camas en las orillas y un gran árbol de navidad junto a la chimenea que tenía el fuego prendido.

-Lily!! – saludaron los niños quienes parecieron aliviados al ver a la pelirroja entrar por la puerta, James sonrió al ver a los niños acercarse a la chica y abrazarla.

-Feliz Navidad! – dijo Lily al abrazar a todos.

-Creímos que no vendrías este año! – exclamó uno de los chicos que abrazaba a Lily.

-Se nos hizo un poco tarde, pero ya saben que nunca les fallaré – dijo Lily sonriendo.

-Quién es él? – preguntaron al ver a James detrás de la pelirroja.

-Es un amigo de mi escuela – dijo Lily y miró al chico.

-Como te llamas? – preguntaron al pelinegro.

-Mi nombre es James – dijo el chico y todos comenzaron a bombardearlo con preguntas y enseguida hicieron buena amistad todos los chicos.

Después de reír un rato y hacer bromas y platicar entretenidamente con todos los chicos, Lily y James se pusieron a repartir los regalos llamándolos por los nombres que traían los paquetes.

James miraba a la pelirroja repartir regalos y reír cuando alguno de los chicos le decía algo, sonrió tiernamente al ver que la pelirroja tenía un alma noble y que le gustaba convivir con niños, que a pesar de tener una enfermedad incurable parecían llenos de vida al estar con ella y al recibir el cariño de la demás gente.

-Lennie, en donde esta Noah? – pregunto Lily al leer la etiqueta del regalo que tenía entre las manos y que el chico no estaba entre los demás, abriendo sus regalos. Lennie era una chica de unos 8 años, tenía leucemia y su pelo comenzaba poco a poco a abandonar su lugar. La niña se entristeció un poco.

-Esta en la terapia – dijo la niña a Lily – con el invierno a enfermado un poco y lo llevan a terapia todos los días – Lily se preocupo – pero ya tiene rato, no debe de tardar – en ese momento se abrió de nuevo la puerta y Lily miró hacía ella. Allí estaba Noah, ayudado por una enfermera a caminar y aproximarse a una de las camas cerca del calido fuego.

-Mira quien a llegado, Noah – dijo la amable enfermera al ver a Lily acercarse y Noah miró a Lily y su cara se iluminó.

-Lily! – dijo Noah feliz de verla y se acomodo un poco en su cama. Lily se acercó y lo abrazó fuertemente. James observaba todo desde donde estaba con los demás niños. – creí que ya no alcanzaría a verte.

-Llegue un poco tarde – dijo Lily sonriendo al chico – pero sabes que nunca te fallaría – Noah sonrió – aquí esta tu regalo – le dio el paquete al chico y este comenzó a desenvolverlo lentamente. Cuando por fin lo abrió sonrió agradecido – muchas gracias, Lils! – dijo el chico y Lily sonrió de verlo contento.

-Hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte – le dijo Lily y fue por James mientras Noah esperaba en su cama y la miraba alejarse, cuando llegó con el moreno le dijo – vamos, quiero que conozcas a alguien – y así lo llevó con Noah. – Noah, él es James, James te presento a Noah, uno de mis mejores amigos – James saludo al chico y le estrechó la mano.

-Feliz Navidad, Noah, como estas? – saludo James al chico. Noah era un chico de 9 años, tenía rapada completamente la cabeza, pero tenía los ojos azules más profundos que James había visto nunca, incluso más profundos que los de Jessica que eran como dos imanes azules. Noah era victima de cáncer, se lo detectaron desde pequeño, pero desgraciadamente lo detectaron en un estado avanzado, la enfermedad seguía creciendo y creciendo poco a poco cada día, y sus padres fueron victimas de un ataque que los mortífagos habían hecho hacía unos años cuando estos iban por la carretera ocasionando una gran explosión, provocando la muerte instantánea de sus padres, Noah, calló en una depresión que acelero más su enfermedad, pero Lily había estado presente para ayudarlo a salir del mal momento.

-Un poco débil – dijo Noah sonriendo.

-Me dijo Lennie que te habías enfermado – dijo Lily algo preocupada y James la miró.

-El invierno no me hace bien – asintió Noah – tampoco me hace mucho bien que este nevando.

-Pero ya estas bien? – pregunto Lily.

-Sí – dijo Noah no muy convencido – mis defensas están un poco bajas, esa fue la razón que me dieron los doctores al porque me enferme.

-Pues tienes que cuidarte más – dijo Lily aprensivamente – bueno, los dejaré solos para que se conozcan más, yo voy con los demás – y sin más se alejó de ahí y James y Noah se quedaron solos.

-Así que… eres amigo de Lily? – pregunto Noah para romper el silencio y James lo miró.

-Sí, vamos juntos a la escuela – dijo James.

-Así que eres ese James! – dijo Noah y James enrojeció un poco – el que siempre la molestaba?

-Sí, bueno, eso era antes – dijo James – ahora somos amigos.

-Y como fue que se hizo amiga tuya si peleaban en todo momento? – pregunto Noah que parecía estar informado de toda la situación entre ellos.

-Pues… un acontecimiento en especial hizo que dejáramos nuestras peleas a un lado – dijo James – ella dijo algo que no debió de haber dicho, pero no sabía lo que sucedía en ese momento y me pidió perdón cuando se entero.

-Lily tiene esa costumbre – dijo Noah sonriendo – a veces dice cosas que es mejor quedarse callado – James rió. Y acercó una silla para sentarse y platicar con el chico.

-Y tú desde cuando la conoces? – pregunto James – te considera uno de sus mejores amigos, así que supongo que la conoces de hace tiempo.

-Tenía 3 años cuando llegue aquí y la conocí – dijo Noah – ella ya tenía años visitando este lugar y nos hicimos amigos casi enseguida.

-Así que tienes tiempo también de estar aquí? – pregunto James tratando de no herir a nadie.

-Sí… - dijo Noah – cuando era pequeño comencé a enfermarme muy seguido y los doctores nunca sabían que tenía, hasta que mi hicieron un estudio y me detectaron cáncer – le contó a James – entonces mis papas se enteraron de este orfanato y la madre de Lily me consiguió un lugar.

-Y estas aquí desde entonces – aseguró James.

-Sí – dijo Noah – nos dan clases y de esa forma no perdemos nuestros estudios y todos convivimos como una gran familia, los padres de los demás chicos suelen visitarlos todos los días o tratan de hacerlo seguido – James notó que se refería a los demás.

-Porque mencionas a los demás, tus padres no te ven? – pregunto James algo confundido.

-Claro, por supuesto que lo hacen – dijo Noah sonriendo – pero de una forma distinta.

-Como? – pregunto James aún más confundido.

-Me ven y me vigilan desde el cielo – dijo Noah apuntando hacía arriba y entonces James comprendió.

-Discúlpame, no sabía que… - dijo James disculpándose y Noah sonrió.

-Descuida, murieron hace casi 5 años – dijo Noah – en un accidente de coche – se quedó callado por un momento y luego señalo a Lily – si no hubiera sido por ella, estuviera perdido – Lily sonreía y reía mientras jugaba con las muñecas de las demás niñas – ella me hizo ver que no hay razón alguna para afligirse y perder la razón de vivir, porque hay peores cosas en este mundo que hacen más daño que solo vivir triste – James lo miró por un momento – esta bien extrañarlos y llorar, porque somos humanos y no somos de piedra, pero siempre, siempre hay una razón para seguir luchando y seguir adelante, y aunque no lo parezca siempre hay una luz encendida en medio de la oscuridad – entonces James miró a Lily admirando más a la pelirroja por haberle enseñado eso a otra persona que ni siquiera era mayor de edad, sus ojos brillaban mientras la observaba y Noah se percató de esto y sonrió con complicidad. – Lily es una chica muy especial, no crees?

-Así es – dijo James automáticamente, sin pensar en lo que decía y Noah rió, en ese momento regresó a la tierra y se sonrojo un poco.

-Sientes algo más por ella, cierto? – pregunto Noah y James asintió – lo sabía – James lo miró – se te nota en la mirada, tus ojos brillan cuando la miras.

-Es difícil no sonreír cuando esta cerca – dijo James y Noah asintió.

-Lo se – dijo Noah – es una persona muy especial, distinta a la demás gente – James asintió – te puedo decir algo? – pregunto después de un momento de silencio.

-Por supuesto – dijo James.

-Hay algo que nunca le he dicho a Lily – dijo Noah mirándola brevemente y bajando la vista para volverla a posar en James – a pesar de que es más grande que yo, y que no somos familia, yo la quiero como si fuera mi hermana, mucho más que a una mejor amiga – su voz parecía justificar algo que ocultaba – y es por eso que le he ocultado algo.

-A ella no le gusta que le oculten las cosas – dijo James.

-Ya lo se – dijo Noah – pero no quiero preocuparla, no en estas fechas – James lo miró invitándolo a que siguiera y Noah miró de nuevo a Lily armándose de valor – mi enfermedad avanza día con día y eso ella lo sabe y yo soy conciente de ello, pero… - su voz se cortó un poco – el verdadero motivo por el que enferme es porque el cáncer se ha expandido por todo mi cuerpo – sus ojos brillaban de pequeñas lagrimas contenidas – comienzo a perder la vista poco a poco y cada día me encuentro más débil para caminar, y aunque la diálisis puede ayudar a hacer el proceso más lento, cada día funciona menos – bajo la vista a sus manos – muy pronto ya no podré caminar, ni moverme – miró a James ahora derramando unas pequeñas lagrimas – y aunque los doctores y las enfermeras me digan que todo va bien y que pronto estaré bien, yo se que no es así, y se que me queda muy poco tiempo de vida – Noah hacía grandes esfuerzos para controlar el llanto y no llamar la atención de Lily y en ese momento James puso una mano sobre sus hombros dándole confianza y Noah lo miró con sus dos perlas azules – prométeme que no le dirás nada a Lily, por favor! – James lo miró largamente y luego miró a Lily, no le gustaba ocultarle algo tan importante, no ahora que trataba de acercarse a ella, pero vio la mirada tan desesperada del chico que no tuvo otra opción más que decir:

-Te lo prometo – dijo James y Noah sonrió, James le dio un leve abrazó y el chico se tranquilizó y se quito un peso de encima, como un asunto pendiente.

Pasaron el resto del día platicando y James hizo algunas bromas blancas a los chicos y los hacía reír, Noah reía de las ocurrencias de James y Lily también lo hacía, cuando comenzaba a caer la tarde, llegaron las enfermeras con los platos de comida y cada quien tuvo que ir a su cama para comer. Noah hizo una mueca al ver la comida pues los efectos de la diálisis aún estaban presentes.

-Tienes que comer, Noah, para que te alivies! – dijo Lily y como una madre con su hijo pequeño, agarró el plato y comenzó a darle en la boca mientras James los observaba detenidamente y supo en ese instante que Lily sería una madre perfecta, amorosa y dispuesta a dar su vida para proteger a los demás.

-Déjalo comer a él solo, Lily, no es un niño pequeño – dijo James defendiendo a Noah quien comenzaba a avergonzarse de Lily.

-Vaya!, apenas se conocen y ya se ponen del mismo lado – dijo Lily fingiendo molestia – no te presentare a ningún otro amigo, Noah, para que no los pongas de tu parte.

Los dos chicos rieron y eso hizo a Noah animarse a comer un poco. Después de la comida, Lily y James tenían que ir a saludar a los demás y se despidieron de los niños, quienes no querían que se fueran y los más pequeños se abrazaban a las piernas de la chica.

-Volveré el siguiente año, lo prometo! – dijo Lily despidiéndose de los niños en el momento más triste que haya presenciado. Después fue el turno de despedirse de Noah. – bueno, me tengo que ir a visitar a los demás, Noah – dijo Lily parándose a un lado de su cama.

-Es la visita más corta que has hecho – dijo Noah con resentimiento.

-El año que viene será más larga, lo prometo – dijo Lily levantando su mano en señal de promesa.

-De acuerdo, pero tendrás que cumplirla o si no me enojaré contigo – dijo Noah mirándola seriamente.

-Claro, cuando he faltado con mi promesa? – dijo Lily y Noah sonrió.

-Nunca – dijo Noah – pero siempre hay una primera vez – rió y Lily lo abrazó para despedirse y el chico la abrazó un poco más fuerte que antes, sin querer perder el abrazo y James veía conmovido la escena. – cuídate, mucho Lily.

-Tú también – dijo Lily sonriendo – nos veremos el próximo año! – dijo al chico.

-Por supuesto – dijo Noah y se despidió de James – cuídala mucho, James – dijo al moreno – y por favor, no le digas nada, hasta… que sea el momento – James entendió.

-Claro – dijo James sonriendo. – hasta el próximo año! – y salió junto con Lily. Noah solo sonrió, pues se había dado cuenta de que James y Lily hacían la pareja perfecta.

Después de visitar y saludar a los demás niños y de dar todos los regalos, abandonaron el orfanato siendo despedidos por todos los niños por las ventanas y diciéndoles adiós, habían pasado un buen día y James aprendió una cosa que le había dicho Noah: _siempre hay una razón para seguir adelante._

* * *

**Disculpen la falta de imaginación para los nombres, jaja pero es que mi mente esta saturada en estos momentos, presisamente acabo de terminarlo y lo hice lo mejor que pude, recuerden lo que le dice Noah a James, porque será muy importante más adelante, y pues los prevengo que hay dos capitulos verdaderamente tristes, más adelante.**

**Espero que lo disfruten y que les haya gustado, espero ver sus señales de vida en un review o su desagrado. Aún no supero el trauma de**_ My Chemical Romance_ **así que si adelante se encuentran con algun nombre de alguien de la banda, ya saben porque es.**

**Saludos a todos que esten bien!**

**pd. Ya hay nuevo capitulo de** _The Last Stand!_

**_Que la fuerza los acompañe y las estrellas iluminen su camino._**

**Att.  
_Knockturnalley7._**


	16. De regreso a Hogwarts

**Los personajes, lugares, hechizos, encantamientos, maldiciones y todo lo que se te haga conocido, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de Warner Brothers. Todo lo bizarro, fuera de lo normal, nombres extraños o nuevos así como la trama de la historia es obra de su cordial servidora. **

**Hogwarts, nuestro último año: Una locura!!  
****Historia Merodeadora  
****By: **_**Knockturnalley7  
**_**Capitulo 14 – De regreso a Hogwarts**

Después de haber platicado con Noah y saber por todo lo que había pasado el chico desde muy pequeño, James se dio cuenta que él no era la única persona que sufría y que había más gente en el mundo que vivía cosas peores y aún así salía adelante, su platica con él le hizo reflexionar mucho, había una cosa en especial que le había llamado la atención de lo que le contó el chico y era que no se había quedado callado y que hablar de ello le había ayudado a salir de la depresión. En el trayecto de regreso a casa de Lily pensó mucho en eso y en la promesa que le había hecho al chico, pues no iba a ser nada fácil decirle a Lily la verdad cuando el chico perdiera la batalla contra el cáncer. Lily que había notado el cambio drástico que había tenido Noah en un año, se veía más enfermo y más débil de lo normal.

Al llegar al número 4 de Privet Drive, mientras los padres de Lily preparaban la comida, Petunia subió a hablarle por teléfono a Vernon y Lily y James se quedaron afuera en el porche en el columpio que daba hacía el jardín. Se quedaron un momento en silencio disfrutando el aire frío pero agradable que había esa noche.

-Y… de que hablaste con Noah? – pregunto Lily rompiendo el silencio. James tardó un momento antes de contestar.

-Me contó prácticamente toda su vida – dijo James mirando hacía el frente.

-Te contó absolutamente todo? – pregunto Lily queriendo saber todo detalladamente.

-Sí – contesto James – desde como se dieron cuenta de la enfermedad que tenía hasta cuando… - se calló apretando las mandíbulas y Lily lo miraba esperando a que siguiera – cuando… perdió a sus padres – no podía decir la palabra morir. – en un accidente.

-No fue un accidente – dijo Lily pesadamente y James la miró por primera vez y Lily bajo un poco la mirada y miró hacía adelante como lo había hecho James – fue un ataque que hicieron los mortífagos – dijo la pelirroja – él no sabe nada de la magia ni de nuestro mundo, y eso fue lo que le dijeron y lo que los muggles piensan que paso.

-Y tú como sabes que fueron mortífagos? – pregunto James confundido y enfadado.

-Dumbledore me lo dijo – le contesto Lily y lo miró con una sonrisa forzada – parece que siempre sabe lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor, no? – James no le contesto, estaba demasiado frustrado por lo que se acababa de enterar, Noah había perdido a sus padres de la misma manera en la que James había perdido a los suyos, solo que los de James sabían de la existencia del mundo mágico y de los peligros que había en esos tiempos. Guardaron silencio de nuevo, momentos en los cuales James le daba vueltas a todo, la manera en como murieron sus padres, la depresión a la que había entrado momentos después, el apoyo de sus amigos, la enfermedad de Noah y recordó la pregunta que le había echó Lily meses atrás…

**Flash Back**

_La tarde que habían ido a visitar Hogsmeade para conseguir lo necesario para la primera prueba, James y Lily habían ido a comprar un helado cuando terminaron con las compras y habían empezado un juego de preguntas y respuestas…_

_-Tienes hermanos? – pregunto Lily y James la miró._

_-No – dijo James – soy hijo único._

_-Que envidia – dijo Lily frunciendo el ceño – tu no tienes nadie con quien pelear y quien te insulte – James la miró._

_-Tú hermana te insulta? – pregunto James, Lily lo miró sorprendida de que supiera que tenía una hermana, James contesto a su pregunta sin que ella hablara – hace muchos años que la vi en la estación._

_-Bueno… - dijo Lily – antes nos llevábamos bien – dijo triste – pero cuando recibí mi carta de Hogwarts, cambió completamente – James miró a Lily y como se ponía triste._

_-Estas equivocada – dijo James y Lily lo miró sin comprender – Sirius es casi como mi hermano, y si crees que por ser así no nos peleamos, deberías de ver la cicatriz que tiene en una pierna – Lily rió._

_-Cuantas novias has tenido? – pregunto Lily y James la miró incomodo._

_-Formales? – pregunto James y Lily lo miró sorprendido._

_-Sí – contesto Lily._

_-Ninguna – contesto James y Lily lo miró incrédula – es en serio! – dijo James – ninguna fue muy especial para considerarla formal, y desde hace tiempo que ya no salgo con nadie._

_-Bueno, esa no fue muy buena pregunta – dijo Lily y volvió a decir – tu equipo de quidditch favorito_

_-Chuddley Cannons – contesto James._

_-Película favorita – pregunto Lily._

_-Qué es una película? – pregunto James._

_-Oh, lo siento – dijo Lily – es una cinta que pasan en las teles o en los cinemas, con personas que actúan y crean historias ficticias._

_-Ah – dijo James – nunca he visto alguna._

_-Bueno – dijo Lily – banda favorita?_

_-The Weird Sisters – dijo James y Lily sonrió._

_-Gran banda – dijo Lily – tu peor miedo? – aquí James calló y no la miró._

_-Eh.. lo siento – dijo James – no puedo contestarte eso – Lily lo miró y este esquivo su mirada._

_-Lo siento – dijo Lily – puedo seguir preguntando?_

_-Claro – dijo James pero seguía sin mirarla._

**Fin Flash Back**

Después de recordar esa escena, James sentía que tenía que decirlo, tenía que sacarlo y tal vez así jamás se hiciera realidad.

-Perder a las personas que amo – dijo James de repente y Lily lo miró sin comprender.

-No entiendo que… - dijo Lily pero James la interrumpió contestando a su pregunta no formulada.

-Ese es mi mayor miedo – contesto James en voz baja y Lily seguía mirándolo como si hubiera perdido la razón, James seguía mirando a sus pies – hace unos meses me preguntaste cuál era mi mayor miedo – Lily lo recordó – y yo te conteste que no podía decírtelo, pero… - se calló por un momento – creo que tienes derecho a saberlo.

-Porque no querías decírmelo? – pregunto Lily confundida de nuevo. Porque decirlo precisamente ahora?

-Porque… - dijo James recordando las palabras de Noah – no es bueno quedarse con las cosas dentro – ahora la miró y fijo sus ojos en esas esmeraldas que tanto le gustaban – y tu siempre has tenido la intención de ayudarme a salir de esto – Lily sonrió un poco avergonzada – _"y porque tú también estas dentro de esas personas"_ pensó James.

-Creo que tu miedo es muy razonable – dijo Lily después de un momento – después de lo que has pasado y creo que todo el mundo le tendría miedo a eso, si nos sucediera lo mismo – le sonrió de manera comprensiva.

-Perder a un ser amado es lo peor que le puede pasar a una persona – dijo James y Lily asintió, ella no sabía que era perder a alguien tan cercano de esa manera, sus abuelos habían fallecido cuando ella era aún muy pequeña, y aún tenía a sus padres a su lado, pero si había perdido un amigo y aunque el dolor de esa perdida no era nada comparado con el dolor de James, supuso que debía ser muy duro – ahora comprendo… - dijo James mirando a Lily y esta lo miró a él – tú querías que yo hablará con Noah, porque tú sabías por lo que había pasado y sabías que me ayudaría, cierto? – Lily asintió.

-Hay veces que… - dijo Lily buscando las palabras adecuadas – que para salir adelante tienes que escuchar a gente que ha sufrido más que tú, y que hablar de ello puede ayudarte – Lily lo miró – Noah también perdió a sus padres y pasa por una enfermedad terrible que las demás personas no tienen ni idea, demasiadas cosas a la vez y él supo salir adelante.

-Porque tú estuviste con él – le dijo James – Noah me lo contó.

-No fui precisamente yo – dijo Lily negando – yo era su amiga y fui de las primeras personas en hablarle cuando llegó a ese lugar, fui la primera mano que le tendió ayuda y me gane su confianza, su amistad, él salió adelante por los demás, porque sus amigos lo merecían – James la miró profundamente, Lily tenía razón.

-Gracias – dijo James de pronto y Lily sonrió, entonces James hizo algo que Lily no se esperaba, la abrazó – eres una persona maravillosa, Lily, no sabes cuanto – le dijo mientras trataba de transmitirle todo lo que sentía mediante ese abrazo y Lily solo lo disfrutaba. Cuando se separaron James sonrió al igual que Lily y se miraron a los ojos por unos momentos, acortando lentamente la distancia cuando la voz de su padre los interrumpió.

-Ya esta la cena!!! – gritó Eliot Evans y James y Lily despertaron del momento y se sonrojaron y volvieron a la casa sin mencionar nada de lo que había estado a punto de suceder.

**SsSsSsS**

Los días pasaron rápidamente después de Navidad y de año nuevo, los días seguían fríos y la nieve seguía cayendo del cielo todos los días, era la nevada más larga que el pueblo de Little Whining había presenciado. Uno de esos días James y Lily fueron al patinadero que había en el pueblo, cerca de un lago que se había congelado, Lily disfrutaba patinar y James, odiaba admitirlo pero no era muy bueno.

-No es posible que no sepas patinar, James! – dijo escandalizada una vez que llegaron ahí.

-Bueno, no todo se puede en la vida, o sí? – pregunto algo molesto James porque era la primera vez que una mujer lo superaba en un deporte.

-Pero es que! El gran James Potter débil en un deporte! No puedo creerlo! – dijo Lily y comenzó a reír mientras James la veía con molestia.

-Bueno, tal vez podrías dejar de burlarte y ayudarme un poco – dijo James – solo he patinado una vez en mi vida y tenía 8 años!

-Es que no es posible que nunca volvieras a patinar – dijo Lily.

-Pues aunque no lo creas esa es la verdad y punto – dijo James – ahora me vas a ayudar o solo te veré divertirte a ti y perderme de la diversión? – pregunto fastidiado a Lily y esta haciendo un gran uso de su autocontrol dejo de reírse y le tomo de la mano y caminaron con los patines puestos hacía la pista de hielo en donde los niños jugaban y los demás se divertían.

-No es tan difícil, es como deslizarte por el piso – dijo Lily – vamos – y tomados de la mano siguieron patinando. Al principio James lo hacía algo torpemente, pero agarrando confianza y apoyándose en la mano de Lily pronto lo supero – lo ves! Pudiste hacerlo – dijo Lily feliz – ahora hazlo tu solo sin agarrarte – y James con algo de temor se soltó y patino, comprobó con satisfacción que ya podía hacerlo y tomó más confianza, Lily lo veía y sonreía, lo había logrado. Después de un momento de payasear, Lily se quedó aparada mirado a James que se divertía jugándoles carreritas a unos niños, James iba a tomando velocidad cada vez más y de pronto iba demasiado rápido, y le costaba controlarse a sí mismo, y perdiendo el control fue a gran velocidad hacía donde se encontraba Lily y esta al verlo acercarse a una velocidad de vértigo, apenas pudo mover un pie y reaccionar cuando escucho el grito demasiado cerca de James.

-Cuidado!!! – gritó James y Lily sintió de pronto un peso enorme sobre ella y que la empujaba mientras caía hacía atrás sobre la nieve, James cayó sobre ella en una pose muy comprometedora, cuando James se dio cuenta de que ya había tocado el pisó abrió los ojos y vio a Lily que miraba debajo de ella confundida sin saber muy bien lo que había pasado – perdón! – se disculpó James y Lily se dio cuenta por fin de lo que había sucedido y comenzaron a reírse sin control, James se quitó de encima de Lily y se sentó en la nieve – creo que no ha salido muy bien al final.

-Creo que no – dijo Lily riendo aún – será mejor regresar, no hemos preparado nada y mañana partimos de nuevo a Hogwarts – James asintió y volvieron a la casa de los Evans

Durante los días que habían estado de vacaciones les había llegado una carta de Hogwarts diciendo que debido a los peligros que había en esos momentos, el regreso en el Expreso Hogwarts iba a ser imposible por su propia seguridad y conectaron a la Red Flú las chimeneas de las casas de los alumnos. Petunia miró con repugnancia cuando Lily se despedía de sus padres y tenía a un lado el baúl.

-Nos vemos al final del curso – dijo Lily abrazando a su madre.

-Cuídate hija y que te vaya muy bien – dijo Maggie abrazando fuertemente a su hija.

-Que estés bien y nos veremos pronto – dijo Eliot abrazando también a su hija besando su frente.

-Adiós! – dijo Lily y se metió en la chimenea tomando polvos Flú – Hogwarts! – y las llamas verdes la envolvieron y desapareció entre ellas.

-Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad – dijo James sonriendo y despidiéndose de los padres de Lily – mis abuelos les están eternamente agradecidos y estoy en deuda con ustedes.

-No digas tonterías, chico – dijo Eliot sonriendo – puedes volver cuantas veces quieras, esta es tu casa! – dijo despidiéndose del chico.

-Ya has oído a Eliot – dijo Maggie dándole un beso de despedida a James como si también fuera su hijo – cuida de nuestra pequeña y suerte – James asintió y tomo sus polvos diciendo la misma dirección que Lily había pronunciado y desapareciendo entre las llamas.

Lily al desaparecer de su casa y echándole el último vistazo comenzó a viajar en círculos alrededor de todas las chimeneas de Londres y finalmente paró en una que daba pasó a un escritorio y un cuarto calido y bien abrigable.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Evans por favor haga el favor de no ensuciarme mi despacho – dijo McGonagall sin levantar la vista de su pergamino y haciendo unas anotaciones.

-Buenas tardes, profesora – dijo Lily y sacudiéndose la ceniza, salió de su despacho y afuera de este espero a que James saliera.

Minutos después James aparecía en el mismo lugar que Lily.

-Buenas tardes, señor Potter – dijo McGonagall sin mirarlo tampoco a él – haga el favor de no dejar cenizas regadas – James se sacudió y salió del despacho.

-Con permiso, profesora – dijo James y afuera se topo con Lily que lo esperaba impaciente.

-Vamos, quiero ver a las chicas – dijo Lily y corrieron hacía la sala común en donde ya los Remus y Natalie.

-Lily!! – exclamó Natalie abrazando a la pelirroja cuando esta entró en la sala – muchas gracias por el regalo, esta magnifico – dijo Natalie a Lily.

-De nada, gracias a ti por el tuyo – dijo Lily mostrando un dije que traía en el cuello de buena suerte.

-Como estas, Lunático? – pregunto James cuando llegó a la sala y saludo a su amigo.

-Perfectamente – dijo Remus aunque se veía algo enfermo, debido a que Luna Llena había pasado hace unos días.

-No hubo problemas? – pregunto James refiriéndose a su trasformación y Remus negó.

-Ninguno – dijo Remus y en ese momento se escuchó una voz emocionada.

-Cornamenta!!!! – gritó Sirius corriendo hacía los brazos de su amigo tumbándolo al suelo como si no lo hubiera visto por un largo periodo de tiempo.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Sirius – dijo James tratando de quitárselo de encima, Sirius regresaba algo moreno debido a las vacaciones en España pero por lo demás se le veía muy feliz.

-Por favor, Black, solo estuvieron separados un mes – dijo Natalie con molestia.

-Fue lo suficiente para querer matarlo durante las vacaciones – dijo Jessica en broma que también regresaba muy morena y con el pelo algo cortó.

-Jessica!! – dijo Natalie reaccionando exactamente igual que Sirius y Jessica rió.

-Creo que Natalie y Sirius debieron de ser hermanos – murmuró Lily a Remus y este sonrió forzosamente. Nadie lo había notado pero al parecer Remus y Natalie tenían problemas aunque el resto del día actuaron normales y se la pasaron juntos, platicando cada quien de sus respectivas vacaciones, Sirius y Jessica de su viaje a España y James y Lily de todo lo que habían hecho.

-Y James me regalo un perrito – dijo Lily emocionada a la hora de la cena a sus amigas.

-Enserio? Y de que raza es? Como se llama? – pregunto Natalie emocionada.

-Es un beagle y se llama Copito – dijo Lily sonriendo.

-Gran nombre para el animal – dijo Jessica y Sirius y James rieron.

-Por cierto, James, gracias por los regalos – dijo Natalie mostrándole la pulsera que ya la traía puesta.

-Que bueno que te gusto – dijo James y Sirius le dijo al oído.

-Pudiste haberte ahorrado un poco más en el regalo de Williams – dijo Sirius pero para su desgracia Natalie lo escuchó.

-Te oí Black! – dijo Natalie enojada y Sirius sonrió inocentemente.

-Solo bromeaba! – dijo Sirius y su novia le dio un beso corto en los labios, al parecer las cosas entre ellos iban viento en popa.

-Uy! Creo que el viaje les cayó muy bien – dijo Lily burlándose y James riéndose.

-Ya lo creo – dijo Jessica sonriendo de oreja a oreja – nos tomamos un montón de fotos, se las enseño cuando subamos a nuestros cuartos.

-No publiques nuestra intimidad, Jess! – dijo Sirius fingiendo molestia con su novia.

-Tranquilo, esas fotos ya las guarde en otro lugar – dijo Jessica guiñándole un ojo mientras los demás reían.

-Bueno, señoritas es hora de que los niños vayamos a nuestras habitaciones a platicar de nuestras aventuritas durante las vacaciones – dijo James levantándose junto con Remus y Sirius.

-Y de que van a platicar, de sus intimidades? – pregunto Natalie mirando mordazmente a Remus mientras este se movía incomodo.

-Por supuesto – dijo Sirius sonriendo – y hablaremos de chicas también – dijo en broma.

-Oh, puedo estar presente? – pregunto Jessica siguiéndole la broma.

-Lo siento, linda – dijo Sirius – te pondrías celosa – dijo dándole un beso.

-Creo que a alguien le afecto el calor de otro país – dijo Natalie a Lily y esta rió.

-Te escuche – dijo Jessica – bueno, creo que también es hora de que las chicas se cuenten lo que hicieron en ausencia de unas de las otras – dijo cuando los Merodeadores ya habían salido del Gran Comedor.

-Nada fuera del otro mundo – dijo Lily como si nada – arreglamos juntos la casa de mis padres, fuimos de compras y fuimos a patinar, además nos acompañó al orfanato – Jessica y Natalie abrieron mucho los ojos.

-Conoció a Noah? – pregunto Natalie.

-Sí – dijo Lily suspirando – y creo que le hizo bien hablar con él.

-Los dejaste hablando? – pregunto Jessica y Lily asintió.

-Era tiempo de que James se diera cuenta que hay gente que pasa por cosas aún más terribles que las que él paso – Natalie asintió en acuerdo – y cambió notablemente, me confeso muchas cosas que llevaba guardadas dentro, y que solo le hacían sentirse peor.

-Creo que te estas ganando su confianza muy rápido – dijo Natalie.

-O es que ya se la había ganado desde hace tiempo – dijo Jessica con una sonrisa de desdén – por Dios, Lily hasta un ciego se daría cuenta de que entre ustedes dos hay química!

-Eso es cierto – dijo Natalie – y creo que pasar las vacaciones juntos solo lo hizo acrecentarse.

-Bueno…la verdad es que me he dado cuenta de que lo que siento por él es algo más que amistad – dijo Lily sonrojándose un poco – pero es que es tan… complicado!

-Complicado? No veo nada de complicado! – dijo Jessica exasperada.

-Solo díselo, Lily – dijo Natalie.

-No puedo – dijo la pelirroja – porque por más que quiera hacerlo otra parte de mi me dice que no lo haga – Jessica y Natalie la miraron con impaciencia – no quiero sufrir, no lo quiero perder como amigo ni apartarlo de mi lado.

-Eso no sucederá! – dijo Jessica – James te quiere demasiado para lastimarte!

-Como estas tan segura de ello? – pregunto Lily.

-Siete años de constante amistad – dijo Jessica – si hay algo que aprendí de ellos y de lo que me pude dar cuenta, es que James jamás traicionaría a alguien y jamás lo lastimaría.

-Pues yo no puedo estar tan segura – dijo Lily – bueno, y a ti como te fue con Sirius y con tu padre? – pregunto a Jessica cambiando de tema.

-Por Dios, debí de presenciar cuando se conocieron – dijo Natalie – apuesto a que tu padre lo trato como si quisiera matarlo.

-Al principio – dijo Jessica riendo – pero durante el viaje se portó de lo más amable con él y creo que logró convencerlo – Lily rió.

-Y como va tu vida de noviazgo? – pregunto Natalie. – te ha hecho llorar?

-Para nada – dijo Jessica – Sirius ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado – suspiro – fuimos a un montón de lugares y esta loco, me hizo reír demasiado – dijo Jessica riendo.

-Debes de enseñarnos las fotos que dijiste – dijo Lily y Jessica asintió – y a ti, como te fue Nat? – pregunto a su amiga que sonrió algo forzado.

-Pues no tan bien como a ustedes – dijo Natalie.

-Por que? Qué ha pasado? – pregunto Jessica y Lily puso atención.

-Pues… creo que Remus me oculta algo – dijo Natalie algo triste y Jessica supo saber que y Lily la miró sorprendida – hace unas semanas no lo vi en todo el día – contó a sus amigas – solo me dejo una nota de que iba a estar en la enfermería porque se sentía mal o algo así – sus ojos brillaron – pero cuando la enfermería estaba cerrada y no lo vi hasta el día siguiente en la cena y se veía raro.

-Pues quizás si lo estaba – dijo Jessica

-Pero entonces porque la enfermería estaba cerrada – dijo Lily – no suena lógico.

-Yo creo que… se esta viendo con otra persona – dijo Natalie.

-Le has preguntado sobre esto? – dijo Lily y Natalie asintió.

-Le pregunte en donde había estado que había ido a la enfermería a buscarlo y que estaba cerrada y se puso nervioso y me dijo que me había mentido y que no estaba enfermo – dijo Natalie aguantando las lagrimas en sus ojos – y entonces le pregunte a donde había ido, que no me iba a enojar porque me mintiera pero dijo que no podía decírmelo – no aguantó más y derramó una lagrima. Lily fue a su lado y la abrazó consolándola y Jessica la miró con preocupación, tenía que hablar con Remus.

**SsSsSsS**

Por otra parte los chicos ya estaban en sus habitaciones contándose todo.

-…y no saben, España tiene unos lugares espectaculares – dijo Sirius sonriendo mientras le contaba a sus amigos y hacía ademanes con sus manos desde su cama – Zaragoza fue lo mejor – termino contando y los demás escuchaban atentos.

-Y como te trató tu suegro? – pregunto Remus acordándose de los modales del padre de Jessica.

-Pues al principio parecía querer matarme vivo – dijo Sirius haciendo una mueca – pero después cambio su actitud totalmente y hasta nos fuimos a tomar una noche – James rió.

-Creo que has convencido a tu futuro suegro – dijo Remus y James rió sin embargo Sirius se puso serio.

-Yo no lo llamaría suegro – dijo Sirius – es demasiado apresurado por ahora y además no creo que Jessica y yo duremos tanto.

-La piensas dejar? – pregunto James sacado de onda.

-Claro que no – dijo Sirius ofendido – pero, piénsenlo, puede que se encuentre a otro que sea mejor que yo.

-No lo creo – dijo Remus – se ve que esta enamorada.

-Sí, no creo que haga algo así y mucho menos te deje ir después de esperarte tanto – dijo James y Sirius solo se encogió de hombros rogando por que lo que dijeron sus amigos sea verdad.

-Y tú como te la pasaste? – pregunto Sirius a James.

-Muy bien – dijo James sinceramente – conocí a una persona durante estas semanas – dijo el chico.

-Enserio? – dijo Remus – a quien?

-A Noah – dijo James – es un amigo de Lily.

-Y no te pusiste celoso? – pregunto Sirius y James rió.

-Tiene 9 años – dijo James y Sirius abrió los ojos sorprendido – y tiene cáncer.

-Oh… - solo dijo Sirius.

-Lo has conocido finalmente – dijo Remus.

-Tú lo conocías? – pregunto James a su amigo.

-Sí, Lily me había platicado de él – dijo Remus – como sigue?

-Muy mal – dijo James – su enfermedad se ha expandido por todo su cuerpo y él siente que no le queda mucho tiempo – Remus lo miró con lastima y Sirius confundido.

-No se que sea el cáncer – dijo Sirius serio – pero suena realmente malo – James asintió.

-Lo es – dijo Remus – es una de las principales causas de muerte y es una enfermedad incurable.

-Pobre chico – dijo Sirius después de que Remus le explicara – como lo tomo la pelirroja?

-No lo sabe – dijo James y Remus y Sirius lo miraron y el pelinegro tomo aire – Lily nos dejo solos para que platicáramos y termino por contarme esto y me hizo prometer que no le dijera nada a Lily hasta que… pasara lo que tuviera que pasar – miró a sus amigos.

-Sabes que Lily no te lo perdonará nunca que no se lo hayas dicho? – dijo Remus James asintió.

-Pero tú sabes que no puedo faltar a una promesa, jamás lo he hecho – dijo James y Remus asintió.

-Sabes que si no lo haces, podrás perder cualquier oportunidad con ella, cierto? – dijo Sirius y James asintió resignado.

-Tengo que arriesgarme – dijo James – confió en que pueda perdonarme algún día – y así se quedaron en silencio unos momentos.

-Y tú como vas con Williams? – pregunto Sirius rompiendo el silencio y Remus lo miró un momento antes de contestarle.

-No como me gustaría –dijo Remus y James le prestó atención.

-A que te refieres? – pregunto James.

-Bueno, ustedes saben que hace unas semanas fue luna llena – dijo Remus moviéndose incomodo como siempre que hablaba de ese tema – y tuve que arreglármelas para que Natalie no sospechara nada, pero no ha funcionado del todo bien – dijo el licántropo.

-Qué sucedió? – pregunto Sirius interesado.

-Le dije que iba a estar en la enfermería porque me sentía mal – dijo Remus - pero Madame Pomfrey no estaba cuando ella fue a verme porque estaba conmigo en el Sauce Boxeador – explicó Lunático – y cuando por fin me dejo salir al día siguiente, fue a la hora de la cena y ahora cree que salgo con otra.

-Por eso fue todo lo de las intimidades? – pregunto James y Remus asintió.

-Remus, creó que tienes que decírselo – dijo Sirius a su amigo.

-Ya lo se – dijo Remus – pero, no quiero perderla.

-No lo harás – dijo James – Natalie tiene que entenderlo.

-Creo que esto puede ser contraproducente para todos – dijo Sirius pensándolo mejor y sus amigos lo miraron sin comprender – Jessica – dijo y sus amigos asintieron – se molestará porque jamás le dije nada, ninguno de nosotros.

-Pero es un mal necesario – dijo James – tienes que hacerlo – Remus asintió.

Y así pasaron el resto del día, contándose todas las anécdotas de sus respectivas vacaciones y dando soluciones para sus respectivos problemas.

* * *

**Holaaa!! **Se que me ha ausentado más de lo que se esperaban y que he tardado en publicar mis historias, pero es que batalle horrores para terminar este capitulo, por suerte ya casi tengo el siguiente completo y el otro ya tengo la idea principal!

Espero que les guste por que es lo mejor que pude sacar! Suerte a todos y atentos porque cuando acaba esto o de regalo de navidad tengo preparado para ustedes un nuevo fanfic!

Tambien les quiero informar que tal vez tarde en actualizar, porque estoy en semana de examenes, precisamente ahorita acabo de terminar de repasar un capitulo de mate! **Me gustaria pedirles que me pongan una veladora y pongan por mi para que saque arriba de 90 en el examen de Física que es el miercoles porque si no, la dejare en segundas y adios computadora y adios historias!! por favor!!! si lo hacen y si la paso, les prometo actualizar más rapido, capitulo por semana! **

Porfas pidan por mi!!!

**Que la fuerza los acompañe y las estrella iluminen su camino!! _( y el lado de la fuerza me ayude en el examen de Física!!!)_**

Atte.  
**_Knockturnalley7_**


	17. La fiesta sorpresa

**Los personajes, lugares, hechizos, encantamientos, maldiciones y todo lo que se te haga conocido, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de Warner Brothers. Todo lo bizarro, fuera de lo normal, nombres extraños o nuevos así como la trama de la historia es obra de su cordial servidora. **

**Hogwarts, nuestro último año: Una locura!!  
****Historia Merodeadora  
****By: **_**Knockturnalley7  
**_**Capitulo 15 – La fiesta sorpresa**

Estar de regreso en Hogwarts, era uno de los alivios de James pues se sentía protegido en ese castillo al lado de Dumbledore, las noticias en el mundo mágico eran cada vez peores, las desapariciones de magos y muggles eran algo cotidiano que venia pasando desde hacía un tiempo y ya no era tan frecuente sorprenderse al enterarse de una desaparición, a menos que fuera alguien a quien conociesen o alguien famoso, los asesinatos a familias muggles eran ahora el tema de que hablar en los desayunos y cuando recibían el correo, más frecuente debido a que todos querían saber si sus familias estaban a salvo en sus hogares. Un día especialmente feo, le llegó una lechuza a una alumna de tercero de Ravenclaw comunicándole que habían encontrado muertos a una de sus hermanas y a su madre, cerca de donde hacía pocos días un ataque de mortífagos había tenido lugar, fue ahí en donde los directores tuvieron que adelantar sus planes.

-Esto cada vez se pone peor – comentó Sirius que venía llegando de los jardines a la hora de la cena después de pasar un tiempo a solas con Jessica – hemos visto a Josh Nichols recibir la noticia de que su madre desapareció.

-Y ayer la chica de Ravenclaw – comentó James pesadamente al recordar el desagradable momento de la chica gritando y llorando frente a todos y poco después desplomarse y ser llevada a la enfermería.

-Escuche que su padre vino en la noche y se la llevó – dijo Remus quien se veía, si era posible, mucho más viejo que lo que aparentaban sus 17 años, gracias a los malos momentos. Levantó la mirada de su plato y miró a la mesa de los maestros en donde McGonagall y Dumbledore tenían una ardua discusión sobre algo que Minerva tenía escrito en un pergamino y Dumbledore asentía en momentos. Después miró a sus amigos con preocupación – creo que lo mejor que pueden hacer es dar cuanto antes la información sobre la siguiente prueba – señalo con la cabeza a la mesa y James y Sirius miraron hacía ahí como lo había hecho Remus.

-Tienes razón – dijo James dándole la razón a su amigo.

-A mi sin embargo, me pone nervioso saber cual será la segunda prueba – dijo Sirius sirviéndose un poco de todo en el plato.

-Porque? – pregunto James comiendo tranquilamente.

-Bueno, pues si no te diste cuenta, la primera prueba fue un detonante para que te imaginaras el grado de dificultad que tendrán las demás – dijo Sirius comiendo – bailar hasta cansarse, que será lo próximo, dominar un dragón? – esta pregunta causo la risa de los demás.

-Hablando de dominar – dijo Remus – no estabas tú, con Jessica? – pregunto al otro Merodeador.

-Claro, estaba con ella – dijo Sirius sonriendo como idiota como lo hacía cada que hablaba de Jessica – pero nos hemos separado en el vestíbulo, fue con las chicas.

-Bueno, aprovechando que no están por aquí cerca – dijo James mirando alrededor del Gran Salón buscando a las chica y luego se inclino para hablar en voz baja – en dos días es el cumpleaños de Lily – dijo a los otros dos Merodeadores que lo miraban interesados – y he estado pensando en hacerle algo así como una fiesta sorpresa – espero la reacción de los otros Merodeadores.

-Es una buena idea – dijo Sirius – tienes algún plan?

-Sip – dijo James contento y sacó un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma – tengo una lista de todo lo que necesitamos, díganme si falta algo – le tendió el pergamino a Sirius y Remus se junto con él para leerlo.

-Serpentinas, gorros de fiesta, confeti, globos, pastel, cervezas de mantequilla, platos, bla, bla, bla – dijo Sirius repasando la lista rápidamente – esta muy bien, pero en donde conseguirás estas cosas muggles?

-En Zonko tienen un apartado especial de artefactos muggles con magia – dijo James ya los había visto.

-Ósea que esto implica hacer una salida de Merodeadores? – pregunto Remus a James y este asintió – perfecto! Necesitamos un poco de acción. – James lo miró sorprendido, Remus siempre se oponía a las ideas de estos, cuando de violar las normas se trataba.

-Creo que Lunático tiene razón – dijo Sirius – eso no es problema, podemos hacerlo esta noche o mañana.

-Sí, tienes razón – dijo Remus – y todo esta muy bien, pero tienes idea de donde hacer dicha fiesta? – pregunto el joven licántropo a James.

-Pues la sala común estaría infestada de gente – dijo James – y no quiero que estén presentes los demás, solo los amigos.

-Eso incluye a Alice y Frank – dijo Sirius.

-Sí, Alice tiene una amistad muy sólida con las chicas – dijo Remus recordándolo.

-Por supuesto, solo ellos – dijo James – las chicas y nosotros.

-Y tiene que ser un lugar en donde no nos descubra McGonagall – dijo Sirius mirando de reojo a la maestra que seguía platicando con Dumbledore.

-No podemos llevarlas a la Casa de los Gritos porque nos descubrirían – dijo James recordando la casa.

-Y no me trae buenos recuerdos – dijo Remus y todos asintieron y en silencio trataban de pensar en un lugar adecuado – lo tengo!! – dijo Remus de pronto asustando a los otros dos – porque no lo hacemos en la Sala de los Menestres?

-Claro – dijo James sonriendo – es el lugar ideal.

**SsSsSsS**

Después de haber pasado una linda tarde con Sirius subió a verse con sus amigas que estaban en la torre de Gyffindor. Odiaba separarse de Sirius, pero este comprendía muy bien a su novia ahora que sabía de la situación que estaban pasando Remus y Natalie, aunque Sirius no sabía que Jessica estaba al tanto de su pequeño secreto.

Llegó a la torre y le dio la contraseña a la Señora Gorda y subió rápidamente hacia las habitaciones de las chicas en donde estaba segura, estaban sus amigas platicando de cualquier cosa.

-Vaya, creí que llegarías más tarde y no te veríamos hasta después de la cena – dijo Natalie levantando la vista de un libro que tenía sobre su regazo.

-Sirius quedó de verse con los chicos – dijo Jessica – y yo quería estar con ustedes.

-Gracias, me siento alagada – dijo Lily con sarcasmo y luego rió – todo bien?

-Claro – dijo Jessica sonriendo – no estuviste con James en la tarde?

-No – contesto Lily – solo lo vi en el desayuno y desde entonces se la ha pasado con Remus.

-Eso quiere decir que tú no has visto a tu novio? – pregunto Jessica sentándose en su cama frente a Natalie quien había retomado a su lectura y esta no despego los ojos de su libro.

-No – dijo Natalie como si fuera cotidiano – solo en el desayuno.

-Ósea que no has hablado con él – dijo Jessica y Natalie negó – y piensas dejar tu situación así como esta? – Natalie despegó la vista del libro para mirarla duramente.

-Yo no voy a rogarle que me diga la verdad ni que es lo que le pasa – dijo Natalie enojada – se supone que somos novios y que tiene que haber confianza pero a él se le hace mejor ocultarme la verdad.

-Pero de que verdad estas hablando? – dijo Lily confusa desde su cama.

-De lo que hace, o en donde estaba que ni siquiera me lo dijo – contesto Natalie.

-Entonces lo que piensas es que Remus te esta engañando? – pregunto Jessica incrédula y Lily miró a su amiga esperando su respuesta, Natalie apartó la vista de los zafiros de Jessica y volvió a su libro dejando la pregunta en el aire. Era obvio que eso era lo que pensaba. – esto es increíble, como puedes pensar eso?

-Yo no te he dicho que lo piense – dijo Natalie aparentando estar metida en su lectura.

-El que calla, otorga – dijo Lily apoyando a Jessica y esta se lo agradeció mentalmente.

-Pues esta vez no lo pueden saber – dijo Natalie y se levantó de su cama, dejando el libro sobre esta – y ya no quiero que me cuestionen sobre esto – y salió dando un portazo.

-Como puede ser posible que piense eso de Remus?!?! – exclamó Jessica escandalizada cuando Natalie cerró la puerta.

-Bueno, es un Merodeador – dijo Lily dejando la duda.

-Vamos, Lily – dijo Jessica impaciente – tú lo conoces, sabes que él no es así.

-De acuerdo, tienes razón – dijo Lily – pero si es verdad que le esta ocultando algo, porque lo hace? – Jessica se moría de ganas de decirle a Lily y a Natalie la razón del silencio de Remus, pero no podía traicionar a su amigo, aunque callándolo también traicionaba a sus amigas. Era un enredo.

-Solamente espero que Natalie reaccione y se atreva a afrontar esto – dijo Jessica y Lily asintió.

-Vamos, tengo hambre – dijo Lily y Jessica sonrió olvidando su recién enojo.

-Mmm… veo que pasar tanto tiempo con James aumentó tu apetito – dijo Jessica divertida y Lily sonrió.

-Es difícil que no se te pegue ese habito – dijo Lily y las dos bajaron hacía el gran salón para cenar.

**SsSsSsS**

Después de su pequeña pelea con Jessica, había huido de tener que responderle lo que en verdad creía sobre Remus. En esos momentos su mente no estaba muy clara, y la presión que ejercía Jessica cada día y a cada minuto, no le ayudaban a aclarar sus pensamientos. Sabía que Remus estaba con los Merodeadores en el comedor seguramente planeando alguna travesura o la siguiente broma, o tal vez platicando de chicas. Meneó la cabeza. Ese era el problema, era la razón por la cuál sus pensamientos no eran claros. Su mente había comenzado a trazar historias absurdas sobre algún romance de Remus con alguna chica y era la razón de su tormento, aunque sabía que el chico no podía caer tan bajo, ni llegar tan lejos, no lo creía posible, porque simplemente Remus era diferente, era tímido y no tenía esos aires de ligador que tenían como talento innato Sirius y James, aunque Natalie había llegado a la conclusión de que eso no lo sabía, nunca había llevado una amistad tan sólida como Jessica con los Merodeadores y después de todo, Remus pudo dejarse influir por Sirius y James de ser un Don Juan. Volvió a negar. Necesitaba despejarse, dejar de pensar en esos momentos.

Decidió ir a la Biblioteca, era el refugió preferido de Lily cuando necesitaba despejarse, aunque últimamente la pelirroja ya no usaba ese recurso si no que acudía a James, Jessica lo hacía jugando quidditch o volando durante horas. Pero ella prefería refugiarse en un libro, como lo hacía Remus.

Llevaba ya un buen rato metida en la aburrida Biblioteca, pero se había equivocado, un libro no servía para despejarse de sus problemas, porque cada libro que sacaba siempre aparecía algún relato que se basaba en una pareja y de la felicidad de estas, decidió leer algo más brusco y diferente, así que cogió el libro de maldiciones pero al ver el hechizo que se necesitaba para preparar un Filtro de Amor, se le quitaron las ganas. Odiaba la Biblioteca!.

Dejó los libros en su lugar y al salir de topo con alguien que no se esperaba.

-Perdón – de disculpó Natalie al ir distraída y chocar contra alguien que venía entrando a la Biblioteca.

-Williams – dijo una voz áspera, fría y vacía. Natalie levantó la vista y se topo con los ojos negros de Severus Snape.

-Snape – dijo Natalie llamándolo también por su apellido como se había acostumbrado desde hace algunos años atrás cuando dejaron de ser amigos. – qué te trae por acá? – no pudo evitar preguntar, pues aunque quisiera aún recordaba la amistad que habían dejado.

-Pociones – dijo simplemente Snape quien era muy bueno en esa materia y siempre competía con Lily y con James por ser el primero – pero que es lo que te trae a ti por acá y no estés con tu… novio? – pregunto a la chica.

-No tengo que estar las 24 horas del día a su lado – contesto molesta, no quería hablar de Remus. Snape sonrió con malicia.

-Parece que tu novio comienza a ocultarte cosas – dijo adivinando exactamente lo que pasaba en ese momento y Natalie le miró con algo de sorpresa.

-Remus no me oculta nada – dijo Natalie tratando de convencerse a ella misma de eso.

-Pues tu voz no parece pensar lo mismo – dijo Snape sonriendo despectivamente – por fin se han dado cuenta que los Merodeadores no son lo que todos piensan.

-Snape, no tengo ganas de discutir – dijo Natalie con fastidio y molestia porque parecía que Snape trataba de abrirle los ojos sobre algo que ella no podía ver – nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión sobre lo que pienso de ellos, mucho menos de Remus.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de ser tú – dijo Snape – Black y Potter tienen secretos – Natalie lo miró indiferente – Lupin también los tiene, quizás deberías de preguntarle para escapar de dudas – Natalie lo miró preguntándose que quería decir pero Snape se fue sin decir otra palabra y se perdió de vista entre los estantes de la Biblioteca, dejando a Natalie pensando en lo que había dicho Snape. ¿Sería cierto que Remus tenía secretos?

Cuando se encontraba camino de vuelta la sala común de Gryffindor se encontró con James quien venía de las cocinas. Natalie venía distraída y no se había dado cuenta de que James venía de frente. James la miró desconcertado.

-Natalie, estas bien? – pregunto James a la chica y esta levantó la mirada sorprendida y lo miró un momento antes de entender lo que había dicho el Merodeador.

-Qué?... ahh, sí, sí – balbuceó Natalie – venía pensando en otra cosa – se disculpó.

-Ya veo – dijo James algo confuso – que bueno que te veo, quería comentarte algo – dijo el chico y Natalie lo miró con interés. – bueno… ya sabes que Lily cumplirá años en dos días…- y así comenzó a platicarle de la idea que había tenido y que ya había platicado con los Merodeadores. -… así que qué opinas?

-Me parece muy bien – dijo Natalie de pronto emocionada – si necesitas ayuda… - se ofreció.

-Gracias – dijo James sonriendo de alegría – creo que necesitaré su ayuda para decorar la Sala de los Menestres y también es necesario que le digas a Frank y Alice, son amigos de Lily y quisiera que estuvieran ahí – Natalie asintió.

-Yo le diré a Alice – dijo Natalie – y no te preocupes, nosotras nos encargaremos de tener todo arreglado para ese día.

-Gracias Natalie – dijo James y juntos subieron platicando de lo que ya tenían y lo que hacía falta.

**SsSsSsS**

Los dos días que faltaban para el cumpleaños de Lily parecieron volar en lo rápido, pues cuando menos lo pensaron ya era 30 de enero y Lily cumpliría 18 años ese día. Sirius y James se habían encargado de hacer una incursión nocturna un día antes a Hogsmeade para comprar lo que hacía falta, por suerte encontraron todo. Jessica, Natalie y Alice quien había accedido encantada a ayudarlas en la decoración tenían todo listo en la Sala de los Menestres desde un día anterior. Lily no sospechaba nada y eso era lo que hacía más emocionante la hora del festejo. Remus ayudó a las chicas a decorar y a traer todo lo que necesitaban, algunas cosas con ayuda de los elfos domésticos quien accedieron gustosos a ayudarles.

El 30 de enero, Lily se levantó tarde, algo fuera de la costumbre, pero es que el día anterior se la había pasado platicando con James hasta muy tarde. Giró su cabeza buscando a las chicas pero ya habían bajado a desayunar. Incluso Alice estaba fuera de la cama. Se desesperezó y tomo un baño y cuando estuvo lista bajo a la sala común en donde se encontró con James que venía entrando por el hueco del retrato.

-Ohh, ahí esta la cumpleañera – dijo James feliz y Lily sonrió, si lo había recordado. James fue hacía ella y le dio un abrazo de felicitaciones. – felicidades, Lily. – le dijo cuando la abrazó y Lily sonrió.

-Gracias – dijo la pelirroja sonrojándose un poco y sonriendo emocionada. Sus cumpleaños eran una fecha muy especial, sobre todo este.

-Bueno, ya eres oficialmente un adulto – dijo James feliz a Lily y esta asintió.

-Creo que he esperado este cumpleaños con ansias – dijo Lily – por fin voy a poder ser libre de hacer lo que yo quiera.

-Sin sentir remordimientos – dijo James y Lily asintió – oh, espera un momento, olvide tu regalo arriba.

-James, no… - dijo Lily pero James subió corriendo las escaleras y abrió el baúl y sacó la cajita de terciopelo que había comprado días antes de Navidad en el Callejón Diagon. Bajo las escaleras y vio que Lily le esperaba en donde la había dejado y se escondió la cajita en la espalda.

-Bueno, es algo pequeño que encontré y que pensé que te podría gustar – le dijo James y le dio la cajita de terciopelo, Lily al verla al instante sospechó que era lo que podía haber dentro y se pregunto si estaba preparada para lo que había ahí. Abrió la caja con emoción y al abrirla abrió la boca con sorpresa y admiración.

-Es…es hermoso – dijo Lily al ver la gargantilla de oro con el corazón en verde esmeralda que brillaba como una estrella en una noche despejada. – James, no… - dijo pero James la interrumpió.

-No me digas que no debí de comprártelo, porque te lo mereces – dijo James a Lily y esta lo miró a los ojos – me ayudaste mucho y es lo menos que podía darte. – Lily lo miró por un momento y después sonrió.

-Me ayudas a ponérmelo? – preguntó sacando la gargantilla que estaba fría al sacarla.

-Claro – dijo James sonriendo, Lily sujetó su pelo con sus manos dejando libre el cuello a James para abrochar la joya que al posarse en el cuello de la chica, se puso tibio a diferencia de lo frío que se sentía al sacarlo momentos antes.

-Qué tal se me ve? – pregunto Lily buscando la opinión de James y este asintió sonriendo.

-Bellísimo – dijo James y Lily sonrió.

-Gracias – dijo la pelirroja y le dio un beso en la mejilla a James quien se sonrojo un poco.

-Creo que deberíamos de ir abajo – le dijo James y Lily asintió y bajaron a las mesas en donde estaban los demás desayunando.

**SsSsSsS**

Lily caminaba al lado de James platicando y luciendo su brillante regalo, la verdad la joya era hermosa y a Lily le quedaba muy bien, pues el corazón era del mismo color verde que sus ojos.

Al llegar al comedor, los demás ya estaban ahí, y aunque todos tenían cara de no haber dormido mucho, la saludaron sonrientes y la felicitaron. Lily estaba tan feliz y emocionada que ni siquiera noto el estado de ánimo de los otros y les presumió su joya a sus amigas.

-Es hermoso, Lils! – exclamó Jessica mirando el corazón que parecía brillar con más fuerza cuando Lily sonreía.

-Y tiene el color te tus ojos – dijo Natalie examinándolo y comparándolo con las dos esmeraldas de Lily.

-Sí, es el mismo color – dijo Jessica opinando igual que Natalie con quien ya había olvidado la pequeña pelea que había tenido. – porque Lily, tiene una joya hermosa y yo no? – pregunto en broma a su novio haciendo pucheros y Sirius sonrió.

-Quieres una joya así? – pregunto Sirius a Jessica y esta solo hizo ojitos – bueno, pues entonces la tendrás.

-Te amo! – dijo Jessica dándole un beso rápido en los labios.

-Solo porque te compro cosas – dijo Sirius fingiendo dolor.

-Sí, y por todo lo demás – dijo Jessica y Sirius rió. Esos dos estaban locos. Los únicos que continuaban distanciados eran Remus y Natalie.

Después del desayuno, Alice, Frank, Natalie, Remus, Sirius y Jessica subieron al séptimo piso para terminar de decorar la Sala de los Menestres para ese día en la noche, mientras James salía a dar un paseo con Lily.

En la Sala de los Menestres…

-Todo quedo muy bien – dijo Natalie contemplando el resultado, serpentinas, globos de colores y confeti listo para caer del techo mágicamente cuando Lily entrara.

-Conseguí los gorritos – dijo Sirius entrando con una caja y una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Donde los conseguiste? – pregunto Remus.

-Fuimos a Hogsmeade – dijo Jessica guiñándole un ojo y Remus supuso que ya sabía de los pasadizos.

-Muy bien, ahora gente, todos vamos a alistarnos, para estar aquí dentro de un hora – dijo Natalie.

-James dijo que llegaban a las 8 – dijo Frank.

-Sí, pero hay que estar aquí antes – dijo Alice y todos salieron rumbo a la sala común a alistarse.

**SsSsSsS**

Después de pasear el resto de la tarde, James y Lily llegaron hasta la Sala Común, donde se separaron.

-Quiero que te arregles para salir esta noche – dijo James a Lily.

-Pero… - dijo Lily pero James la interrumpió.

-Es una sorpresa – dijo James sonriéndole y Lily se perdió en esa sonrisa.

-Sube, te veo en el pasillo del séptimo piso dentro de 1 hora – dijo James y salió de la sala común y Lily subió a su habitación a arreglarse, las chicas no estaban ahí, pero supuso que estarían en el gran comedor cenando. Sonrió, James le tenía una sorpresa, que podrá ser? Se arregló y se puso un vestido negro con detalles raros en blanco, y su collar que le había dado James, se maquilló los ojos y se puso brillo en los labios, mientras alisaba completamente su cabello rojo que brillaba como el fuego. Al terminar se contemplo en el espejo mágico que le dijo.

-Espectacular! – dijo la Lily del espejo guiñándole un ojo y Lily comprobó que tenía razón. El vestido era pegado pero al llegar a la cintura que hacía amplió gracias a una crinolina que llegaba a las rodillas, se veía muy bien. Se puso unos zapatos negros de tacón algo alto, y aún así no podía alcanzar a James, pero daban la altura perfecta para besarse cómodamente. Y este pensamiento la hizo sonrojar. Tomo su pequeño bolso negro y se encaminó al séptimo piso.

Toda la escuela estaba desierta, porque todos se encontraban en el gran comedor disfrutando de la cena que preparaban los elfos domésticos. Al llegar al séptimo piso checo su reloj y vio que aún faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que fueran las 8, así que decidió esperar a James.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando escucho que unos pasos se aproximaban y se volteó sonriendo.

-Te he estado esperan…. – su voz se cortó al toparse de frente con Snape que venía solo y se quedó parado al verla y reconocerla. Lily lo miró desafiante y Severus se perdió contemplándola, se veía hermosa. Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Lily habló. – no deberías estar con tus _amigos_? – pregunto poniendo demasiado énfasis en la palabra amigos.

-Yo… - dijo Snape sin saber que decir. Abrió varias veces la boca para hablar pero la cerró derrotado. – Hoy cumples años – no era una pregunta era una afirmación. Lily lo miró sorprendida que aún se acordará. Y asintió. – entonces porque estas aquí sola?

-Espero a James – contesto Lily simplemente y Snape encaró las cejas.

-Ahora es James? – pregunto con cierto tono de despreció – finalmente has dejado que te adorne la cabeza con todas sus mentiras?

-James no me dice mentiras – dijo Lily fríamente – y eso no es algo que tenga que discutir contigo, Snape – pronunciando su apellido. Snape la miró dolido y algo enojado.

-Ya te había dicho que Potter tiene secretos – dijo Snape – pero si quieres cerrar los ojos ante algo tan evidente, es tu problema.

Lily le iba a contestar algo porque le molestaba que hablara así de James, cuando escuchó los pasos de otra persona que venía por el otro lado y volteó a mirarlo.

-Lo siento, Lily me tope con… - dijo James parándose en seco al verla a ella ahí parada y viendo a Snape detrás de ella. Mirándolo con odio. James le sostuvo la mirada con el mismo sentimiento y se acercó más a Lily. – que haces tú aquí? – pregunto James con odio. Snape lo miró con despreció y susurró.

-Piénsalo bien, Lily – dijo Snape para que solo Lily lo escuchará y esta lo miró fijamente y confundida y entonces Snape con una última mirada de despreció a James y una de tristeza a Lily se alejó sin decir nada por donde James había venido con su capa negra ondeando al caminar.

-Qué hacía ese aquí? Te hizo algo? – pregunto James a Lily quien seguía mirando por donde Snape había desaparecido y seguía pensando en lo que él le había dicho y luego miró a James que la miraba con preocupación.

-No, no me hizo nada – contesto Lily y James la contempló por un momento. Y luego reparó en ella más detenidamente y sonrió.

-Estas hermosa – dijo James sonrojándose un poco y haciendo que Lily lo hiciera de sobremanera y sonriera tímidamente.

-Gracias – contesto Lily y lo miró, él también se veía muy bien. Traía unos jeans negros junto con una camisa negra que decía _"Tu mamá es hombre"_ y el pelo algo revuelto. – nos vamos? – pregunto Lily sacando a James su encantamiento.

-Sí – dijo James – pero no iremos a ningún lado – Lily lo miró contrariada – es un lugar aquí en el castillo, por lo que tendrás que cerrar los ojos.

-James, que… - dijo Lily pero James la calló.

-Confía en mí – dijo James y Lily lo miró. Todo se trataba de eso precisamente, de confiar, y en lo que le había dicho Snape y desconfiando un poco cerro los ojos y dejó que James la guiará en realidad dieron unas cuantas vueltas mientras ella seguía pensando en lo que había dicho Snape hasta que finalmente pararon. – no abras los ojos, yo te digo cuando – abrió la puerta y les hizo señas a todos – ábrelos!

-SORPRESA!!! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!! – gritaron todos y grandes cantidades de confeti cayeron sobre ellos al tiempo que Lily sonreía sorprendida de la sorpresa que le habían dado y que había hecho que se olvidará de lo que Snape le había dicho momentos antes. Todos se acercaron a felicitarla, pero las primeras fueron Natalie, Jessica y Alice.

-Felicidades, Lily!! – dijeron las tres chicas abrazándolas mientras James reía. Después llegaron Sirius, Remus y Frank.

-Felicidades, pelirroja! – dijo Sirius dándole un abrazo de oso.

-Gracias, chicos – abrazando a Frank y a Remus. – la verdad no me lo esperaba – dijo a todos.

-No nos des las gracias a nosotros – dijo Alice.

-Sí, agradécele a James, el fue el que lo planeo todo – dijo Jessica abrazada de Sirius y Lily miró a James que solo le sonrió.

-Muchas gracias! – dijo Lily abrazando a James.

-No fue nada – dijo el pelinegro devolviéndole el abrazado.

Todos disfrutaron de la fiesta, riendo, tomando bebidas, bailando, platicando y disfrutando de la noche. Frank que llevaba su cámara mágica tomo varias fotos. Con todas las parejas, todos juntos, riendo y demás.

Sirius y Jessica disfrutaron de la noche, platicando con sus amigos, bailando con Sirius y besándose cada que podían. Frank y Alice también se veían muy contentos. Natalie y Remus también parecían disfrutar la fiesta pero se veía que se hacían falta el uno al otro, aunque ninguno de los dos hacía nada por acercarse. James y Lily también se veían muy lindos juntos, James de ves en cuando miraba a Lily y cuando esta sentía su mirada volteaba a verlo y el cambiaba la mirada.

Después de esa noche magnifica cada quien se fue a su dormitorio. Remus trató de acercase a Natalie en un último intento pero fracaso.

-Natalie, puedo hablar contigo? – pregunto Remus tomándola del brazo y Natalie se soltó.

-No lo creo – dijo Natalie y salió detrás de Frank y Alice y se fue caminando rápido para que Remus no la alcanzará. James y Lily los habían visto y se miraron preocupados. Sirius y Jessica se encargaban de ordenar todo y no los habían visto.

-No soporto verlos distanciados – dijo Lily con tristeza y James asintió.

-Yo tampoco – dijo James ayudando a recoger.

-Tú sabes porque se pelearon, verdad? – pregunto Lily y James la miró a los ojos.

-Sí – contesto James – pero es a Remus al que le corresponde decirlo – Lily lo miró y asintió, inconscientemente recordó lo que le había dicho Severus _"Él tiene secretos, Lily, oculta cosas porque solo le importa su pellejo"_ eso le había dicho Snape hacía ya algunos años y Lily ahora empezaba a preguntarse si sería verdad.

-Te pasa algo? – pregunto James y Lily salió de sus pensamientos sobresaltándose un poco.

-No, estoy bien – mintió Lily y siguió recogiendo todo junto a los demás.

Después de unos cuantos minutos y de que todo quedará en orden, Sirius y Jessica se fueron.

-Nosotros nos vamos, Lily – dijo Jessica y tomo de la mano a Sirius.

-Te veo en la torre, Cornamenta – dijo Sirius y se fueron de ahí dejándolos solos.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos también – dijo Lily – ya es muy noche – dijo observando su reloj.

-Tienes razón – dijo James y juntos se fueron a caminando lentamente hacía la torre. – y que tal? Te gustó la fiesta? – pregunto a Lily después de unos minutos de silencio.

-Sí, muchas gracias – dijo Lily sonriendo – la mejor fiesta que he tenido – dijo a James y este sonrió.

-Me alegra que te gustará – dijo James. En ese momento llegaron a la torre de Gryffindor y se quedaron un momento en la sala común platicando. – me gustaría quedarme más tiempo, pero estoy muy cansado – le dijo a la pelirroja y esta asintió, cuando este iba subiendo las escaleras, Lily lo llamó.

-James – este se volteó y la miró – hay algo que quiero preguntarte – James se extraño y se sorprendió, así que bajo de nuevo a las escaleras y se acerco, mientras Lily se levantaba también.

-Sí? – pregunto James algo nervioso, sería que Lily se le iba a declarar? Lily se restregó las manos con nerviosismo, pero tenía que preguntárselo para estar segura.

-James, tú… - dijo Lily y James la miraba atentamente y miró hacía sus ojos y tomo aire – tú no tienes secretos hacia mi, verdad? – pregunto Lily y James algo decepcionado y sorprendido la miró.

-A que viene esa pregunta? – dijo algo confundido y Lily lo miró.

-Solo responde – dijo Lily suplicante y James la miró por un momento, queriendo contestar que sí los tenía, quería ser sincero, pero tampoco podía romper una promesa.

-Claro que no Lily – mintió James – de donde sacas eso?

-Es que yo… - dijo Lily algo aliviada – tonterías mías – sonrió nerviosa – pero, si tu supieras algo importante, que me involucrará me lo dirías verdad? – pregunto a James y este sintió un fuerte nudo en el estomago.

-Por supuesto – dijo James y Lily sonrió más aliviada.

-Gracias, tenía que preguntártelo – dijo Lily y este la miró. – buenas noches, James y gracias por la fiesta – dijo Lily despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla y subió hacía las habitaciones de las chicas y James solo se quedó parado contemplando las escaleras y odiándose por mentirle a Lily, porque si ella descubría la verdad, todo el avance que había logrado con ella, se vendría abajo y ahora si no tendría ni la más mínima oportunidad con ella. Pero todo era por su bien, todo.

* * *

**HOLAAA!!!** jejeje

Si lo se, los tenía abandonados!! lo siento!! pero es que despues de la semana de parciales mi mama me habia castigado por algo que ya no me acuerdo, jeje y luego se vienoron los examenes finales y me fue imposible conectarme o adelantar capitulos de la historia jejeje de hecho me tomo siglos terminar este porque orginalmente no aparecia en mi idea principal cuando estaba creando la historia pero como ya me habian pedido qe pasara algo entre James y Lily decidí hacer este capitulo, que por cierto, lo siento si descepcione a alguien, yo se que ustedes quieren que Lily le declare su amor a James o que este ya haga algo, pero aun faltan capitulos para eso, por ahora las cosas se iran dando poco a poco, y esten atentos, los que si se les vienen los problemas son a Natalie y Remus (siiii aun más de los que ya tienen jeje) bueno espero que les guste este capitulo que si Dios quiere, el viernes le pongo el capitulo 16 y lean el capitulo 8 de _**La Ultima Batalla**_ que la actualice hace algunos dias y que la tienen abandonada (tal vez me lo meresca por abandonarlos a ustedes pero a ningun escritor les gusta que nos abandonen así como estoy segura de que a ustedes no les gusta) y esperen un regalo de Navidad que les tengo una historia que (afortunadamente) esta completa y que tuve la autorizacion de traducir que a mi me gusto demasiado, jejej como estoy segura de que ustedes la amaran.

**p.d.** Si notaron que del chico que hable al principio que le habian dicho que su madre desaparecio, tome prestado el nombre de _**Josh Nichols**_ de _**Drake y Josh**_ que como me gusta ese programa ) y lo de la chica, me base en Hannah Abbott y Susan Bones que si recuerdan en la historia de Harry Potter pierden a miembros de su familia.

**p.d.2.** TIENEN QUE VER **UN VERANO PARA TODA LA VIDA**!! DANIEL RADCLIFFE SALE EXQUISITAMENTE SEXY!!! (y en una escena mi imaginacion volo hacía uno de los fics de **anatripotter!** jajaj si no han leido sus historias haganlo, veran que no se arrepienten!)

Saludos a todos y felices fiestas!!!

_**Que la fuerza los acompañe y las estrellas iluminen su camino!!!**_

atte.  
_**Knockturnalley7**_


	18. San Valentín, donde quedó el amor? 1prte

**Los personajes, lugares, hechizos, encantamientos, maldiciones y todo lo que se te haga conocido, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de Warner Brothers. Todo lo bizarro, fuera de lo normal, nombres extraños o nuevos así como la trama de la historia es obra de su cordial servidora. **

**Hogwarts, nuestro último año: Una locura!!**

**Historia Merodeadora**

**By: **_**Knockturnalley7**_

**Capitulo 16 – San Valentín, donde quedó el amor? (**_**primera parte**_

Después del cumpleaños de Lily, el mes de Febrero llegó con una brisa fresca y el frío comenzaba a desaparecer al igual que la nieve comenzaba a disminuir. Los alumnos ahora podían disfrutar de pasar un rato en los jardines sin congelarse. Con Febrero llegó el mes de los acaramelados, como solía llamarlo Sirius años atrás cuando veía a todas las parejas más melosas de lo habitual y eso se debía a que San Valentín estaba cerca.

Esto significo días de idiotizamiento para Sirius y Jessica que parecían más enamorados que una pareja de actores en una película de amor. Lily se encontraba nerviosa y casi impaciente sobre San Valentín y era porque tenía la duda sí James Potter le pediría salir con él como lo llevaba haciendo desde que tenía memoria y la invitaba a Hogsmeade y ella en su necedad le había dicho tantas veces que no.

James también estaba nervioso pues sí bien ahora se llevaba mejor con Lily y no pasaban peleándose y gritándose todo el tiempo como años atrás, no sabía como reaccionaría Lily con la proposición el chico de invitarla a Hogsmeade. Tenía miedo de meter la pata y arruinar todo el progreso que hasta ahora tenía. Sirius y Jessica habían planeado desde semanas antes pasarse todos los días juntos, sin preocuparse por primera vez de los problemas de los demás así que ya se lo había comunicado a sus amigos.

Para el único que no le alegraba la llegada de San Valentín era para Remus, quien desde la fiesta sorpresa de Lily había intentado varias veces de hablar y arreglar su situación con Natalie, pero esta simplemente le huía y lo ignoraba sin darle la oportunidad de disculparse y decirle las verdaderas razones por las que le mintió. Natalie estaba muy confundida porque sí quería saber que era lo que Remus le ocultaba y por otra parte le aterraba saberlo, le aterraba descubrir que sus sospechas fueran ciertas y no quería salir lastimada.

Días antes del 14 de Febrero, aparecieron dos anuncios en la Sala Común. Uno que anunciaba de la salida a Hogsmeade para los alumnos y disfrutar de San Valentín. El otro era un aviso que decía que un día antes del 14 debían de presentarse todos en el Gran Salón a las 7 de la tarde.

-Para que crees que sea que nos llaman? – pregunto Lily a James después de leer el anuncio y sentarse con los demás en los sillones de la sala común.

-Es difícil adivinarlo – dijo James frunciendo el ceño – pudiera ser para darnos alguna noticia desagradable, decirnos que hay un maestro nuevo, que Dumbledore va a tener un hijo, yo que se – dijo bromeando haciendo reír a Lily y a los demás.

-También podría ser sobre la segunda prueba – dijo Remus pensante – que pensándolo bien, ya se han tardado un poco en decirnos de que trata.

-Bueno, no es que las noticias hayan sido muy alegres últimamente – dijo Sirius acostado sobre el sillón y apoyando su cabeza sobre el regazo de Jessica – recuerden lo que le paso a Nichols y a esa chica de Ravenclaw.

-Sí acumulado con la fuga en masa que hubo en Azkaban hace tres días – dijo Jessica.

-Sí, tienes razón – dijo James – y la verdad me sorprende que no hayan suspendido la salida a Hogsmeade la semana entrante.

-Bueno, nosotros de todas maneras hubiéramos salido – dijo Sirius sonriente a Jessica quien sonrió de vuelta.

-No deben de arriesgarse – dijo Remus preocupado – recuerda quienes están dentro de las filas de los Mortífagos.

-Sí te refieres a mi querida prima, no me importa en lo absoluto – dijo Sirius con fastidio – en lo que a mi respecta no es mi familia.

-Aún así deberías tener cuidado – dijo Remus dejando un silencio un poco tenso y luego miró su reloj con preocupación y luego hacía el hueco del retrato y de nuevo a su reloj.

-Pasa algo, Lunático? – pregunto James preocupado a su amigo.

-No – dijo Remus mirando su reloj nuevamente – estoy cansado – se levantó – hasta mañana chicos – se despidió y subió hacía las habitaciones de los chicos. Cuando desapareció de su vista Jessica habló preocupada.

-No va ni siquiera a cenar? – pregunto a los demás con cara de preocupación. Sirius negó al igual que James.

-Últimamente apenas prueba bocado – dijo James y Lily lo miró por preocupación.

-Por Natalie, cierto? – pregunto Lily y James asintió.

-Parece ser que Remus ha intentado hablar con ella, pero ella simplemente lo ignora o lo deja hablando solo – dijo Sirius.

-Natalie no nos había dicho nada – dijo Jessica y Lily negó.

-Sí no arreglan sus problemas rápido, jamás volverán a estar juntos – dijo James.

-A que te refieres? – pregunto Jessica preocupada.

-Hay… hay algo que Remus no le ha dicho – dijo Sirius mirando a James y este asintió – y… sí Natalie se rehúsa a escucharlo, Remus se dará por vencido.

-Qué? Pero que es eso que Remus no le ha dicho a Natalie? – pregunto Lily preocupada. James y Sirius se miraron.

-Eso es algo que le corresponde solamente a él decírselo – dijo Sirius – no a nosotros.

-Pues espero que Natalie recapacite pronto y le de una oportunidad – dijo Lily.

Natalie no había aparecido en todo el día, desde la pequeña discusión con Jessica semanas atrás la verdad era que a penas hablaban con ella. Y ese día no la habían visto, pero como Lily escucho después estaba en la biblioteca, aislada de los demás. Fue hasta la noche cuando la vieron pero apenas se sentó, comenzó a comer, bajo la mirada de sus amigas y la de los chicos. Terminó y se encaminó hacía la torre de Gryffindor sin esperar a sus amigas.

-Su actitud comienza a cansarme – dijo Jessica bastante molesta y Sirius la miró.

-No se supone que deberías estar de su lado? – pregunto Sirius algo confundido y Jessica lo miró.

-Lo haría si supiera que ella tiene la razón – dijo Jessica – pero lo que ella piensa es que Remus la esta engañando con otra.

-Como puede pensar eso? – pregunto James.

-Eh… porque es un Merodeador? – dijo Lily y James la miró.

-Remus jamás ha sido así – dijo Sirius sorprendo a las chicas – jamás saldría con una chica por diversión y mucho menos con dos a la vez – Lily abrió la boca sorprendida.

-Es lo mismo que yo le dije – comento Jessica – pero es que es tan necia.

-Pues yo espero que arreglen sus problemas – dijo James – ya nos llevábamos todos bien, y hasta habían dejado de pelear Sirius y Natalie, y ahora sus problemas hacen que no podamos estar juntos todos – los demás asintieron.

Los días que faltaban para el 14 de Febrero pasaron volando, y como Sirius había pronosticado las parejas que había en el castillo comenzaban a mostrar sus actitudes melosas por cada pasillo, aula, espacio o jardín. Cosa que enfermaba a James ya que él no podía disfrutar de Lily como quisiera porque solamente eran amigos, y Lily también se fastidiaba porque no se decidía a actuar. Por otra parte Natalie, odiaba ver a los demás besarse y mostrar su melosidad sin ningún pudor cada que iba a la biblioteca o a los jardines y siempre recordaba las tardes que pasaba con Remus antes de que todo esto pasará. Remus seguía algo distraído y sin querer comer, y cada que hacía un intento de acercarse a Natalie, resultaba peor y comenzaba a darse por perdido.

Así llegó el 13 de Febrero. Ese día en la mañana apareció un nuevo anunció que decía más o menos lo siguiente:

**AVISO IMPORTANTE!**

**Se les recuerda a todos los alumnos que deben de presentarse el día de hoy en el Gran Salón a las 7:00 de la tarde.**

**Favor de asistir puntuales y no faltar.**

**Atentamente.  
Profesora Minerva McGonagall.  
**_**Subdirectora  
Jefa de la casa de Gryffindor.**_

A las 7:00 de la tarde todos los alumnos se encontraban sentados en sus respectivas mesas, esperando a que Dumbledore se levantara y les dijera lo que tuviera que decirles. Todos se miraban y murmuraban sobre las posibles causas que pudieran haber motivado a los maestros a citarlos, sobre todo a los demás alumnos.

Después de unos minutos más tarde, Dumbledore se puso de pie y automáticamente todos los alumnos guardaron silencio. El director sonrió a todos como solía hacerlo en los banquetes de bienvenida y comenzó a hablar.

-Se que muchos de ustedes se estarán preguntando el porque de que los llamáremos a todos a esta junta, digámosle así, mundial – todos lo miraban esperando – como bien saben, mañana se celebra el día de San Valentín y como todos los años, hay una salida especial para los alumnos.

"Sin embargo, los alumnos de segundo y primero no tienen permitido ir al pueblo – los más pequeños se entristecieron – pero pueden hacer todo lo que quieran aquí en el castillo – guardó silencio un momento – ahora quisiera que todos los alumnos que no están en sexto ni en séptimo, salgan a disfrutar del hermoso día que tenemos el día de hoy – haciendo mucho ruido y murmurando, los alumnos de primero, segundo, tercero, cuarto y quinto salieron del gran salón y Filch cerró la puerta del Gran Salón, cuando todos hubieron salido Dumbledore habló de nuevo – muy bien, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se llevo a cabo la primera prueba en donde el Sr. Black y la Srita. Spencer ganaron el primer lugar – Sirius y Jessica sonrieron – así que les vamos a informar de que consta la segunda prueba, Minerva, por favor – la profesora McGonagall se puso de pie y abrió un pergamino, como en la noche de selección.

-Se les informa a los alumnos de sexto y séptimo que la segunda prueba se llevará a cabo el día 18 de Febrero a las 8:00 p.m. en el Gran Salón. La segunda de cuatro que habrá, trata de lo siguiente:

Después de habar probado su talento en la pista de baile, ahora probaremos su talento como cantantes. Cada pareja formada de la prueba anterior debe de prepararse con tres canciones en Ingles. Una de esas canciones deberán ejecturar en pareja, y las dos restantes cantaran una cada uno. El que escoja la mejor canción y el que cante mejor, se llevará el primer lugar.

McGonagall cerró el pergamino y miró a todos que tenían cara de espanto. Absolutamente todos.

-Alguna duda? – pregunto a los alumnos.

-Tendremos que cantar frente a todos? – pregunto un alumno de Ravenclaw.

-Así es Manson – dijo McGonagall.

-Los premio anual de la casa de Ravenclaw quédense un momento por favor – pidió Dumbledore – los demás pueden, salir, buenas tardes.

Todos se levantaron de la mesa murmurando sobre lo que se acababan de enterar.

-Se le ha soltado la cabeza? – exclamó Sirius sobresaltado al salir junto a los demás – que pretende en hacernos esto?

-Tal vez probarnos? – aventuro Jessica.

-Quiere que hagamos el ridículo! – dijo Sirius – y frente a toda la escuela!

-Vamos, Canuto, no cantas tan mal – dijo Remus – lo peor es para mí, que no canto ni en el baño – todos rieron y Natalie hizo el amago de hacerlo pero se contuvo.

-Bueno, vele el lado positivo – dijo Jessica a Sirius – ya tenemos el primer lugar de la primera prueba, podemos divertirnos en esta y relajarnos.

-Jess, tiene razón – dijo Lily – al menos ustedes no tienen de que preocuparse, ya tienen un premio asegurado.

-Tal vez tengan razón – dijo Sirius – pero sigo pensando que a Dumbledore le hacen falta unas vacaciones – todos rieron y salieron a los jardines.

James que desde que habían anunciado sobre la salida a Hogsmeade para el día de los enamorados, había nacido en su mente, invitar a Lily a ir con él, pero no se ocurría una buena estrategia para que la pelirroja no lo rechazara, como todos los años anteriores, pero al escuchar sobre la segunda prueba, se olvido por completo de invitarla y aventurarse a escuchar la respuesta de la pelirroja quien por cierto, estaba algo decaída porque ansiaba que James la invitara a Hogsmeade, no le importaba mucho que fuera como amigos, pero quería escuchar esa pregunta que había escuchado repetidamente desde hacía seis años. Pero esa pregunta nunca llegó.

Al llegar el 14 de Febrero, Sirius se levanto, sorprendentemente para todos, tempranísimo, se baño, se afeito, se arregló y con un movimiento de varita apareció un ramo de flores rojas para su amada Jessica. Cuando estuvo listo y vestido cómodamente como para un día de pic-nic bajó para encontrarse con su novia. Jessica quien no había olvidado lo que Sirius le dijo el día anterior, que estuviera lista temprano, hizo lo mismo y se arregló para ir a un día de campo, aunque hiciera frío. Se arregló lo más hermosa que pudo y bajo a la sala común para encontrarse con Sirius quien la esperaba con una sorpresa.

-Buenos días, bella dama – saludo cómicamente Sirius a Jessica cuando bajo y tomó su mano dándole un beso pomposamente.

-Igualmente, caballero – respondió Jessica con una sonrisa.

-Un pajarillo me comento que a usted le gustan las flores rojas – dijo Sirius siguiendo la broma – y al despertarme esta mañana, me encontré con ellas a un lado de mi cama – sacó las flores y se las dio a Jessica quien abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Son bellísimas – dijo Jessica tomando las flores y Sirius sonriendo.

-Igual que tú – le dijo su novio y Jessica lo beso profundamente.

-Gracias – dijo Jessica – vuelvo en un minuto para ponerlas en agua.

-No te tardes – dijo Sirius cuando subió las escaleras y él se quedó ahí esperándola.

Jessica subió rápidamente y con un movimiento de su varita apareció un florero y lo llenó con agua y lo puso en la mesita de noche a un lado de su cama, justo cuando Lily salía del baño.

-Wow! Y esas flores? – pregunto Lily sorprendida.

-Me las dio Sirius – dijo Jessica sonriendo.

-Vaya! Son lindas – dijo Lily sonriendo.

-Sí – dijo Jessica – vamos a ir a Hogsmeade.

-Que bien, diviértanse! – dijo Lily sonriendo forzosamente.

-No vas a ir tú? – pregunto Jessica frunciendo el ceño.

-No lo se – dijo Lily – no me han invitado.

-Oh – dijo Jessica – bueno, si te invitan tal vez nos veamos por allá.

-De acuerdo – dijo Lily sonriendo – anda, vete, Sirius te esta esperando! – Jessica sonrió y bajo corriendo a un lado de Sirius y tomados de la mano salieron rumbo a Hogsmeade.

Lily se quedó en su cama riendo por la cara de idiota que ponía su amiga ahora que ya estaba con Sirius. Pero se le borró la sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta de que sus amigas ya estaban con los chicos que querían, aunque Natalie tuviera problemas, aún estaba con Remus su amor platónico desde primero, y ella aún no se podía aclarar si lo que sentía por James era simple atracción o estaba finalmente enamorada. Y ahora estaba más confundida porque ni siquiera la había invitado a Hogsmeade _"Tal vez ya tenga una cita"_ pensó Lily tristemente y unas lagrimas empañaron sus ojos. Que le pasaba? Ella llorando por James _"Cabeza dura"_ Potter? La persona que siempre pensó odiar hasta el fin de sus días? Definitivamente odiaba el día de San Valentín, lo odiaba desde tercer año….

**Flash Back**

_Era San Valentín y era la primera ocasión en la que podía visitar el pueblo de Hogsmeade, ya que estaba en tercero y tenía el permiso de ir. Y que mejor que ir con el guardián del equipo de Ravenclaw, Matt Davies, quien la había invitado un día antes mientras ella estaba en la biblioteca, terminando sus deberes. Y es que Davies era un chico muy guapo, y estaba solamente en cuarto. No podía ser más afortunada. _

_Pero desgraciadamente se había olvidado de alguien, James Potter. Y es que desde el curso pasado el chico le había pedido salir al menos 50 veces, y su mejor amigo, Sirius Black, había decidido llevar una cuenta de cuantas veces lo rechazaba y como lo hacía. Obviamente esto lo había comentado con su amigo, Severus, quien le había dicho que Black y Potter no tenían nada mejor que hacer. Severus sabía que iba a salir con Davies y lo entendió después del shock, después de todo, Davies era mejor que salir con Potter. _

_Pero el destino y la suerte no estaban de su lado, ese día justo cuando iba rumbo a los jardines a encontrarse con Davies se topo con James Potter._

_-Evans! – le gritó desde las escaleras. Lily quien lo había escuchado camino más rápido con su larga cabellera roja ondeando con el aire. Pero desgraciadamente, Potter era ágil y rápido gracias al Quidditch. – espera, Lily!_

_-Déjame en paz! – dijo Lily molesta – y es Evans, para ti, Potter! – le espeto sin dejar de caminar._

_-Espera, puedo hablar contigo? – pregunto James. Lily bufó molesta, iba a llegar tarde. Pero tampoco podía ser tan maleducada. _

_-Qué quieres? – pregunto molesta._

_-Que genio! – dijo James riendo, pero Lily solo lo miró más molesta – esta bien, iré al grano – dijo abatido – veras… hoy es 14 de Febrero, y… hay una salida a Hogsmeade… así que me preguntaba si quieres ir conmigo? – pregunto esperando que dijera que sí. Lily solo lo miró golpeándose mentalmente por no haber recordado que Potter podía arruinarlo todo._

_-Lo siento – dijo Lily molesta por esa perdida de tiempo – pero ya tengo una cita – la sonrisa de James se desvaneció poco a poco como si un balde de agua helada le hubiera caído en la cabeza por obra de Peeves. _

_-Qué? – dijo James sorprendido y algo celoso – alguien te invito a salir? – pregunto molesto y celoso._

_-Así es – dijo Lily sonriendo con suficiencia – Matt Davies, me lo pidió anoche._

_-El guardián de Ravenclaw? – pregunto James – creí que odiabas el quidditch._

_-Los tiempos cambian – dijo Lily caminando – así que con permiso, Potter, tengo una cita a la cual asistir. Se fue caminando con una sonrisa triunfante en la cara al ver la expresión abatida y desconfigurada de Potter al saber que tenía una cita con alguien que no era él. Pero sí creía que Potter se iba a quedar sin hacer nada, estaba muy equivocada. Justo cuando iba a salir a los jardines, un hechizo la golpeo en la cabeza – que…? – dijo al sentir el empujón y entonces los Slytherins que pasaban por ahí comenzaron a reírse y burlarse de ella._

_-Usaste moco de dragón para peinarte, Evans? – decían unos burlándose ó – No sabía que Halloween era en Febrero, Evans – Lily no comprendía nada, pero luego se miró en una armadura. SU PELO HABÍA CAMBIADO DE COLOR!! A UN VERDE ESMERALDA DEMASIADO BRILLANTE._

_-POTTER!!! – gritó enojada Lily volteando a verlo y miró que ahora tenía una sonrisa de triunfo sobre los labios. – PORQUE HICISTE ESO? – pregunto molesta._

_-Para que combine con tus ojos, Evans – dijo James sonriendo y Lily solamente gritó molesta con unas lagrimas agrupadas en sus ojos al escuchar las risas de los Slytherins y corrió hacía la enfermería bajo la risa y mirada de todos. Ese fue el primero de todos los 14 de Febrero que empezaría a odiar._

**Fin Flash Back**

En ese momento se despertó Natalie, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Vaya, por fin despertaste – dijo Lily a su amiga.

-Ya no tenía sueño – dijo Natalie – donde esta Jessica?

-Se fue a Hogsmeade con Sirius – dijo Lily y Natalie asintió – vas a ir con Remus? – pregunto esperando que no se enojada.

-No he hablado con él últimamente y no quedamos en nada – dijo Natalie como si nada pasara – iras tu con James?

-No me lo ha pedido – dijo Lily bajando la cabeza y Natalie abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Qué? No te ha pedido salir? – pregunto Natalie.

-En todo lo que va del año solamente me ha pedido salir una vez – dijo Lily – y ayer no me lo pidió.

-Y le hubieras dicho que sí? – pregunto Natalie y Lily lo pensó antes de contestarle.

-No lo se – dijo Lily – llevó rechazándolo tantas veces que pudiera ser que por costumbre le dijera que no o tal vez sí, no lo se.

-Me parece que la verdadera razón por la que estas así es porque no te lo pregunto y no sabes que le habrías contestado – dijo Natalie – no porque quisieras ir con él.

-He estado confundida últimamente – dijo Lily – y tú no has hablado con Remus? – Natalie bajo la cabeza.

-Lo ha intentado – dijo Natalie – pero… no le he dado la oportunidad de explicarse.

-No era eso lo que querías, escuchar que era lo que tenía que decir? – pregunto Lily confundida.

-Pues si… pero… - dijo Natalie – tengo miedo de saber que es lo que me oculta – reconoció finalmente frente a su amiga. Quien se levanto y se sentó en la cama de su amiga.

-No debes tener miedo – dijo Lily sonriéndole – es mejor escucharlo que formarte ideas en tu cabeza.

-Sí – dijo Natalie razonando – tal vez tengas razón – dijo a Lily y Lily le sonrió – creo que le daré la oportunidad de hablar.

-Creo que es lo mejor – dijo Lily y Natalie asintió.

-Voy a ducharme para ir a buscarlo – Lily asintió y Natalie se metió al baño.

Después de unos minutos, Natalie estaba lista y bajó a la sala común a buscar a Remus quien afortunadamente estaba en uno de los sillones leyendo un libro. Al verlo ahí se paro al final de los escalones y se le quedó viendo un momento. Respirando profundamente se acercó a él.

-Remus…? – le llamó y Remus despegó la vista de su libro para verla parada ahí – podemos hablar? – pregunto restregándose las manos. Remus la miró sorprendido, todos estos días había intentado acercarse a ella y finalmente ella fue hacía él.

-Por supuesto – dijo Remus cerrando su libro olvidando el pasador.

-Por que no vamos… a un lugar más aislado – dijo Natalie – necesitamos un lugar en donde no nos interrumpan – Remus asintió.

-Ahora vuelvo, voy por una chaqueta – dijo Remus y Natalie asintió y Remus subió hacía su habitación en donde James terminaba de arreglarse. Vio entrar a Lunático buscando algo en su baúl hasta que lo encontró.

-Vas a salir? – pregunto James extrañado. Remus asintió.

-Voy a hablar con Natalie, nos vemos luego – dijo Remus saliendo rápidamente antes de que Natalie cambiara de opinión. Cuando la vio esperándolo en donde la había dejado salieron rumbo a Hogsmeade.

James bajo a desayunar esperando encontrarse a la pelirroja pero no la vio en la mesa, comenzó a ponerse nervioso _"y sí alguien la había invitado ya?"_ pensó pero desechó esa idea. Después de comer algo sano: huevos revueltos, tres panques, jugo de calabaza, un trozo de pastel, cereal y avena, volvió a la sala común en donde se encontró a Lily sentada en uno de los sillones aún con la pijama y leyendo un libro. Se sorprendió de verla ahí.

-Lily, que haces aquí adentro? – pregunto James sorprendido – pensé que estarías afuera como los demás.

-No, decidí quedarme – dijo Lily sonriendo levemente y James la miró sorprendido.

-No iras a Hogsmeade? – pregunto James confundido. Lily negó con la cabeza sin mirarlo. – porque? – pregunto.

-Jessica y Sirius se fueron a pasar el día solos – dijo Lily sin despegar la vista del libro – Natalie por fin se decidió a hablar con Remus y se fueron a Hogsmeade y yo… pues decidí quedarme.

-En una fecha como hoy? – pregunto James aún sin captar nada – San Valentín?

-No es una fecha tan importante – dijo Lily – además nadie me invito – entonces James captó la idea. Y se golpeo mentalmente, se le había olvidado por completo, con la emoción de la segunda prueba había olvidado de preguntarle a Lily si quería ir con él, y ahora como enmendaba su error?

-Bueno… ya que ninguno de los dos tiene una cita para el día de hoy, porque no vamos tu yo a Hogsmeade? – pregunto James y Lily lo miró, James le tendió una mano.

-No se sí será una buena idea – dijo Lily desconfiando.

-Oh, vamos! – dijo James emocionado – hace un día lindo y no tenemos nada mejor que hacer – Lily lo miraba atenta y James la miró a ella – que dices? Irás conmigo a Hogsmeade o te quedarás aquí el resto del día sola sin disfrutar de este día? – Lily se mordió el labio inferior y después de unos momentos tomo la mano de James haciendo que este sonriera.

-De acuerdo, pero vuelvo en un momento – dijo Lily y rápidamente se fue a cambiar. Parecía que después de todo, no iba a ser un día tan malo.


	19. San Valentin, donde quedó el amor? 2prte

**Los personajes, lugares, hechizos, encantamientos, maldiciones y todo lo que se te haga conocido, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de Warner Brothers. Todo lo bizarro, fuera de lo normal, nombres extraños o nuevos así como la trama de la historia es obra de su cordial servidora. **

**Hogwarts, nuestro último año: Una locura!!  
****Historia Merodeadora  
****By: **_**Knockturnalley7  
**_**Capitulo 17 – San Valentín, donde quedó el amor? (**_**segunda parte)**_

Al salir del castillo se dirigieron de inmediato hacia los carruajes que los llevarían a Hogsmeade.

-Te pasa algo? – pregunto Sirius preocupado a Jessica quien desde que había bajado por segunda vez las escaleras de los dormitorios venía algo rara.

-Sí... digo no – dijo Jessica saliendo de su mundo. Sirius levantó una ceja.

-Sí o no? – pregunto Sirius y Jessica lo miró confundida.

-Bueno… es que Lily estaba despierta – dijo Jessica – y le pregunte si vendría a Hogsmeade y me dijo que no.

-Y… eso que tiene de malo? – pregunto Sirius a Jessica.

-La verdad es que nada – dijo Jessica pensándolo bien – porque desde tercero que no le gusta venir a Hogsmeade en San Valentín.

-Quieres decir que nunca ha venido a una cita en San Valentín? – pregunto Sirius extrañado. Jessica asintió.

-Pero creo que eso tuvo que influir en algo James – dijo Jessica recordando – después de la cita con _Davies_ y que su pelo terminó color verde, jamás acepto salir con nadie más a Hogsmeade.

-Pobre pelirroja – dijo Sirius – pero eso no es razón para que estés así, que más te dijo?

-Que había estado esperando que la invitaran y esa invitación nunca llegó – dijo Jessica confundida y Sirius abrió los ojos.

-Que idiota! – murmuró Sirius y Jessica lo miro – James iba a invitarla, nos lo dijo ayer, pero había planeado todo, para que esta vez no lo rechazará pero supongo que con la noticia de la segunda prueba, se le olvido.

-Entonces, Lily quería que James la invitara? – pregunto Jessica sorprendida – eso quiere decir que a Lily le gusta James.

-Vaya, que inteligente! – se burló Sirius y Jessica le dio un golpecito en el brazo y Sirius rió.

-No me había dado cuenta – dijo Jessica y Sirius siguió riéndose – tu sí?

-Sí – dijo Sirius – bueno, si no lo habías notado, desde que paso el pequeño incidente la primera semana de clases no han vuelto a pelear – Jessica asintió – fueron juntos a la primera prueba – Jessica volvió asentir – y vinieron juntos a la fiesta de Halloween – Jessica asintió por tercera vez – y pasó la navidad en casa de Lily!

-Se gustan!!! – dijo Jessica emocionada – pero porque no se han dado cuenta?

-Porque James ya no la ha invitado a salir – dijo Sirius – porque ahora son amigos y Cornamenta no quiere arruinar lo que ha avanzado este año.

-Sería encantador que estuvieran juntos – dijo Jessica de pronto. Sirius asintió cuando ya habían llegado a los carruajes y se detuvo para abrirle la puerta. Pasaron y se sentaron los dos juntos.

Al llegar a Hogsmeade decidieron pasear por todas las tiendas juntos. Entraron a _Zonkos_, a la tienda de Quidditch y a las demás tiendas. Hasta que llegaron a _Honeyduke's _en donde salieron con unas paletas de caramelo rojo en forma de corazón.

-A donde vamos ahora? – pregunto Sirius saboreando su paleta.

-A cualquier lugar menos al de _Madame Puddie Pie_ – dijo Jessica haciendo una mueca que hizo reír a Sirius.

-Yo también lo detesto – dijo Sirius y Jessica sonrió – vamos a las Tres Escobas?

-Sí, vamos – dijo Jessica y Sirius la abrazó con un brazo.

**SsSsSsS**

Caminaban en silencio desde que habían salido de la torre. Ni siquiera iban tomados de las manos y es que Natalie estaba muy nerviosa sobre lo que le pudiera decir Remus, le diría finalmente su secreto? Sería lo que ella había estado pensando? No podía contestarse ella sola, porque no tenía ni idea de que fuera eso que le ocultaba Remus. Por otra parte nuestro amigo Lunático, se venía diciendo en su mente que tenía que decirle a Natalie la verdad, ella tenía que saberlo no podía seguir ocultándoselo. Así llegaron a los carruajes a los cuales subieron de nuevo en silencio todavía muy metidos en sus pensamientos como para decir algo.

Cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade y vieron a las demás parejas cariñosas y agarradas de la mano volvieron al presente. Remus tragó saliva y Natalie estaba aún más nerviosa.

-A donde vamos? – pregunto Natalie carraspeando al notar que su voz no estaba muy bien.

-No a las Tres Escobas – dijo Remus mirando a la taberna y Natalie levantó una ceja – ahí estarán Sirius y Natalie y no podremos hablar a gusto – dijo a la chica y esta asintió no muy convencida – vayamos a _Cabeza de Puerco_.

Al llegar a la taberna, como de costumbre siempre sola y algo sucia, Natalie hizo una mueca, pero al fin sola, podrían hablar mejor.

-Dos cervezas, por favor – pidió Remus al tabernero y le dio las botellas. – gracias – le dio el dinero y se fue con Natalie a sentar a una mesa un tanto alejada.

-Gracias – murmuró Natalie y tomó un trago de su cerveza. Remus la miró y se quedó esperando a que hablara.

-Y bien… de que querías hablar? – pregunto Remus algo impaciente a Natalie, quien bajó su botella algo nerviosa, bajando la mirada, evitando los ojos dorados de Remus. Se restregaba las manos nerviosamente, y no sabía como empezar, el pánico comenzaba a llenarla y lo único que quería era salir huyendo de allí. Finalmente tomó aire para hablar y suspiró.

-Se que has tratado de hablar conmigo – comenzó Natalie sin mirarlo aún y Remus la miraba atento – y que no te he dado la oportunidad para arreglar lo nuestro – sentía la penetrante mirada de él y eso hacía imposible que pudiera decir dos enunciados juntos – pero me he dado cuenta que huyendo del asunto no voy arreglar nada, así que… - volvió a tomar aire y lo miró finalmente – creo que es tiempo de que hablemos de ello – fijó sus ojos azules en los dorados de Remus y este sintió un escalofrío de nerviosismo, ahora era el momento para decirse todas las verdades, pero no estaba preparado.

-Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Remus. Se quedaron de nuevo en silencio.

-Entonces… me dirás todo? – pregunto Natalie temerosa de la respuesta. Remus la miró y asintió después de un minuto. Natalie respiró profundo.

-Qué era lo que hacías realmente aquella noche cuando te desapareciste todo el día? – pregunto Natalie.

-Yo… - carraspeó – me sentía mal desde hacía algunos días… y… fui a ver a Madame Pomfrey.

-La enfermería estaba cerrada – dijo Natalie levantando una ceja.

-La cerraron después de que me fui – dijo Remus.

-Con Madame Pomfrey? – pregunto Natalie incrédula y Remus asintió – a donde fueron después?

-Me dio una poción – dijo Remus – después, ella fue a Dumbledore y yo… salí del castillo.

-Qué hiciste después de salir del castillo, Remus? – pregunto Natalie levantando una ceja y Remus bajó la mirada.

-Yo… - no podía seguir, simplemente era imposible - … no volví ese día – Natalie lo miraba perspicazmente, ya no lo miraba con esa mirada nerviosa, si no con una de escrutamiento, y Remus supo que no le había creído.

-Remus… - dijo Natalie mirándolo fijamente – yo se que no volviste esa noche – Remus le sostuvo la mirada – y al día siguiente Madame Pomfrey me dijo que no habías vuelto a verla – lo miró directo a sus esferas doradas – que estuviste haciendo todo ese tiempo?

Era el momento, y Remus lo sabía, era el momento de enfrentarse a su más grande miedo, confesarle su secreto a Natalie, pero había algo que se lo impedía, él quería decirle todo, pero su miedo al rechazo, ese miedo que siempre había tenido desde pequeño era más grande que su voluntad de serle sincero.

-Estuve afuera todo el tiempo – finalmente había hablado y Natalie lo seguía mirando.

-Con a-alguien más? – pregunto casi temerosa Natalie. Remus bajó la cabeza y negó. Natalie no soportaba más y sentía como las lágrimas se juntaban en sus ojos al ver la respuesta de Remus. – Mírame a los ojos y repítemelo – Remus levantó la mirada pero no pudo articular palabra, se dio cuenta de que la decepción, tristeza y dolor en la cara de Natalie, era obvio que no le había creído ni una palabra – porque mientes? – murmuró dolida con los ojos brillosos y Remus bajó la cabeza – porque sigues mintiéndome? – dijo un poco más alto, pero Remus no se atrevía a mirarla. Natalie estaba dolida ante el comportamiento tan patético de su novio y lo miró con tristeza – yo siempre te he sido sincera, Remus no te he ocultado nada, pero tu todo lo que haces es mentir! – Remus la miró y vio como una fina y delicada lagrima rodaba por su mejilla – te voy a dar una última oportunidad, Remus – dijo mirándolo – en donde estuviste esa noche?

-Ya te lo dije, fuera del castillo – dijo Remus mintiendo – estaba solo.

-Sigues sosteniéndolo? – pregunto Natalie y Remus asintió. Natalie cerró los ojos con tristeza y otra lágrima bajó por su mejilla y se levantó, saliendo del local. Remus salió tras de ella.

-Natalie, por favor, escúchame! – dijo Remus persiguiéndola pero Natalie no se detenía – necesitaba estar solo en esos momentos! – Natalie se detuvo y se volvió para encararlo.

-Pues ahora puedes estar solo el tiempo que tu quieras Remus, porque esto se acabo! – le dijo Natalie y estas palabras le dolieron más a ella que a él quien solo la miró como se alejaba, ahora si, definitivamente de él.

**SsSsSsS**

-Que dices? Irás conmigo a Hogsmeade o te quedarás aquí el resto del día sola sin disfrutar de este día? – Lily se mordió el labio inferior y después de unos momentos tomo la mano de James haciendo que este sonriera.

-De acuerdo, pero vuelvo en un momento – dijo Lily y rápidamente se fue a cambiar.

Subió como flecha hacía arriba para cambiarse. Sentía una emoción que la golpeaba y le oprimía el pecho, rápidamente mandó a volar su pijama y abrió su armario buscando rápidamente que ponerse. Escogió unos jeans algo gastados y un sweater color lila, cogió sus botas negras y a trompicones se las puso saltando de un lado a otro estando a punto de caer y estamparse en el piso. Cuando logró tenerlas puestas fue rápidamente hacía el tocador en donde se puso algo de perfume y brillo en los labios y se pintó rápidamente los ojos. Cogió su bolsa de mezclilla y cogió su abrigó, en 5 minutos bajó y se encontró con James, quien la miró sorprendido.

-Que velocidad! – dijo James algo aturdido por la velocidad de la chica, se había cambiado en menos de 10 minutos, algo raro viniendo de una mujer y Lily se veía espectacular. – te importaría respirar? No quiero que tenga que llevar a mi cita a la enfermería en vez de Hogsmeade – Lily sonrió y tomó grandes bocanadas de aire, cuando volvió a su ritmo normal. Lo miró.

-Ya – dijo algo cansada y James rió.

-Vamos, antes de que se acaben los carruajes – dijo James y juntos bajaron hacía los jardines.

Caminaron riéndose del color que había adquirido Lily al bajar corriendo a una velocidad de vértigo y de otras cosas. Cuando pasaron por el camino cerca del lago una mirada fría y triste los siguió hasta que salieron de vista, Severus los miró pasar juntos y cerró su libro y se largo de ahí.

El camino hacía el pueblo de Hogsmeade fue largo, pero no sintieron el tiempo pasar porque habían estado riéndose y platicando de cualquier tontería que había pasado. Al llegar al pueblo y bajarse del carruaje se quedaron de pie contemplando el pueblo.

-Y… que vamos a hacer ahora? – pregunto Lily a James. Este observó el pueblo.

-Seguramente en las Tres Escobas estará Sirius y no quiero ser mal tercio – Lily asintió – por otra parte no tengo la menor idea hacia donde hayan ido Lunático con Natalie.

-Nat quería un lugar privado para que no los molestaran – dijo Lily – pudiera ser que estén en _Cabeza de Puerco_.

-En ese caso vayamos a _Honeydukes_ – dijo James y los dos se fueron a comprar golosinas.

**SsSsSsS**

Había estado contemplando el sendero por el que Natalie había desaparecido entre la gente que iba de un lado a otro. Sintió como sus fuerzas lo abandonaban y volvió al pub. El camarero lo miraba con curiosidad, contemplando lo que había pasado.

-Un whiskey de fuego, por favor – dijo Remus sentándose en la barra bajando la cabeza.

-El alcohol no es un buen método para ahogar tus penas – dijo el camarero y Remus tomo el vaso.

-Pero alivia el dolor que siento dentro – dijo Remus después de vaciar el vaso de un trago.

-Deberías decirle la verdad – dijo el camarero. Remus lo miró por primera vez – era lo único que ella te pedía – se alejó de la barra para limpiar más vasos.

Remus se quedó pensando, el camarero tenía razón debería haberle dicho a Natalie toda la verdad, y esperar que ella comprendiera y lo perdonará, pero ahora ya había echado a perder las cosas y aunque quisiera hablar, sabía perfectamente que Natalie no lo iba a escuchar. Pago la cuenta y salió del bar para regresar al castillo y encerrarse en su habitación, por suerte Natalie ya debería de haber llegado y no se toparían en el camino hacía el castillo.

Caminaba con la cabeza agachada y tan metido en sus propios pensamientos que no vio cuando James y Lily salían de Honeydukes llenos de dulces y muy sonrientes.

-No es ese Remus? – pregunto Lily extrañada de verlo solo, cuando sabía perfectamente que se había ido con Natalie. James miró hacía donde Lily apuntaba y James se preocupo.

-Sí, ese es Lunático – dijo James extrañado – pero… no estaba con Natalie?

-Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto – dijo Lily y entonces los dos avanzaron hacía Remus quien no se había dado cuenta que lo seguían. – Remus? – lo llamó Lily.

-Que hacen aquí? – pregunto Remus al darse cuenta que iban a su lado.

-Es lo mismo que te pregunto yo a ti, _**Lunie**_ – dijo James y al ver que Remus no le respondía con su tono molesto se preocupó a un más – no estabas con Natalie? – Remus suspiró.

-Sí, estaba con ella – dijo Remus sin mirarlos.

-Y donde esta ahora? – pregunto Lily mirando alrededor.

-Se fue – dijo Remus simplemente. Lily lo miró.

-Como que se fue? – pregunto Lily – a donde fue? – Remus se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que al castillo – dijo Remus con la mirada perdida.

-Lunático, que ha pasado? – pregunto James a su amigo poniéndole un brazo en los hombros.

-Yo… yo trate de explicarle… de decirle… - comenzó a balbucear Remus mientras sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse vidriosos - … en realidad quería decirle… pero… pero… no… no pude… - James y Lily se miraron preocupados.

-Remus, cálmate – dijo James – a ver porque no me dices que paso? – pregunto tomándolo de los hombros y entonces Remus pareció despertar.

-No paso nada – dijo Remus – quiero estar solo – se soltó y se fue corriendo al castillo. James y Lily lo miraron marcharse.

-Claro que paso algo – dijo James – y creo que no es nada bueno.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento – dijo Lily preocupada, James la miró.

-Sí quieres podemos regresar al castillo – dijo James, Lily lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

-Sí Natalie y Remus pelearon, entonces Natalie debe de estar destrozando nuestro cuarto – dijo Lily – y lo mejor es dejarla sola en esos momentos – James asintió.

-Remus es igual – dijo James. Se callaron por unos momentos y luego habló de nuevo – estas segura de que no quieres ir con ella? – pregunto de nuevo. Lily rió y negó con la cabeza.

-Nuestro plan era venir, no? – dijo Lily y James asintió – bueno, pues sigamos adelante – James sonrió y siguieron caminando.

**SsSsSsS**

Después de pasar un buen rato en las Tres Escobas platicando, besándose y haciéndose cariñitos, Sirius y Jessica decidieron salir y caminar. Salieron abrazados y riéndose y todo mundo los miraba con envidia. La población femenina veía con miradas asesinas a Jessica y la población masculina, veía con envidia a Sirius. Ellos los ignoraban y siguieron en lo suyo.

-A donde quieres ir ahora? – pregunto Sirius a Jessica. Esta lo pensó un momento antes de contestar.

-No lo se – dijo Jessica – porque no mejor caminamos? – Sirius asintió y le paso un brazo por los hombros.

Caminaron durante varios minutos, hasta que vieron algo que hizo que se quedaran parados a medio camino con la boca abierta. Unos metros más lejos de ellos, una pareja estaba sentada en el césped riendo y platicando, hacían muy bonita pareja, pero se veía que no estaban juntos, y necesitaban un empujón. Esa pareja eran James y Lily. Sirius y Jessica reaccionaron y se alejaron antes que los vieran. Corrieron a detrás de un árbol y comenzaron a reírse.

-Si no lo veo, no lo creo – dijo Jessica riendo. – yo pensé que se había quedado refundida en su habitación leyendo ese estupido libro que Remus le regaló en Navidad.

-Creo que te equivocaste – dijo Sirius riendo y de pronto le vino una idea maestra a la mente – ya se! – dijo de pronto y Jessica lo miró.

-Qué? – pregunto Jessica interesada.

-Porque no hacemos que entre esos dos vaya sucediendo algo? – pregunto Sirius emocionado y Jessica lo miró pensando.

-No lo se – dijo Jessica torciendo la boca pensante – tu crees que resulte?

-Resultar? Claro! – dijo Sirius emocionado – mira, no se tú, pero yo ya estoy hasta las narices de que esos dos se repriman lo que sienten y no den ni un paso.

-Creía que ellos habían decidido llevarse mejor y Lily le había dado una oportunidad – dijo Jessica.

-De convivir y ser amigos – dijo Sirius – pero eso esta más que solucionado, tienen meses que no pelean y hasta pasaron la Navidad juntos, y perdóname, pero ser amigo no implica pasar más de dos horas viendo a alguien – miró a Jessica tratando de convencerla.

-No se, Sirius, y si sale mal? – pregunto Jessica – no crees que necesiten más tiempo?

-Tiempo? – dijo Sirius impaciente – Jessica, dentro de unos meses saldremos de Hogwarts para siempre – Jessica lo miró – estoy totalmente seguro de que necesitan actuar ya! Y si no míranos a nosotros.

-Qué tenemos nosotros que ver en esto? – pregunto Jessica.

-Tardamos más de siete años en darnos cuenta de lo que sentíamos – dijo Sirius – y me arrepiento de todo el tiempo perdido, pero no voy a dejar que mi mejor amigo lamente no ser feliz al lado de la chica que ama.

-Entonces, James realmente ama a Lily? – pregunto Jessica.

-Esta hasta los cuernos – dijo Sirius y Jessica rió – entonces, que dices? Me ayudarás? – Jessica lo miró y Sirius puso cara de ojitos del gato con botas.

-Lo haré! Pero no me mires así porque entonces querré hacer otras cosas que juntar a esos dos – dijo Jessica y comenzó a caminar. Sirius se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho su novia.

-Enserio tenemos que hacerlo? – pregunto Sirius y Jessica rió.

-Era una broma! – dijo Jessica y le dio un beso – pero mi propuesta sigue en pie, una vez que terminemos con esos dos.

-Entonces no perdamos tiempo! – dijo Sirius y ambos corrieron de vuelta al pueblo.

**SsSsSsS**

_Momentos antes…_

James decidió llevar a Lily a un parque que había en los limites de Hogsmeade que había descubierto un día mientras Merodeaba de noche por el pueblo en una de sus escapadas nocturnas.

-A donde vamos? – pregunto Lily desconociendo el camino.

-Es un lugar que descubrí hace algunos años – dijo James sin dejar de caminar – vamos, ya casi llegamos – después de unos cuantos minutos más llegaron a un parque en donde había un montón de árboles verdes y un lago que Lily estaba segura, llegaba al Lago de Hogwarts. – que te parece? – Lily estaba asombrada.

-Es muy bello – dijo Lily impresionada – y tranquilo.

-Lo descubrí un día junto a Sirius – dijo James.

-Y que hacían en el pueblo? – pregunto Lily levantando una ceja haciendo que James se ruborizará.

-Nada, paseábamos – dijo James y Lily levantó más las cejas – de acuerdo, nos salimos sin permiso – se dio por vencido. Lily sonrió.

-Aún no logro entender como es que siempre se escapaban sin ser vistos – dijo Lily.

-No lo creas – dijo James – una vez estuvimos a punto de que nos agarrará Filch – comentó. Así comenzaron a hablar y James le contó de muchas de sus excursiones cuidando de no decir que hacían o porque salían.

-No puedo creer que Remus escapará del colegio! – dijo Lily escandalizada – es un prefecto!

-No todos los prefectos son unas blancas palomitas – dijo James sonriendo y haciendo que Lily se ruborizará. Pasaron hablando durante más de una hora y riendo, hasta que no tuvieron de que más hablar y se miraron el uno al otro.

Lily miraba profundamente a James, como nunca lo había mirado, sus ojos verdes escaneaban cada centímetro de James desde su despeinado cabello hasta esos labios que se volvía loca por besar, por ver una de esas sonrisas que solo él podía hacer que le temblarán las piernas.

_-"Desde cuando piensas en él así, Lily?"_ se preguntó Lily a ella misma y sonrió estupidamente al no tener una respuesta lógica o lo suficientemente creíble para ella misma _"y desde cuando James Potter dejó de ser el estupido inmaduro y arrogante patán al que amaba gritarle?"_ seguía preguntándose y para eso si tuvo una respuesta.

_-"Desde que lo conoces mejor"_ le dijo su conciencia.

_-"Porque siempre rechazaba esto que me estoy perdiendo?"_ se preguntaba Lily _"porque fui tan estupida para rechazarlo tantas veces?"_

_-"Porque no sabías que lo amabas"_ le contesto su conciencia y esto hizo que Lily se ruborizará.

_-"Amarlo? Realmente eso es lo que siento por él?"_ se pregunto una vez más Lily.

_-"Sí tienes una mejor palabra para describir lo que sientes cuando estas junto a él, cuando se despeina ese pelo negro que se le ve tan bien largo y lo que sientes cuando te sonríe de esa manera que te derrite y cuando sus ojos brillan al verte sonreír, entonces avísame"_ le dijo su conciencia.

James se encontraba en otro mundo, sentía algo que tenía meses de no sentir. Esa felicidad de estar con alguien a quien quieres, tenerlo cerca y sentirlo. Era muy curioso, jamás se había sentido así, bueno si lo había hecho, pero ahora era algo mucho más fuerte, mucho más poderoso. No sabía de que se trataba pero le gustaba como se sentía. Como si la tristeza y el dolor jamás hubieran existido en su vida. Y es que, demonios!, jamás había pensado que un día como este la pasaría junto a Lily, y que esta estuviera tan cerca como lo estaba. Podía contar todas las pecas de su nariz y sus mejillas con precisión y ver ese brillo que jamás había visto en sus ojos, ese brillo como de…

_-"Amor? Sería posible que Lily Evans por fin se haya enamorado de mí?"_ se pregunto James contemplando su belleza, ese pelo rojo como el fuego tan brilloso y esa piel tan blanca que apostaba, en otras partes sería tan suave como un algodón.

_-"Eso jamás lo sabrás si ella no te lo dice"_ le contestó su conciencia.

_-"Entonces jamás podré saberlo"_ se dijo James _"jamás afirmaría eso, ni aunque estuviera a punto de morir"_

_-"Nunca digas nunca"_ dijo su conciencia _"recuerda que antes ni siquiera te dirigía el saludo y si te hablaba era solo para decirte lo estupido, arrogante, inmaduro, idiota, cabeza hueca que eras"_

_-"Esta bien entendí el punto"_ dijo James _"pero, será posible que haya cambiado sus sentimientos hacía mi, después de tantos años?"_

_-"Tal vez nunca cambiaron"_ dijo su conciencia _"y solo se encargaba de negarlo"_

_-"Para hacerme sufrir?"_ pregunto James algo dolido.

_-"Tal vez lo que quería era no lastimarte, porque no quería aceptar lo que en verdad sentía o siente por ti"_ dijo su conciencia y entonces James se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban a un palmó de su nariz.

_-"Es posible que tengas razón"_ dijo James _"si no sintiera absolutamente nada ya se hubiera apartado al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estamos"_

**SsSsSsS**

Sirius y Jessica habían corrido hacía la lechuzería de Hogsmeade y en el trayecto hacía allí, le había explicado su plan.

-Es una locura – dijo Jessica mientras Sirius se encargaba de atarle un paquete rojo a una lechuza – como sabes que funcionará?

-Confía en mi, linda – dijo Sirius mientras cogía otro paquete y lo ataba a otra lechuza. –Bien, ahora tú – señaló al búho marrón - le entregarás este paquete a James Potter – y tú – señaló a una lechuza blanca como la nieve – le entregarás ese a Lily Evans – las lechuzas parpadearon a la vez y emprendieron el vuelo hacía donde las habían mandado. Sirius y Jessica regresaron corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron a donde los habían visto y se escondieron tras un árbol espiando a la pareja, que parecía a escasos milímetros de besarse.

**SsSsSsS**

Justo cuando sus labios estaban por rozarse, James y Lily se separaron cuando escucharon los ruidos de dos lechuzas acercarse hacía ellos con un paquete cada uno. James respiraba rápido a causa de la emoción que había experimentado al haber percibido el perfume de jazmines de Lily y Lily estaba sonrojada porque había a estado a un milímetro de besar a James Potter.

En ese momento la lechuza marrón arrojó el paquete rojo a James Potter y este lo atrapó en el aire, gracias a sus reflejos. Vio el paquete con desconfianza y vio que decía su nombre. _"Para James Potter"_ frunció el entrecejo y abrió con algo de desconfianza el paquete que traía dos cartas y una paleta que era la mitad de un corazón. Sacó el primer sobre y lo leyó:

_Cornamenta:_

_Espero que esto te ayude a que alcances la felicidad. Se que querrás golpearme por haber interrumpido algo, si es que lo estas haciendo, pero estoy seguro de que me amarás por esto_. (Si no, pues fue un gusto haber sido tu amigo durante todos estos años.)

_Solo tienes que hacer lo que dice la segunda carta, y verás como este día lo recordarás por siempre._

_Feliz día de los enamorados, Jamsie!_

_Atte._

_Canuto_

_P.D. Tendrás que contarme todos los detalles en la noche!_

James rió al terminar de leer la carta y abrió el segundo sobre que contenía las instrucciones.

_**La paleta del destino**_

_**Comparta con esa persona especial el destino que describirá la paleta del destino. Esto funciona así: usted tiene una mitad de la paleta, la otra la debe de tener esa persona que usted considera es su otra mitad. Una vez que se de cuenta quien es la o el propietario de la otra mitad unan las paletas formando así el corazón completo, al juntarlo, si es verdad que es su otra mitad, la paleta se fundirá y les dirá si es verdad que están destinados a estar juntos y ser felices.**_

James miró a Lily quien en ese momento terminaba de leer una de las cartas que le habían llegado en el paquete.

Lily terminó de leer la carta con un sentimiento de nerviosismo y emoción, lo que le había dicho Jessica por la carta la había dejado feliz y a la vez temerosa de que era lo que tenía que hacer con esa mitad de paleta que le había llegado. Releyó una vez más la carta que decía:

_Lily:_

_Espero que no me mates por esto! Bueno no puedes matarme si no sabes de lo que se trata, así que antes arriesgaré mi vida contándote de lo que se trata. _

_Sirius y yo encontramos este juego en Zonko y nos justo, porque esta hecho en asociación con Honeydukes así que es completamente inofensivo. Bueno esto no es excusa suficiente para matarme así que aquí va la verdadera razón de mi próxima muerte._

_Sirius y yo pensamos que ya era tiempo de que reaccionaran y confesarán sus sentimientos, aún cuando no sabemos si los dos son mutuos _(aunque yo personalmente lo creo)_ así que si tenías dudas sobre James, pues este puede ser una buena manera de saber lo que sientes por él._

_Espero que no me mates y aún viva para que me cuentes los detalles. Que pases un bonito día y recuerda que hemos sido amigas por siete años! No puedes matarme! _

_Atte._

_Jessica._

Lily terminó de releer la carta y abrió el segundo sobre en donde venían las mismas instrucciones que en el sobre de James. Después de leerla lo miró y vio la duda y emoción en los ojos de James. ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

-Quieres… probarlo? – pregunto James nervioso a Lily y esta asintió levemente.

-No puede salir nada malo, cierto? – dijo Lily y James asintió. Lentamente juntaron las dos mitades y Lily le sudaba tanto la mano, que sentía que la paleta se le resbalaría entre los dedos. Cuando las dos mitades se juntaron y formaron un perfecto corazón, una luz roja emitió de la paleta y se fundió completamente formando una paleta de corazón única y deliciosa. Lily, temerosa, miró a James a los ojos y ambos miraron de nuevo a la paleta en la que comenzaron a aparecer unas palabras en dorado.

"_**Felicidades! Haz encontrado a tu otra mitad, a es parte que le falta a tu corazón para estar completo y feliz. Su destino es estar juntos hasta la eternidad y ser felices a pesar de los obstáculos que surgirán. Para completar el hechizo de amor en el que viven, tienen que demostrarse que sienten lo mismo por el otro, solo así se podrá cumplir la fortuna de la paleta" **_

James y Lily se miraron cuando las letras desaparecieron de la paleta y se miraron a los ojos. Lily podía ver ese brillo especial en los ojos almendrados de James, ese brillo cuando se emocionaba y que últimamente le gustaba contemplar. Y James veía un brillo similar en los ojos de Lily aunque también podía ver su inseguridad, pero tenía que hacer lo que decía la paleta, tenía que demostrarle que sus sentimientos eran sinceros. Tenía que hacerlo.

Lentamente se fueron acercando uno al otro, hasta que James pudo oler su perfume a jazmines, que le penetró en el cerebro y Lily podía escuchar su corazón latir a mil por hora, por fin iba a besar a James. Sin que se dieran cuenta sus labios ya estaban rozándose, pidiéndose permiso para seguir y sintiendo su corazón como si fuera a desbordarse. Finalmente juntaron sus labios. James sintió la suavidad de los labios de Lily, esa que siempre había soñado sentir en muchos de sus tantos sueños y disfrutaba su sabor, a cereza. Lily sentía los labios de James y comprobó lo que decían todas las chicas, era el mejor besador del castillo.

Sirius y Jessica sonreían desde atrás de un árbol y vieron como se besaba la pareja, parecía que finalmente la idea de Sirius había tenido había resultado.

-Es mejor irnos – dijo Sirius y silenciosamente se alejaron de ahí, sin ver que la pareja se separaba después de unos instantes.

Sirius y Jessica decidieron ir a un lugar más parecido y seguir con el día.

**SsSsSsS**

Después de haberse besado por unos minutos. Lily se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y rompió el beso. Cuando se separaron tardaron un momento en recuperar la respiración y Lily miró a James y vio que sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados, seguramente los de ella estarían igual.

-James… yo… - dijo Lily buscando las palabras correctas pero James la interrumpió.

-Perdóname Lily – dijo James apenado – yo… no debí de haberte besado – apartó la mirada y Lily no la buscó.

-No… no fuiste solo tú – dijo Lily – yo… te di una oportunidad para demostrarme que habías cambiado…

-Lo se, lo se! – dijo James desesperado – por favor, te prometo que no volverá a pasar – la miró y Lily lo miró también. Después de unos segundos Lily asintió.

-Creo, que es mejor que regresemos – dijo Lily y James asintió.

De camino al castillo, ninguno de los dos habló ni se miró, cada quien iba con sus pensamientos en otra parte. O tal vez tenían miedo de admitir que ese juego les había gustado a los dos. Una vez en el castillo Lily subió rápidamente a su habitación sin despedirse y se tumbó en su cama, se recostó boca arriba recordando el beso que se había dado con James hacía unos minutos atrás y no pudo evitar sonreír, parecía que después de todo, si se había terminado enamorando de James Potter.

Lily venía tan sumida en sus sentimientos y pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que las cortinas de la cama de Natalie estaban cerradas, ni siquiera se molesto en decir que ya había llegado. Cuando Natalie escuchó que alguien se echaba en una de las camas, corrió un centímetro la cortina y vio que era Lily y se alegró. No soportaría verle la cara de felicidad a Alice después de pasar una linda y amorosa tarde con Frank. Pero si esperaba ver una cara feliz definitivamente no era la de Lily quien parecía estar en otro mundo.

-Lily? – llamó con voz nasal. Lily se sobresalto y se levantó de la cama para mirar hacía donde Natalie salía de su cama, con evidentes marcas de que había estado llorando.

-Natalie? – pregunto Lily olvidándose de James. – que pasó?

-Oh, Lily! – dijo Natalie llorando de nuevo – fue… fue horrible.

-Qué paso, nena? – pregunto Lily acercándose a la cama de su amiga y sentándose en ella de frente – vimos a Remus en el pueblo, pero no pudo decirnos lo que había pasado.

-Yo… yo… - gimió Natalie – terminé con él, Lily – Lily la miró sin creérselo y le paso un brazo por los hombros.

-Qué paso? – pregunto Lily preocupada.

-Estuvo a punto de contármelo todo, Lily – dijo Natalie entre sollozos – iba a hacerlo, pero se arrepintió y me mintió de nuevo.

-Natalie… - le dijo Lily y Natalie la abrazó refugiándose en el hombro de su amiga.

-Se ha acabado, Lily – dijo Natalie sollozando más que nunca – lo he dejado ir, lo perdí para siempre. – Natalie no pudo decir más y soltó a llorar y desahogarse en el hombro de su amiga. Lily solo le daba palmaditas y palabras de apoyo, porque sabía que su amiga tenía que sacarlo todo.

Justo en ese momento Jessica entró en la habitación con una sonrisa pero al ver a Lily abrazando a Natalie y que esta lloraba se olvido de todo lo bonito que había vivido ese día.

-Qué sucede? – pregunto Jessica preocupada y acercándose a ellas rápidamente.

-Natalie ha dejado a Remus – dijo Lily y Natalie solo asintió llorando y Jessica la miró con tristeza y lastima.

-Hablé con él, Jessica – dijo Natalie cuando esta se sentó junto a ellas – y me volvió a mentir, no me contó la verdad, no pudo siquiera tenerme confianza – Jessica la miró triste y las tres se abrazaron.

-Ya, Nat, verás como todo esto pasa y se soluciona – dijo Jessica – tarde o temprano todo pasará – _"mientras tanto, es hora de que hablé personalmente con Remus, de una vez por todas"_ pensó Jessica internamente.

Y así, un día que pintaba ser lindo y bello para todos, resulto ser un completo desastre. San Valentín había llegado con espejos de amor y resulto ser todo un fracaso. Un día que se supone debería de haber sido hermoso y lleno de amor y felicidad, resulto estar lleno de arrepentimientos y dolor. Y todos se preguntaban lo mismo: _"en donde había quedado el amor?". _

* * *

**Hola!! bueno aqui les dejo, por fin, el capitulo 17!! me tomo mucho tiempo terminarlo pero a los que les gustan los capitulos largos (Fatipotter jajaj) no se pueden quejar! jajaj**

**Jajaja estuvo medio chafo el juego de la paleta, pero como ya me habian pedido desesperadamente que pusiera algo de accion entre James y Lily decidi complacerlos. **

**Me tarde en terminar este capitulo porque no sabia que mas escribir pero creo que al final resulto muy bien y ademas yo habia pensado en un solo capitulo de San Valentin pero era demasiado largo, asi que no se pueden quejar. **

**Ahora, unos puntos que aclarar:**

**_Natalie piensa que Remus le miente porque este no le ha dicho que es un licantropo y tiene miedo de su rechazo, el mismo rollo que tenia cuando no le queria decir a sus amigos. _**

**_Si se regresan a los primeros capitulos, no recuerdo bien cual, en donde describo a Jessica viene una informacion importante. Ella sabe algo._**

**_James y Lily apartir de aqui tendran un poco mas de accion entre ellos, recuerden lo que dice la paleta del destino. _**

**_Pongan atencion en los siguientes capitulos y de la falta de Peter (si, me cae mal y no pienso ponerlo mucho mas que lo escencial._**

**_La segunda prueba de viene, un capitulo mas y ya comienza!_**

**Espero que les guste y lamento haberlos abandonado! No lo volvere a hacer. Ya estoy escribiendo el capitulo 18.**

**En cuanto a _La Ultima Batalla (The Last Stand)_ aun no escribo mas capitulos asi que creo que primero termino esta y luego actualizo, si puedo, ya otra.**

**Y abusando un poco mas de su tiempo, pasen y lean los nuevos fics que puse:**

**-_El acompañante de honor_ - Sirius & James**

**-_El amor de una madre_ - Lloraran! jajaja**

**y no se olviden de dejar reviews!!!**

**_Que la fuerza los acompañe y las estrellas iluminen su camino!!_**

**atte.  
_Knockturnalley7_**


	20. Las razones de mi ser

_Sorpresa!! hahaha primero que nada quisiera decirles que lamento mucho no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo y no haber puesto este capitulo el dia que les prometí, pero al final del capitulo sabrán el porque, ahora no los privo más de su gusto por leer este capitulo, así que continuen..._

* * *

**Los personajes, lugares, hechizos, encantamientos, maldiciones y todo lo que se te haga conocido, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de Warner Brothers. Todo lo bizarro, fuera de lo normal, nombres extraños o nuevos así como la trama de la historia es obra de su cordial servidora. **

**Hogwarts, nuestro último año: Una locura!!  
****Historia Merodeadora  
****By: **_**Knockturnalley7  
**_**Capitulo 18 – Las razones de mi ser**

Después de haber vuelto al castillo en el más absoluto de los silencios, James notó que Lily esquivaba su mirada y comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberse besado, ¿qué tanto afectaría ese beso a su reciente amistad? Ni siquiera notó que ya habían llegado al castillo y no se extrañó que Lily subiera a su habitación sin despedirse ni decirle una sola palabra. Pero no lo notó o decidió ignorarlo y él también subió a su habitación en donde se encontró en una habitación como si hubiera pasado un huracán ahí mismo. Se quedó congelado al ver toda la habitación prácticamente destrozada, y se alegró que su escoba estuviera aún dentro de su baúl. Después de observar el estado de la habitación y de llegar a la conclusión que la habitación era un completo desastre, reparó en que las cortinas de Remus eran las únicas que todavía se mantenían en su cama y estaban cerradas.

Se acercó lentamente, tentando su suerte, casi con miedo.

-Remus? – llamó a su amigo pero no obtuvo respuesta – Lunático, estas ahí? – pregunto parado a un lado de su cama pero sin recorrer las cortinas.

-… - a James le pareció escuchar un sollozo desde dentro de las cortinas.

-Remus? – llamó más quedamente James a su amigo y con algo de temor, abrió las cortinas un palmo cuando vio un bulto sentado en la cama, abrió un poco más las cortinas y vio que Remus estaba sentado, hecho un ovillo, agarrándose las piernas, llorando en silencio. Era la imagen más denigrante que había visto James, nunca había visto a su amigo quebrarse de esa manera.

Pero para su alivio en ese momento llegaba Sirius con una cara de embobado que se le fue al ver el estado en el que estaba el cuarto y al ver que James lo miraba desde la cama de Remus que parecía ser la única que estaba en pie. Se acercó preocupado a su amigo.

-Qué paso aquí? – pregunto Sirius a James y este señalo a Remus quien seguía en la misma posición, como en otro mundo, sin percatarse de que habían corrido las cortinas y sus amigos estaban ahí. Sirius al ver a Remus entendió todo.

-Remus? – lo llamó Sirius pero obtuvo la misma suerte que James. Los amigos se miraron preocupados y entonces haciendo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, corrieron las cortinas dándole la luz de lleno a Remus quien pareció reaccionar.

-No quiero hablar con….! – gritó Remus pero al ver a sus dos amigos parados ahí frente a su cama con cara de preocupación lo calló. – no sabía que estaban aquí – murmuró Remus apenado.

-Ya nos habíamos dado cuenta – dijo Sirius irónicamente. Y se sentó en su cama o lo que quedaba de ella.

-Nos vas a contar lo que paso? – pregunto James – porque no fuiste muy claro en Hogsmeade.

-Lo viste? – pregunto Sirius a James.

-Íbamos saliendo de Honeydukes cuando lo vimos – dijo James – iba caminando solo y no vimos a Natalie por ningún lado.

-Natalie? – repitió Sirius y luego miró a Remus – saliste con Williams?

-Natalie… Natalie… - comenzó a balbucear Remus que parecía en un trance. Sirius lo miró preocupado y le dedico la misma mirada a James quien tenía la misma mirada de preocupación.

-Se drogo o algo? – pregunto Sirius a James y este se encogió en hombros.

-Tal vez el agua fría lo haga reaccionar – sugirió James y Sirius asintió y se aparto al tiempo que James sacaba su varita y le apuntaba a Remus – Aguamenti! – un chorro de agua fría le dio de lleno a Remus quien ahora si pareció despertar y ser el mismo.

-Ahh!! – gritó al sentir el agua – que demonios te sucede? – pregunto Remus a James y Sirius se aguantó la risa.

-Qué te sucede a ti? – dijo Sirius volviendo a sentarse frente a él y James se quedó parado recargado en uno de los postes de la cama.

-A que te refieres? – pregunto Remus confundido.

-Has estado ido desde que te vimos en Hogsmeade – dijo James y entonces Remus pareció recordar pues su cara se puso pálida.

-He estado así desde entonces? – pregunto Remus preocupado. Sirius y James asintieron – diablos! Lo siento, no quería asustarlos.

-Bueno, nos vas a contar o no? – pregunto Sirius a Remus y este asintió. Y comenzó a contarles todo desde el principio, como de repente Natalie había bajado dispuesta a hablar con él, puesto que lo había estado evitando. Le contó que habían ido a Cabeza de Puerco para hablar y que esta lo empezó a interrogar como si estuviera frente a un juicio.

-Pero porque no se lo contaste? – pregunto Sirius desesperado.

-No lo se! – dijo Remus – me dio miedo! Estaba dispuesto a decírselo ahí mismo pero me acobarde!

-Remus! – dijo Sirius – como es posible que tengas miedo de decirle algo así a la persona que amas, pero estas dispuesto a mentir por otras cosas o decir la verdad de cosas estupidas!

-Porque Natalie significa mucho para mi!! – dijo Remus abatido – y temo que si le digo la verdad, la perderé para siempre!

-Tonterías! – dijo Sirius – Ella esta hasta los huesos por ti!

-Jamás creí que te escucharía defendiendo a Natalie Williams – dijo James – mucho menos contra tu propio amigo – Sirius rodó los ojos.

-Fuimos amigos alguna vez – dijo Sirius – y no puedes negar que lo que dice Remus es simplemente estupido!

-Sirius tiene razón – dijo James a Remus – no creo que pase nada – Remus lo miró escéptico – bueno… tal vez se confunda un poco al principio, todos lo hicimos cuando lo supimos

-No se – dijo Remus – no estoy seguro – Sirius suspiro exasperado.

-Lunático, que prefieres, perderla, sin más o decirle toda la verdad y tener fe en que reaccionará bien? – pregunto Sirius. Remus lo miró antes de contestar pensándolo bien.

-Creo que por primera vez en tu vida tienes razón – dijo Remus haciendo sonreír a James y ofender a Sirius.

-Yo siempre tengo razón – dijo Sirius.

-Bueno, ya que has decidido lo que vas a hacer – dijo James – te importaría ayudarnos a poner todo en orden?

-Sí, no es que no nos guste el desorden, pero preferimos que nuestras cosas estén al menos completas – dijo Sirius levantando una camisa del colegio a la que le faltaba una manga y parte de abajo. Remus se sonrojo.

-Lo siento – dijo Remus y los tres con unas vueltas de sus varitas dejaron la habitación en su lugar, más ordenada.

-Sigo sin sentirme en mi lugar – dijo Sirius – pero mañana volverá a su normalidad – James rió y Remus negó con la cabeza. En ese momento entro Jessica sin siquiera tocar la puerta e ignorando la presencia de su novio y de James habló directamente a Remus.

-Tienes que decírselo a Natalie, Remus! – dijo Jessica firmemente dejando a Remus sorprendido y a los otros dos con la boca abierta.

**SsSsSsS**

Después de haber estado abrazadas por lo que pareció una eternidad, Jessica fue la que rompió el abrazo y Natalie se secaba las últimas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Jessica miró con tristeza a su amiga y se levantó.

-Olvide darle algo a Sirius – mintió Jessica y caminó hacía la puerta – vuelvo en un momento – Lily asintió y se quedó sentada con su amiga.

Cuando la puerta se cerró Natalie finalmente levantó la vista y miró a Lily avergonzada y con los ojos rojos e hinchados.

-Ni siquiera lo intentes – dijo Lily leyéndole la mente – no tienes porque disculparte.

-Gracias entonces – dijo Natalie y Lily le sonrió.

-Para eso estamos las amigas – dijo Lily – somos un hombro para llorar cuando alguien lo necesita – Natalie y Lily rieron y Natalie más calmada miró a Lily.

-Qué tal te fue a ti en Hogsmeade? – pregunto Natalie y Lily la miró sorprendida - mucho mejor que a mi, supongo – Lily enrojeció un poco – lo digo por la sonrisa que traías.

-Como es que sabes lo que me pasa? – pregunto Lily sorprendida por las habilidades de Natalie de leer tan bien las emociones de una persona aunque no las conociera.

-Lily, estaba deprimida, no ciega

-Cierto – dijo Lily y se quedó callada.

-Así que…

-Qué?

-Vamos! No intentes hacer ese juego conmigo que no funciona Lily Evans – dijo Natalie y Lily rió y luego suspiró.

-Estoy esperando, Lily – dijo Natalie y Lily cerro los ojos y se dejó caer en su cama.

-James y yo nos besamos – murmuró la pelirroja y Natalie abrió mucho los ojos.

-Qué? – pregunto Natalie interesada pero seguía aún con los ojos rojos – como paso?

-No lo se muy bien – dijo Lily

-Anda!! Cuéntame!! – dijo Natalie – yo te conté lo que paso con Remus!

-No se! – dijo Lily – llegaron dos lechuzas con dos sobres y traía una paleta en forma de corazón, bueno más bien era la mitad de un corazón – dijo Lily mirando a Natalie – un juego estupido de la Paleta del Destino o algo así

-Y que decía? –

-Tenías que juntar mitad con mitad y si pegaba quería decir que esa persona es tu otra mitad, estas destinado a ella-

-Y se pego? – pregunto Natalie.

-Porque crees que te lo estoy contando? – dijo Lily

-Oh por Dios! James es tu otra mitad!! – gritó Natalie y Lily enrojeció.

-Yo no creo en esas cosas – dijo Lily y Natalie hizo cara de mofa.

-Pues deberías empezar a creerlas! – dijo Natalie – además ya aceptaste que sí sientes algo por James Potter.

-Claro que no! Yo no he dicho nada! – se defendió Lily.

-Pero se besaron!

-Fue un error! – dijo Lily y Natalie la miró desconcertada.

-Lily no se si sepas esto, pero cuando dos personas se besan no es por error, es porque verdaderamente lo sienten – dijo Natalie.

-Ya lo se – dijo Lily – pero esto no debió de pasar nunca! James y yo éramos enemigos! Nos odiábamos!

-Él nunca te odió – dijo Natalie.

-Nunca lo ha admitido – dijo Lily.

-En realidad crees que si te odiará te hubiera pedido salir con él tantas veces? – pregunto Natalie incrédula.

-Lo hacia para molestarme!

-Pero ya no lo hace! Ahora hasta pueden tener una plática civilizada sin estallar en gritos y que uno termine en la enfermería!

-Solo paso una vez!

-Y tu lo embrujaste!

-El me provocó

-Este no es el punto!

-Entonces!

-Lo que intento decirte es que no te has dado cuenta de que te has enamorado hasta las narices de nada menos que James Potter – dijo Natalie y Lily la miró sorprendida.

-No es cierto – dijo Lily terca – solo estoy algo sorprendida! Me atrae pero eso es todo.

Natalie sonrió con lastima.

-Estar enamorado es pecado – dijo Natalie y – y ser feliz tampoco.

-Deberías de aplicar tus consejos a ti misma – dijo Lily sonriendo y Natalie también.

-No se puede hacer todo, cierto? – dijo Natalie y las dos rieron.

**SsSsSsS**

-Tienes que decírselo a Natalie, Remus! – dijo Jessica firmemente dejando a Remus sorprendido y a los otros dos con la boca abierta.

-Jessica, de que estas hablando? – pregunto Remus nervioso mientras James y Sirius intercambiaban miradas de preocupación.

-Sabes muy bien de que estoy hablando – dijo Jessica mirándolo ceñuda – y ustedes dos lo saben también.

-Co-como lo supiste? – pregunto Remus nervioso y avergonzado. Y Jessica suavizó su mirada ante la cara de Remus.

-Lo se desde hace 2 años – dijo Jessica – pero nunca dije nada a nadie

-Lily no lo sabe? – pregunto James y Jessica negó.

-Creo que lo sospecha, pero nunca ha hablado de ello conmigo – dijo Jessica.

-Porque crees que contárselo a Natalie cambiaría algo? – pregunto Remus volviendo al tema principal.

-Porque es lo que ella quiere – dijo Jessica – quiere que le cuentes la verdad y si lo haces estoy segura de que ella entenderá y se puede solucionar todo esto.

-Como sabes que cuando se lo diga no me rechazará por ser lo que soy? – pregunto Remus.

-Porque conozco a Natalie y ella no es así – dijo Jessica – además tu no tienes la culpa de que seas… de lo que te pasa cada mes, tú eres solo una víctima, le pudo pasar a cualquiera.

-Lo ves, Lunático, Jessica también piensa lo mismo – dijo James ayudando a Jessica – tienes que decírselo.

-No serviría de nada – se lamentó Remus.

-Remus, ya habíamos hablado de esto – dijo Sirius – tienes que hacer lo que te dice Jessica, lo que te decimos nosotros, tal vez así se solucionen las cosas.

Remus contempló en silencio a los tres, James lo miraba fijamente, tenía la mirada tan intensa como antes de jugar quidditch, Sirius también lo observaba con esa cara de perrito buscando hogar, pero lo que en verdad lo estaba haciendo decidirse fue esa mirada de hierro de Jessica, jamás había visto esos ojos zafiros con tanta decisión como ahora, finalmente dando un gran suspiró se decidió.

-De acuerdo – se rindió Remus – lo haré – Jessica sonrió y miró a Sirius que le sonrió de igual forma y James también lo hizo.

-Perfecto, ahora ven – le dijo Jessica jalándolo de la mano hacía afuera de la torre de los chicos y bajando las escaleras con rapidez.

-A donde me llevas? – pregunto Remus trotando para seguirle el ritmo, James y Sirius iban tras ellos sin saber a donde se dirigían.

-Haz decidido hablar con Natalie, así que eso es lo que vas a hacer – dijo Jessica subiendo los escalones para llegar a la torre de las chicas, Remus se puso muy nervioso.

-A-ahora? – pregunto Remus resistiéndose – porque no hablamos con ella en la mañana?

-Porque mañana podría estar todo perdido – dijo Jessica – además tu hablaras con ella, a mi no me corresponde contarle nada.

-P-p-pero… - dijo Remus pero era demasiado tarde, ya habían llegado a la puerta de las chicas de séptimo y Jessica abría la puerta con una mano asomándose.

-Chicas? – Lily y Natalie miraron a la puerta y vieron a Jessica asomadas – Natalie, alguien quiere decirte algo – Natalie la miró esperando a que apareciera esa persona en la puerta y Jessica jaló a Remus y lo empujo a que entrará. Natalie estaba tan sorprendida como Lily, quién al mirar a Jessica vio que esta le hacía señas para que saliera del cuarto. – creo que ustedes dos necesitan hablar – dijo Jessica cuando Lily estuvo en la puerta junto a ella. Miró a Remus y asintió levemente dándole confianza y Remus solo paso saliva nervioso. Lily cerró la puerta y se quedaron en silencio escuchando los pasos de Jessica y la pelirroja bajando la escalera.

Remus miró a Natalie que lo miraba expectante y trato de recobrar al habla, pero le era imposible, solo hacía unas horas le había mentido terriblemente y la había visto irse sin él, miró por una de las ventanas y vio que el sol se estaba poniendo, suspiró, iba a ser una larga noche.

**SsSsSsS**

Jessica y Lily llegaron al pie de las escaleras, a la sala común y vieron parados ahí a Sirius y James esperando a que Jessica bajara. Al verla Sirius corrió hacía ella y le preguntó.

-Qué ha pasado? – pregunto Sirius y Jessica le sonrió.

-Los dejamos solos para que hablaran – dijo Jessica y Sirius la abrazó.

-Eres magnifica, Jess – dijo Sirius – solamente tu podrías haber hecho que Remus… hablará – Lily los miraba desconfiada y miró a James y se sonrojo al recordar el beso que se habían dado en Hogsmeade. James también se sonrojo.

-Podrían decirme de que están hablando? O explicarme como es que lograste que Remus fuera a hablar con Natalie y sobre que iban a hablar? – todos la miraron nerviosos, miró a James y este paso saliva.

-Er… verás – dijo James y miró alrededor en la sala común – podemos hablar en otro lugar? – sugirió en voz baja. Sirius y Jessica los animaron y los cuatro salieron hacía los jardines.

Una vez sentados bajo el haya en donde siempre solían sentarse, Lily los miró a todos pidiendo una explicación, James sentía que a él no le correspondía decirle que Remus era un licántropo, pero sentía que él tenía que darle una explicación.

-Y bien? – pregunto Lily.

-Verás… - dijo James – es un poco complicado – se rascó la cabeza – nosotros juramos nunca decir nada a nadie… - miró a Sirius en busca de ayuda.

-Y nosotros hemos cumplido nuestra promesa – dijo Sirius – pero creo que tienes que saberlo.

-Saber que? Van a hablar o solo van a balbucear toda la noche? – pregunto Lily empezando a desesperarse.

-Bueno, verás… - dijo James tomando aire para decir lo siguiente con calma – lo que pasa es que…

**SsSsSsS**

-Tengo que decirte algo – dijo Remus quedamente y Natalie lo miro esperando – pero no es fácil para mí decirlo.

-Por Dios, Remus, dímelo de una vez – pidió Natalie desesperada por saber que era lo que Remus le ocultaba.

-La razón por la que te mentí, fue por que… - dijo Remus y respiró hondo – porque soy…

**SsSsSsS**

-…es un hombre lobo – terminó de decir James y cerró los ojos con fuerza y se escudó con sus brazos esperando la reacción y el ataque de Lily, que para sorpresa de James, no llegaron, abrió los ojos y vio en la cara de Lily el mismo shock que había estado en la cara de él mismo cuando se dio cuenta de que Remus no estaba enfermo y que esa era la razón por la que desaparecía un día al mes – Lily? Estas bien?

-E-e-estas bromeando verdad? – pregunto Lily confundida y James negó con la cabeza miró a los demás y ellos negaron igualmente. –desde hace cuanto?

**SsSsSsS**

-Cuando era apenas un niño, mi padre ofendió a Fenrir Greyback, en venganza, él me mordió cuando era muy pequeño, antes solía culparlo porque pensaba que al igual que yo no podía controlarse y lo había hecho sin razonar, tiempo después mi padre me contó lo que verdaderamente paso, poco antes de que él muriera y me pidió perdonarlo, no tenía remedio, además no fue del todo su culpa. – Remus bajo sus ojos dorados al piso, ahora brillantes de recordar aquel fatídico momento. Natalie lo escuchaba con atención.

-Remus – lo llamó Natalie por primera vez desde que le había confesado la verdad, su voz se escuchaba con un tono de lastima y conmoción. – Remus, yo…

-No lo digas – pidió Remus quedamente – no me digas que lo sientes, no me gusta que la gente me tenga lastima – la miró y Natalie sonrió, lo entendía – era precisamente por eso por lo que no me atrevía a decírtelo. No quiero que me tengas lastima, ni tu ni nadie, eso es algo que solo me lastima más.

-De acuerdo – dijo Natalie y Remus sonrió algo sin ganas – pero debiste de habérmelo dicho, Remus. Si lo hubieras hecho, no hubiera reaccionado de esta manera y las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes.

-No quería lastimarte – dijo Remus muy quedamente – eres muy importante para mí, y tampoco quería perderte.

-Lo importante fue que por fin decidiste confiar en mi y me contaste la verdad – dijo Natalie – al menos ahora se que no me engañabas.

-Jamás lo hubiera hecho – dijo Remus rápidamente. Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio – entonces… me perdonarás? – Natalie lo miró unos segundos considerando su respuesta, al final sonrió y se acercó lentamente a él hasta juntar sus labios con los de él. Remus sentía que él peso que llevaba en los hombros por fin disminuía, sintiendo un gran alivio. No pudo reprimir sonreír dentro del beso, como Natalie. – creo que tomaré eso como un sí.

-Tómalo como un "no me vuelvas a ocultar nada, Lupin" – Remus rió y le parecía que llevaba tanto tiempo sin hacerlo que se sentía raro. Miró a Natalie y no pudo contenerse y besarla.

-Te amo – le dijo en el oído al abrazarla.

-Y yo a ti – le dijo Natalie sonriendo feliz de que por fin sus problemas se solucionaran.

**SsSsSsS**

-Que horrible! – dijo Lily tras escuchar la historia de cómo Remus fue convertido en un hombre lobo. Miró a James con asombro – y ustedes desde cuando lo saben?

-Teníamos tiempo sospechándolo, se hizo más evidente durante nuestro tercer año, sus excusas comenzaron a hacerse demasiado estupidas incluso para tratarse de Remus, quien no lo es – dijo Sirius.

-Finalmente, Peter, Sirius y Yo estuvimos investigando en la biblioteca y checando muchos mapas lunares y las coincidencias fueron demasiado obvias – dijo James.

-La cara de Remus fue un poema, cuando finalmente le dijimos que sabíamos su secreto – dijo Sirius recordando y riendo. James rió también al recordarlo.

-Reaccionó tan ridículamente que era difícil imaginarse que era él verdaderamente, después de tres años de escuela, pensamos que nos tendría la suficiente confianza para decirnos de su pequeño problema peludo. – dijo James.

-Después de que prometimos no decirle nada a nadie, volvió a la normalidad – dijo Sirius – parecía aliviado de tener gente alrededor de él que supiera la verdad y no se sintiera incomoda por el hecho de convivir con un licántropo.

-Nosotros le dijimos que solo era licántropo una vez al mes y los demás días era una persona común y corriente y que jamás lo veríamos como un ser inferior, mucho menos despreciarlo – dijo James.

-Como podríamos hacerlo, si gracias a él llevábamos nuestros apuntes al día – dijo Sirius.

-Sí, pero además de eso, siempre fue un Merodeador desde él día que cruzo palabra con nosotros – dijo James. Sirius asintió. Lily los miró alternativamente por varios minutos.

-Es increíble que jamás me hayan dicho nada! – dijo Lily algo molesta – todos estos años y nunca pudieron decírmelo?

-No podíamos – dijo Sirius.

-Y no nos correspondía a nosotros decírtelo – dijo James – si te lo hemos dicho es porque ahora todos deben saberlo- Lily lo calló con una mano en alto.

-Espera, estas diciendo que… - miró a Jessica con las cejas levantadas y esta se sonrojo tanto que no envidiaba en nada al pelo de Lily – tu lo sabias??

-Lo supe por una especie de casualidad! – dijo Jessica a la defensiva – en una de sus… transformaciones, no podía dormir porque no había terminado mis deberes y me quede en la sala común, hasta muy tarde y en la mañana al despertarme lo vi entrar en tan mal estado que no pude más que sospechar, y al igual que James y Sirius me puse a investigar en los mapas lunares y mi resultado fue igual que el de los chicos. – Lily la miró no muy segura de si creerle o no – pero jamás se lo dije a Remus.

-Porque? – pregunto Lily confundida.

-Porque no quería que pensara que le tengo lastima o algo parecido – dijo Jessica.

-Si hay algo que Remus odia, es que la gente le tenga lastima – dijo Sirius.

-Es por eso que te lo hemos dicho, para que estés al pendiente y cuando lo veas, no lo mires con lastima, ni con tristeza, muéstrale tu apoyo, pero sigue igual que siempre, no cambies delante de él, y Remus lo sabrá apreciar mucho más que un "lo siento" – dijo James y Lily lo miró. Era increíble que se preocupara de esa manera por uno de sus amigos, jamás lo creyó ser tan fiel a algo, y no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa de él, porque sabía que era un buen amigo y una buena persona en quien se podía confiar. Después de todo, por algo habían sido amigos tanto tiempo.

* * *

_Pues sí, así es... no estaba muerta... andaba de parranda! jajaja no la verdad es que la escuela me trae como loca, enserio no les miento y se los digo de corazon, cuarto semestre de preparatoria es la muerte, sobre todo cuando ya lo vas a terminar y comienzan a presionarte con la facultad y el examen de admision, asesorias, examenes finales, puntos extrar, trabajos finales, y si a todo esto le sumas problemas personales puedes terminar tan estresado/a como yo, si no es que más, y eso que yo soy conocida por tener una muuuuuuy larga paciencia, pero todo tiene un limite (y hablando de limites, no le entiendo a mate!!) y alguna vez tenía que estallar el **BUM!** así que este fue._

_No es escusa ni nada, pero es que me pasaron tantas cosas que por una y otra cosa, no pude terminar de escribir este capitulo hasta hace exactamente unos segundos! y es que mi cerebro no más no me daba para más y ya no se me ocurría como seguir con la historia, pero como toda escritora, debo salir adelante e hice mi mayor esfuerzo, aunque no fuera tan grande como yo hubiera querido, si no los resultados se verían en un capitulo excelente, pero si no les gusta dejenmelo saber... además este tiempo que me di de "descanso" me puse a leer muchos fanfics... la mayoría en ingles, y es que despues de leer **Deathly Hallows** en ingles se me quedó esa maña y es que hay unos muy buenos, bueno que hasta estoy empezando a hacer mis primeros fanfics en ingles (con un monton de errrores gracias!! jajaj) que pronto subire y traducire o si alguien quiere hacer los honores, saben que estoy totalmente abierta a negociaciones. Habia una chava que quería traducir a portugues **Como me enamore de Harry Potter**, pero ya no tuve noticias de ella, así que no se muy bien si lo hizo. También estoy pendiente de traducir los reviews de **Su esposa** y **Su acompañante de honor**, que cambiará de nombre a **Su padrino**, por ser una traducción más apegada a la historia, tendré que re-editarla, por supuesto. También les informo que tuve que eliminar la historia de **The Last Stand** **(La última batalla)** pues pienso yo, ya no tiene caso seguirla ahora que **Las Reliquias de la Muerte** estan en la mayoría de sus libreros y el final esta demás que claro, además en esa historia había mezclado dos libros, **Eragon** y **Harry Potter**, y jamás la termine, pero para compenzarlos, ya tengo dos historias en proceso de transcribirlas a la computadora y día con día las actualizo y sigo escribiendo para satisfacerlos, aunque no es nada facil, porque tengo que terminar esta historia, la nueva que acabo de subir en ingles, y dos más que estan en proceso, así que solo pido paciencia._

_Espero que les guste este capitulo y comprendan que si no actualizo es por algo, pero siempre, siempre hay un mañana en el que todo puede suceder, como dice Arya a Eragon en la pelicula del mismo nombre del libro:_

_-"Ayer eras solo un granjero, hoy eres un héroe y el mañana tal vez nos reuna" - algo así, hay como amo esos libros!!_

_Saludos a todos y espero señales de vida!!_

**_Que la fuerza los acompañe y las estrellas iluminen su camino!!_**

atte.  
**_Knockturnalley7_**

_**p.s. DISCULPENME POR FAVOR!!**_


	21. Problemas solucionados

**Los personajes, lugares, hechizos, encantamientos, maldiciones y todo lo que se te haga conocido, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de Warner Brothers. Todo lo bizarro, fuera de lo normal, nombres extraños o nuevos así como la trama de la historia es obra de su cordial servidora. **

**Hogwarts, nuestro último año: Una locura!!  
****Historia Merodeadora  
****By: **_**Knockturnalley7  
**_**Capitulo 19 – Problemas solucionados**

Al llegar de nuevo al Gran Salón para cenar, Lily aún iba un poco molesta con Jessica porque esta no le había dicho nunca el secreto de Remus, porque era comprensible que los Merodeadores lo guardaran y cumplieran su promesa de no decirle a nadie, pero Jessica, ni siquiera era una Merodeadora por muy bien que se llevará con los chicos mucho antes de que empezaran a ser amigos todos, ella era su amiga, y Lily pensaba que le correspondía decírselo.

-Ya te lo dije, lo descubrí por una casualidad – dijo Jessica al llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor y sentarse frente a ella, a un lado de Sirius, mientras James lo hacía a un lado de la pelirroja, pero trataba de estar lo más alejado posible, por el encuentro que habían tenido en Hogsmeade. – ni siquiera Remus sabía que yo tenía conocimiento de él.

-Pero aún así debiste de habérmelo dicho – dijo Lily indignada, pero tuvo que guardarse su indignación al ver que Remus y Natalie entraban en el Gran Salón tomados de la mano, y aparentemente con todo solucionado.

-Hola, chicos! – saludo Natalie muy sonriente. Era la primera sonrisa sincera que se le veía en días y eso fue parte para que a Lily se le pasara lo molesta, al menos, por ahora.

-Como te fue? – Natalie escuchó a Sirius susurrándole a Remus y este solo asintió con una gran sonrisa en la cara, se le veía más joven y más lleno de vida a pesar de que la luna llena estaba cerca. El resto de la cena paso normal, como siempre solían hacer, platicando, regañando a Sirius por comer como niño desahuciado y por supuesto ahora que Natalie volvía a ser ella, las peleas entre Sirius y ella volvieron. Los únicos que parecían no saber como actuar eran James y Lily quien sentía los ojos del pelinegro sobre ella, y Lily trataba de evitarlos a toda costa.

La semana siguiente, cuando las chicas por fin decidieron bajar, pues se habían pasado toda la noche platicando sobre la reconciliación de Remus y Natalie, vieron que una gran masa de alumnos se congregaba frente al tablero de anuncios, Lily frunció el ceño, porque tanto alboroto? Jessica pareció leer sus pensamientos porque pregunto en voz alta:

-Será el anuncio de la próxima prueba? – Lily comenzó a caminar más rápidamente hacía el tablero, quitando alumnos a su paso hasta que llegó frente al tablero. Sus ojos se movieron rápidamente leyendo el anunció, la cara cada vez más blanca a medida que sus ojos se movían más rápido. Entró en pánico. Esto no podía ser, cómo era posible? El anuncio decía más o menos así:

**ATENCIÓN ALUMNOS:**

Se les informa que la segunda prueba del concurso se llevará a acabo el día 30 de marzo a las 7:00pm en el Gran Salón. Se les informa también que algunas reglas han cambiado, las cuales ahora consisten en lo siguiente:

-Las parejas formadas para la primera prueba permanecerán igual para el resto de las pruebas. Sin excepciones.

-Deberán ensayar por lo menos tres veces por semana y acudir a su Jefe de Casa para solicitar un aula disponible.

-Las parejas deberán de escoger seis temas para interpretar: 2 a dúo y 2 para cada uno. El tema escogido deberá de ser entregado con tiempo a sus respectivos Jefes de Casa.

-Al igual que en la prueba anterior deberán de diseñar un vestuario, por lo cual habrá salidas a Hogsmeade cada fin de semana hasta antes de la fecha indicada.

_***Nota:**_ _para dudas o aclaraciones favor de pasar a mi despacho._

**Atentamente.**

**Minerva McGonagall**  
_**Subdirectora.  
Jefa de la Casa de Gryffindor.**_

-Mierda! – explotó Lily sin darse cuenta quien estaba a un lado de ella leyendo con la misma cara de consternación al enterarse de las nuevas reglas y de lo que tenían que hacer.

-No sabía que tenías tan mal vocabulario, pelirroja – dijo Sirius divertido a un lado de James. Lily los miró con los ojos saliendo de sus orbitas. Pasó sus ojos verdes de uno a otro con la cara cada vez más pálida.

-Te sientes bien? – pregunto James preocupado.

-Si…si, estoy bien – contesto Lily –Necesito ir al baño – y sin más salió corriendo de la sala común, con varios ojos siguiendo su camino. Natalie observó el retrato de la Dama Gorda cerrarse y miró a James quién seguía mirando hacía ahí mismo.

-Deberías ir tras ella – le aconsejo la rubia. James la miró y sin que ella le dijera una palabra supo porque se lo había pedido: Lily seguramente les había contado lo que paso el día de San Valentín en Hogsmeade. Sin decir una sola palabra, corrió tras Lily.

-Ya saben que canciones escogerán? – pregunto Sirius abrazando a Jessica.

-No es muy pronto para decidir? – respondió Remus. Sirius rió.

-Por Dios, Lunático! Por supuesto que no! Jessica y yo llevábamos hablando sobre esto.

-Ah… sí? – pregunto Natalie a su amiga quien asintió.

-Ya sabíamos que tendrían que poner aprueba nuestros talentos artísticos, por como se vio en la primera prueba, así que una de nuestras opciones fue pensar en el canto – dijo Jessica.

-Así es – dijo Sirius – y dado que sabíamos que esto iba a pasar ya nos habíamos preparado con las canciones.

-Y cuales son?

-Es una sorpresa, querida Williams – dijo Sirius sonriendo al igual que Jessica.

-Vamos, no nos lo van a decir? – pregunto Remus.

-Nope – dijo Jessica – si se los dijéramos tendríamos que planear otra cosa, y la sorpresa se echaría a perder.

-Así que si nos permiten, tengo que inspeccionar que las cuerdas vocales de esta preciosura estén en perfectas condiciones. Chayito!! – y los dos salieron riendo de la Sala Común.

-Nunca se cansaran de exprimirse los pulmones con sus lenguas? – aventuró Natalie y Remus hizo cara de asco.

-Puaj! Natalie! Acabas de meter imágenes mentales a mi cabeza que jamás quisiera testificar! – Natalie rió.

-Supongo que tendremos que desayunar solos? – pregunto cambiando de tema.

-Oh, gran hazaña! Cambiar de tema justo después de sugerir algo tan asqueroso! – Natalie rió – supongo que tienes razón, vamos? – Natalie asintió y los dos salieron tomados de la mano, recuperando el tiempo perdido.

**SsSsSsS**

Lily corría rápidamente hacía el baño de mujeres más cercano, huyendo lo más posible de James Potter quien sabía perfectamente venía tras ella, cuando lo escuchó gritar su nombre a lo lejos. Justo cuando iba a llegar a la puerta del baño, una fuerte mano la tomó del brazo y la hizo darle la vuelta para quedar frente a frente a James Potter, la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento.

-Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunto Lily fastidiada, y su tono le hizo recordar a James los años pasados cuando solía preguntarle lo mismo con un tono mucho más agresivo.

-Saber si estas bien – contesto James preocupado, Lily se soltó de él.

-Estoy bien! – dijo Lily, quien aparentaba todo, menos lo que había dicho.

-Pues no te creo! No te ves bien y se que no lo estas – le dijo James.

-Tú no sabes nada! – dijo Lily llevada por la agitación del momento, estar frente a él en esos momentos la alteraba – porque me sigues?

-Porque saliste como una desquiciada de la Sala Común sin decir ni una palabra! Y porque esa actitud no va contigo!

-Actitud? Que actitud? – reclamó Lily haciendo reír a James.

-Esa actitud tan infantil que estas tomando! De tratar de evitarme y huir cada vez que estoy cerca de ti! – le dijo James.

-No es ninguna actitud infantil! Y solamente quiero estar sola! – dijo Lily y James la miró.

-Al menos me dirás porque? – pregunto sabiendo muy bien la respuesta.

-Porque me ocultaste la verdad sobre Remus! – mintió Lily, no le podía decir que trataba de evitarlo y alejarse de él, porque desde aquel día en Hogsmeade no había podido dejar de pensar en ese beso que jamás debió suceder. James la miró con sorpresa.

-Ya te lo dije! No podía decirte nada! Hicimos un juramento! – dijo James – yo jamás rompo una promesa!

-Pues aún así debiste decírmelo! – reclamó Lily.

-Como iba a decírtelo? Si ni siquiera nos hablábamos cuando nosotros nos enteramos, eh! Lo más cercano que hacíamos a hablar era gritarnos de un pasillo a otro! – dijo James haciendo quedar a Lily como una idiota.

-Pues aún así debiste decírmelo! Ahora lárgate! Quiero estar sola y lo menos que quiero es verte! – gritó Lily entrando al baño y azotando la puerta tras ella dejando a un James muy sorprendido y con expresión de sorpresa. Suspirando se alejo de ahí, Lily estaba molesta, lo sabía, pero también estaba nerviosa. Debía de aclarar las cosas con ella, pero tendría que esperar.

**SsSsSsS**

-Tonta! Tonta! Tonta! Tonta!! – decía Lily azotando su cabeza en la pared, no muy fuerte, pero lo suficiente para reaccionar a lo que había hecho. Paro de golpearse y fue a lavarte la cara y vio que tenía la frente roja y suspiro, en realidad estaba tomando una postura muy estupida. Después de todo habían acordado olvidar lo que había pasado ese día, y él seguramente lo olvido así que no había que ponerse así. – En verdad me estoy comportando como una niña – dijo antes de salir del baño.

Camino decidiendo hablar con James y aclarar que es lo que pasaba, había decidido decirle que lo que la tenía así era ese beso que se dieron en Hogsmeade, decidida entró a la sala común. Pero no había nadie. Subió por las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de los chicos, hasta una puerta que tenía un letrero que leía: **MERODEADORES! KEEP OUT!** Tocó la puerta, pero nadie contesto desde adentró, la abrió un poco temerosa de lo que se pudiera encontrar, pero tampoco vio movimiento dentro de la habitación. Abrió más la puerta y sus ojos vieron el verdadero desastre que tenían los chicos, ropa por todos lados, sucia y limpia mezcladas, zapatos por ahí y por allá, corbatas, calzones y toda clase de ropa. La única cama que parecía un poco más ordenada era que estaba frente a la ventana al lado de una cama llena de dulces que Lily supo era de Peter y seguramente la otra pertenecía a Remus. La cama exactamente a un lado de la ventana tenía que ser la de James, pues a los lados había una gran cantidad de revistas de Quidditch y un póster de los Chuddley Cannons. La cama de alado tenía un gran póster de una motocicleta y una banderilla de Gryffindor, y Lily supo que era de Sirius. Suspiró y salió del cuarto, al bajar las escaleras vio que Remus y Natalie habían regresado del Gran Comedor y estaban abrazados en una butaca cerca de la chimenea con una larga lista de canciones y decidían cuales iban a escoger para la segunda prueba.

-Han visto a James? – pregunto a la pareja y Natalie negó con la cabeza.

-Pensé que estaba contigo – Lily negó con la cabeza y bajó su mirada.

-Tuvimos un… pequeño desacuerdo? – dijo Lily y Remus suspiró, esperaba que estas peleas entre ellos dos terminarán una vez que se hicieran amigos y a como iban las cosas pensaba que iban a terminar siendo más que eso, dado a la cercanía que tenían de un tiempo para acá.

-Dijo algo sobre ir a los jardines – dijo Remus y Lily sonrió agradecida saliendo por el hueco de la torre.

**SsSsSsS**

-James no se veía muy contento, cierto? – pregunto Jessica a su novio mientras caminaban por un pasillo después de pasear por los jardines y toparse con un James muy enojado.

-Algo me dice que tiene que ver con lo de esta mañana – dijo Sirius

-Tu crees que la paleta tenga que ver también? – pregunto Jessica preocupada y Sirius se encogió en hombros.

-James no ha dicho nada, ni siquiera mencionó lo que pasó ese día – dijo Sirius – después de lo de Remus y Williams no pensé que dijera nada, pero Remus le pregunto como le había ido y él dijo que había estado bien ni una mención del beso – Jessica lo miró pensante.

-Lily nos contó… la verdad esperaba que eso ayudará – dijo Jessica – en realidad necesitan darse cuenta que son el uno para el otro.

-No te preocupes, ya lo harán – dijo Sirius abrazándola y volteando por otro pasillo, mientras una silueta que permanecía escondida cerraba los puños. Se habían "besado", Lily y Potter! Maldiciendo por lo bajo, Severus Snape volvió por el pasillo secreto en donde se escondía.

**SsSsSsS**

Después de intentar aclarar las cosas con Lily y de la pelea que habían tenido esa mañana, James estaba mucho mas que frustrado, estaba furioso y no sabía porque… si seguro la actitud de Lily era lo que lo tenia así, pero aún y cuando era cierto, no había razón por la cuál debería de estar enojado, y precisamente con ella. Mientras caminaba hacía la sala común para pensar, después de la discusión fuera del baño, llego a la conclusión que la causa de su enojo era que ya estaba desesperado, desesperado de que Lily no se diera cuenta que entre ellos dos había más química que en pociones, que lo que había entre ellos era algo mucho más grande que la "amistad" que tenían, porque seamos claros, ningún amigo besa a su mejor amiga en la boca y mucho menos disfruta hacerlo. En esos meses habían llegado a conocerse como nunca lo hicieron en los 7 años que pasaron molestándose el uno al otro, y el lado amable y tierno de Lily era lo que James más admiraba de la pelirroja. Pero se estaba dando por vencido, cualquier movimiento que hiciera pudiera juntarlos, o separarlos de una manera terrible, pues James tenía muchas cosas que perder si le confesaba a Lily lo que nunca dejo de sentir, perdería su amistad porque estaba seguro que la pelirroja creería que no había cambiado y que solo intentaba seducirla, perdería tantos meses de avance en donde no solo la pelirroja le contó cosas que jamás le había contado a las chicas sino que James se abrió con ella de una manera en la que jamás lo había hecho con Sirius, mucho menos con Remus. Perdería lo que era más importante para él en esta vida.

Con un gran dolor de cabeza, llegó hasta la sala común y se dejo caer en un sillón al lado de Remus quien leía un libro y quien sorprendentemente no estaba junto a Natalie, y eso era raro, porque desde su reconciliación no se separaban ni un minuto. Notando la ausencia de la rubia, James miró hacía Remus.

-Donde… - pregunto pero Remus contesto antes de que pudiera formular su pregunta.

-Arriba buscando una libreta – contesto Remus dejando a James con la palabra en la boca.

-Eso explica su ausencia – murmuró James y dejó caer la cabeza hacía atrás. Remus bajó el libro de su vista y miró a James.

-Algo que te moleste, Cornamenta? – pregunto Remus cerrando su libro pero marcando la hoja en donde se había quedado.

-Un buen grado de cosas – contesto el pelinegro suspirando.

-Ah… Lily de nuevo? – James asintió.

-Debatiendo entre decirle lo que sientes? – de nuevo James asintió cerrando los ojos.

-Es tan frustrante! No saber como reaccionara! En un minuto estamos bien y al siguiente todo vuelve a ser como antes! – dijo desesperado.

-Bueno… ya no te has comportado como un absoluto imbecil y creo que ella ha visto que has madurado – dijo Remus pero James solo bufo.

-En cuanto le diga lo que siento, pensará lo contrario – dijo enojado y Remus no supo que decir, porque James tenía razón y Lily era tan cabeza dura como Sirius podría ser a veces. En ese instante bajo Natalie con una libreta y una pluma y James se paró.

-A donde vas? – pregunto Remus preocupado y James se rasco la cabeza, no quería ver a la pelirroja en ese momento, y si se quedaba en la sala común, seguramente la vería.

-A volar un rato – dijo subiendo a su habitación por su escoba y su capa de invisibilidad.

**SsSsSsS**

Llegar a los jardines parecía un recorrido interminable y por más que trataba de controlar el temblor de sus manos, no paraba de pensar que decir, como actuar, seguir caminando, su cabeza era un nudo de pensamientos que Lily no podía descifrar. Después de haberse encerrado en el baño por más de una hora pensando, no pudo negar que James tenía razón, estaba huyendo de la situación, de sus sentimientos y tenia miedo de afrontar lo que sentía. Tenía miedo de dar el siguiente paso, de aceptar que desde hacía tiempo sentía algo más que simple amistad hacia el pelinegro. Pero aceptarlo era aceptar que Potter por fin había ganado, que había caído bajo sus encantos y era exponerse a que se burlaran de ella… eso no lo iba a permitir. Pero estaba confundida, porque, no había demostrado James que era una persona muy diferente a la que ella había creado en su cabeza? No había demostrado ya que James tenía un buen corazón? Y sobre todo, no había demostrado que sus sentimientos hacía ella siempre fueron verdad? Se detuvo de pronto pensando. James había demostrado que podía ser tierno y respetuoso, sí. Había visto a James conmovido con los niños del orfanato y rápidamente se ganaron su confianza, sí. Pero… desde que comenzó el curso no había vuelto a pedirle que saliera con él, mucho menos invitarla a Hogsmeade, bueno no como lo hacía antes. Tal vez ya no estaba tan seguro de lo que sentía hacía ella, pero entonces porque siempre que lo miraba a los ojos sentía esa sensación de que no importaba lo que pasara, mientras estuviera a su lado? "Estas siendo ridícula" se dijo a ella misma y siguió su camino hacía los jardines.

Llegó a los jardines pero no había nadie afuera, pues la mayoría aún se encontraba decidiendo que canciones interpretar o preferían comer, pues Lily se dio cuenta que la cena había empezado hacía 5 minutos. No le importo y siguió buscándolo hasta que una idea se le vino a la mente.

-Claro como no lo había pensado – y salió corriendo rumbo al estadio de Quidditch.

Volar siempre ayudaba a desestresarse. Desde que entrará al equipo lo había hecho, cuando tenía un problema en la escuela, cuando peleaba con Sirius o los Merodeadores, cuando Lily lo rechazaba de una nueva manera aún más dolorosa que la anterior, cuando por la idiotez de Sirius estuvo a punto de quebrar la amistad de los Merodeadores y sin embargo la hizo aún más fuerte, cuando por querer llamar la atención había hechizado a Snape frente a todos después de ese examen de DCAO y la cara de dolor de Lily cuando Snivelius la llamó Sangre Sucia, cuando le dijeron que sus padres habían sido encontrados muertos, siempre ayudaba.

Llevaba más de dos horas sobre la escoba y sentía que el coraje y la tensión habían reducido un poco, pero no del todo, aún seguían ahí. Supuso que hasta que no hablara con Lily la tensión no se iría de sus hombros. Pero es que la actitud de Lily lo alteraba, había sido tan malo ese beso para que ella reaccionara así? O era que en verdad la pelirroja nunca sintió nada por él, como ella se lo decía todos aquellos años en que la acosaba? Pero el sentía que había algo entre ellos, una conexión que iba más allá de la amistad, y estaba seguro que lo que sentía era mucho más fuerte que una simple obsesión. Y es que la atracción que sentía hacía Lily había empezado como un reto y cuando ella lo rechazó, no podía creerlo. Era la primera que lo rechazaba! Pero fue persistente, porque después de todo el que persevera alcanza, cierto? Pues a James parecía que ese dicho no se apegaba para nada a él. De nada habían servido seis años de perseverancia porque entre más perseveraba más se alejaba de ella. Pero había cambiado después de aquél fatídico quinto año, había madurado y en este año, su último año, no había vuelto a repetir esa pregunta que desde aquel 14 de febrero parecía querer escaparse de sus labios, pero por temor a otro rechazo no la hacía. Había comenzado a atardecer y la hora que marcaba su reloj indicaba que la cena tenía minutos de haber empezado, pero no tenía hambre, iría directamente hacía la torre para evitar a todos. Justo cuando comenzó a decender y perder velocidad vio como una persona de pelo rojizo se acercaba al campo de quidditch y enseguida se dio cuenta que era Lily. Suspirando siguió descendiendo, parecía que al fin la pelirroja se había dignado a hablar y aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas.

Bajó hasta que sus pies tocaron el duro sácate y Lily estaba a unos cuantos metros, desmontando de su escoba se quedó ahí, de pie esperando que ella fuera la que se acercará, así que dejó que sus nervios los sintiera la escoba a la que agarraba fuertemente con una mano. Lily suspiró al verlo bajar y se acercó lentamente, cuando estuvo frente a él tomó aire para hablar, lo miró a los ojos y lo que vio en ellos la dejó un momento sin habla. Esos ojos castaños decían muchas cosas, pudo ver en ellos dolor por la pelea de esa mañana, pudo ver expectación y detrás de esa cortina de sufrimiento Lily pudo ver que sus ojos reflejaban tranquilidad y cariño. Tomó aire una vez más y tomó valor para hablar.

-Yo… - dijo Lily bajando la vista - necesito pedirte una disculpa - James mantenía una cara serena y solo se limitaba a mirarla y escuchar con atención. - Se que mi actitud de esta mañana no fue lo mejor, pero la noticia de la segunda prueba me puso nerviosa.

-Es solo una prueba más - dijo James por fin con seriedad. Lily se sonrojo.

-Lo se, es que yo… - dijo Lily bajando la vista - yo… ehm…

-Tú? Tú qué? - pregunto James a Lily y esta levanto la vista.

-Es que desde aquel día en Hogsmeade mi cabeza ha estado en todos lados - dijo Lily hablando rápidamente - desde aquel día no he dejado de pensar en… lo que pasó ese día - James levantó una ceja, sería que por fin iba a confesar lo que sentía?

-Lily yo… - dijo James pero Lily lo interrumpió.

-Por favor déjame hablar - James asintió - se que nuestra relación nunca ha sido la mejor, pero desde el banquete de bienvenida y desde aquel pacto de "amistad" que hicimos me he dado cuenta de que hay algo… algo que ha crecido desde ese día. Ya no peleamos, bueno no habíamos peleado desde ese día, y tu… - Lily suspiró - lo que quiero decir es que la razón por la que he tratado de evitarte es porque, creo que siento algo por ti.

No lo podía creer, después de tanto tiempo por fin ahí estaba, la confesión que tanto había estado esperando James, por fin la acababa de escuchar. Ahora sabía que Lily sentía algo, pero el hecho de que lo confesara pero tratará de evitarle, solo significaba una cosa: que Lily tenía miedo. Después de un incomodo silencio James recupero el habla.

-Lily yo… - dijo James rascándose la cabeza y suspirando y vio hacia el cielo - lo que sentía por ti siempre fue verdad, aunque tu siempre te empeñabas a creerlo, durante más de seis años estuve esperando este momento. - Lily sentía que las lagrimas se le juntaban en los ojos _"ya no siente lo mismo"_ pensó la pelirroja. - Pero me di cuenta que tratando de llamar la atención o hacerme el importante delante de ti nunca iba a funcionar, porque eso es precisamente lo que no te gustaba. Por eso decidí cambiar, madurar para que te fijaras en mi, para que vieras quien era realmente, no lo que creíste que era durante todo ese tiempo.

-Entonces ya no… - dijo Lily y James negó.

-Mis sentimientos nunca han cambiado - Lily sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de explotar de felicidad pero tan pronto como comenzó esa emoción se fue cuando James dijo las siguientes palabras: pero si es cierto lo que dices, no lo estas demostrando. La actitud que tomaste esta mañana lo demostró.

-Pero en verdad siento algo por ti - dijo Lily.

-Y te creo, Lily, enserio pero no creo que pueda actuar si tu tienes miedo - Lily lo miró y bajó la cabeza.

-Es solo que… - dijo Lily tratando de buscar la forma de explicarse - desde aquel beso no he dejado de pensar, de tratar de entender que es lo que significa.

-A que le tienes miedo, Lily? A ser feliz? A estar con alguien? - dijo James - a qué, Lily?

-A que me lastimen - dijo Lily mirándolo y James solo pudo quedarse quieto - a que jueguen conmigo y después tenga que recoger los pedazos de mi corazón.

-Lily, yo nunca te haría daño - susurró James - tu sabes que yo sería incapaz, creo que te lo he demostrado - Lily seguía con la vista hacia el suelo y James la tomó del mentón para que levantará la mirada, con miedo levanto sus ojos y se topo con los color avellana de James - dame una oportunidad, por favor - dijo en un susurró y Lily derramó dos lagrimas y asintió con la cabeza, James lentamente se acercó a ella y Lily cerró los ojos, cuando sintió el contacto de los labios de James sobre los suyos, reviviendo aquel beso que tanto los había perseguido a los dos.

* * *

**PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!!PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!!PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!!**

_no es suficiente disculpa, pero yo se que les habia prometido que iba a actualizar hace un mes, pero por una cosa y por otra, no pude, y de hecho ahorita no tengo internet en mi casa, y estoy robandome la señal en la casa de mi abuelita jejeje, pero lo prometido es deuda, y aqui esta lo que les prometi._

_He de admitir que apenas ayer termine con este capitulo y todavia no empiezo el siguiente, pero tengo a medias el capitulo 3 de After Death. Por otra parte quiero pedirles paciencia, ya se que es mucho lo qe les pido para que luego no pueda actualizar, pero miren, aqui esta todo lo que pasa:_

_1. Es la ultima semana de clases._

_2. Por consiguiente, me cargan de trabajos finales, asesorias, examenes, estudios, etc..._

_3. No tengo internet (estupido intercable)_

_Asi que por eso les digo que esperen actualizacion hasta despues del dia 2 de diciembre, pues ese dia termino mis examenes y todavia me falta escribir los demas capitulos, pero no se preocupen qe antes de qe se termine el año esta historia estara terminada... espero ejejeje asi como las demas y muchas qe se forman en mi mente cuando no tengo nada que hacer (o estoy estudiando, lo se, ilogico) jejejeje_

_Espero que les guste este capitulo qe batalle horrores para terminarlo._

_**Que la fuerza los acompañe y las estrellas iluminen su camino!!**_

Atte.  
_**Knockturnalley7**_


End file.
